


The Unknown: Book 1

by xMajesticWriterx



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biotics (Mass Effect), Blood and Gore, Earth, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Hopeful Ending, Horizon (Mass Effect), Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Mass Effect 3, Matter of Life and Death, Reapers, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 172,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMajesticWriterx/pseuds/xMajesticWriterx
Summary: Gemma River. A young girl from the colony of Horizon, her life was just normal with her parents until the Reapers attacked her home.Waking up on the Citadel, confused and alone, can the help from Commander Shepard and her crew find Gemma's parents? And can Gemma be made to realise she's a lot more powerful than she ever knew?*Disclaimer: I'll be using main parts from ME3 but added my own take for Gemmas storyline. All right for the main storyline is too Bioware*
Relationships: EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Javik/Liara T'Soni, Kaidan Alenko/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. The Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, The Unknown is back. I'll be publishing one chapter at a time, then once I've caught up all the other chapters will follow.

Horizon. A colony to some, farmlands to others, but for Gemma River, it was home. The 28-year-old biotic had lived in this tucked away colony her whole life, being deep in the Shadow Sea Cluster made it a modest colony. The colony was populated with a population of half a million, the colony was composed with humans who didn't want to be apart of the Alliance nor Council rules.

The Terminus System, where the colony was located was run by slavers and thugs, life was hard enough dealing with them, let alone the arrival of the Collectors in 2185.

The Collectors showed up around the death of Commander Shepard in 2183, killing her and destroying the Normandy SR1 ship in a surprise Collector attack. The galaxy was partially lost with the Commander gone, but life continued. Fast forward to 2185, Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko, a former member of the SR1 before her destruction and ex-partner to Shepard moved on with his life, but the reports that had been coming in lately were staggering... Commander Shepard was alive, and according to some reports, she was working with Cerberus, a pro-human splinter group. Their own goals were to place humanity on top and have command over all other Milky Way species.

Horizon was one of the first colonies hit after the resurrection of Commander Shepard. Kaidan was there when it happened, he was lucky to come away with his life. Gemma and her family also survived. Seeker swarms, a dangerous weapon used by the Collectors to freeze and paralyze their victims, were able to get hold of Gemma and her family, but Gemma's biotics were able to deplete the paralyzing side effects, and she was able to save those who she came into contact with.

Shepard arrived just as the attack was taking place and was able to save more than half the colony. Before leaving, she met with Kaidan, face to face for the first time in over 2 years. They hugged, but Shepard could feel the strain between them, Kaidan held back. Words were exchanged, those words formed into vulgar and snarky words, Kaidan called her names Shepard thought she would never hear from him. Traitor, liar, they broke her inside. He left her, turning his back on her and their relationship. Shepard wanted to drop to her knees, but she had stood tall, the colonist had walked over to her, gratitude on their faces of her heroic duties.

Gemma was amongst those who met Shepard. She listened to the words spoken of the Reapers. They were coming and they needed to prepare, but everyone turned their backs on her words, they dismissed her and her pleas to listen, but Gemma listened, she listened to Shepard's words. Believing what she said, the moment Shepard left Horizon, she started studying, finding out what she could about them and their histories, she wanted to prepare. There was war advancing and Gemma was prepared to protect her family.

Life continued, the Alliance sent help with soldiers that carried food and supplies to defend the colony from another attack. 9 months on and the colony was beginning to thrive again. More humans joined the colony and started their own families, Gemma continued her job as a patrol officer for the outskirts of the colony. Slavers and wild animals were known to poke close to the colony, stealing food, weapons and materials. Gemma's responsibility was to stop them and guard the colony.

That morning started off as normal, wake up, make breakfast. Gemma lived with her mum Lynn and her dad Daniel, they were neither biotic like her. She never knew the story of how her biotics manifested, only they have been with her since birth. They were part of who she was.

The morning shift for Gemma to start work was creeping closer, she finished off the eggs and bacon for her family. Her mother was the first to walk downstairs. "Morning sweetheart," Lynn said as she joined Gemma's side in the kitchen, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

Gemma looked up from the sizzling pan, a smile edging to her lips. "Morning mum," she replied. Gemma brought the pan away from the heat, serving the food up on the plates. Lynn helped by collecting her own and Daniels plates to the table. "How did you sleep?" Gemma asked, sliding into her seat.

"I slept well," Lynn said quietly, she tapped her fingers on the end of the table, looking down at her knees. Gemma watched her, seeing the reluctance to continue speaking. "Your.. um, father did sleep well, but the extranet news has published a report of some L2 biotics getting treatment for their side effects of the implants." Lynn met Gemma's gaze, she could see the hurt in her daughter's eyes. The feud between herself and her father about biotics had been going on for years. They would argue about the politics behind biotics, Daniel believed they would be useless for the Alliance and humanity by being dragged down by them, he would never, of course, say this to Gemma. But she knew it was the truth of what he thought about her.

"Mum," Gemma argued. "Dad has got to realise those biotics have a hard time as it is without people like him, dragging them down." Gemma's voice amplified. "He isn't allowed to be angry about some L2 biotics getting the help they so rightfully deserve." Lynn tried to take Gemma's hand to calm her down, but Gemma leaned herself further back into her chair, out of the reach of her mum. "No, mum.." Gemma was cut off by the sound of the stairs pounding and creaking from heavy footsteps.

"Gemma, you need to understand. Biotics have no place in our world, they are untrained, unorthodox," Daniel slowly spoke whilst taking his seat. Lynn looked between them both. Daniel was relaxed, shoulders shrugged as he sat comfortably. Gemma was tensed, annoyed as she bit hard on the inside of her cheek. "You are too young to understand, biotics are not part of our world," he said slowly.

Gemma slammed her hands on the table, pushing herself up to her feet. "Don't you dare!" She yelled at the top of her voice. Her biotics reacted with the aggression of her emotions. "You have no idea what biotics like me have to deal with," she said, aiming her finger at him. "People like you are the worst of them all!" Gemma started to walk around the table towards the door.

"Gemma, honey," Lynn called out, trying to grab her wrist as she walked by. Gemma yanked her hand away from her grasp, scuffing under her breath.

"Get off me!" She yelled. Stopped by the front door, she turned and looked at her parents. Lynn had tears in her eyes. Daniel, on the other hand, was eating his food, disregarding the situation and his own daughter, she became even more infuriated. "I'll be back tonight," she said quietly. "Hopefully his fucking attitude changes," she mumbled as the door slammed behind her.

Lynn slumped into her chair, watching her husband calmly eat his food. "Why do you have to be like this with her?" He shrugged her shoulders. Lynn huffed under her breath, rising from her seat, she took her own and Gemma's plate to the sink. "You know..." she began as she tossed the plates in the sink, they clashed together. "I have begged for years. For you both to stop arguing, you know the reason why Gemma has her biotics and it wasn't her fault." She turned her back on him, bracing herself on the counter. "One day she will turn on us both, she will hate and resent us and it will be your fault." She turned to walk towards the stairs. "You think on that," she spoke as she walked up the stairs.

Daniel watched as she disappeared from view, slamming his fork down beside his plate, muttering profanities under his breath. His opinion won't change, not for his wife, not for his daughter, no one.

\----------------------------------------------------

Gemma walked out into the outskirts of the woods, striking objects as she walked past them, muttering her dads bullshit to herself. How could he believe she was not apart of 'their' world? He doesn't understand what biotics go through from their own species. The only species that gave them the utmost understanding was the Asari, some did make it a contest. But others made them understand, their biotics aren't something they should be ashamed for, they are... unique.

She felt the anger build up in her, she was trying to keep herself calm to stop the biotics responding. They flamed red, revealing her frustration. She started to spark her biotics into a warp around her fist, letting out a cry as she drove the warp towards the tree trunk in front of her. The warp hurled into the tree, she heard the creak of the bark cracking and splintering.

Gemma was about to continue walking, but the heavy creek in the buckling tree caught her attention, it started to fall... towards her. "Shit!" she shouted, throwing herself to the floor to get out of the way of it. The tree toppled down, scarcely missing her.

Gemma rolled away further as the branches snapped off from the impact, she rolled onto her back, looking up at the sky. Her breath coming through thick, the anger subsided inside her. She needed that.

She laid there for a while, just thinking. But the movement from behind her urged her to her feet. She stayed low, the wind was high enough to not pick up her scent, she thought it was probably a predator. But she only heard two feet hit the ground in a small group, they were making cries that rang her eardrums, the screeching sent a shiver down her spine.

The noises got closer and closer, she scuffed her feet backwards towards a tree. Biotics and pistol at the ready. The noise stopped, she thought about possibly peeking her head out or just waiting it out, she couldn't detect an exact number through their footsteps, but there were more than five.

Gemma decided to go with peaking, settling her stomach flush with the tree she poked her head out. She saw the huddled bodies of something she couldn't even describe, they were... unusual. Their bodies were round, their skin burnt brown. They were huddled around the fallen tree, Gemma watched them for a few moments, trying to figure them out.

The news of unknown attacks had been occurring, but the colony had lost contact with the Alliance, Earth and the Citadel so they didn't know of any reports of invaders, Gemma thought they should have been worried about not hearing from anyone in so long, but it was normal for Terminus system colonies, their comm buoys were shit.

Gemma didn't know if she could sneak off or kill them, but then she heard it, that noise... Reapers. The floor rumbling noise popped her eardrums, the odd creatures responded, Gemma knew then they worked for the Reapers. She had heard that noise before, from a recording, found deep on the extranet, it seemed to be edited together by groups of anons who also believed Shepard.

Gemma launched a warp to the ground from behind them, running out and firing her pistol as she skidded behind the next tree. Their bullets grazed the side of the tree, she was able to take two down with headshots, she looked around swiftly, only four more. They fired at the tree, it was starting to wear from the bullets, she needed to move and get back to the colony.

She threw a singularity, they screeched as they scraped the floor, trying to grab hold as the biotic field took them in. Gemma walked out of cover, they couldn't get her, their guns had fallen from their grasp. She looked at them, getting a good mental image, they had some sort of light gloss to their body, it resembled oil over their skin. Their screeching broke her thoughts, the singularity wouldn't last much longer. The more bodies that were in it, the less amount of time it will uphold.

Gemma shot each one twice for good measure. The singularity fell with the last one, it tried scrambling to its feet but Gemma threw it against the tree, she heard the snap of its neck, killing it. She huddled over, her knees buckling as she tried to catch her breath, shivering as her gun contracted against her hand. What was happening? Had the comm buoys stopped working for a reason? Gemma needed answers, she dragged herself to her feet. The world around her seemed to slow down, her head felt light. But the noises of those... Reapers threw her off.

Gemma finally got her thoughts back in check, running towards the colony, her home. She could see the sky above her changing, the only parts she felt was the scrub beneath her boots as she ran and the Reapers as they started to come into the planet. She ran faster, but the colony seemed miles away, it got further the closer she got.

Gemma finally arrived at the heart of the colony, she kept low, using the back parts of gardens and buildings to get around. She needed to get home, the creatures ran past her, dragging people with them and shooting those who resisted. She kept low, not wanting to draw attention to herself, there were too many for her to take on alone. Her home was close, just a couple of streets away.

Finally, she arrived. But her home was.. gone, destroyed. The roof had caved in and smoke was emitting from the pipes and wiring that was intended to provide their electricity. Gemma stood at the bottom of the stairs that would have led to her front door. She wanted to go in, but it was practically impossible.

She turned on her heel, swaying, trying to get her thoughts into order. Where to look now? Should she stay close? Gemma stood in the courtyard outside her home, the other houses around her were just as bad. Some were just brick and dust. The world fell quiet, background noise rang behind her.

"GEMMA!" The voice struck straight through to her, getting her attention. It was her mum, running towards her. Her clothes were shredded with dried blood and dust-stained into them. Gemma shot off from her foot, running to meet her mum. Her biotics flared around her, she needed to protect her mum, not matter the cost.

But, it was too late. Those creatures ran from the side of Lynn, cutting her off and hauling her to the ground. She screamed and fought against their restraint, but she couldn't. Gemma had come to a full stop. "Gemma! Please!" Her mum begged. "DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" She screeched the last words, but it was too late. Lynn was gone, dragged behind the buildings and vanished into the smoke like a ghost.

Some of the creatures stayed behind, running towards Gemma with bullets hurtling towards her. But they pinged off the barrier her biotics had put around her. Gemma clenched her fists, the tears stained into her cheeks as her eyebrows furrowed. "You," she ignited, her biotics curving around her body. "BASTARDS!" she cried in a roar as her charge let off, she landed dead in the centre of the creatures trying to shoot her, but the bullets weren't penetrating. Gemma could feel the sting behind the base of her skull, her implant started to protest, but she didn't care. She charged her biotics at the ball of her fist, jumping in the air as her arms extended above her head and back down she slammed into the concrete floor, the nova transmitted static around her, overloading and frying the creature's alive.

Gemma stayed in her defensive stance for a few moments, letting the sounds of their dying cries and bullets cease. She stood up fully, eager to find her mum. Checking her gun for thermal clips, she put one foot forward, ready to go in the direction her mum was dragged off to... it fell silent.

Gemma collapses to the stiff, solid ground, she tries to fight it, but unconsciousness is coming. The bleak world around her fell silent.

She was now alone...

Cold...

And scared...


	2. New Friends, New Hope

"Gemma?" The voice was shallow and unsteady. Gemma tried to open her eyes to the voice, but it was pitch black, nothing but her thoughts around her.

"Mum? Dad?" Gemma called back, hoping the voice belonged to one of her parents, but there was no reply. The darkness lit up, the noise screeched through her eardrums. It was the same Reaper she saw back on Horizon.

"GEMMA!" The voice beckoned again. Gemma turned around, her mum stood across the way from her. Gemma ran, the Reaper's noise followed behind her. She ran, but the distance wasn't closing, it was in fact getting longer and longer. "Hurry, please!" Lynn screeched, her arms held out for Gemma to grab to her.

The Reaper obstructed her, landing between the distance of them both. It mounted over her, she couldn't even define how tall it was, it appeared to be looking down at her. Gemma gawked at it, she readied her biotics to blaze off her skin, but they never surfaced. She tried again, but still nothing. The Reaper seemed to laugh and mock her, it's body opened up, showing some sort of chamber. Gemma tried to look through and under its body to find her mum, but its bulky, metal legs hindered her view.

The chamber readied up with a blood-like red colour. Gemma tried to use her biotics to produce a barrier. However they wouldn't form, she hissed at the blow behind her neck, her implant refused to work. The Reaper fired the red beam, hurdling it towards her, Gemma screamed against it, the world had darkened once again. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Gemma shot up, heaving in heavy breaths. This wasn't her home. Where was she? The area was illuminated, not smoking, people strolled by, giving quick glances her way. Gemma's eyes finally landed on the man knelt next to her. He was talking to her, but the words weren't registering, she could only see his lips moving. She looked him over, he wore an Alliance uniform. She met his eyes, they were dark brown compared to her light brown iris colour.

"Ma'am?" The words finally called through her ears, breaking away from her persistent stare of his features. His voice was level and almost skin rippling, it made Gemma shiver. "Miss?" He asked again, "are you okay?"

Gemma nodded slowly, placing her hand on her forehead, she was boiling hot, feeling the sweat drip from her head. "Where am I?" she asked quietly, trying to get a good glimpse on where she might have ended up.

"The Citadel," the man replied. Gemma snapped up quickly, levelling her back, but it wasn't without the howls from her implant. The man tried to place his hands out for her to slow down. Gemma felt the panic set it.

"The Citadel!" She shouted. "How? No," she murmured the words out. But the discharge of electricity from her overloaded implant cut the world short for her, causing her to become unconscious yet again.

\--------------------------------------------------------

When Gemma finally woke up again, she felt warm and snug. Trying to open her eyes was hell with the bright lights. She stirred, forcing whoever that was next to her to respond. "Wait." A warm hand pressed her shoulder down gently. "Don't move. I'll get the doctor." Gemma tried to turn her head to the voice, but the hand from her shoulder had gone and the door closed. She knew it was the same man from before, his voice wasn't one she would forget.

The room started to become more readable with her vision clearing up, she gradually studied the room around her, she was in a hospital, the windows on the other side showed the Presidium on the Citadel. Gemma tried to pull the wires from her chest and face, but the alarms started to blare around her, causing a headache to come in full force.

The door opened up, to the sound of feet hurrying in. A female doctor and two nurses came in, tugging her back onto the bed and quickly securing all the wires back onto her body. She didn't fight it, but she didn't make it easier for them either. She needed answers. The main doctor grabbed a datapad that was hooked up at the end of her bed. "Gemma River?" The name caught Gemma's reaction, she quickly turned her head to acknowledge her name being spoken. The doctor smiled then looked back down at her datapad.

"Who are you all? And," she said with annoyance. "How the hell did I get on the Citadel?" The doctor waved her hand for the nurses to leave, leaving herself, Gemma and the man. He slowly sank into the chair next to her bed. Gemma observed him before shifting back to the doctor, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm Dr Michel," she said with a calming voice. "You are in Huerta Memorial Hospital. I cannot answer for how you ended up here. But," she paused, looking at the datapad. "You are Gemma River? 28 year old biotic from Horizon?" Gemma looked at the man, he was quietly observing the conversation, a tender smile on his lips.

"Yes, that's correct." Gemma slumped her shoulder, letting out a thick breath. "I was on Horizon, fighting those Reaper ground things," she slurred the words, trying to describe them. The man moved his arm out to get his omni-tool out.

"Do they look like those?" He pulled up a picture of the same ground troops that attacked her and kidnapped her mum. Gemma slowly nodded. "They are called Cannibals," he said, closing his omni-tool.

"Can..nibal," Gemma said slowly. "Yeah. I fainted... I think," she tried to think, scratching her head. "Then I woke up... here." Gemma moved her hand around to her implant, the scar that overtook the old one was fresh. "The fuck.." Gemma mumbled.

The doctor pulled Gemma's hand away, placing it back down onto her bed. "Please, don't touch the scar. We had to take out your implants." Gemma flared, sitting up straight, forcing some of the medical equipment to stumble forward. Her biotics reacted in alarm and outrage.

"What do you mean... remove?" Gemma ordered. "I need my biotics! You can't just take them away from me!" At that moment, Gemma didn't realise she was using her biotics. The colours radiating off her were extraordinary. The doctor and man watched her, the colours were the standard static blue, but additionally deep red came through as a top layer, the anger was showing.

The doctor quickly stopped with the gazing of her biotics and shook her head slowly. "Don't worry you still have them," she said pointing at Gemma's biotics. Gemma followed her gaze, seeing her biotics loom around her arm. She felt much more relaxed and slowly laid back down against the bed, her biotics slowly depleted. "We have given you a new implant. L6's," she said composedly.

Gemma narrowed her eyes. "L6? I thought L5x's were the newest?" Gemma looked at the man, he smiled as he nodded at the doctor.

"They are military based, not for the general public of biotics. You may thank the Major." Gemma looked at him, he seemed to go quite shy and rubbed his hands together. "He was able to get them for you on the Alliance." The doctor filled her in. The room fell silent as Gemma watched the man that sat in the chair next to her. She was moved by his kind gesture, but he didn't have to do anything of the sort. The doctor cleared her voice, "I will give you two a chance to talk," she said walking over to the door.

"Thank you, Dr Michel," the Major said, smiling at her as she walked behind his seat to get to the door.

"Your welcome," she replied. "And Gemma," she said loudly to get Gemma's attention. "The implants will take time to get used to. You'll need to take it easy for a few days. Understood?" She stood in the doorway, waiting for her reply.

"Yeah," Gemma blurted. The doctor hummed. "And, thank you." Gemma quickly called. The doctor countered with a modest grin, closing the door behind her.

The Major turned back around in his seat to see Gemma still staring at him. He swallowed the small chuckle at the back of his throat. "I'm Major Kaidan Alenko, but please," he said, 2wholding his hand up slightly, "just call me Kaidan." Gemma tightened her grip around her bedsheets.

"Thank you... Kaidan," she said slowly. Silence fell b\efore them, Gemma didn't know what to say. "Do you know how I ended up.. uh.. on the floor?" Kaidan looked down at the ground, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"No, sorry," he said, looking back up. "I heard some people causing a commotion about you being on the floor. Some didn't know if you were dead or alive." He rubbed his hands over his trousers. "I checked you over and told everyone just to leave so I could sort you out," he smiled slightly as he spoke, "others called out you might be a duct rat or druggie, but I knew from just looking at you, you weren't either of those," he concluded with an annoyed grunt.

Gemma was glad it was Kaidan who helped her, she could have woken up in a prison cell if the wrong person found her. Or someone could have taken advantage of her. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you were there to help me," she said with a smile.

"So," Kaidan dragged out the word. "Do you remember anything before coming to the Citadel?" Gemma broke eye contact, looking down at her legs that were under the bedsheets. She slowly shook her head, Kaidan gave a sad tender nod.

"All I remember was fighting those... cannibals." Gemma felt the name didn't fit those monsters. "They.. uh, took my mother. She was dragged away from me. I tried to fight them to get to her, but.." Gemma faltered her words, "I fainted," she said breathlessly. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, "shit," she mumbled, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry you've had to deal with that. I'm sure the memories will come back to you soon enough." He took in a sharp breath. "We can try and find your mum.. somehow." Kaidan didn't even know where he could start with that. He was still looking for his parents as it was. Last he heard they were taking a shuttle to their home front when the Reaper attacked, his father had to return to active service.

Gemma swallowed the lump back. "Thank you, but it's also my dad as well. I never even saw him before I left the house for my shift at work." Gemma remembered the argument she had with her dad before she walked out of the house, she didn't want that to be their goodbye. Gemma cleared her throat at the threat of more tears.

"Well, I'm sure we can put something out there if the reports from Horizon come in," he said with a small smile. "I'll see what I can do." Gemma sat up more in her bed, becoming more relaxed around the Major.

"Thank you, Kaidan," she said caressing her palm over the back of his hand. They both sat in silence for a few moments, the conversation had dragged and Gemma was unsure of what to say. But she couldn't help but look at his features, he seemed awfully familiar. "This is driving me crazy." Kaidan raised his eyebrows at her in question. "Have you ever been to Horizon? I swear I've seen your face before?" Kaidan chuckled at her.

"Actually yes," he said rubbing his hands together. "I was stationed on Horizon last year for 'official' business," he said using air-quotes. "I was there when the Collectors attacked the colony." The memories of that horrid day circled back to him, it was only due to his biotics that the paralyzing agent wore off. There he met Shepard again for the first time in two years. The thoughts went deeper, but Gemma's hum cut his thoughts off.

"That was a horrible day," Gemma said, shaking her head. "I remember seeing you around the colony. I know most said less than pleasant things about you. They all shut up when Commander Shepard arrived." Gemma scratched the side of her head. "Though at that time, I thought she was dead." Kaidan nodded, so did he.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know what happened with her return. But she did save my life as well, no way I could have taken on the whole Collector ship alone." Kaidan sat forward in his chair, lacing his hands together. "I heard the Alliance helped your colony get back on their feet afterwards?"

Gemma crossed her legs together, sitting forward to hunch her back. "Yeah, they sent soldiers and supplies to help us restock. We wouldn't have been able to do without them. Though it feels all for nothing now," she said with an ache in her voice. Kaidan watched Gemma as she dropped her head and sagged her shoulders.

"Don't say that. You have no idea this was going to happen." He patted her knee, offering what support he could.

"I had my hunches," Gemma said quietly. Kaidan returned his hand. "Shepard tried to warn us of what was coming, but no one listened. I did though," she said, bringing her omni-tool up, "see," Gemma said leaning her arm for Kaidan to see. The pictures revealed ancient drawings and rock-carved shapes of the Reapers. "I tried to convince others, but they just said how crazy I was."

Kaidan nodded nonchalantly, he had been labelled the same, by those he thought were his friends and his own family told him it was crazy and was just 'fed' from Shepard going nuts. "I understand," he replied. "The same was said of me, they are too scared to admit it with the evidence hanging over them." He sat back in his chair, Gemma shut her omni-tool down. "But now, they can't ignore them when the Reapers are knocking at our door." He rubbed his hand together. "Well, they are already on Earth," he scuffed.

Gemma sat back in a slump, she knew for her home to drop the Reaper would have bound to be on Earth. "I'm sorry to hear of Earth. We lost comms with them and the Alliance just before the attack, but the loss of connection was a normal occurrence for us." Gemma knew the comm buoys in her home system were crap, they either broke off course or slavers would steal them for junk and tech.

"Yeah, Earth was hit hard, they completely destroyed Vancouver before we left in the Normandy." Kaidan hated seeing his home being destroyed and he got away alive and well without a scratch.

Gemma watched him, he was looking down at his legs, brows furrowed. "Were you from Vancouver?" He slowly nodded. She could relate to his hatred and sadness for losing his home. "I must ask," she said, getting his attention to look back up at her, "why aren't you on the Normandy now?" Gemma heard stories of the best Alliance ship in the fleet: The SR1, but it got destroyed the day Commander Shepard died. The new SR2, she only saw her pictures and news articles were now governed by Shepard and were rumoured to have been built by Cerberus. Gemma had fallen in love at just the sight of the ship, it was intimidating but elegant at the same time. 

"Ahh," Kaidan said, the memories of that horrid day coming back to him. "We were on Mars, getting some information that might help us win against the Reapers. Cerberus of course..." he said with a mumble, "was there. A Cerberus AI in body form was there, hacking the systems. One thing led to another and well." He scratched the back of his neck, "the AI caved my head into the side of a shuttle, it put me unconscious then I woke up here."

Gemma felt bad for Kaidan, losing his home and nearly dying on another planet trying to find a way to save everyone. It wasn't the right way to go, he was protecting humanity and for that, Cerberus fucked them over doing so. "I'm sorry, Kaidan. That's tough to deal with." She gave him a poor smile. "At least you have come out on top," she said, waving her hand towards him. "I'm guessing you're sick then?" She didn't know much about military sickness, the rules from the Alliance wasn't something she was taught, only to ignore them and the council. 'No help', her dad said constantly if either was mentioned.

"Yeah, I am," Kaidan said, breaking her train of thought. "I should be returning hopefully soon. Though," he muttered, clapping his hands together, "I want to see Cerberus rot in the ground, hopefully, the Reapers or Shepard can do that." He smiled to himself, the thought brought him joy. Gemma smirked at his word, she also hated Cerberus, mostly for what they did to others, the news on them was... disturbing.

The door opened again, it was the same doctor. "Sorry to interrupt," she said quietly. "Gemma, you're free to leave." Gemma sat up more in her bed, glad she could finally leave. "The implants are settling in nicely. You will need to take it slow and carefully, but you don't need to stay here anymore." Dr Michel gave her a friendly smile, passing her over the datapad to sign her paperwork.

Gemma returned the datapad, thanking the doctor once more as the door shut behind her. Kaidan watched the door, then turned back to Gemma. "Do you have somewhere to stay on the Citadel?" Gemma rubbed her hands nervously together. She didn't know if she should tell the truth or not.

"uh," she blurted out, trying to get the answer out. Kaidan smiled at her, he knew the answer was no but he wanted to hear it from her. "Oh fuck it," Gemma uttered. "No, I have nowhere to stay," she said with annoyance, "I'm homeless."

Kaidan stood up from his chair, tucking it back under the table at the end of the room. "Then you can stay with me." Gemma was about to protest, but Kaidan held his hand up. "You aren't living on the streets of the Citadel, you won't last 2 days before some perv or duct rat tries to get hold of you." A nurse had come into the room, helping Gemma take off all the wires and gave her old clothes back to dress out of her hospital gown.

"Thank you, Kaidan. But I really need to get back to Horizon." The nurse had pulled the curtain across between the distance of them both so Gemma could change, she had hooked up the wires with the machines and started to wheel them out of the room. Kaidan turned his back, he acknowledged there was a curtain between them, but he wanted to give her added privacy.

"I'm sorry, Gemma, but you won't be able to get back Horizon. Transport from the Citadel won't be happening and I doubt you'll make it without running into a Reaper in another star system," he replied, truthfully. She needed to stay on the Citadel to heal before trying to get home, that's if she could get home. "Please, just stay with me." Gemma had pulled the curtain back, she felt horrible and muddy putting the same clothes back on. It seemed the nurses had tried to wash them, but they were beyond saving.

Gemma saw Kaidan was facing the other way, it felt welcoming for her to know, he gave her the distance and respect. Gemma knew she wouldn't survive without help. "Okay," she said with a huff, "I'll stay, but only for a few days, just to get on my feet and I'll be out of your hair." Kaidan turned back around when he could feel her eyes on his back. The clothes she wore beat up, torn and covered in stained blood and dirt. She looked down at her body when he saw his eyes drift down her. She suddenly felt self-conscious.

Kaidan caught on, chastising himself for letting his eyes wander off her, she couldn't help having the clothes on. "I'm sorry," he quickly replied. "I just noticed your clothes, nothing else." He held his hands up. "We can sort you some more clothes." Gemma gave him a soft smile, she knew he wasn't staring at her body, it was the clothes that she wore that made her uncomfortable. She hated dirty clothes and these ones reminded her of what she had lost.

"It's okay. It's these clothes, I feel gross." Gemma closed the distance between them, she wanted to get out of this hospital and get a warm shower. Kaidan smirked at her, he wanted to leave as well, he had enough of seeing that place to last a lifetime.

"Let's get going then," he said, holding his arm out for her to go ahead. Gemma snickered at him as she strolled passed.

\----------------------------------------------------

The walk back to Kaidan's apartment made Gemma nervous. People kept looking at her and then Kaidan in his Alliance uniform. She felt uncomfortable and found herself walking closer to him. Kaidan could see her eyes darting around in all directions. "We are nearly there," he whispered, Gemma smiled but quickly abandoned it and continued to look down at the ground. 

Kaidan turned off by the main shopping centres, it was quieter, to Gemma's relief. He walked down the side streets towards some apartment buildings. "We're close," Kaidan called out. Gemma could see the evening was starting to take over.

They finally arrived at his apartment. Kaidan moved to the side to let Gemma walk in first, she stepped through the door. The lights automatically turned on. Gemma walked further in, Kaidan followed behind. The apartment wasn't much, a medium-sized one bedroom was a small kitchenette in the far corner. Kaidan didn't much care for the place, but he couldn't complain with the Alliance paying his bills.

"Make yourself at home," Kaidan said as he walked around the back of her and into the kitchen. Gemma watched him leave, she turned back to look at the apartment, it was well kept and organised. She took her beat-up shoes off by the door, they would need to be binned. Walking towards the living room, she slowly sat down onto the couch. Feeling comfortable for the first time in a while.

Kaidan rushed in a moment later, glasses of water in each hand. He passed one to her, "I thought you might be thirsty." Gemma smiled, taking the glass from him.

"I'm parched actually. I feel like I haven't drunk in days," she said as she started to down the whole glass. Kaidan sat down at the further end of the sofa, taking sips of his own drink. He looked over at Gemma and watched as some of the water dripped from her lip, down her neck. "Sorry," she blurted, trying to catch to her breath.

"It's alright," he replied, chuckling. "Did you want anything else?" Gemma looked at the bedroom, she hoped the bathroom was in there. Kaidan followed her gaze. "The bathroom is through the bedroom, if you want a shower, just help yourself." He smiled as he got up and took their glasses back to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Gemma called after him. She stood up from the couch and made her way to the bedroom. It wasn't very big, just some draws and a double bed. She found the bathroom easy enough and wasted no time getting into the shower.

The hot water soaked her aching muscle. She held her breath and let the water seep down her face. The thoughts of the day washed over her, she wanted to let it all go, let the memories wash away with the mud. But it wouldn't, she could feel the heartache, she was there in a warm home, with a warm shower whilst her parents could be dead or hurt in a ditch somewhere in the galaxy. Gemma pushed the thoughts to the side, she couldn't let it eat at her, it wouldn't bring her parents back. She washed her hair and found some body-wash, which she assumed Kaidan wouldn't mind if she used some. The water that fell down the side to her feet was black with the dirt and dust. Turning the shower off, she wrapped the towel around herself, stepping out and dried herself off. Gemma started to feel human again, she wiped the steam away from the mirror, checking her skin over. She had some breakage and scars from the fight, but nothing that wouldn't heal in a day or two.

Kaidan was in the kitchen, cooking. He thought it was the best thing he could give to Gemma that night for the crap she has had to deal with for the last couple of days. "Kaidan!" Gemma shouted from the bathroom, Kaidan dropped his knife at the tone of her voice, startling him.

Kaidan walked into the bedroom, Gemma's head half stuck out from the bathroom. "Everything alright?" Kaidan asked. Gemma gave him a slope sided smile.

"Yeah, but.. um... I don't have any clothes to change into." Kaidan realised he hadn't stopped somewhere to get some, he wanted to get Gemma to his apartment quickly so she didn't have to deal with the judgemental looks from others.

"Ahh," he said, "2 minutes." Kaidan walked around the bed to the draws, he didn't have many clothes of his own either. Only the bits he picked up from the Citadel, the rest he left behind on Earth. Gemma watched as he hunted through each draw for something that wouldn't bury her. Kaidan was more than double her stature and all his clothes would consume her. "Here," he called out, turning his head to not look in her direction as he stretched his arm out for her. "These should hopefully do."

Gemma took the clothes, Kaidan returned his arm and turned the other way to face the door. "Thank you," she said quietly, closing the door behind her.

Kaidan had returned to the kitchen to plate the food up and set the table. Gemma emerged a few moments later. "What smells so good?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. Kaidan turned to face her, his eyes nearly wandered down the clothes she wore. He had passed her some joggers and top, she only had the top off, it covered most of her thighs ''I've got my old clothes here..." Gemma said quietly, Kaidan quickly looked away towards the bin.

"Here, I'll bin them, you sit. I cooked some food." Gemma passed him the clothes and sat down at the small rounded table. The smell danced up her nose and tickled her taste buds, she was starving by that point. "I hope you like burgers and chips, I don't have much food in." Kaidan took his own seat and watched Gemma staring intently on her food.

"I love burgers," she replied, before digging him. The meat melted into her mouth, all the flavours dancing around her tongue. Kaidan chuckled at the orgasmic face she pulled. "Sorry," Gemma said, holding her hand to her mouth. "This food is just so good, where did you learn to cook?"

Kaidan put a couple of chips in his mouth before replying. "I took classes at Jump Zero, nothing fancy, but if we didn't learn then they would starve us." He looked down at his plate, the depressing thoughts of jump zero came back. Gemma had stopped eating and was watching him.

"You were at Jump zero?" Kaidan looked up and gave her a small nod.

"How did you learn of Jump Zero? You aren't exactly in with the Alliance." Gemma smiled and took another bite of her burger, shaking her head slowly as she swallowed.

"No, my colony isn't in with the Alliance at all, but all respecting biotics should know about Jump Zero," she replied. She remembered her dad at the time 'agreeing' with their methods. "I had always wondered why it got shut down. Reports always left that part out." She tapped her fingers on the end of the table.

"I know why," Kaidan blurted. Gemma narrowed her eyes at him, she wouldn't push for the answer with the fear she could see on his face, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. "When I joined," Kaidan started, speaking softly, looking at his food. "Our teacher was a Turian, and went by the name of Vernus. He would like to open up his listeners with: 'I was at the helm of the dreadnought that killed your father'," he said, using air quotes. "I told him my dad was never in the war, well he had it out for me then. Bullying and pushing me constantly." Gemma had stopped eating to listen to his story. "One day my friend... Rhana." That name caused him pain, "she grabbed a drink of water without using her biotics. Vernus kicked off, screaming at her and... attacked her. He broke her arm, I stood up like an idiot." Kaidan shook his head, that day he regretted but thinking of Rhana, crying in the corner, holding her arm that had folded in a way no human bone should, he then doesn't regret what he did. "I beat the shit out of me, kicking and punching me as I was curled up on the floor. I then... let loose, attacked him."

Gemma watched as he clenched his fists and held his jaw in tight. "Well he got what he deserved," she said. Kaidan shook his head, holding his hand up.

"No, I killed him, Gemma. Snapped his neck with a biotic kick. That's why BAat shut down." Gemma's mouth had fallen open, she had only known Kaidan a short time, but he didn't seem the type to get angry that quickly and definitely not kill someone without being pushed so far.

"Shit, that's crazy. I still think he got what he deserved. I would have thrown the fucker out the airlock." Kaidan chuckled at her, the image would be one to see.

"Well, that was how it ended. Joined the Alliance a few years later, decided to do something good with my biotics and well the rest is just history." Kaidan got back to eating his food, Gemma didn't say anything else on the subject, they ate in silence. Gemma wondered what made Kaidan join the Alliance after the shit show of Jump Zero, it would have put some people off the Alliance for life.

They finished eating their food, Gemma had started to feel very tired from the warm shower and food, she rubbed her eyes as Kaidan stood up to clear their plates. "You tired?" Gemma replied with a yawn. "You can take my bed." She quickly composed herself, glancing at him. 

"No, you have the bed. I'll be fine on the couch." Kaidan placed the plates in and turned around, leaning against the sink.

"It's fine, just have the bed. I fall asleep on the couch most of the time anyway while watching TV." Gemma smiled at him, tucking the chair back under the table and started to back away to the bedroom.

"Thank you, Kaidan, for everything," she said quietly. "Goodnight." Kaidan watched her turn towards the door, a smile on his lips.

"Goodnight, Gemma," he mumbled.


	3. Old Faces.

It had been a couple of weeks since Gemma moved into Kaidan's apartment, life was going well, even with the danger of the looming Reaper war impending over their heads. Gemma settled in very quickly, getting a steady routine going between them both. Kaidan was due to go back to active duty soon and Gemma had been going to regular check-ups with Doctor Michel.

Today's appointment shouldn't have been any different, they arrived at Huerta a few minutes early, the hospital was heaving with nurses and doctors running among the patients. Gemma was about to walk through the doors to the back of the medical rooms but stopped when Kaidan steered off towards the bay windows. Gemma watched him approach the Drell stood alone, hands clasped behind his back.

"Thane," Kaidan called out, closing the distance between himself and the Drell. Gemma followed behind, walking slower to see the Drell turn at the call of his name, smiling when his dark green eyes landed on Kaidan.

"Hello, Major. It has been a while," the Drell replied. Gemma stood by Kaidan's side, just behind his shoulder. He shook Kaidan's extended hand, taking a glimpse at Gemma before Kaidan spoke up.

"It sure has, how have you been?" Kaidan crossed his arms over his chest, a soft smile on his lips. Thane returned to his former stance, he stood with such cold confidence, it made Gemma nervous.

"I am as well as to be expected. I had presumed you were discharged since I stopped seeing your presence around the hospital." Thane dipped his head to the side, looking at Gemma once again, she dropped her gaze, feeling nervous having the Drell watch her. She had never witnessed one in person before, the species fascinated her.

"Yeah, I've been discharged, just waiting to be signed back to active duty." Kaidan watched Thane look at Gemma, she burrowed slightly more behind him. "Oh, sorry," he said, moving to the side to show Gemma. "Thane, this is Gemma River, Gemma meet Thane Krios, he was part of Shepard's crew during the Collector days." Gemma rubbed her hands together, walking closer to Thane.

He dipped his head at her, smiling at her nervousness. He held his hand out, she hesitated before giving him her hand, he took it in a way of a gentleman, kissing the back of her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss River," he said, letting go of her hand and standing up fully.

Gemma stepped back, his voice sent a shiver down her spine. "It's nice to meet you too," she mumbled. Kaidan lifted his eyebrow at her, confused on her sudden nervousness. Gemma hugged herself around her torso, holding herself closer together. Thane thought he may have done something to upset her, he looked at Kaidan for guidance, but he got a shrug in reply.

"Anyway..." Kaidan drawled, "I am sorry for not saying goodbye, it was all quite sudden and I had so much to do. If you would like, we would love to have you over for dinner sometime?" Thane smiled at the invitation, it would be nice for him not to see the four walls of the hospital for an evening. Gemma looked up at Kaidan, she felt uncomfortable having a stranger at her home, but on the other hand, it wasn't her home. Kaidan didn't look back at her, keeping a steady eye on Thane.

"I am available this evening if, of course, yourself are?" Thane looked at Gemma again, a slight smirk on his lips as she tried to not meet his eyes. Kaidan cleared his throat.

"Tonight is good for us," he replied. Kaidan watched Thane raise his eyebrow ridge at the word 'us'. "Ah. Gemma is staying with me for the next few weeks until she gets back on her feet." Kaidan turned his head in her direction, he didn't want to give Thane too much information that would make Gemma feel uncomfortable.

"Indeed," Thane replied, dipping his head, not pushing the subject. "Thank you for the invitation. I shall message you with a suitable time soon." Thane dipped his head once more, smiling at Gemma as he pulled himself back up, "goodbye, to you both." Kaidan nodded, pulling Gemma along by her arm when feet wouldn't move on their own. Thane watched them both walk away, before returning to the window.

"He seems... odd," Gemma said quietly, trying to find the words. She was intrigued by him, but he seemed held back from them both. "Has he always been like that?" Kaidan chuckled under his breath, flaring his nostrils as he pushed the air out.

"Yeah, he has. I've only known him for about a month, but he is very... mature," he said as the doors swung close behind them, the scanner activated, checking them both before entering the doctor's surgery. "I talked to Shepard about him as well, he was the same on the Normandy. He will always let you know where you stand and will have your back." Kaidan smiled as he talked about Thane. He remembers Shepard telling him that Thane announced he would protect Kaidan if Cerberus tried to come back to finish him off. Kaidan knew Thane wasn't someone anyone would want to annoy or betray, he definitely scared the shit out of Kaidan.

Gemma signed herself in at the main desk, joining Kaidan who was waiting at the door towards her hospital room. "I find him intriguing," she said, walking past him and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs off the end. "I love to know of other species, and the Drell fascinates me the most."

Kaidan sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Well hopefully you'll pluck yourself up to actually talk to him tonight," he said with a big grin. Gemma stuck her middle finger up at him.

"Screw you, Alenko," she threw back. The door opened to Dr Michel walking in, a smile on her lips as she held her datapad close to her chest.

"Hello, Gemma. How have you been?" Dr Michel placed the datapad to the side, hooking Gemma up to the heart machines. She sat on the office chair, waiting for all the data from the heart monitors to transfer to her datapad. Gemma tapped her fingers on her knees.

"I've been good, just wanting more answers on my biotics," she replied. Kaidan sat back in his chair, he could see she was nervous by the shaking of her leg. The last appointment was hard enough on her, having constant scans done on her brain and implants. The doctors wanted more tests to be run on the point of her new implants working.

"Well your results did come back," Dr Michel said. Gemma shook her leg even faster, the patience was wearing thin on her, "and to say they are fascinating is the smallest word I could find." Kaidan sat up more, questioning the doctor's words.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Dr Michel brought out an image on the datapad, it was the scans from Gemma's brain, but they seemed far different from any normal human brain, even for a biotic. It was pumping blue. "The hell," Kaidan muttered.

"You see, Gemma," she said pointing at the pumping blue from the core of her brain stem, "your brain isn't working with your implants. Your brain is producing its own Element Zero." Gemma didn't move. She knew she was more powerful than the normal biotic, but she didn't know it was something that was that shocking to medical professionals. "Activate your biotics for me, please," the doctor requested. Gemma swallowed the lump back in her throat before she let her biotics climb up her arm.

"That is amazing," Kaidan announced. Her arm glowed with the normal electric blue, but showed hints of orange, radiating off its own level. Kaidan quickly stood from his seat, looking at Dr Michel, "do you think this is a New-Gen?" he asked, mouth trembling the words out.

"What is... New-Gen?" Gemma looked between them both, letting her biotics deplete. She lowered her arm to her side, being labelled that didn't sit well in her stomach, it rolled around harshly in her mouth. She didn't want anymore more shit caused by being biotic and finding out she really is different felt like a kick in the teeth.

Dr Michel set the datapad down, walking closer to Gemma to unhook the wires from her chest and arms. "New-Gen or Second-Gen they are also known as is when someone as yourself is born with biotic abilities. But they excel more than any biotic, even Asari," she said, pushing the machines back up against the wall. "You are very powerful, so powerful I couldn't even tell you how far your biotic potential could reach." Kaidan slumped back into his seat, his huff made Gemma look at him.

"That means something doctor," he quietly said, the air was knocked from him. Gemma started to dart her eyes at them both as they stared at each other. Dr Michel cleared her throat, preparing for what she was about to tell Gemma.

"Well you see, all known New-Gen biotics have had... medical problems," she quietly said, "most die or get riddled with tormenting diseases." Gemma started to breathe heavily, pulling at the bedsheets, she thought she was about to have a heart attack. Kaidan quickly approached her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. The doctor stood in front of Gemma, "breath with me, Gemma," she said steadily.

Gemma started to copy Dr Michel's breathing technique, feeling her heart rate drop. She closed her eyes for a few moments, clenching her jaw tightly. "Okay, okay. I'm feeling better," she called out. Kaidan took his hand away, stepping back slightly. Dr Michel ran a full scan just to make sure she was okay.

"Don't worry, Gemma. We are here to help you," Dr Michel says as she turns her omni-tool off, "I will run every test I can to help you. But right now, you are in perfect health. You may be the first who doesn't possess any medical problems." Dr Michel stepped back to grab some blood sample pots and the syringe, "we will run the tests now and I will contact you first thing in the morning with the results."

Gemma held her breath, looking down at the needle as the doctor made her way back to her side. "Alright," she said quietly, "let's get this done."

\----------------------------------------------------

Gemma slumped onto the couch, her arms aching, she felt as if all her blood had been drained from their veins, Dr Michel took at least 6 vials of blood from her. Kaidan headed straight to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of pop and some energy bars. Gemma didn't wait for him to fully extend his arms to her before she snatched it from him and quickly pulled the wrappers apart.

"You alright?" he asked, chuckling as he sat down next to her. She nodded quickly, downing her drink. "We can cancel with Thane tonight if you'd like?" Just on queue, his omni-tool bleeped, it was a message from Thane. "Speak of the devil. He said he can be around for 7 this evening.." he said, looking up at Gemma. She had stopped eating and looked back at him.

"I am really tired," she said quietly, "but I also really want to meet him and find out more about his species." She placed her empty wrapper and bottle on the coffee table, "invite him," she simply said.

Kaidan stood up, walking back into the kitchen, "alright, I better get cooking then. Why don't you go and shower?" Kaidan looked down at his omni-tool as he walked off, replying to Thane. Gemma dragged herself from the sofa, going towards the bathroom.

"Good idea," she called back, shutting the bathroom door behind her. Gemma hoped Thane wouldn't find her too intrusive of asking questions about himself and his species, she found him enthralling and could think of twenty questions just off the top of her head.

\----------------------------------------------------

7 pm had rolled around very quickly. Kaidan spent most of it cooking, whilst Gemma woke herself up and made herself look more appealing than before, currently setting the last of the table. The doorbell rang dead on 7, she complimented Thane's punctuality.

Gemma jogged up to the door, checking the security vid cameras, just for extra precaution. Thane stood well dressed, arms behind his back, he stared dead into the camera lens. Gemma was taken back a bit by his dominant glare but quickly pushed it aside so she could open the door. He quickly planted a smile on her face when she opened the door to him, watching her walking out from pulling the door towards her.

"Good evening, Miss River," he said calmly. Gemma couldn't fight back the redness that came to her cheeks. She moved to the side, allowing him access into the apartment.

"Hello, Thane. Please call me Gemma. Miss River makes me feel old," she said giggling, trying to recoup her teenage red cheeks. He hummed under his breath, walking through the threshold, stepping to the right, away from Gemma, taking his shoes off. "Oh no," Gemma blurted out quickly, "you don't need to do that." She waved her hand towards his shoes.

Thane quickly looked up at her, raising his eyebrow ridges in surprise, "I would like to take them off if that is okay with yourself?" Gemma quickly stepped back, wanting to slap herself in the cheek. It must be a custom to his people and here she was insulting it.

"Shit," she blurted, "I mean, I'm so sorry. You can, of course, take them off, I didn't mean to offend you." She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling her confidence quickly dwindle. Thane watched her for another moment before turning his attention back to his shoes. Gemma watched, feeling herself slowly die inside of embarrassment, she begged him internally to say something. But he didn't say a word.

He placed his shoes neatly next to the door, standing back up fully to meet her shaky gaze, "do not worry, you didn't offend me. But my people believe taking shoes off in a home is a respectful gesture." He gave her a compelling smile, putting his fist to his mouth to hold back the tickle in his throat, her face didn't help but bring a sort of amusement to him with the utter shock she currently possessed.

"God, I am so bad at first meetings," Gemma mumbled, nervously laughing. "If I fall over you, well," she rubbed her hands together, "I'll just say sorry now in advance." Thane chuckled at her, moving further away from her to allow her to show him the way. Gemma watched him before catching on to what he was doing, "oh, yeah. Follow me, dinner is nearly ready," she called out in a hyper voice.

Gemma led Thane into the kitchen, just in time for Kaidan to be plating up the food. Kaidan looked up at them both walking through, "hey Thane," he smiled, taking the pans back to the kitchen. "Hope you're hungry." Thane sat down in the seat Kaidan had pulled out for him, Gemma grabbed the bottle of wine from the cabinet.

"Wine, Thane?" Gemma asked, waiting patiently with the bottle of wine, ready to pour into his glass. Thane smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"No thank you, water would suffice." Gemma nodded, filling her own and Kaidan's glasses up before placing the bottle down at the heart of the table and grabbed some water from the dispenser of the fridge.

Kaidan was the last to join them at the table, the food danced upwards to Thane's nose, it made him relieved that for once he didn't have to eat the hospital food, it was bland and far off what it said it was going to be from the menu. "I hope you like it," Kaidan said with a small smile as he mixed his spaghetti bolognese. "I should have asked you beforehand if you had a preference."

Thane rolled the spaghetti together on his fork and took the first bite, humming at the sweet taste of the pasta sauce. "It is really favourable, thank you." Gemma could eat the food at lighting speed, but for the sake of manners she slowed herself down. It wouldn't have been the first time Kaidan had caught her walloping the food he had cooked down her throat.

"So," Kaidan said, thinking of a conversation starter, "how have you been, Thane?" Gemma looked up from her food, spaghetti sauce around her lips, Thane looked at her before answering, pointing slightly at his own lip for her. Kaidan snorted under his breath.

"I have been about the same from when you last asked, my lungs do struggle when it comes to taking in a deep breath." Gemma had wiped her mouth clean, she listened to Thane's words then quickly looked up at him. She didn't really question why he was actually at the hospital. But it did strike her with just how much he kept a tight hand close to his chest at times and also kept a close fist to his mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" Gemma blurted out. Thane placed his fork down, doing the fist gesture to his lips. Kaidan raised his eyebrows at Gemma, she quickly felt her spine straighten. "Shit, sorry, Thane," she said holding her hands up, "I didn't mean to say it like that, I'm sorry if I caused you any offence." Gemma looked down at her plate, shoving some food in her mouth to shut herself up.

Thane chuckled deeply at her. "It is alright, you have not caused any." He cleaned his mouth with his napkin, "I have Kepral's Syndrome. A debilitating lung disease where my body slowly loses its ability to carry oxygen." He looked down at the table as he spoke of his murdering disease, the annoyance of his problem caused the tickle in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Thane," Gemma said quietly, she felt shit for how she blurted the words about wondering what was wrong with him. Kaidan cleared his throat, he felt sorry when Thane first told him about his lung problems, he has seen Thane get worse since the first day they met. Shepard had sent a few emails asking Kaidan about Thane since Thane would hold back information about his condition in a bid to not worry Shepard.

"It is quite alright. I have accepted my death is nearing each coming day," he said with a small glint in his eyes. Gemma had lost her appetite, she felt sick to her stomach with the thought of Thane dying in such a painful and slow way. "I have done what I can to help make this world a brighter one before my time comes, helping the Commander with her mission helped me fulfil that purpose." Thane took a sip of his water, washing down his food.

Gemma clenched her glass of wine close to her lips, taking continuous gulps, Kaidan was getting worried, he watched and monitored her closely. "So, Thane," Kaidan said, trying to get the topic back onto a lighter note, but kept his gaze pinned on Gemma. "How is your son?" Thane hummed to himself.

"Koylat is doing well by all accounts. He is still working for Commander Bailey, but I believe he wishes to have a steadier and easier job." Thane mixed his food, using his spoon to scoop the sauce. "He is now living close to the hospital, he wishes to visit every day, but I have made it clear it is important for him to concentrate on his career." Gemma placed his glass down, pushing her food around on its plate, she looked up at him.

"I didn't realise you had a son. How old is he?" Thane smiled, the thought of his son always brought a joyous smile to his lips. Though he didn't really enjoy the fact that he had his mothers attitude. Irikah, his late departed wife was known for her short temper with people's ignorance and disrespect, Koylat was the same. He still became impatient with doctors, nurses and others at his workplace. Thane was hoping he could work on it before he departed this world.

Thane shook his head slightly, getting back to Gemma's question, "he is eighteen years old. I have unfortunately been out of his life for more than ten years." He rubbed his chest lightly over his leather clothing. "It was thanks to Shepard that I have come back into his life. She saved his life and got me, my son back." Kaidan knew this story, both Thane and Shepard had told him. He has only met Kolyat once, he was taller than Thane, stronger face structure and his voice were deeper.

"I am glad you got him back, you will have to tell me that story one day," Gemma said with a warm smile. She didn't know how old Thane was for him to have an 18-year-old son, but she didn't think Thane was older than 40.

"I was wondering about your story, Gemma?" Thane looked at her, she looked at his dark green eyes, his double eyelids blinking vertically and horizontally. Gemma tapped her fingers on the end of the table.

"Well, I am from Horizon, born and bred. Only ever left the planet once to be medically checked during a Collector attack, but I assume you would know of that with Shepard being there to stop the full scale of that attack?" Thane nodded slightly, he wasn't there at the time but heard of what occurred from the rest of the crew. Joker was the most enthusiastic about it.

"I joined after that mission, but I was told of the details from what transpired. I am glad the Commander was able to save as many as she did, including yourself," he said whilst taking a slow sip of his drink. "How come you are not there as we speak?" Gemma swallowed the lump at the back of her throat, she didn't know how to answer without crying. Kaidan quickly spoke up, taking over the conversation.

"Uh... The Reapers attacked Gemma's home, she was the only one we know of who made it out alive. She arrived..." he stopped, looking at her, she was sipping her wine continuously, "she arrived alone and beat up on the Citadel unconscious. I found her, but we don't know how she got here." Thane looked between them both. "Her family... is still there." Kaidan finally let out a shaky breath he had been holding, hoping Gemma wouldn't get angry at his decision to tell Thane about her parents being left behind.

"Ahh," Thane muttered. "I am sorry to bring up the subject of such pain, I hope I didn't cause you any hurt. I didn't know of the events that occurred on Horizon." Thane wanted to hold his hand out to Gemma, but he didn't know her well enough and felt his way to try and comfort her as she currently looked hurt and frightened would go as a way of disrespect to her.

"It is alright," she said slowly, "I know you didn't mean to upset me and hardly anyone knows of Horizon anyway. We aren't exactly a top priority for the Alliance." Gemma looked at Kaidan quickly, smiling at him, she didn't want him to think she was giving a dig to the Alliance. She knew they had enough shit to deal with. "But unfortunately so many need their help right now, they can't be everywhere at the same time." Thane nodded in understanding. He had grown a respect for the Alliance in the last few weeks with the amount of aid they had been trying to get out at the same time Shepard had been building her own alliances.

"Well I am relieved to see you are alive and well," he said, beaming a smile her way, she returned the smile, but smaller. "I pray for the safe return of your family, hopefully with the next few weeks of reports that should come in, your homeworld will be one of those reports."

"Would you pray to Arashu? Goddess of motherhood and protection?" Gemma spoke the words with confidence, Thane had to sit back in his seat, taken aback from her words. Kaidan dropped his fork on his plate, getting her attention, he raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. "Oh, sorry. I know a lot about Drell and their gods. I studied them during my school days, being my favourite species and all."

"I am impressed, Gemma," Thane said with a chuckle. "I must ask, what do you know of my people?" Gemma sat back, gathering all the knowledge from the back of her mind.

\------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the evening went by quickly. Gemma told Thane all about the histories of his own people and old homeworld before its destruction due to overpopulation. He sat back more and more into his seat with each word and fact that left her lips, he was amazed about what she knew. Some Drell didn't even know this much and it was a core subject of their learning education.

It was already 9 pm and Thane knew it was time for him to return to the hospital for his evening medications and breathing exercising. Kaidan had cleared the table and they were all enjoying some warm tea together. "Thank you for the meal, it was enjoyable to be in a change of scenery," Thane said, finishing the last of his tea.

"You are very welcome, Thane. I can show you too the door if you wish," Gemma replied. She was clearing down the sides, giving Kaidan a break from all the cooking he had done.

"If you wish," Thane said, pulling himself up from his seat. "Again, thank you, Major, if you wish to do this again or go for a warm drink at a cafe, please don't hesitate to contact me." Kaidan also rose from his seat, rounding the table and held his hand out for Thane to shake.

"The same goes to you, Thane," he replied with a warm smile. They both shook hands, Kaidan let go first, stepping back to gather their cups from the table. Gemma led him to the door.

"I am really glad you enjoyed tonight," Gemma said with a warm smile. Thane met her smile, before leaning down to place his shoes back on his feet. "I hope I get to see you again?" She shifted her head to meet the side of his face whilst he was knelt, tying his laces.

Thane stopped, turning his head to meet her. "Well, it is an intriguing thought," he replied with a devious smile, turning his attention back to his shoes. Gemma had opened the door. "If you wish," he stated as he stood up fully to meet her eye level, "we can exchange contact information, I am happy to keep in touch with you." Gemma smiled at him, she got her omni tool out, transferring her extranet address and number to him.

"That would be lovely. I look forward to the next time we speak. Thank you for coming, Thane." Gemma moved to the side for him to get through the door, he bowed his head at her, before making his way through the door. "Until we meet again," Gemma called out to him.

Thane turned, showing half of his smirk towards her, "until then, Miss River." With that, he left down the corridor of the apartment block. Gemma closed the door, leaning against it, she huffed, letting the back of her head bang against the door.

Kaidan was cleaning down the sides of the kitchen counters, Gemma had walked back into the kitchen, smiling to herself. Kaidan turned his neck to look at her, studying her big smile, "everything alright?" Gemma shook her head to bring herself back down to earth.

"Uhh... yeah, I'm fine." She looked at him, rubbing her hands together, she watched Kaidan stare at her. "I'm going to get off to bed now." She didn't wait for his reply, making a quick beeline for the bedroom. "Goodnight, Kaidan," she called out before shutting the door behind her.

Kaidan stared at the door for a few moments before letting out a sigh, he didn't understand Gemma's nervousness. What did Thane say to her? he thought to himself, but not wanting to think too much into it, he finished his cleaning duties of the kitchen and got himself ready for his own bed which was still the couch.

\------------------------------------------------------

Gemma laid in the bed, swinging her legs off the end. She thought of sending a quick message to Thane, but she didn't want to seem pushy. Giving in to her impatience she moved her arm so it was floating above her head. Opening her omni-tool contact list and getting Thane's details up.

'Hi, Thane,

it's me, Gemma. Though, you probably already know that. I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight, I certainly did. I was just messaging to make sure you arrived back to your hospital room safely enough, I wish I offered to walk you back, but I know you can easily look after yourself.

Sorry, I'm rambling, but thanks for tonight and I would love to pick your brain sometime as there are some questions I have about Drell.

Goodnight,

Gemma.'

Gemma hit send, not wanting to second guess herself. She dragged herself to her feet, not thinking much of getting a reply from Thane that night, she got her pyjamas out. laying them on the bed before she went to brush her teeth. Then her arm vibrated, she quickly opened her omni-tool, it was Thane. He replied much quicker than she was expected. She quickly finished in the bathroom, before sitting back on the end of the bed.

'Good evening, Gemma,

I have enjoyed myself very much tonight, I am still pleased with the knowledge you have on my species and I am more than happy for you to 'pick my brain.' Gemma giggled at his emphasis on the human slang.

'But yes, I am more than able to get back to the hospital myself, but thank you for the offer. If you wish to meet sometime, do not hesitate to ask.

Goodnight,

Thane.'

Gemma read the message over and over, happy with his offer to meet, she would definitely take him up on it. Getting ready for bed, she fell asleep happy with her day, but she couldn't lie that on that night she had dreamed of Thane.


	4. New Love or Loss?

Kaidan sat outside Udina's office, the small chair was beginning to make his back ache. He was also agitated with Gemma. She had been talking to Thane continually since the meal at his apartment days ago. Gemma was constantly talking about Thane, it was starting to become a headache for him to listen to her, other than that, they would barely talk to each other about anything else.

Gemma had noticed Kaidan's short temperedness lately. She felt it was best to just ignore him and not ask why She had partly feared at times that he was growing tired of her being in his apartment, so approaching the subject worried her. Keeping away from the subject made her feel easier on the thought that he wouldn't just kick her to the curb

Kaidan moved around in the chair, the Asari behind the desk glanced at him at times, she huffed under her breath when he was getting agitated by the chairs metal pole digging into his spine. The door to Udina's office finally opened, "Major, come in." Udina waved his hand for Kaidan to follow.

Udina's office was way too posh and screamed: 'I wanted control.' Kaidan scoffed at it but quickly corrected himself for his behaviour as he stopped in front of the even smaller chair at the end of the councillors desk. Udina sat down first, Kaidan followed suit.

"I wanted to thank you for coming to see me on such short notice, there were a few things that needed to be discussed that couldn't wait." Kaidan nodded slowly, not really listening. He was only half paying attention, but, Udina rattled on, "first off I am to hear you are making a full recovery?"

Kaidan crossed one of his legs over the other. "Yes, sir. I should be ready for active duty in the next coming weeks," Kaidan replied, Udina watched him for a moment, nodding slowly. Kaidan felt himself close up, becoming uncomfortable with the councillors eyes on him.

"I am glad to hear that. I have some news on Shepard. She has started the negotiations with getting the Turians and Krogan to work together. Currently, talks of a Genophage cure are underway." Kaidan sank into his chair, he hadn't talked to Shepard much since he last saw her in his hospital room when he told her of his new Spectre status.

"How is that even possible?" Kaidan blurted. Udina shrugged his shoulders, not caring on the subject. Udina had never been one to care for the Krogan, but this could have problems that could soon backfire on himself and the other councillors, but with Shepard running the operation, they cannot stop her. Not that even their orders to stop would stop her.

"I am unsure of what the full parameters are. I know the Salarians are now involved and their counsellor has been a pain in my ass since day one of this starting," he scoffed, "but it isn't anything I cannot handle." Udina took a sip of his whiskey, Kaidan didn't understand how he could be drinking at 10:30 in the morning. The smell was nearly enough to make him gag. "Dr Michel got into contact with me a few days ago, regarding your companion."

Kaidan crossed his arms over his chest, "companion?" he replied bluntly. Udina sat up taller, Kaidan knew he was about to get rank pulled on him.

"Now, Major," he spat the last word, "I don't appreciate the snarky response, it would be wise for you to remember who I am." Kaidan counted in his head, not wanting to jump across the table and choke the life out of him.

"Sorry... sir," Kaidan said quietly, but respectfully. "If we are talking about Gemma, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Udina opened his terminal to bring up Gemma's file.

"Well," Udina drawled. "Her biotic powers are extraordinary. I would very much like to get her under Spectre training, and I want you to train her." Kaidan fell silent, his breathing was shallow. How could Udina think this was a good idea? "You need to understand, Major. Gemma will be a great asset to this war and her biotics will be needed for the time this war reaches us." Kaidan felt his brows furrow deeply and his fists closed up. Gemma was not an asset, she was a human being and was going through enough without this being thrown at her.

"Sir, you have to understand. Gemma is going through a lot and this is something that will send her over the edge," Kaidan argued, Udina stood up, turning his back from Kaidan to face the windows to the Presidium.

"This is off the record... Major," Udina threatened. "I don't give a shit about Gemma's problems nor the loss of her home. Horizon was a shithole away." Kaidan started to stand up, "I am the human councillor and you will be doing this order without another word." Udina turned around, looking Kaidan dead in the eye, "am I understood?!" he snarled.

Kaidan had to hold back the fire he wanted to unleash, his biotics tried to react to his growing anger, but he was able to subside them. Udina raised an eyebrow at him, "yes, sir," Kaidan shot, turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him. He didn't care if he just broke protocol on the way he should be acting, Udina could go fuck himself at that moment.

\----------------------------------------

"Wait! What?!" Gemma shouted Kaidan stood at the foot of the couch, pacing the room. "I can't... no," she corrected herself, "I won't!" Kaidan had told her word for word what Udina had said, to say she was pissed off was the smallest she felt, she wanted to biotically fling his ass from his office window.

"I know you're annoyed, but it may be good for you. Spectre status will help you with finding your parents," Kaidan said, trying to make Gemma see reason. But she quickly shot her gaze to him.

"You really don't fucking understand, do you?" she argued. Pulling herself up from the couch she brushed past him and started to put her shoes on. "You've got to understand," she drawled, "I need to find my parents now, not after Spectre training and I don't give two flying fucks if Udina was the goddamn king of the whole Milky Way, I ain't going to be a Spectre just because I'm his asset." Kaidan had followed, standing next to her as she bent down to tie her laces.

"You aren't just an asset, you're something amazing, your biotics could save so many." Gemma stopped and stared at her hands for a moment, holding in a sharp breath.

"You know that is very hypocritical of you to say something like that. I have my own rights and I ain't saving anyone when no one came to save my home when we needed the help. So fuck Udina and fuck this war." She stood up straight, grabbing her jacket and headed towards the door. "My parents take priority."

Gemma tried to pull the door open, but Kaidan slammed it shut with his hand, holding it against the door frame. "Where are you going?" They both locked eyes, waiting for one of them to back down, but neither was doing so.

"I'm going to see Thane," Gemma shot at him, "at least he gets me." Gemma tried to pull the door again, but Kaidan put more of his weight into holding it shut, he knew Gemma couldn't open the door against his strength.

"Yeah, because Thane knows all the answers to all your problems," Kaidan ejected. "You have hardly even tried at all to look for your parents since you even got here." Gemma dropped her hand from the door handle, Kaidan knew he fucked up by the colour of her eyes changing from their normal brown to ice blue, her biotics were reacting.

Gemma pushed Kaidan's chest, sending a biotic bolt that even his own biotics couldn't suppress. He trembled back, stumbling into the cabinet, the lap shattered to the floor from his weight pushing it. "Fuck you, Kaidan," Gemma snarled, she pulled the door open, making it nearly fly off its hinges.

Kaidan wanted to go after her, but the pain in his chest stopped him, his biotics tried to suppress the pain, but it would take time. He slumped against the wall next to him and sat down. 'Well done, Alenko, you class-A twat.'

\--------------------------------------------------------

Thane was stood by his usual place in the hospital. Doing his exercises and looking out at the beautiful scenery. He could hear each time the lift doors would open, but he didn't take notice of the people walking through. Gemma was the newest person to walk through the doors, he turned when he heard the footsteps coming towards him.

"Ah, Gemma. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gemma looked at him, his warm smile forced the threat of the tears coming back. Thane had caught on she had been crying by the bloodshot eyes and tear stains. "What the matter?" he said, stepping closer towards her, he raised his arm but paused on whether to place his hand on her.

Gemma looked at his hand and then back at him, she started to bawl, flinging herself into his grasp and hiding her face into his leather jacket. He stood, arms wide, but the pain he could hear from her cries forced him to wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer. He didn't know why he was doing that, he never even hugged his son with this much closeness, but something told him he had to protect Gemma at all costs. He could feel eyes on them both, doctors and nurses gave them side glances from the loud noises Gemma made.

"Come on," he whispered, "let's go somewhere more private." Gemma looked up, nodding and letting Thane walk ahead, taking her hand in his. They headed towards the lift, he hoped getting some food might make her feel better.

\---------------------------------------------------

Thane had taken Gemma to a small cafe he liked to visit most days, it had some foods from Kahje and the tea was sublime. The waitress had seated them but kept quiet with Gemma still crying and sniffling to herself. Thane tried to ask her what food she would like, but her answers weren't exactly understandable, he decided on some hot chocolate for her and just a bowl of chips, hoping she would be up for eating something.

"Gemma," he said quietly, she met his gaze, shaking her shoulders as she tried to stop the full force of her previous cry to come back. "What happened?" Thane asked, but she shook her head, looking down at the table.

"I hurt.... hurt," she struggled to get the words out, but the waitress returned with their drinks, Gemma decided to keep quiet until she was gone. Thane caught on and sat back in his chair, letting their drinks be placed down. Gemma grabbed the packs of sugar from their table holder, opening four and throwing them all in. Thane didn't have such things in his own drinks, sugar didn't help with his condition and he felt it ruined his tea.

The waitress left, Thane cupped his mugs in his hand, holding it close to his lips. "Please continue," he said, Gemma stirred her hot chocolate, before adding two more sugars and taking a big gulp of it.

"Kaidan, we argued," she said, placing her mug down on the table. "I hurt him." Thane quickly looked up at her, panicked on what she had done was written on his face, "don't worry, he will be fine, just did something that would temporarily stop him moving and come looking for me," she said, dismissively waving her arm.

"What did you argue about?" Thane took a slow sip of his drink. He didn't want to worry, but he could never think of Gemma attacking someone she cared for. But he also knew that can be the case for those with powerful biotics, they act out without even meaning to.

"He had a meeting with councillor Udina this morning, he was informed that I would become a Spectre in training and be expected to do so without any option." Gemma downed the rest of her drink, wishing there was some vodka in it. "He said how I was an asset and I thought that was just how Kaidan saw me, so we argued then he dragged my parents into it, saying how the stupid Spectre shit would help me find them," she shouted the words, Thane reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckle. He could see why she was so upset, Udina was always a pain in the ass. He had only met him once, with Shepard. He was shitty about Anderson being a councillor and said some unforgettable things to Shepard. Thane thought of many ways he could kill the man, none were painless.

"That is unfortunate, you both shouldn't have to argue over something like that. This is Udina's doing." Thane wanted Gemma to see sense, but the way it sounded for how Kaidan worded things didn't exactly help the matter. "You have been through a lot in a short time period, you don't have to be a Spectre, they cannot physically force you." Gemma looked up at him, relief filled her eyes.

"Really?!" she asked quickly, Thane nodded slowly, smiling at her.

"Yes, there are rights against him forcing you to do so," he said slowly, "the only way they could force you would be for the other councillors to vote with Udina. Which they definitely won't, they will not want three human Spectres in such a short time frame, the political problems would backfire against them." Thane took his hand away, cupping his mug once again. The waitress had once again returned, food in hand. Gemma was suddenly starved at the sight of her chips, they looked delicious. "Thank you," Thane said, the waitress smiled at him, taking Gemma's empty cup and retreating to the bar.

"Thank you, Thane. I would have probably gotten arrested by the end of tonight with the amount of shit I would have done," Gemma said quietly, "you are a lifesaver." Thane chuckled at her, taking a bite of his sandwich. Gemma quickly took to diving through her own food, the chips were just the right amount of crispiness she loved.

"You are very welcome, but you must return to Kaidan soon, you need to talk about this situation, you both do." Thane didn't want to sound patronizing, but they both needed each other with the coming war and the bumps in the road they would find along the way.

"I know, but right now..." Gemma looked up from her food, a warm smile on her lips whilst she looked at Thane, "I want to spend my time with you." Thane stared at her for a moment, a smile slowly showed in the corner of his lips.

"I would enjoy that too," he replied.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went along a breeze, Gemma felt so much more relaxed with Thane. They drank tea, ate and laughed together. Thane told her more about his life, his work and his wife. She was sad to hear of her death, but she was glad Thane still had his son in his life. The day went by quickly and the evening darkness came soon after, the cafe was soon closing. Thane paid the bill, too Gemma arguing she wanted to at least pay half, but he insisted.

They left the restaurant full and content, Thane decided to take her to one more place, his favourite lookout area of the Presidium. Gemma walked with him, arm in arm. "Would you tell me where we are going yet?" Thane smiled, shaking his head.

"We are nearly there, be patient." Gemma moaned, bouncing around like an impatient child. Thane chuckled. He turned away from the main streets and walked through a small courtyard, it was quiet enough with just a few people walking past, Gemma looked around, she hadn't seen this part of the Presidium before. They walked through tall metal gates that led to what seemed to be a small stream with a bench at the bottom of it. Gemma felt the smell hit her, it was almost like a real river and forest smell.

"This place is beautiful." Thane let her walk to the edge of where the stream started, he sat down on the bench he had sat many times before. "How is this place not packed with people?" Thane shrugged slightly.

"Not many know of this place, I found it one time when I needed some time away from the hospital. I ended up staying until the next morning." Gemma turned to sit with him, leaning forward she watched the stream flow through, the flowers that had been planted close by made the scenery that much better.

"Thank you for today, Thane," Gemma said, she leaned into his chest. Thane could smell the sweet essences emitting from Gemma's hair. He slowly placed his arm over her shoulder.

"You are very welcome, Gemma. I have enjoyed your company." Gemma leaned her head up at him, looking at his eyes before they shifted to his lips. Thane did the same, they watched each other for a few moments before Gemma made the move. She pushed her head towards him, him doing the same, their lips met. The kiss was slow and deep. Gemma felt his warm lips completely cover her own, they were so full.

Gemma wanted to keep going, but Thane pulled away, she moaned at the back of her throat in disappointment. "Dammit," she said quietly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Thane met her forehead with his own. "This is so fucked up." Thane chuckled at her.

"It quiet is... fucked up," Thane said the words with a struggle, Gemma doubled over into the croak of his neck, laughing at his attempt of swearing. "We should get you home, it is getting late."

Gemma watched Thane stand up, pulling her arm to stand her up, but she refused. "I don't want to go back, I want to stay with you." Thane looked at her for a moment, letting go of her arm, he stood in front of her.

"That cannot happen, Gemma. You are meant to be with someone young and healthy, not dying," Thane said, Gemma could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. The night light gave it away to Thane with the glint in her eyes.

He quickly sat back down next to her, "come on now. You know this is the right thing to do. I won't be here for much longer and I can't drag you down as I become more ill." Gemma laid her head on his shoulder, letting the tears fall. She didn't understand how life could be so unfair to her in such a short time.

"I have no one. You are leaving me and Kaidan fucking hates me," she replied. Thane coughed slightly, holding his fist to his mouth.

"That is not true, Gemma. He will not hate you, but I know how he feels for you." Gemma pulled her head away, looking at Thane with her eyebrow raised. Thane turned his head to look back, humming when the confusion on her face gave it away that she really didn't know. "He loves you, Gemma. If the way he looks at you doesn't give it away, then his hormones he emits definitely does." Gemma squirmed at the thought of it.

"It can't be true, surely not," she argued. Thane stood up once again, pulling Gemma up, this time she obliged and got up.

"It is, Gemma." Thane started to stir them towards the skycar lot, walking was making him too tired after such a long day. Gemma didn't object, she was exhausted herself. But going back to Kaidan was eating away at her anxiety, she didn't want to see the damage she had done to the apartment and Kaidan himself.

"Thank you for today, Thane. I wish it could have gone differently, I do need to apologize to Kaidan." The skycar arrived, Thane let Gemma get in first. The location was set for Kaidan's apartment, Gemma saw the location ping on the hologram dashboard, she wanted to change it just about anywhere else, but she needed to grow up and face the music.

"I am glad we have had today together," Thane replied. "I know Kaidan will forgive you." Gemma laced her hands together on her lap, shaking her leg nervously.

"I hope you're right."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Thane and Gemma stood outside Kaidan apartment door, she stared at it for a few moments, thinking maybe going to a hotel at least for one night would be the best idea. "You can do it," Thane said, breaking her train of thought.

Gemma turned to face him, "I am worried I've hurt him, I don't want to see what's on the other side of those doors." Thane placed his hand on her shoulder, she closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "Alright..." she mumbled to herself for reassurance.

Thane pulled Gemma into a hug, he wanted to stay, but this was something Gemma and Kaidan had to figure out alone. "If you need anything, just call." Gemma pulled away, trying to hold back the tears, Thane rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Goodnight, Siha." Gemma narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Siha?" she said quietly, she knew of the name. One of the warrior-angels of the goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector. She was fascinated by it and researched all she could on it. "I'm not sure I am allowed to have that name." Thane chuckled, he thought the name fitted her perfectly.

"Well I do, so please accept it, Siha." Gemma smiled at him, it was an honour to have that name and it definitely lifted her spirits.

"Goodnight, Thane," Gemma replied. She turned towards the door to type in the security code to unlock it. Thane waited for her to walk through before leaving. Gemma leaned against the door, Thane stopped before rounding the corner, giving her a small wave. Gemma returned the wave, slowly closing the door behind her.

The apartment was dark, besides the light coming from the living room, Kaidan was laid on the couch, facing away from Gemma. She first looked at the wall, the hole was massive that was left from the doorknob breaking through it. The lamp was gone and had been cleaned up. She took her shoes off at the door, walking slowly towards the couch.

"Kaidan?" Gemma called out quietly, he didn't move. She walked up to right behind him and leaned closer to look at his eyes to see if they were shut or not. But they were wide open, looking straight into the couch. "Kaidan?" Gemma asked again, he looked up at her, his eyes were plain and barely readable.

"Where have you been?" he asked, turning his eyes back to the couch. Gemma huffed a sharp breath, she was feeling even more guilty.

"I was with Thane, we talked and well," Gemma paused, thinking of what she could say to fix all this shit she had caused. "I am so sorry, Kaidan. I shouldn't have done that to you and broke the lamp and wall, this isn't even my place."

"It doesn't matter, it's happened." Kaidan pulled himself up. Gemma sat down further away from him, putting some distance between them. He looked up at her, he truly looked like shit. "You've been gone a long time."

"Yeah, we went to a few different places, he...." Gemma paused, she didn't want to talk about Thane, they needed to sort this out. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. But Kaidan, I really am sorry for what I did, I understand if you don't want me around anymore." Kaidan narrowed his eyes, tightening his jaw at her.

"I don't want you to leave, I'm just worried this will always be your reaction to being angry." Gemma didn't know what she could do to make it better for him, she got up from her side of the couch and went to sit next to him. Kadian leaned back slightly, still uncomfortable with her.

"I will never do that to you ever again, just it is a lot to deal with. I will do the Spectre training." Kaidan opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Gemma continued, "Thane informed me that it would take all the councillors to actually force me, but I realised that I need to get somewhere in this war and help somehow, my biotics could be the answer for all we know and I want to help."

Kaidan looked down at his feet, holding in a deep breath and closing his eyes. "I'm also sorry, I shouldn't have said that about your parents, can we just... move on?" Gemma held her arms out for him, she wanted him to see the gesture that she wanted to move on as well. Kaidan paused for a moment, but he accepted the hug. Gemma pulled them both back into the sofa, she stroked Kaidan's hair, trying to comfort him the best she could, she felt so guilty for putting him through that. "Are you tired?" Kaidan asked.

Gemma just realised by the strong yawn that just left her, she was shattered. "Yeah, I am tired, I'm going to try and get some sleep." Kaidan let go of her, letting her get up from the couch.

"Alright, goodnight," he called out as she walked to the bedroom door. Gemma stopped before entering, turning to watch Kaidan, he was laying back down on the couch, pulling the blanket upon himself. She looked at the bed and then back at him.

"Kaidan..." Gemma called quietly. Kaidan looked up, raising an eyebrow at her. "You can..." She looked at the bed one more, "you can come sleep in the bed with me if you like." Kaidan watched her for a moment, Gemma didn't wait for a response, she simply walked through to the bedroom and left the door open.

She was pulling her pj's out of the drawer when she heard movement from the living room, Kaidan soon walked in. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking at her and then at the bed.

Gemma brushed past him, going into the bathroom to change. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure," she replied, shutting the door behind her. Kaidan watched the door shut, he turned back to look at the bed. Deciding to stay, he took his shirt off and got under the covers, feeling nervous about the whole idea of sharing a bed with Gemma. He was mature enough to keep his hands to himself, but the feelings he had grown to have for her over the last couple of weeks were making it harder, but he was still angry with what had happened today between them. They both were at fault for it, but only time would heal that wound.

Gemma walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing over then some tight shorts and a sports bra. Kaidan kept his gaze away from her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. But she had stopped at the foot of the bed, staring at his bare chest. Kaidan followed her eyes and quickly went to grab his shirt, "sorry, I'll put it back on."

"No, no," Gemma replied, "it's okay, just... admiring," she said with a sly smirk. Kaidan chuckled deeply. She climbed into bed and got comfortable. "Would.. uh," she said, "would you mind if we... cuddled?" Kaidan stared at her eyes wide.

"No, not at all," he replied, lifting his arm so she could lay on his chest. He slowly lowered his hand onto her waist.

"Thank you for forgiving me. I cannot stop saying sorry though," Gemma said quietly, the words muffled as she spoke close to his chest.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it, I am partly to blame as well, I shouldn't have provoked you." He rubbed his hand generally across her skin, she hummed in response. "Goodnight, Gemma."

"Goodnight, Kaidan."


	5. Time for Some Fun!

Time carried on since the last time Gemma and Thane saw each other, they spoke from time to time since. Thane had asked Gemma to meet late that morning before her appointment with Dr Michel. Thane had a few things he wanted to talk to her about, the main one being the growing state of his illness, he wasn't looking himself most days and the pain was getting harder to control through his meditation and exercise. The amount of time he had left never worried him until he met Gemma. Now it was a sore subject when someone brought it up, he accidentally snapped at Kolyat the other day for talking about it, he couldn't stop apologizing after. Thane hoped seeing Gemma today would help ease the soreness he felt.

As for Gemma, life couldn't be happier for her, unless of course, her parents came back. But for her and Kaidan, it was marvellous. Gemma still felt bad for what she did to him. The last few days had consisted of her buying a new lamp, cleaning and fixing the hole she left in the wall, living in a colony definitely made her a sort of handyman.

They had soon got into a rhythm of being happy together, flirting and teasing continually. Gemma didn't know if she wanted more, but her feelings were growing each day for Kaidan. She had woken up that morning just as any other, Kaidan was already up and making breakfast. Gemma rolled over, stretching the night's strain away. The natural lighting of the Citadel shined through the blinds, it was a beautiful morning.

Gemma rolled off the bed, running to the bathroom to relieve herself. The smell from the bacon and eggs were calling her name, she found Kaidan definitely beat her in making her favourite breakfast.

Kaidan was hunched over the oven, cooking his eggs to perfection. He heard Gemma close the bedroom door behind her as she walked out, he turned to look at her quickly, before turning back to his eggs. "Good morning, beautiful," he called out.

Gemma sat down at the table, "you're in a good mood," she said with a small smile. Kaidan had turned his attention to plating their food up. Gemma watched him, staring at his broad shoulders. He had been sleeping shirtless since their first night together. Gemma loved the security she felt when he held her tight, it was comforting to her. She wished it didn't take this war for her to meet Kaidan, but she couldn't help but be thankful to have someone like him in her life.

"well," Kaidan said, breaking Gemma from her thoughts, "I am going to be in a good mood when I wake up next to someone beautiful each morning." Gemma blushed, waving her hand for him to stop. Kaidan had joined her at the table with their food.

"Thank you, it smells so good," Gemma said, wasting no time getting dug into her food, the freshly cooked eggs gave her tastebuds an orgasm. Kaidan chuckled at her humming as she ate.

"Gem, the food isn't going to disappear. Calm down," he tried to tell her, but it landed on death ears. Kaidan ate slower, he didn't understand Gemma's love for food, but it was something she enjoyed too much with the amounts she would be consuming a day, he understood it was because of her biotics. "Anyway, what plans did you have today?" Gemma held her finger up for him to wait for a second, the piled food in her mouth hindering her from talking.

"Sorry," she chuckled. "I am meeting Thane for some coffee then I've got my appointment with Dr Michel." Kaidan stopped eating, looking up at Gemma. She didn't seem nervous but he could feel the vibration of her shaking her leg. Gemma was never one to stray far without her anxiety catching up, she liked Dr Michel very much and she was always looked after by the hospital staff. But it didn't do much to calm the haunting memories from her horrible life before with Horizons' doctors.

"Did you want me to come with you?" Kaidan asked quietly, Gemma had thought of asking him to join her, but she felt it was time for her to grow up and actually go alone. Her biotics were something everyone needed and wanted answers for, so the heavy amounts of doctors and nurses were something she was going to have for the rest of her life.

"No, that is okay. I will be fine on my own." Kaidan nodded, getting back to his eating. Gemma didn't want a full-blown conversation on her appointment, she didn't know much about what was going to happen. She guessed more tests.

They ate in silence, letting the moment be enjoyable enough with just being together. Gemma had finished first, getting up and taking her plate to the sink to be washed, Kaidan watched her for a moment. "So," he started, "those plans you have today, is that it? Or do you have plans for this evening as well?" Gemma turned to look at him, he clenched his jaw as she judged him.

"Why?" she simply said. Kaidan got up, bringing his own plate over to the sink. Gemma turned her body to watch his movement.

"Oh, you know. Just wanted to.. uh," he faltered. Gemma chuckled at him, swiping his plate from his hand and placing it under the boiling water. Kaidan leant against the counter, crossing his arms as he looked out towards the dining table. "I would like to take you to dinner tonight..." he huffed as the words fell out of his mouth, a jumbled mess.

"My, my," Gemma teased, "are you asking me out on a date, Major Alenko?" Kaidan rolled his eyes, pushing his shoulder into her playfully. "Alright, I'll stop teasing," she giggled. Gemma wiped the side down, heading towards the bedroom to get ready. Kaidan dropped his arms, defeated without an answer. She turned by the doorframe, leaning into it. "Okay, now I feel bad, of course, I'll go out with you."

"You are really mean sometimes," he yelled at her. Gemma laughed, as she shut the bedroom door. Kaidan felt the weight coming off his shoulder, glad that's over with. He couldn't deny that he was jealous when Gemma went to Thane for comfort, his feelings became apparent then and it ate away at him. He had to tell her that night his true feelings, he almost felt like it was love, but that was too absurd of him to think that, being far too early to definitely confirm it.

Gemma emerged from the bedroom, dressed for the day. She walked over to the door, grabbing her shoes and making her way back to the couch next to Kaidan. "I shouldn't be gone long, a couple of hours at most."

Kaidan nodded, grabbing the tv remote at his side, "oh," he said quickly, freezing on the spot. "I forgot to tell you. Udina messaged me. You are now in Spectre training, but not much will be happening with me being out of active duty. But you will now be making a wage." Gemma paused from tying her shoelaces, craning her neck to him, eyes wide.

"A wage?" she repeated to herself. "Why? I'm not exactly doing anything." Kaidan shrugged his shoulders, not giving her much of a reply.

"I'm not sure, he just told me to pass the message on. I am guessing because of your situation from not having any actual money, you will need armour and weapons and well Spectre catalogues only give you so much." He brought his omni-tool up, showing her his own armour, "see, I buy my own kit, feel it suits me better in the field."

Gemma sat up straight, getting her own omni-tool out to look at her credit account. She gasped when she saw two-thousand credits in there. "What the hell," she said in a high pitch. "I know it's only two-thousand credits, but I only accepted four days ago." Kaidan leaned over to her, seeing for himself. He, himself made thousands of credits from being a Spectre and he could ask for more anytime he wanted.

"Anyway, I ain't gonna complain," she said standing up. "I'll see you later." She said on her way out of the door. Kaidan watched her leave, the door shutting behind her before he turned back to the tv.

\--------------------------------------------------

Gemma wasn't far from the cafe she and Thane had gone to just days before, but realising she was much too early, Gemma decided to take a small detour to some of the local clothing stores. Finding a dress shop, she looked at the hologram models in the window. One caught her eye, it would be perfect for her date that evening. Looking at the price, she decided it was just a small treat and quickly went into the store to purchase it before she changed her mind.

The dress itself was black leather. It hugged the model tightly and Gemma hoped she would have the body to pull it off. Finding some matching shoes, she left the store happy with herself and hoped Kaidan liked her outfit.

\----------------------------------------------------

Thane had arrived first, already sitting at his usual seat and ordering the same he always did, he ordered for Gemma as well, hoping she wouldn't mind him doing so. He sat back in his chair as the waitress left to fill his order, he didn't know what he was going to say when Gemma saw him. He knew himself in simple words he looked like shit, he was worried about the news his doctor also informed him of earlier that morning.

His eyes quickly darted to the front doors where he saw Gemma walking up to him, the smile she had had quickly turned to shock when she caught sight of him. She slowed her walk, her eyes darting across his body. She finally came to a slow stop at the end of the table.

"Hello, Siha," Thane said, trying to break the long silence between them, but Gemma didn't say anything, she slowly sat down across from him, laying her hands out gradually across the table. Thane clasped his own hands together, bringing them closer to himself. Gemma went to open her mouth but closed it when she caught the waitress making her way over to them.

Gemma sat back, making room for her drink to be placed down in front of her, she held her breath when Thane said thank you, his voice was croaky and... weak. He went back to looking at her, the silence started to become stale and awkward.

"What...," Gemma said weakly, she couldn't figure out how to say the words of just how ill Thane looked. His normal green colour was gone to a mucky, moss green and his red frills had turned to dark pink, the colours made his eyes look more sunken, his green iris's were now black, his eyes reminded her from a horror film and Gemma noticed he only blinked with one part of his eyelids, his cross slits didn't move anymore. "What happened?" she finally spat out.

Thane slumped his shoulders, defeat and tiredness were written across his face. "I am unwell, Siha. I don't have much time left." Gemma reached her hand out for him. He stared at it before slowly extending his hand.

"My god, you look so.. different. How are you feeling?" Gemma rubbed her thumb over the back of his knuckle, even his scales were rough and the natural sheen on his body oils was no longer present.

"I cannot say anymore, I feel... numb. The sickness has set in and I can barely keep up with my own exercises anymore, meditations don't help the nausea," he said, shaking his head. Gemma felt the tears well up.

"Thane, why didn't you tell me. I could have come and helped you." Gemma would have taken care of him, she didn't care that he was in the hospital, she would have been there to do everything for him. "Have you seen your doctor?!" She knew it was a stupid question, but she had to be sure.

"Yes, Siha," he coughed, "and, well," he paused. Gemma leaned her head lower, raising an eyebrow at him. "I don't have long left." Gemma let go of his hand, slumping into the chair, feeling the blood rush to her head as her anger built up.

"No!" she shouted, causing some people at other tables to glance at them. Thane waved his hand for her to lower the volume.

"Siha..." She cut him off.

"How long?" Thane closed his eyes, counting in his head. Gemma banged the table, forcing him to look at her again. "How long?!" she said in a low, impatient tone.

"Three weeks... they guess," he finally revealed. Gemma stopped all movement, even her blinking seemed to stop at the moment. Thane darted his eyes across her. "Gemma?" No reply. Thane got up from his own seat and went to sit next to her, she didn't watch him move, her eyes fixed on where he was previously sat.

Thane moved close next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, slowly pulling her into his side. She finally let the tears fall, sniffling and turned to hide her face into his neck. "You can't leave me," she croaked.

"I will always be with you, Siha," he replied.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma and Thane stayed in the same position for a while, they spoke but in hushed tones. Gemma knew she had to leave soon for her appointment, but she could walk with Thane to the hospital. She finally got her emotions under control and they set off to the hospital, she held him tight, not wanting to let go.

"I wish there was something I could do," Gemma said quietly, "something I could do to save you or even slow your illness." Thane hummed, he also had the same wish. Gemma hooked her arm inside his, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I will miss you, more than anything." Thane stopped, pulling her ahead so she stood in front of him.

"Come now, Siha. I still have time, don't say goodbye yet." Gemma sucked in a breath. "You shall not perceive me as a bad memory, make it a good one."

"Don't, Thane. You'll make me cry again," Gemma rasped. Thane moved to hook her arm back in, walking slowly side by side. They stopped talking, just enjoying their time together in silence was enough.

The hospital was in their sights, Gemma didn't want to say goodbye, her anxiety told her this could be the last time she sees Thane. He could pass at any time and she wanted to be by his side the whole time. Shaking the dark thoughts away, Thane moved ahead to hold the door open for her.

Gemma stepped through into the hospital, last time she came she had run to Thane in tears, she didn't see last time just how busier the hospital had become. More soldiers were laid on the stretchers on the floor, family members begging for help in locating their loved ones. Gemma moved to the side to let Thane walk in next to her, "you okay?" he said, craning his head towards her.

Gemma slowly nodded, walking closer to him as they walked passed the masses of people to the back of the hospital to find Dr Michel in the far corner, talking with a patient. Gemma decided to wait for Dr Michel to notice her, not wanting to be forward whilst she was working. Thane stood by her side, holding his closed fist against his lips.

"You are worrying me, do you want me to get someone?" Gemma placed her hand firmly on his shoulder, but not too hard to cause him any discomfort. Thane shook his head but continued to try and hold back the constant coughing that wouldn't subside. A few nurses tried to walk over, gut Gemma's glare put them back on course to keep walking.

"I will be okay," he said, catching his breath. "I just need to go and rest," he paused for a moment, studying Gemma. "Ah," he clicked his fingers, "I apologize, but this seemed to have slipped my mind. I have talked to Commander Shepard and I have told her about you." Gemma removed her hand from his shoulder, standing stiff. Shepard was her idle, the human biotic who saved the galaxy more than once. Thane's talking broke her from her daydreaming, "she wants to meet you."

"What, why?" Gemma screeched higher than she had anticipated. She cleared her throat, "why would she want to meet me?" Thane finally got back to breathing normally again, giving her a small smile.

"She wants to meet you because I told her of what you went through on Horizon and your biotics, Shepard is very intrigued." Gemma rubbed the back of her neck, she heard the usual sound of Dr Michels loud heels walk up behind her.

"Hello, Gemma," she said, looking past Gemma's back and at Thane. "Hello, Thane. I hope you are doing well today?" Thane bowed slightly at the doctor, giving Gemma one last smile before stepping back.

"I am doing as well as can be expected, thank you for the concern," he looked at the door to his room, "If you both excuse me, I would like to get some rest." Gemma walked towards him, wanting to be held before he left her. She felt like this was their goodbye.

"Please call me tonight, okay?" Gemma said, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. Thane chuckled under her embrace.

"Of course, Siha." Thane let go first, bowing once more than turned on his heel to head to his room. Dr Michel cleared her throat, getting Gemma's attention away from staring at Thane's door.

"Sorry, I'm ready when you are." Dr Michel nodded, turning to head towards the examination room. Gemma feels this room as a second home, all her appointments happen here and it felt nice not changing rooms constantly.

"Okay, Gemma. If you would sit on the bed and I'll get everything set up," Dr Michel said as she starts grabbing a pile of wires and datapads to hook up to her machines. Gemma did as she asked, setting her shopping bags in the corner, she took her jacket off and sat on the end of the bed, the cold leather felt uncomfortable to sit on, let alone lay on.

Dr Michel started to hook the heart monitor up, sticking the wires around Gemma's chest and wrist. She attached a small node on the base of Gemma's skull, the cold gel that touched her skin sent a shiver down her spine. Dr Michel looked at her, warm smile to make sure she was okay, Gemma replied with a quick nod.

The datapads started to roll through with data and numbers that Gemma didn't understand, she watched Dr Michel type between all the datapads', stopping at times to look at the monitors, the slow, relaxing beep on her heart rate sounded in the background. "Okay," Dr Michel said slowly, "everything is still healing nicely and your brain activity is perfect." Gemma felt relieved to hear that, she knew herself she was getting better, but the anxiety that something could be wrong wasn't far behind her. "How have you been feeling in yourself? Any concerns?" Dr Michel craned her neck to the side, polite smile as she waited for Gemma's response.

"I feel... good," Gemma said unconfidently. Dr Michel raised and lowered her eyebrows a few times, waiting for a better response than just 'good'. Gemma played with her hands, her heart rate elevated, signs of anxiety of dishonesty.

"Gemma?" Dr Michel said firmly, tapping her finger on the end of her datapad. Gemma watched the tapped, she felt she was coming under a spell. Shaking her head, she finally let out the puff of air she had been holding.

"I've just had a lot happen in such a short period of time. The problems with Thane and his illness, I am worried about losing him. And this Spectre shit." Gemma shook her head, shrugging her shoulders as she dropped her head. Dr Michel grabbed a chair and sat close to Gemma, wanting to have a professional but supportive conversation.

"I know the state of Mr Krios. He has gotten worse over the last few weeks, but I am very sure of myself that he has accepted his time is close." Thane and Dr Michel had talked on many occasions, they talked a lot about Garrus, about them both knowing him and how they came to be in his presence. Thane was a noble gentleman, many of the doctors and nurses liked having him around, but them all-knowing he accepted it was close to his time to leave, made it all that easier for them to say goodbye to him.

"Yeah, it upsets me that he does that, I don't like to think he is ready to go, I don't want him to go." Gemma leaned her head into her hands, shaking her dangling leg off the bed.

"I understand, Gemma. But that is the differences in our species," Dr Michel said calmly. "We ourselves are so used to expressing our emotions, but also hiding them at the same time. The Drell do not speak much on sickness, they find it is a private part of their society, so Thane sharing so much with you means he cares for you very much. But also they can accept death much easier than we can."

Gemma showed her face, nodding slowly in understanding. "I really hope that I come to accept it because I already feel that I should be with him from now until he leaves." Dr Michel hummed, she understood the need to be there for someone in their last moments of life, she had wanted to do the same many times before for her own patients, but so many needed her and she couldn't be in multiple places at once.

"Is there anything else?" Dr Michel stood crossed her leg, sitting back in her seat. Gemma rubbed her hands together, not trying to hide her nervousness and anxiety.

"My parents," she simply said. "They might be alive, they might not be." Gemma waved her hands for emphasis. "I haven't got a clue and it's pissing me off. My biotics react to my anger and sadness." Even the conversation of her parents brought her biotics to show, the flaring dark blue and light orange on the surface.

Dr Michel quickly stood to get a closer look, pointing her pen and tracing it up Gemma's arm. "Fascinating," she quietly said to herself. Gemma shrugged her shoulders, it didn't fascinate her anymore. Dr Michel pulled herself away to look at Gemma's vitals. "Odd," she said, "your vitals don't show any sign of biotic change, just signs of distress."

"Yeah, it is because I am thinking and talking about my parents. My biotics react to that, all the time." Dr Michel took the readings and started to make side notes.

"That happens to most biotics, they react when your emotions are high, most humans struggle to control them." Dr Michel started to unhook the wires and patches from Gemma, the relief was wondrous to feel the tight-bounding restraints coming off. "Don't worry, we are all done," Dr Michel said, telling by Gemma's reaction that she didn't enjoy the wires and tests.

"Thank you, Doc," she replied. Gemma jumped off the bed, grabbing her belongings.

"You're very welcome, if these tests bring up any conclusive, I'll be in touch." Gemma walked to the door, shaking the doctor's hand and left content that the appointment will be the last one for a while. But also worried that something new could be found by the way her biotics reacted to talking about her parents.

\-----------------------------------------------

Gemma stood in front of the full-length mirror, tight dress hugging her body. Gemma turned from side to side, checking every part of herself. The dress hugged her all the way down to it's ending halfway down her thighs, the V-neck complimented her breasts. She twirled in the mirror, hoping in her mind the dress was too much nor would she be overdressed.

Gemma sat at the end of the bed, placing her shoes on slowly, feeling her heart-race as she thought of what could happen the night ahead. She tightened her straps around her ankle, brushing her legs down. Her thoughts were thrown off when there was a soft knock at the door, "Gem, you ready to go? We have to be at the restaurant soon."

Gemma quickly got herself off the bed, smoothing her clothes down as she walked closer to the door, leaning into the door, to catch her breath, "yeah.. I'll be out in just a minute." Gemma heard Kaidan walk away from the door, she counted her head, she didn't understand why she felt so nervous. she brushed her hair behind her shoulder, shaking her shoulders before grabbing her clutched bag and slowly opening the door.

Kaidan stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he drank a glass of water. His head looked up at the sound of the bedroom door opening, Gemma shyly walked out, holding her bag close to her chest. Kaidan quickly stood up straighter, feeling the lump form at the back of his throat. "I'm ready to go," Gemma nonchalantly said, a small smile as she walked closer to him. Kaidan hung his mouth open, letting his tongue go dry from the air.

"Uhh," Kaidan coughed, "sorry," he quickly said. "You look beautiful," he whistled as he stared at her from head to toe.

Gemma playfully slapped his arm, walking past towards the door, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "You clean up pretty well yourself," she boldly said, making sure not to turn so he didn't see her rosy cheeks. Kaidan jogged past her, Gemma raised her eyebrow and stopped as he brushed past her, opening to the front door for her. "My, my. What happened, Alenko," she chuckled, "you're being such a gentleman."

Kaidan hummed, letting her walk past before stepping out of the apartment himself. Gemma couldn't help but feel hot at the look of Kaidan, he wore his Alliance blues, the tight suit pressed his biceps and back muscles tightly together. Kaidan smiled at her, holding his hand out for her, Gemma took it, clutching tightly as they started to walk together.

\-------------------------------------------------

The restaurant Kaidan had chosen was beautiful. It was riverside with a small flower patch running inline with the artificial river. They were seated inside the busy restaurant, Kaidan was able to pull his Spectre card to get them ahead of the queue, though the looks they got as they walked past made Gemma chuckle and feel above the world, strolling past them.

The waiter held Gemma's seat out for her. "Thank you," she said as she slowly sat down, making sure to keep her legs closed tightly together when her dress started to ride up her thighs. She cleared her throat, placing her bag down in front of her feet so she could feel it. "Being a Spectre has its perks, I can see." Kaidan was already ordering their drinks on the table's kiosk. He chuckled, nodding in agreement. Gemma narrowed her eyes at him, "you even gonna tell me what you've ordered me?"

"Patience is a virtue, Miss River." Gemma shivered in her seat, giving Kaidan a devious smile.

"Don't call me that, I won't make it to dessert," she smirked, bending her arm onto the table and nipping the end of her nail. Kaidan seemed to freeze, swallowing heavily.

"We don't have to stay for dessert," Kaidan shot back, his voice dry and crisp. Gemma hummed but stopped the flirting when the waiter came over, a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hand. Kaidan followed her gaze, turning back with a smile and shrugged his shoulders, "you deserve it."

The bottle was placed in front of them, the waiter offered to pour their drinks but was dismissed by Kaidan. He poured Gemma's drink first. "So tell me," he smiled towards the champagne, "how did your appointment go?"

Gemma took the glass, taking a slow sip. "It went okay, nothing new, though my biotics reacted to talking about my parents and well," she smiled at the wine glass in her hand, "Dr Michel was shocked, she ran some tests and said she would get hold of me if anything became of it." Gemma twirled her finger over the rim of her glass.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, you react just as any biotic does, just the colours are different. You're still you in my eyes." Gemma sat up straight, a smile coming back, "come on," he pushed the menu of the kiosk, "let's get some food and lighten up the evening."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Gemma and Kaidan laughed the night away, enjoying their time together and ate their splendid meal. Gemma had told him partly about seeing Thane that day, but the memories of how he was threatening her with tears, so Kaidan had quickly changed the subject, he wanted one night where she wouldn't get upset or have to think of the problems in her life right then.

The waiter had taken away their empty plates, Gemma was finished the last of her wine, she chuckled, Kaidan raised an eyebrow at her, "just wondering, is this meant to affect me at all?" Kaidan looked at his own glass and the empty bottle in front of them.

"No," he simply said, moving her glass to the side. "Your biotics burn calories too fast and so the stronger the Element zero your biotics have, the harder it is for you to get drunk. You would need a damn drinking contest with a Krogan for it to affect you." Gemma chuckled. She felt herself become compelled to move closer to Kaidan, she saw the distance was close enough to reach for his hand. Kaidan watched her as she stared down at his hand. "Do you want dessert?" he asked with a thick voice.

Gemma reached for his hand, entwining her fingers with his own. "No," she quickly replied. Kaidan got up from his chair, pulling Gemma gently with him.

"Let's go, I wanna show you somewhere." Gemma knelt to grab her purse and tucked her arms in Kaidan's, the waiter thanked them on their way out, satisfied with the big tip Kaidan left them. They both walked out of the restaurant, taking a sharp right and walked along the river. "Did you enjoy tonight?" Kaidan whispered as he moved his lips close to Gemma's neck, holding her arm tighter.

Gemma hissed in a short breath, "yeah," she quietly replied. Kaidan took her up some stairs that came to a stop at a balcony, it showed the heights of the Presidium. Gemma pulled away from Kaidan, walking up to the railing, smiling as she looked out on the night sky, it was peacefully, fewer skycars than during the day and she swore she could hear birds chirping, but most likely was a recorded track on loop for the 'everyday' experience. "This place is beautiful."

"It gets better," Kaidan said, walking up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pointed at the lake below them, "look."

Gemma leant her head down, seeing the coloured creatures swim below, they were fish, Earth fish. "Omg, how did the Citadel get them, they are so beautiful." Gemma watched their different colours intertwine with each other, the nightlight bringing the vibrant colours alive.

"They got shipped from Earth since many humans complained they didn't have an 'Earthly' welcome to the Citadel," he said, pulling his hands away to use air quotes. Gemma turned to Kaidan, turning his body so he stood in front of her, leaning his spine against the railing.

"Thank you, for everything," she said, lacing her hands around his neck. "You're perfect." Kaidan hummed, bringing his lips closer to hers.

"What do you want right now, Gemma?" he said, barely brushing their lips together. Gemma bit her lip, sucking it dry at the feel on his lips being so close to hers.

"You," she blurted out, "I want you!" Without another word, Kaidan had his lips on hers, pressing their bodies as close together as possible. They became hungry for each other, their lips becoming wet and painful with the fast movements and small nipping, Gemma started to push her tongue into his mouth, asking for access.

Kaidan finally broke the kiss, feeling the moment was becoming too hot for being out in public, Gemma moaned when he took his lips away from her reach. "Come on, let's get back to the apartment," he husked at her, Gemma practically growled in response.

\----------------------------------------------------

The route back to the apartment was filled with stops of making out and running. Kaidan was trying to unlock the doors when Gemma was nipping at his neck, pulling his jacket away. He finally got the door open, spinning Gemma around and pushing her in first. She quickly threw her bag to the side, kicking her shoes off with it.

Kaidan only got his jacket off before Gemma was pulling at his shirt buttons, fighting and moaning when they wouldn't come undone. Kaidan chuckled but was stopped with Gemma slamming her lips back into his. He started to push her into the kitchen, stopping when he could feel her hit the edge of the table. She hummed when Kaidan hooked his hands under the creases of her ass and lifted her onto the table. Gemma wrapped her legs around Kaidan's waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss got deeper and deeper, Kaidan pushed his tongue deep into Gemma's mouth, letting them dance together. She hummed and melted into his arms. "Take. Me. To. The. Bedroom," she gasped between breaths, Kaidan picked her up, holding her close and carried her towards the between, Gemma used her chin to move his head up to give her access to his neck, she started kissing, licking and sucking hard against his skin, leaving marks.

The bedroom floor was soon filled with a trail of clothes leading towards the bed. Gemma laid down first, Kaidan laying himself slowly on top of her, she couldn't help but drool over the sight of his body. "You're gorgeous," Kaidan whispered. That sent Gemma over the edge, she couldn't hold back from him anymore.

That night was filled with the love they made together, it would bound them together forever, as tomorrow will either tear them apart or bring them together as one.


	6. The Coup Attempt.

The morning after their date started as just any other. Kaidan was doing some Spectre reports and Gemma was in the shower, she was taking longer than usual because she was reminiscing about the night before. She ran her hands along the areas Kaidan had touched, she could still feel his touch. She leant her head against the cold tiles to cool herself down. Kaidan had shown her love unlike anyone else had done before.

She kept thinking deeper and deeper into the night before until her biotics broke her daydreaming, they swirled around her body, light blue as bright as the clear sky. Gemma quickly grabbed hold of the railing when she nearly slipped in surprise. "Fuck," she quietly scuffed. She jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She stood in front of the mirror, looking at the slow, weaving flames, they were calm and relaxing, but the room was brighter than the sun. She could see the blue fire in her pupils.

Gemma tried to close her eyes tight, hoping they would disappear, but was taken off course of concentration when she heard a small knock at the door. "Gem? Everything alright?" Kaidan asked calmly, but with an alarm deeper in his voice, "the.. uh, the room is blue." Gemma shook her head, dying slowly inside of embarrassment.

"Yeah," she called back, "everything is fine." She went to grab her clothes but stopped when she heard Kaidan's omni-tool ring. Her biotics sent her the sign, the shiver down her spine and the sharp jab to her implant, they sensed the danger. She could hear muffled shouting from behind the door. "Kaidan?" she called out but got no reply. Gemma tightened her towel and ran out of the room, finding Kaidan bursting around the bedroom, dragging and clipping his armour into place. "What's wrong?" He ignored her, brushing past her to grab his pistol from the nightstand. Gemma pulled his arm to turn him towards her, his face had no expression on it. "What is the matter?!" she shouted at him, he finally met her eyes.

"Cerberus," he quietly spoke. Gemma furrowed her eyebrows, needing more information than just Cerberus, she knew of Cerberus through Shepard mostly. She did her own research, but it was as if news articles were too scared to write about them. She knew they were part of the Alliance for a while, but went rogue and pushed their views that humanity should be above all other species. "Cerberus," Kaidan said again. "They're on the Citadel, trying to take the station." He didn't stop to explain anymore, turning towards the front door.

"Okay," Gemma called out. She started to turn towards the bathroom. "Give me five, I'll get ready and come with you."

"No!" Kaidan shot back from the front door. "It is too dangerous, I can't watch you and get the council off station safely at the same time." Gemma gave him a sideways glance, marching straight over to him.

"You aren't going to get yourself killed either," she argued back. "There must be something I can do, you need my help and you said yourself, you believed in me." Kaidan stared at her for a few moments, shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly.

"I can't lose you when I just got you," he mumbled to himself. Gemma softened her expression, closing the distance between them. She placed her hand on his cheek, Kaidan leant his cheek into her hand, feeling her warmth.

"You will not lose me." She pulled him closer, slowly pushing her lips onto his. He brought his hand up against the back of her head, kneading her wet hair. Gemma pulled away, keeping her eyes partly closed. "I promise, I can't lose you either, we will always find each other."

Kaidan pulled his head higher, breathing in deeply, "....fine," he said against her forehead. "But I will come back to you after I'm done." He went to the far corner of the kitchen, digging out a gun box, he typed in the pin, pulling out an M-3 Predator. "The Salarian councillor is missing, it was thought he was going to be meeting the human Executor, go there and try to find him." He passed her the pistol. "I'll get the council off the station and come back for you."

Gemma gave him a sharp nod, turning for the bedroom to grab the Kassa Fabrication medium armour Udina had gotten for her. She hadn't worn it before but knew she couldn't get to the Salarian councillor without it. Kaidan pulled her arm, stopping her. "Please," he said with a soft expression, "don't overdo your biotics." Gemma turned fully to face him.

"I won't," she said, pushing him towards the door. "Now go, you need to get there quickly, I'll keep up with you by comms." He nodded at her, running out of the door and down the hall. Gemma ran to the bedroom, pulling the armour of its box and started to try and get it on. She hadn't worn armour before, so it was a fight trying to get the clasps on.

Gemma's omni-tool rang, she didn't waste another second when she saw Thane's name. "Thane!" she shouted, "please tell me your okay?" Thane was breathing heavily, he seemed to be crouched down, holding one hand to his chest.

"I am fine, Siha. I wanted to make sure you are safe, where are you going? Where is the Major?" Thane could see Gemma running around, putting armour on and heavily breathing. Gemma sat at the end of the bed, getting her boots on, her hands shaking as her anxiety got worse with each passing second.

"I'm fine, but Kaidan had to leave to get the Council off the Citadel. I'm going to find the Salarian councillor." She paused to catch her breath. "He was meant to be having a meeting, but no one has heard from him, so I'm going to his last known location."

Thane nodded, he paused to look out from wherever he was crouched down, there was shouting and screaming in the background. Gemma stopped at the front door, listening to men shouted orders and what seemed to be patients screaming and whimpering. "Cerberus is trying to get into the hospital. The only protection they have got in the soldiers who are getting treatment." Thane coughed, whilst trying to take a deep breath. "Send me your location, I will meet you and help find the councillor."

Gemma was halfway down the hall at that point, walking as fast as her legs will take her. "No, you stay there. It isn't safe for you out here, I can look after myself." Thane seemed to tut at her, she narrowed her eyes at the camera, daring him to argue with her.

"Send me your location, Siha," he said, shooting his gun towards the front doors, he dropped back down, looking straight at the camera. "Or I shall track you." He hung up before Gemma could retaliate.

"Asshole," she said as she got to the lift, slamming her hand on the floor she needed towards the Presidium. She sent him the location she was headed to, hoping and praying to someone that he wouldn't get hurt or killed.

\------------------------------------------------

Kaidan had stopped by the hospital, wanting to check to make sure everyone including Thane was safe. He was stopped at the last corner towards the hospital by Cerberus troopers checking the area and slowly making their way towards the hospital. Kaidan readied his gun and biotics. But was cut short by gunfire already starting, he stayed close to the wall as he heard the noise of screaming, grunting and what seemed to be bones snapping.

The gunfire finally died down, Kaidan slowly craned his head out from hiding, he gasped when he was shot with the warm feeling of a gun pointing at his forehead. "Thane?" Kaidan said, pushing the gun from his head. Thane stumbled back, finally able to try and catch his breath knowing he was safe with Kaidan. "You okay?" Kaidan came closer, trying to offer what little comfort he can to a coughing and splurging Thane.

Thane finally caught his breath, rolling his eyes as he stood up straight, holstering his gun. "I am fine, thank you."

Kaidan looked at the bodies, they had been ripped apart. Bullets in some of their foreheads and others just had their necks snapped, it sent a shiver down his spine. Kaidan looked back up at Kaidan. "Why aren't you at the hospital? Has Cerberus taken it over?" Thane shook his head, getting his omni-tool out to check where he needed to go to get to Gemma.

"No. The hospital is fine, I took care of Cerberus and then C-sec arrived to get everyone to safety. I was on my way to help Gemma." Thane started to look through the bodies for thermal clips, it was odd to Kaidan to see this side of Thane, but it also reminded him, Thane wasn't someone that should be messed with. "Have you been able to get in contact with the Normandy?"

Kaidan furrowed his brows, the Normandy is too far away to get into contact with anyway and they wouldn't be of much help either way. "No, comms are done and what can the Normandy do?" Thane stopped the last body search, looking sideways up at Kaidan.

"Shepard didn't inform you?" Kaidan shook his head, "she is coming to the Citadel at some point today to meet with the Salarian councillor, she needs to be warned." Kaidan rubbed his forehead, this situation was getting harder to handle with each problem coming.

"Alright, I'm gonna get to the council, you find Gemma and try and get hold of Shepard." Kaidan started to walk the opposite way to Thane. "Joker will figure it out quickly that there is something wrong when they get closer to the Citadel." Thane gave him a stern bow, jogging off to get to his objective. Kaidan only hoped Thane could get to Gemma in time to be of help, he had no idea what danger she could run into.

\---------------------------------------------------

Thane had stopped jogging to try and catch his breath, he was cut short by a bullet missing him by inches. A group of Cerberus troopers and a couple of assassins were heading his way. He jumped over the counter to a fish store, the bullets tore the counter apart. Thane took in a deep breath, the best he could, he needed to get his thoughts into order and remember his training, it was a mistake letting those troopers get so close to him and see him.

Thane readied his pistol, planning headshots for the troopers, but he knew he needed his biotics for the two assassins. The troopers had gotten into cover, but a quick look over the counter was enough for Thane to see parts of their armour and helmets stick out. In a split second, he fired his gun, letting his body dance around the counter as he constantly bobbed up and down to get the shots in his needed. He had all but one trooper down, he used a pull to get the last one out, firing a clean shot into the troopers head, the body floating motionlessly in the air. One of the assassins was able to get a shot in, it bounced off his barrier, the burning session forced him to stop for a moment, he felt nausea coming back. Ignoring it he fully took himself out of cover, throwing a warp at one of the assassins which stunned her, giving him time to get to the other, running in front of the assassin, Thane used his gun to shower him with bullets to throw his sight off. Thane kicked his leg out, tripping the assassin, he threw a warp at the ground between them, forcing the male assassin to fall over.

Thane took the chance to finish the female assassin, throwing a pull at her and using the chance to run over, pulling her floating body closer to his reach, he snapped her neck clean, hearing the bones he expected to hear, to snap. The male threw what seemed to be electrical ropes at Thane, slashing his back, luckily his barriers took the worst of it. Thane hissed, throwing himself to face the assassin, he skidded on the floor as the ropes came for his head. Thane kicked his legs out again, this time using his foot to push the assassin down, Thane punched him in the throat, hearing the choking side of his larynx close off and cut all air circulation, a painful way to go.

Thane stood up, giving the area one final look around, making sure all hostiles were down. Thane made his way back to the storefront, leaning against the counter he coughed his guts up, wrapping his hand around his mouth, he felt something warm come up. He gulped heavily, "please Arashu." He slowly took his hand away, the dark red fluid laid bare in his hand, it was blood, this meant his body was close to the end. The three weeks he had left had now turned to days at most.

Thane didn't have enough time to worry about it, his comm line was buffering. "This is the SSV Normandy. Is there anybody on this channel? I repeat, is there anyone on this channel?" Thane huffed, bringing his omni-tool close to his face so he could clearly hear, the comms channel buffered and was filled with static.

"Normandy, this is Thane." The line-buffered, "is Shepard there?" Thane could hear a woman voice in the background barking orders, he already knew it was her.

"Hey this is Joker," he replied. He paused for a moment, "she's here now."

"Thane? What is happening, we aren't getting any channels, only emergency ones. We can't dock the ship." Thane was relieved to hear the well-known voice of the Commander. He hadn't spoken to her in a while, only messaging and the odd visit when she was actually able to get to the Citadel.

"Yes, the station has been attacked. Cerberus is here in full force," he said, trying to catch his breath from talking too fast, he cleared his throat, "The docking station has been taken over and all incoming ships are being forced to turn around and leave the system." Thane could hear the mumbled profanities coming from Shepard.

Stood behind Joker was Commander Rihannon Shepard. The woman who Cerberus was the bane of her life, she swore under her breath. She only just finished running into Cerberus on Tutchanka, the idiots tried to stop the Genophage cure, which they failed at miserably. "Alright, I will go to the C-sec shuttle bay, it will be the easiest way in and get the station back uncontrol. Are you safe?" There was a pause, "where is Kaidan?"

"I'm in a Presidium storefront, trying to get to Gemma. She is trying to find the Salarian councillor" Thane turned to check the area, making sure no one tries to sneak up behind him. "The Major is going after the council to get them off the station."

There was a long pause, Thane could hear whispering in the background, but didn't try to figure out what was being said. The pain in his chest was getting worse, he needed some medgi-gel, which he hated using. "Why isn't Gemma with Kaidan or someplace safe?" Shepard asked, confusion in her voice. Thane had told her about the Spectre training and all he knew about her biotics, but she didn't expect Gemma to go somewhere without Kaidan's protection.

"She wanted to go alone and be of some help. I shall continue towards her, keep in radio contact. Thane out." Thane ended the channel, leaving the storefront and took off in the lightest jog he could muster.

Shepard huffed heavily, turning to get ready. "Joker, get the ship close to C-sec, we will then deploy in the shuttle," Shepard called out behind her, not waiting for his response.

"Aye, aye. But, who is Gemma?" Joker asked, his question going unanswered. He hated it when people walked away when his curiosity was peaking. Grunting under his breath, he started to turn the ship.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The fight to the Executors office was brutal for Gemma. She was constantly having to jump in and out of cover with the amount of Cerberus she was running into. Most were no match for her biotics, but the Phantoms gave her a real run for her money. Her shields were crap at the level of damage her armour had sustained, she knew she had a bullet graze on her thigh as well.

She was finally walking up the stairs to the office doors, keeping slow and quiet, she didn't know what was on the other side of those doors. She came to a full stop when the sound of gunshots could be heard from inside the office. Gemma let her biotics flare around her body, wanting a barrier ready if someone tried to shoot her, she first placed her head sideways, flush with the door so she could hear inside. But not a sound could be heard, she hacked the door, throwing her body to the side before the doors swished open. Gemma let her gun extend into the room first, before peeking her head around.

The only people inside the office were two Salarian bodyguards, both dead on the floor with bullet wounds in their head and the Executor himself, laying across the table, chest down. Gemma walked closer, she pushed the body with the edge of her gun, but she caught the sign of the blood pouring from the desk onto the floor. She pushed his head to the side, his throat had been slit.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," she spat. The Salarian councillor was nowhere to be seen, Gemma walked over to the window, looking down at the lower levels. Scanning the area, she paused when her peripheral vision caught the swish of black hair and dark armour, she narrowed her eyes, looking up at the boiling pipes above...

\--------------------------------------------------

Shepard had successfully gotten the station back into C-sec hands, running into Bailey at the shuttle bay, she was able to get the Salarians last known location and fought her way through the hordes of Cerberus agents that were adamant to stop her. It seemed Udina had been doing some shady business after all, and the Salarian councillor was slowly figuring it out.

They had their objective, with Bailey's help they were able to figure out where Kaidan was taking the council to safety, but they all also needed to find the Salarian councillor first. They were just seconds from being outside the Executors door.

"Shepard, we need to hurry," Garrus called out as he started to ascend the stairs. Liara and Shepard had just done a final sweep before making their way to the doors. Garrus was the first by the doors, but quickly moved to the side when he noticed they were open. "Shepard, those doors shouldn't be open." Liara stood at the other side of the door, Shepard stood in the middle of the threshold, looking inside.

"Well, there is the Executor and what seems to be his bodyguards. No sign of the Councillor though." They all walked into the room, Liara went to check the bodies whilst Garrus checked the others rooms leading from the office. Shepard walked towards the window, "Bailey, the Executor is dead, but there doesn't seem to be any sign of the Councillor."

"Dammit," Bailey huffed over the comms. "Well, if you haven't found his body, don't rule him out yet." Shepard was about to reply but stopped when she saw the Salarian councillor, submitting to a dark-haired man in full Cerberus armour, face partly covered. He held a Katana sword in his hand, extending it towards a young girl who was standing behind the councillor, gun drawn towards Cerberus agent.

"Shit, guys get down there!" Shepard shouted. Garrus and Liara took off running for the stairs, Shepard covered her eyes, shooting the glass and hurdling her body out to drop down next to the young girl. The young girl jumped out of her skin at the sight of Shepard landing next to her, but quickly composed herself, keeping her gun on the agent. Shepard gave the young girl a side look, she was guessing it was Gemma. She gave her a sharp nod, turning her head back towards the agent. Garrus and Liara were now behind them. Shepard dropped her gun slightly, "four on one buddy. Drop the gun, it's over."

The agent smirked, lowering his sword and instead, extending his other arm with his biotics flaring at the tip of his fingers, ready to attack the councillor, "no," he deeply spoke. "Now, it's fun."

Gemma was ready to shoot, but at the same second, the man turned around, swiping the gun away from the back of his head. It was Thane, he had sneaked up on him, but felt the presence of the gun. Thane quickly holstered his gun, not letting the deep burn from his lungs slow his movements. He swung his arm at the agent, but he dodged it. The agent wrapped his arm around Thane's head, using his other arm to elbow him in the chin.

Shepard took the chance to drag the councillor between Liara and Garrus. Gemma stayed at the front by Shepard's side. They tried pinning their guns on the agent, but it was at the chance of shooting Thane. The fight continued with both men giving it their all, Thane was able to finally overpower the man. swiping his sword from his hand, Thane then tripped the man up, turning his body so the agent was behind him. Thane powered his biotics around his closed fist, using the force to knock the agent right in the face. His body flew into the tables, landing with a thud on the ground.

Thane slowly bent down to pick his pistol having dropped it earlier. Gemma wanted to stand by Thane's side, but hand to hand combat was something Thane did alone. She watched as the agent brought himself back to his feet, picking his sword up at the same time. They both stared at each other, Gemma was worried about what they were going to do next. She held her gun tightly, feeling the blood rushing to her fingertips as they hovered over the trigger.

Thane moved first, running towards the agent, firing his gun at the same time. The agent also ran towards Thane, sword at the ready to strike. Gemma knew Thane wasn't going to win this one, the sword was so long it would easily pierce him before he could get any physical contact in. The distance between them grew closer, Gemma made a quick-thinking decision. She held her hand out, putting a barrier around Thane. It radiated ahead of him, the blue force field finally met the sword, it snapped clean in half.

Thane smirked slightly at the agent as he came to a stop, staring down at his now broken sword. Thane kicked his chin, forcing him to land on his back. The agent grunted in pain and frustration, activating his cloak, he hid out of sight. Thane stood up straight, slowly scanning the area for the glint of a cloak.

Gemma stayed still as possible, keeping control over the barrier, she would turn it as Thane turned his body. But she felt the spike hit, her implant fried out in warning. She ignored it, concentrating all her effort on helping Thane. The agent quickly appeared again, the biotic kick he forced out hit the back of the barrier. "Fuck," she hissed. Gemma dropped the barrier, her implant electrocuting the base of her skull, she doubled over, holding her forehead.

Thane had taken the full force of the kick, it flung him into a metal support beam, his chest hitting first, his body bounced off the beam, landing with a thud as his head smashed onto the ground. The agent quickly took off, Shepard followed close behind down the back stairs to the shuttle bay.

Gemma looked up slightly, she caught sight of Thane's jacket poking out from behind a table. "THANE!" she screeched at the top of her voice. Garrus was already over there before Gemma, he flipped the tables over, dragging Thane's body out into the open. Gemma skidding onto the floor beside him, pushing Garrus to the side, she scooped Thane's body against her chest. "Thane?! Pease!" She violently shook him.

Garrus used his omni-tool to check him over, he dropped his head, slowly shaking it, "he hasn't got a heartbeat, and his brain activity has stopped." Gemma snarled at him to move, waving her arm aggressively.

"Thane," she croaked, "you aren't dying today, you promised. Fight it!" She rocked his body on her lap, stroking the thrill on his cheek. The tears flowed down, she pushed her forehead into his, quietly crying and mumbling to him.

Shepard had returned, she waved Garrus over. "He got away, but is now heading for the rest of the council, we need to get going," she leaned in close, not letting the conversation leave their bubble. "Is he?" Garrus didn't need to wait for her to finish the question, he slowly nodded. "Dammit!"

Liara had taken the councillor away from it all, incoming C-sec could take the councillor off her hands and get him somewhere safe. Shepard walked up behind Gemma, the silence stretched between them all. But, was cut short when Gemma's body started to glow, her biotics were reacting to the heart-wrenching situation.

"Gemma?" Shepard called out quietly but was ignored. Gemma didn't move, her biotics radiated more and more, the brightness was almost blinding. They turned dark blue, then purple, Gemma held Thane tighter, pushing her forehead in on his even more. Her biotics started to engulf Thane as well, the violet colours weaved beautifully around them both. Shepard stepped back a few paces, her biotics gradually died down.

Gemma had stopped crying but was taking in a big burst of air trying to catch her breath as the panic attack subsided. "Hmm." The noise came from under her, Gemma pulled her head up, looking down at Thane as he furrowed his eyebrow ridges, he slowly opened his eyes... "Siha?"

Gemmas opened her eyes wide in shock, "Thane?" she said in surprise. Gemma didn't give him a chance to move before she had hold of him, holding him tighter than before, "my god, Thane," she cried out. "You were dead, you promised you wouldn't die!" Gemma couldn't help but let all her emotions come out, she never had expected to feel so much loss from the chance of losing Thane. "You're heart stopped," she cried.

Thane hissed at the sharp pain from his back, he could remember getting the biotic kick, but that was all before everything went black. He tried to console Gemma, rubbing her back. "Hush, Siha. I am okay now." Thane looked up, seeing Shepard and Garrus both stood in shock as just moments ago he was dead. "Gemma, I need to get up."

Gemma sniffled a small chuckle, "right, sorry." Shepard helped Gemma to her feet, then Thane. He leant against the wall, feeling dizzy from getting up too quickly. Gemma wiped her tears away and calmed herself down. She turned around to look Thane over, he looked... healthy.

Shepard stood in front of Thane, giving him a stern shoulder pat, "it has been too long, Thane." She wanted to try and lift the mood, he seemed to be coming around more as he stood up fully from the wall.

"Commander, it surely has been too long," he said with a small smirk. Shepard signalled Garrus and Liara to go and get a sky car ready, they had to get going.

"Are you going to be alright? Medical assistance is on their way." Thane nodded slightly, he felt... okay in himself. Which was the first time he had felt alright in a long time. Shepard turned to Gemma, both women finally stood foot to foot with each other, they looked each other up and down, Shepard broke the silence, giving her a warm smile, "you are best waiting with Thane. We will find Kaidan and the rest of the council."

Gemma shook her head, "no," she ejected. "I am coming with you to find Kaidan, I'm not leaving him behind." Sheard rubbed her forehead, not wanting to put Gemma in danger and it would be hard to know how she would do with Cerberus, Shepard didn't know her fighting pattern.

"This is too important to screw up, I can't rely on you quickly picking up how we fight." Shepard tried her best not to be rude, but she didn't know Gemma at all and just because she has strong biotics, doesn't mean she can use them well in a fight. "Just stay with Thane," she said calmly.

Gemma waved her hand dismissively. "I am coming, either way. I can fight just fine alone if I need to. But one way or another I am getting to Kaidan." Gemma crossed her arms, daring Shepard to continue the argument, but she didn't. Shepard huffed her shoulders in defeat.

"Alright, just... do as I say." Shepard turned towards the stairs. "Thane," she called to him, "I'll see you soon at the hospital." Shepard didn't plan on dying today, definitely not by Cerberus hands. She made her way down the stairs, leaving Gemma with Thane, she turned around, giving him a warm smile.

"You sure you're okay?" She could see his colour coming back, his bright green skin had life in it again and his eyes actually blinked together again. Thane looked down at his hands, rubbing them together as he felt his normal reptilian warmth come back.

"I am..." he searched for the words, "well, Siha. Please, go. I shall be at the hospital upon your return." Gemma pulled him into a hug, not wanting to let go, Thane rubbed her back, feeling her nerves grow. "Siha," he said quietly, trying to push her away, "you must go."

Gemma finally gave in, she didn't want to let go, because she thought he would disappear if she did. "Alright, but I'm holding that to you, you better be there." She started to back away, Thane bowed, giving her his rare devious smile.

Gemma ran down the stairs, Shepard leant against the C-sec skycar, waiting for her. "Right, we need to find Kaidan and the council," She said, waving Gemma to get into the back seat. Gemma did as she was asked, squeezing herself in next to Garrus, he didn't stare at her, but Gemma could somehow feel his eyes on her.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The flight to the wards was hell. The Cerberus agent came back, a new Katana in his hand, which he had used to blow the engine of the sky car. The crash was an ordeal, with Shepard hanging out of the door for most of it, she had jumped out to try and shoot the agent, but he used his own biotic shield, the bullets just pinged straight off.

They had landed and fought through masses of Cerberus, they weren't slowing down, but neither was Shepard. Gemma had gotten off track at times, finding it difficult to work along any of the crew. Liara fought right by Shepard's side, Shepard was too fast and Garrus worked far away, she felt best in the middle. But her constant use of her biotics was pissing Garrus off. He stopped using his sniper at that point, the constant glow and bursts of blue/purple were making it hard for him to get a clear shot.

Garrus got onto a private channel with Shepard. "Can you try and keep Gemma close by, her biotics are making it harder for me to snipe," he shouted over the flying bullets.

Shepard pushed herself against a metal store counter, catching her breath as she reloaded a thermal clip. "Just give her a chance, Garrus. This is her first time fighting alongside us, she isn't going to know your fighting style, is she," Shepard chastised him. Gemma had come to kneel next to Shepard, Garrus had replied but Shepard cut the channel off. "You alright?" she called out.

"Yeah," Gemma replied to herself, "just.. odd, fighting with you." Shepard nodded, many were shocked when the great Commander Shepard would fight alongside them, they sometimes mucked up and nearly lost their lives, just at the utter shock of Shepard being there.

"Don't worry, you'll get your legs soon enough," she chuckled before jumping back out of cover, throwing a shockwave and mowing down the troopers. Gemma furrowed her eyebrows at Shepard's odd words. The fighting was harder for her because, yes she was with Shepard. But also Garrus and Liara made her feel small and weak. She could have sworn she heard Garrus make a snide comment about Liara being the Shadow Broker, but not wanting to sound so shocked, Gemma had bit her tongue.

She plucked up the little confidence she had left and carried on. Bailey had informed them that they had to get to the lifts to find Kaidan and the council, they had also just got confirmation the Salarian councillor was now off and securely away from the Citadel.

Shepard climbed the stairs to the lifts, opening the doors she quickly got her gun pointed towards the closing doors that had the previous Cerberus agent in it, surrendered by phantoms. The doors shut before the agent unleashed his biotics, "dammit," Shepard spat.

Liara was able to force the doors to another lift, but it was shut down on emergency power. "Shepard, jump on," Bailey said over the comms, "I can jump-start her for you." Shepard checked the elevator roof with her gun's torch before jumping on. Bailey had just set her off when Garrus jumped down last, they all lurched forward as the lift shot off up towards the Cerberus agent and the council.

Shepard was able to shoot the controls to a few elevators that were full of Cerberus, all trying to get to the council. "Shepard, there he is." Bailey referred to the agent, "quick, kill the controls." Shepard shot the power controls that sat at the top of the elevator. They sparked as the elevator came to an abrupt stop and then dropped.

"That will slow the fucker down," Shepard shouted, peeking her head over the edge, watching the lift drop out of sight. She looked up, another lift was coming into view, Shepard was about to ready her gun, but Bailey stopped her.

"Shepard, that's them. Jump on." They all leapt across. Gemma was the last one to land, falling unsteady as she dropped to her knees to stop herself from falling backwards, she could hear muffled voices, to then Kaidan's voice shouting "Get down!" as bullets flew through the roof towards her. Gemma's biotics had engulfed a barrier around her as she rolled away, dodging all three bullets.

"Fuck sake, Kaidan," Gemma grumbled to herself. Shepard bit her tongue, holding back the chuckle.

"Charming isn't he," she smiled. Gemma shook her head with a defeated smile, bringing herself to her feet as the elevator started to slow. Kaidan could be heard getting the council out, Shepard waiting a few seconds, not wanting Kaidan to shoot her before seeing her face. Waiting a sufficient amount of time, Shepard opened the emergency hatch and climbed down inside the elevator.

Gemma was the last one out, struggling to get through and not fall on her ass. She ran to catch up with everyone else, down the hallway was the doors to the emergency shuttles. Gemma came to an abrupt stop when she saw Kaidan pinning his gun on Shepard and Shepard pinning her gun on Udina stood at the main controls behind them all. The other councillors stood to the side, holding each other close. Liara hacked the door behind Gemma, frying its controls.

"Stop it, both of you put your guns down!" Gemma shouted at them both. She threw herself between them both, holding both her palms out in their direction.

"Gemma, what's going on?" Kaidan had quickly dropped his gun, he would never want to hold one towards her. But he needed to understand why Shepard was wanting to kill Udina when they just needed to get off the Citadel.

"Udina is behind this attack, the Salarian councillor confirmed it." The counsellor had told Shepard of Udina's plan and what he wanted to do with the councillor, getting Kaidan killed the minute they left Citadel space. Udina had appeared next to Kaidan, shit-eating grin on his face.

"Please, you have no proof, you never do." Shepard snarled at him, turning aggressively and pointing at the door behind her.

"There are Cerberus soldiers right behind that door, the moment they get through, they will kill us all. If you were on our side, you wouldn't let that happen," she argued back. Udina furrowed his brows at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tevos, the Asari councillor stepped forward, nervously rubbing her hands together. "We have mistrusted Shepard before, and it did not help us." Everyone looked at her, Kaidan still kept his gun close, but Shepard had put her gun up again back at Udina. Gemma being in the way stopped Kaidan from doing the same towards Shepard. He would not endanger Gemma like that.

Gemma snarled, throwing her pistol towards Udina as she stomped up towards him, he had ducked out of the way of her pistol, but nearly jumped out of his skin when Gemma was stood inches from his face. "That's why you wanted me to become a Spectre. You wanted to hand me over to Cerberus, my biotics make me different and Cerberus loves someone different," she clenched her fists, "definitely when that someone is a fucking human." Her biotics had flared, dark blue fired off her skin, the anger for everyone to see, but it didn't phase Udina, he continued to stare her in the eyes. Gemma wanted to biotically pick him up and throw his sorry ass off the platform.

Udina glared at her, shrugging his shoulders as he turned to go back to the control panel. "I am overriding the locks," he said as he started typing. Shepard moved forward, gun raised. Kaidan had put his own gun back up but then turned to Gemma.

"You sure about this Gemma?" She looked away from Udina, softening her eyes when they landed on Kaidan, he was looking at her, but facing Shepard, gun pointing at her chest. Gemma needed his trust no more than ever and so did he.

"After everything that has happened, after last night, do you trust me?" She moved closer to him, placing her hand over his gun and pushing it down. Kaidan didn't fight her, standing straight and turning to face her.

"I trust you more than anyone," he quietly said to them, Shepard shot them a quick look, but not for long before watching Udina again. Kaidan turned away from everyone, facing Udina. Putting his gun up towards him, "Udina, step away from the console."

Udina ignored him, typing away at the console. Tevos approached him, lightly placing her hand over his to stop. She was always the calmest of all councillors, being an Asari it was expected from her, but Udina didn't bite. He shoved her away, forcing her to fall on the floor before he grabbed his gun, pinning it towards her. "He has a gun," Gemma shouted.

Udina didn't stand long before he looked down at the hold in his chest, both Kaidan and Shepard had shot him in the chest. Udina dropped to his knees gargling for air as he tried to talk, but the wound had ripped right through his heart. He flopped backwards, cracking his head as he landed on it.

Kaidan walked closer to look down at the body, Gemma walked up behind him but turned when the door they had locked started to spark as it was being forced open. "The door!" The Turian councillor shouted as he pointed his talon at it.

Shepard held her gun out, everyone joining her. Gemma and Liara flared their biotics, but it was Bailey on the other side, he lowered his gun just as quickly as he raised it when he realised it was Shepard. "Bailey?" Shepard asked in surprise.

Bailey holstered his gun, looking at the damage that had been caused. "Shepard, see you've uh.. taken care of things here," he said as he looked at Udina's corpse.

Tevos walked over in surprise and confusion. "I don't understand," she croaked, "you said Cerberus was behind those doors, where did their soldiers go?"

"They were, but they beat feet into the keeper tunnels when they saw us coming," Bailey said, pointing to the escape behind him. "I'll say it plan, councillors. Shepard just saved the lot of you."

"This is now the second time you have saved my life, Shepard," the turian councillor said, stepping closer to Shepard. "I owe you a debt on my life and one of Palavan." Shepard held her hand out for him to shake, he swiftly accepted.

"Thank you, councillor. But in times like these, we all stick together." She hoped her words would be heard and held by everyone present, she needed their help and they needed her's to win this war.

Everyone was wrapping up and starting to file out when Gemma had stepped away from the group, their voices were making her headache become more unbearable, she was sweating and felt sick. Her biotics had gone into overdrive and she was paying the price for it. Kaidan walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You okay, babe?" he leant down and whispered.

Gemma looked up, a smile spread wide. "Babe?" she quietly replied, Kaidan nodded. She started to shake slightly, Kaidan changed his expression quickly, worry had taken over, "well, that sounds...." Gemma didn't reply, she couldn't. The world had gone black, she fell unconscious, landing in Kaidan's arms before she hit the floor, the world swivelled away from her.


	7. Safe and Sound For Now.

"Mum?" The words were soft but alarming. Gemma crossed her arms tightly over her chest, feeling the bitter chill, coldness and loneliness mixed making her spine shiver. The dusty air made vision difficult, but she saw her. Lynn stood alone, shoulders shrugged and body hanging low. Gemma hoovered her hand over her eyes, trying to stop the dust from getting in her line of sight. 'Please don't let this be a dream.' Gemma thought to herself. "Mum!" she shouted with more force, but still no answer.

Gemma started to pick her pace up, the cold no longer bothered her. She walked up behind Lynn, slowly wrapping her hands around her shoulders, but the body disappeared, Gemma stumbled forwards when the body turned to dust. She caught her footing, turning around quickly as she watched the dusty air clear up.

The noise happened, that same noise she heard back on Horizon, it was a Reaper. Gemma gulped heavily before she started to slowly turn around. The Reaper was a capital ship, the biggest type of known Reaper, it hovered above her. Gemma cowered backwards, feeling her breath escape her lungs.

The Reaper seemed to stare at her, it started to open its firing chamber, the horrid, gory red charged up. Gemma knew she couldn't run, she tried getting a barrier above herself, but her biotics seemed to no longer exist. The beam charged up, starting from the ground away from her, then heading straight towards her. Gemma screamed but nothing came out...

It went dark again...

\----------------------------------------------------

"Dr Michel, how long is she going to be like this?" Kaidan asked as he looked back at Gemma, now back at Huerta memorial, laid up and once again unconscious. Every time Dr Michel would check Gemma's eyes, they would be darting under her eyelids, a nightmare that had been happening for hours since arriving at the hospital and the doctors are baffled on what could be causing it.

"I am unsure, Major. She has taken a bad hit from her implants and they have gone into overdrive." She looked at Gemma's body, clutching her datapad harder against her chest. "I haven't seen a biotic blow-back like this bad before." Kaidan slumped his shoulders in defeat, the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he wanted Gemma by his side.

Shepard watched outside the window, Thane by her side. The utter grief they could see from Kaidan's expression made them feel the same way. Shepard watched how Gemma and Kaidan were together, they were close. "Thane?" Shepard said quietly, Thane leaned his head towards her, stilling looking into the room. "What is the deal with those two?"

Thane turned to look at her, wondering why the question was being asked now. His thoughts were more on Gemma's health and his own that has somehow gotten rapidly better over the last few hours. "They are very close, Commander," he simply replied, not needing to go into too much detail on their personal affairs.

Shepard rolled her shoulders, watching Kaidan hold Gemma's hand against his lips as he kissed her knuckles. "Do you remember what I told you about what happened between me and Kaidan back on the SR1?" Shepard had told Thane about her romantic relationship with Kaidan not long after him joining, he could sense the tension Shepard had when she had been to Horizon and she'd laid it all out on the table, telling him just about everything that happened between them both.

"Yes, Commander," he said, holding his hands tighter together behind his back. "Why do you ask?" Shepard shrugged her shoulders, humming was the only response he got. Thane turned to her, looking at the side of her face as she chewed the inside of her cheek. "Are you not with Garrus?"

Shepard quickly shot her head at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Yes of course..." she looked at the floor, "I think." Shepard rubbed her neck, letting out a long sigh, "I don't know where we stand. We have barely had a minute together since him coming back on board and having the Genophage cure to think about. Hell, I spent most of my time trying to stop Wrex and the Primarch from killing each other."

Thane gave her a small sympathetic smile. Shepard had been through alot in such a short time of the war starting, she still had a long way to go in uniting all the other races. And Cerberus being on her tail 24/7 was slowing the process down. "Don't let this war stop you loving, Commander. Trust me when I say from personal experience, take every moment with Garrus as you can."

Shepard nodded, turning when she heard the door open. Kaidan strolled out, head hanging low as he went straight for the waiting bench, slumping himself in it. Shepard and Thane went to stand in front of him. "How is she?" Shepard asked in a hushed tone.

Kaidan didn't look up from the floor, he continued to stare at the floor. "She's stable for now, but again it's the biotics. Her implant is fried and they can't wake her until we sort a new one." Shepard tapped her foot, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, why don't you get the new L7's? They've mass-produced them now, haven't they?" Kaidan shook his head, slumped his shoulders even more.

"No, they are only available to biotic Spectres and N7's that qualify for them in dangerous operations," he said with defeat in his voice. There was a chance even those implants won't be enough for her biotics to be uncontrollable, they have fried two sets of implants in just a month, it is almost unheard of. Only a few were known to have them. "They could kill her, Shepard," he huffed.

"Well," Shepard thought of her words, getting an idea together on what they could, Gemma wouldn't be waking up until they found some new and improved implants. "You have the meeting with Hackett don't you?" Kaidan nodded, "well go and ask him, he can get them shipped here in no time. I've got some stuff to sort, but come find me later." Shepard turned to Thane, "come find me later as well, I want to know what the doctors say."

Yes, Commander," Thane said with a modest tone, bowing he turned to look at Gemma one last time in her rest, not moving. Feeling his heartache for her pain, he turned on his heel and left.

"If Hackett says no. Let me deal with him, he owes me big time from all the running about we did back on the SR1, for him." Shepard held her hand out, Kaidan looked at it, then at her, "come on," she said, waving her hand for him to take it. Kaidan wrapped his hand around hers and Shepard pulled him to his feet, she patted him on the shoulder for reassurance, "it'll be okay, Kaidan."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kaidan had cleaned himself up and was looking much more presentable when he walked into the comms room, connecting his call to Hackett on the fifth fleet. The picture started to fuss with Hacketts body filling the circled hologram floor. "Hackett," Kaidan shot with a sharp salute.

"Major," he returned the gesture, "at ease," he said, lowering his own arm and tucking his hands behind his back. "Well done for getting the council off the Citadel safety, they are now preparing to return once the station is fully swept."

"Thank you, sir," Kaidan said, giving him a sharp nod. "I couldn't have done it without Shepard and her crew." Hackett didn't reply straight away, he took a datapad into his hands.

"I am aware that you are allowed to return to active duty. We have a post available here on the Crucible project. Your medical training and Element Zero expertise will be essential in helping us." Kaidan rubbed his hands together nervously, it was an excellent role, working directly under Hacket... But the Normandy was his real home and he wanted to stay there.

"Thank you, sir. I do appreciate the offer." Hackett raised his eyebrow, waiting for the but. "But, I was hoping I could rejoin the Normandy?" Hackett understood the Normandy's crew were a close-knit family, and he wanted them at their best for this war. Kaidan would have been a great help on the Crucible project, but the Normandy is where he is needed. He was also fully aware of his and Shepard's relationship. Some tried to call in fraternization, but Hackett shot that down before it went any further. Kaidan was the only thing keeping Shepard sain during their Saren days. He knew of their fight on Horizon, but it was something they both worked through together and Hackett could see the hurt in Shepard, she was like a daughter to him. But he would always keep her at arm's length, she was an adult and had to stand on her own two feet.

"I understand, Major. If Shepard is happy for you to return, under an XO position, then I will allow it." Hackett gave Kaidan a stern nod, happy with the decision, he quickly got onto the next topic of conversation he wanted to discuss with Kaidan. "I wanted to also talk about Gemma River, the biotic?" Kaidan nodded, feeling tightness in his stomach, he didn't have more stuff to deal with when Gemma was already at the top of his concerns. "I heard about Udina's ridiculous idea about the Spectre training, she is not nearly qualified for it," he scoffed. Kaidan wanted to laugh, he couldn't agree more.

"I did tell Udina that when he told me, she wasn't ready for it." Kaidan had hoped after Udina’s death, the Spectre training would stop.

"Yes, well. I have seen Dr Michel's reports regarding her biotics, and I know she stayed with you during her treatment. I would like her under Alliance rule from now, she is to serve with you on the Normandy, if not then here. She will be a Second Lieutenant." Kaidan tried to speak but his mouth had gone dry, it was a tag and pull with Gemma. She was more than just the girl with powerful biotics. He didn't know how he was meant to break this news to her.

Hackett cleared his throat, waiting for his response. "uh... Yes, sir," Kaidan quickly replied. The idea sprung to him that this could be used to his advantage to get those implants Gemma needs. "Sir, before you sign off. One more thing, please." Hackett shifted on his feet, rolling his shoulders.

"What is it, Alenko?" Hackett tried to not say it as brass-fully as he intended, but he had a mountain of calls and meetings to attend. Kaidan tapped his foot, feeling nervous to now even speak. "Apologizes, Major," Hackett offered, not wanting to make Kaidan uncomfortable.

"Quite alright, sir," he replied. "It was just to say that Gemma is unconscious in the hospital due to complications with her implants, she needs new ones, the L6's are now useless." Hackett raised his hand, knowing what Kaidan was going to ask.

"You want the L7's?" he didn't wait for a reply. "Okay, If Shepard allows you both aboard the ship, I will have them sent to you, if not then I will send them to the hospital for the surgery." Kaidan felt the world being lifted from his shoulders and these implants could save Gemma's life.

"Thank you, sir." Hackett gave him a shard nod, offering his goodbyes and salutes as he ended the call. Kaidan stood in the middle of the room, looking up at the ceiling as he let out a deep breath, feeling the air could finally fill his lungs again. He had to find Shepard, getting back on the Normandy would be the best thing for him and Gemma, they both needed to get off the Citadel and be of actual help to the war. Leaving the comms room satisfied and renewed with energy, he went to find his Commander.

\---------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Doctor, could you please repeat that." Thane was never one to ask someone to repeat themselves, they only had to say the words once, but this time, the words hadn't sunk in.

"You're Keprels Syndrome has returned to its early stages, we are talking 3 years back," the doctor explained, slower to help Thane understand. Kolyat stood behind his father, slapping his hand on his shoulder, he wasn't losing another parent. He felt happiness take over.

"How is that even possible?" Thane asked, looking up at Kolyat who was bouncing on the ball of his feet. "Son, please keep calm," he said with a warm smile, he was happy to see his son, show such excitement to the news, but Thane needed more information on how that was able to happen.

"I am not one-hundred percent sure, but when we took x-rays from your chest. We could see Element Zero in your lungs." Thane quickly sat up straighter, the doctor turned the datapad in his hand to show an x-ray of Thane's lungs, but the Intercostal muscles, which are in charge of helping the lungs expand to get oxygen was now showing light signs of blue darting between them each time Thane took a breath. "Miss River, was it that did this?" Thane nodded, not taking his eyes off the x-ray. "Her biotics are destroying all your damaged tissue and with the help of your own biotics, they are regenerating your lung tissue." The doctor turned the datapad back towards himself, closing it down and tucking it under his arm. "I will give you both a moment," he turned to go towards the door.

"Thank you, doctor," Thane called out. Kolyat had waited for the door to close before he started to jump around the room, pulling his dad up into a hug. His one wish he wished for each night, had come true. Kolyat had nightmares on the day his dad would die and it would have left him without anyone in the galaxy.

"Do you know what this means, dad?" Kolyat pulled away, but hugged him again, "you're going to live, live a full life with me. I owe Gemma everything for what she has given me." Kolyat wanted to find Gemma and thank her personally.

"Son," Thane said, pulling away, stern look in his eyes. "Gemma is not well, she is unconscious in the room across from us right now." Kolyat dropped his excitement, feeling the guilt come back. "Unfortunately the fighting and her healing me has caused issues with her implants, we are unsure of what will happen right now."

"Oh..." Kolyat offered in response, he never met Gemma or even heard of her until now. But knowing she could die from her injuries of fighting and healing Thane shot Kolyat with a prang of guilt, someone may die for him getting his father back.

"Do not worry, son. She is getting the best help available, she is strong... A Siha," Thane quietly said, he didn't want Kolyat to get the wrong impression, thinking he and Gemma were together. Thane knew where he stood with Gemma and Kaidan was who she wanted, but he would always be a Siha in his eyes.

Kolyat smiled. "I like that, father. She is a strong, ferocious Siha." Kolyat walked over to the window, thinking of the number of things he and his father could do right then. They could travel, go back to Earth to finish their trip, go back to Kahje. "Father," he called, Thane joined him at the window. "We should leave the Citadel, go somewhere, home?"

Thane turned to look at the side of Kolyat's face, he now knew what he was going to say would hurt his son and break his heart. "No, Kolyat," Thane sternly said, Kolyat shot his head at him, glaring at him. "The war is upon us, we cannot hide or leave. I hope this does not cause your offence or anger, but I would like to join Shepard to help finish this war, I need this galaxy to be safe for you and your future."

Kolyat didn't reply straight away, he turned back to the window, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, Thane watched him. It seemed he was counting in his head. "Okay, father..." he softly said. "I am sorrowful by your decision, but if this is something you need to do. I shall not stand in your way." Thane placed his hand on his son's shoulder, giving him a small squeeze.

"Thank you, son," Thane said with appreciation. Kolyat huffed but put a smile on.

"You are welcome, father. I shall go and find your doctor, see if he can discharge you." Kolyat moved from Thane's grasp, leaving the room. Thane turned back to the window, tucking his hands out behind his back. He closed his eyes, feeling the new energy he hadn't felt in nearly three years since getting his diagnosis. He took in a deep breath, holding the air in as he felt the beautiful sense of lungs filled with oxygen. He coughed slightly letting the breath out, but the pain had all but gone.

"Thank you, Siha, Arashu," he inaudibly mumbled, opening his eyes to look at the brand new world and future he could look forward to.

Kolyat had returned with the same doctor. "I am being made aware that you want to leave the hospital?" Thane turned to the doctor, nodding slightly.

"Yes, doctor. I wish to survive my purpose and this hospital room is needed for more sick people." Kolyat watched both men, the doctor crossed his arms over his chest.

"May I ask where you are planning on going? You still need part-time care." Thane closed the distance between them, holding his hands tighter behind his back.

"I am hoping to join Commander Shepard on the Normandy," Thane simply said, no more information was needed. The hospital only knew of his name because of the fainting incident a few months ago, Kolyat never knew Thane didn't want others using his name and said his fathers real name. But other than that, the doctors had no idea of his past or occupation and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Ahh.." the doctor said with a smile. "Dr Chakwas is the assigned physician for that ship, she will be more than qualified to take on your file. If the Commander allows it, I shall transfer your files to her and your future care plan." Thane bowed his head, thankful he could leave the hospital. The staff had been more than welcoming to him, but the depressing atmosphere was mentally draining for Thane to deal with.

"Thank you, doctor, for everything." Thane held his hand, the doctor quickly took it. Thane had grown mutual respect for his doctor, some wouldn't have helped him so much as this doctor had, Thane grew in his respect for humans.

"You are welcome, Mr Krios. Just remember, you still have the disease but are in the premature stages. I say it would be around five years before the real effects kick in once again and by then there should more than definitely be a cure before you get to this stage again." Thane smiled, feeling the relief that he has such a high possibility of having a full healthy life, with his son as well.

The doctor left once again. Thane turned to his son, holding his arms out to him, "come here, son." Kolyat didn't hesitate, he was straight into his father's arms.

"I love you, dad," Kolyat mumbled into Thane's shoulder.

"And I you, son."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kaidan knew of the one place he would find Shepard. He had gone straight there after his meeting with Hackett and his patience was rewarded with Shepard walking through the docking bay doors that led to the Normandy. Shepard was looking down at the floor as she walked through, but stopped when she saw Kaidan leaning against the railings. "Oh, hey. I was wondering when I would run into you again, everything okay?"

Kaidan had his arms crossed over his chest, not really sure what to say about the day's events. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around what just happened," he quietly said to her. Shepard watched him, seeing his jaw tight shut and his eyelids hung lazily, he seemed angry but tired with everything.

"You sound angry..." Shepard said more than asked. Kaidan had stood up fully, dropping his arms to his side as he looked down at her shoes.

"Not angry, just.." he huffed under his breath. "Not every day you have an armed standoff with someone you care for." Kaidan wanted to say love, but things between himself and Shepard were still tricky, he cared for her more than most. But it wasn't love anymore, they had grown past that and she made it pretty clear she loved Garrus. Kaidan did regret the way he talked to her back on Horizon and he has apologised hundreds of times about it, but the stand-off made him fear for her again. She was a changed woman, but in more ways than one, he was a changed man.

Shepard closed the distance between them, squaring her shoulders. "Alright, talk to me," she said with a stern glare at him.

"I feel that if I hadn't backed down, you would have taken me out," he said with annoyance, he didn't want it to be true, but his conscience was telling him otherwise.

"I trusted you, and I knew you'd come around. That's all that matters. The main thing is we stopped the coup and Cerberus is off the Citadel." Kaidan had backed away, leaning back against the railing again, it wasn't the answer he was looking for and Shepard knew that. She had backed off as well, feeling a wall go between them, Kaidan didn't want that to happen again.

"But sometimes the way a thing goes down does matter Shepard," he replied, Shepard shifted on her feet. "Later, when you have to live with yourself". He turned his back on her and towards the windows, looking in on the masses of ships cruising past. "Knowing that you'd acted with integrity. Then it matters." He craned his neck sideways to her, Shepard had moved to stand next to him, watching his gaze on her.

"You're talking about Udina.." Shepard sighed, Udina had crawled under all their skins. "Kaidan, do you think he would have come in quietly?" She didn't need an answer, Kaidan looking back towards the window gave her his answer. "He gave us no choice. We had to take the shot, we all acted with integrity, even Gemma. She saved Thane's life, something that could have been easily avoided if it wasn't for Udina."

Kaidan nodded, closing his eyes to take in a deep breath. "Alright, Shepard, thanks," he said, turned away from the window and stood in front of her. "Listen, there is another reason why I am here. I've gotten those implants for Gemma, but also, Hackett offered us both a position on the Crucible project, but I would turn it down in a second if you'd have us both on the Normandy with you?" Shepard didn't need to think about her answer, she leaned on her hip, smiling at him.

"Of course, it wouldn't be the same without you. Get Gemma sent straight to the med-bay and sort what you need to sort with Chakwas." Kaidan grunted a chuckle under his breath, he knew he could always count on Shepard. He held his hand out for her.

Shepard took his hand in her own, shaking it slowly. "Thank you," he said, finishing the handshake. "And, Shepard, I need you to know, I won't doubt you again." He gave her a sincere smile, "I've got your back."

"Glad to know, welcome aboard, Major." Kaidan stood at attention, shooting a quick salute at his Commander.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma had been transferred to the Normandy, now in the medical bay having her operation. Kaidan knew Chakwas was the best to do the job, but the nervousness didn't help. He had been forced out of the mess hall, the constant walking back and forth was annoying the crew members.

Kaidan had gone up to the helm, wanting to sit back in his usual co-pilot seat again. Joker didn't have to turn around to know it was Kaidan. "So, Kaidan, nearly get the council killed and now you've been demoted to the Normandy, not gonna look good on the yearly performance review is it," Joker said with a chuckle, Kaidan stood behind his chair, hitting the end of his cap.

"Missed you too, Joker." Joker scoffed as he fixed his hat, he didn't like others touching his cap, but everyone would do it because they knew it wound him up.

"Hello, Major. Welcome aboard," a female voice called out. Kaidan turned to greet the welcoming voice, but quickly changed his demeanour when he saw the robotic body of the same one that nearly killed him on Mars. Kaidan grabbed his gun from his leg holster, holding it up to the robot's head.

"The fuck are you doing on this ship?!" he snarled at the robot, it didn't respond, just held it arms out in fear and looked towards Joker.

Joker had gotten out of his chair, fast as he could and stood in line with Kaidan's pistol, trying to pull his arm back, but he wasn't budging. "Woah, Kaidan, man. Calm down, this is Edi."

Kaidan wasn't listening, he couldn't listen. "I am sorry to have made you jump, Major," the robot spoke, "but the previous resident of this body has now been destroyed, I am its current occupier." Kaidan looked at Joker, then at the robot. He slightly dropped his pistol.

"Edi?" he mumbled. Joker nodded, Kaidan looked at her, she was definitely different from the previous AI, and it would have been killed by now if it wasn't Edi. Kaidan holstered his gun, stepping backwards. "Sorry, Edi. It was just a shock."

Edi squeezed past Kaidan and Joker, both men turned to watch her sit down in the co-pilot seat. "It is quite alright, Major. I should have been more careful with introducing myself." Joker patted Kaidan's shoulder, smirking at him as he climbed back into his own seat.

"Hang on," Joker spoke to himself, opening the ship's comms channel, Kaidan watched the screen, but couldn't see any surveillance footage rolling. "Hey, glad you're still alive," Joker spoke, no one could hear who was on the other side of the call. "Sure, I will call her now." Joker closed the comm channel and called Shepard's omni-tool. "Shepard, Thane is requesting to come aboard."

There was silence for a few minutes. "Permission granted, I'll be right down," Shepard replied, closing the call. Kaidan turned to wait for the docking doors to swish open, Thane walked through, he looked rejuvenated with energy, much healthier then Kaidan last saw him.

"Hey, Thane," Kaidan said, shaking the Drells hand. "You are looking... healthy," Kaidan tried to look for the right word, Thane held back the smile, tucking his hands back behind his back.

"Thank you, Major. I have some new, but I wish for Shepard to arrive to tell you both." Kaidan leaned on his hip, looking Thane over, his demeanour had changed. He was no longer slouched and sickly looking, he stood taller and more confident. Kaidan didn't know how Thane used to be before meeting him at the hospital, but he knew the man once had confidence that would strike fear in most.

"You wanted to wait for me?" Shepard called out, Thane turned to Shepard, bowing her head towards her. "How did the appointment go?" Shepard asked him, standing herself next to Kaidan as she quickly smiled at him, but wanted her attention on Thane.

"The appointment went better than I had anticipated. It seems what Gemma did whilst I was... deceased." Thane felt sick saying the word, he held his hands tighter, feeling his palms close around each other. "She has all but cured my disease, her biotics have somehow stopped the spread of my disease." Shepard and Kaidan faces both turned to dismay, Shepard tried to get some sort of words out, but her throat had dried and closed up. Kaidan wasn't much better. Joker and Edi had both turned in their seats, watching the conversation, or lack of it.

"How..." Shepard tried to speak. "How is that even possible?" Thane nearly wanted to shrug his shoulders, the information on how the doctor might have told him hadn't seemed to fully sink yet, he was still waiting to wake up from the dream that it was even possible.

"The doctor had explained it was down to her biotics currently being embedded in my own lungs and were working with my own implant and biotics to destroy the infected and damaged tissue." Kaidan moved closer to Thane, patting his shoulder with a genuine smile on his lips.

"I am so happy for you, Thane. Congratulations," Kaidan said with happiness in his voice. Thane gave him a small smile and courtesy of appreciation. "Does that mean your disease has all but gone?" Thane shook his head slightly.

"Not exactly, it has returned to its former, early stages and the doctor is highly hoping there will be a cure before it starts to affect me again." Shepard had walked over to Thane, throwing her arms over him.

"I am so happy for you, Thane." Thane returned the hug, he wasn't one to hug many. But Shepard was one he would never decline, she had done so much for him in the past and now he had a second chance at life, it was not to be taken lightly. "What are your plans now?" Shepard asked, pulling away.

Thane held his hands close to his hips, hoping Shepard wouldn't turn him away when he told her of his plans from then. "I was hoping, Commander, If I could join you again, I want to help win this war and make the future bright for myself and my son." Thane watched Shepard as he waited for a response, she had started to get giddy, everyone was coming home to the Normandy, she had been wanting this for so long.

"Yes, Thane. I would love for you to be here with us when we send the Reapers back to hell," she said exhilarated Thane snickered in acknowledgement, dipping his head once again. "The life support room is also available, it's yours if you want it."

Thank you, Commander. I would like that very much." Thane needed to know where Gemma was, she would be thrilled to hear the news. Thane turned towards Kaidan, lowering his face slightly, "how is she?" he said in a low tone.

Kaidan dropped his head and shoulders, letting a small sigh escape. "She is in surgery at the moment, but Chakwas thinks it will be a few hours before she regains consciousness." Thane looked at the floor, he prayed to the gods that Gemma survives the surgery.

"I shall pray for her," he peacefully replied. "May I know where we are departing to next?" Thane turned to ask Shepard.

"We are leaving the Citadel in about five hours, it isn't safe for the surgery to happen during space travel. We will be heading back to Eden Prime," Shepard looked over at Kaidan, he raised her eyebrows at her. The last time they went to Eden Prime it was a nightmare with Nihlus getting killed by Saren and Jenkins was killed by the Geth.

"That place has some really bad luck, be careful," Kaidan replied. Shepard nodded, she knew all to well the luck they had going to Eden Prime, she wasn't going to let another one of her crew be killed.

"I shall return before we depart, I had a few loose ends to sort before leaving the station." Thane bowed as he turned to leave the ship. Shepard and Kaidan turned to walk towards the CIC.

"I hope we don't have a remake of the first mission we had there," Kaidan mumbled to himself, Shepard scoffed, not wanting to remember the shitshow that mission was, she screwed up at the station and she can't forgive herself for it.

"I won't let that happen again," Shepard said coldly, walking ahead. Kaidan stopped, leaving Shepard to herself as her demeanour changed to being pissed off. Kaidan thought about how Shepard used to be, back there with Thane was the old Shepard. But he could see parts of the Shepard that got pissed off easier and had so many battle wounds and memories that she tried to forget. Kaidan went back to the mess, he needed to be close to Gemma, the thought of her leaving this world so coldly haunted him, he prayed to anyone who was listening that she would pull through.


	8. The Power of Two.

"How is she doing?" Vega asked from across the poker table. Gemma's surgery was successful and Dr Chakwas had assured Kaidan she would be fine, but the worry was still in the back of his mind, haunting him. They had to wait for her to regain consciousness naturally. But the constant walking around the med-bay was racking Kaidan's head, he hoped a game of his favourite gambling game would help ease his mind.

"She is fine by all accounts, just the waiting game for her to wake up. But we won't know if her biotics are functioning until she wakes up." Kaidan threw a chip in, raising the bet. Garrus, Joker and Cortez were also present, they all judged their cards, waiting for Joker to make the next move.

Kaidan had struggled to settle back in, he knew the main bulk of the ground crew and engineering, but the servicemen were all but new to him. Some of the crew had approached Kaidan, asking questions, but they finally stopped when one service member had spoken ill about Gemma and biotics, Kaidan let rip into him, pulling rank to get him thrown into the shitty duties at the bottom of the ship. Shepard had gotten wind of what happened and gave a warning to everyone to leave Kaidan alone and not to question anything surrounding biotics, Gemma and the coup attempt.

"It's still unbelievable what she did to Thane, saving him like that," Garrus said, astonished. Thane was now on the ship, he spent most of his time back in the life support room. Word had spread fast about the Drell that was once on the ship, now back on and somehow better from his horrid, murdering disease. Joker called, pacing the move to Vega across the table.

"What is the deal with you two?" Joker asked confidently. The whole table fell silent, Vega had dropped his cards to look at the static tension growing between Kaidan and Joker as they glared at each other.

Kaidan lowered his head, slumping his shoulders to calm himself. "I am not discussing my personal affairs with you, Joker." Kaidan never much minded Jokers personal questions, most he could take under the chin, but love life questions agitated him. Shepard had to put Joker in line more than once back on the SR1 with the questions Joker would ask about his and Shepards relationship.

"So," he dragged the word, "you're not denying it?" Kaidan wanted to walk out of the room, but he didn't want to make a scene. He opted for joking with him, grabbing Joker's hat and throwing it over his shoulder. The tension dropped with the guys snickering at Joker as he pouted, trying to grab his hat.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Liara and Shepard sat in the mess half, coffee in hand. This was the first chance Liara had gotten to sit down after rushing around about the news that was on Eden Prime. "A stasis pod, Shepard. A stasis pod that has a real-life Prothean in it. This will be the discovery of my lifetime and my career. This will be an immense opportunity for us and the Alliance." Liara looked down at her coffee as it vibrated to the bouncing of her leg under the table, she then realised coffee wasn't the best option to drink.

Shepard chuckled under her breath, cupping her mug close to her lips. "We can't go off rushing this on, Liara. We have to be prepared that whatever is in there might be dead or not even Prothean." Shepard could understand Liara's excitement but Cerberus was already there and could be doing god knows what to the pod as they tried to break inside.

"I know, I cannot help it," Liara calmed the bouncing of her leg and lowered her heavy breathing. "I am surprised Cerberus found out the information before one of my agents did." Liara had planted agents around Eden Prime after the colony was heard of finding new technologies that dated back to the Prothean age. But Cerberus came in heavy and took over the colony in a day then the data of the stasis pod was found hours later.

"I forgot to ask you about that. Hackett sent me the information on that one, but you found it?" Shepard narrowed her eyes, she found it odd the minute she saw the email, something like that couldn't have gone under Liara without her seeing it. Shepard took a quick drink of her coffee, feeling the warm liquid flow down her throat, warming her.

"I know you have been busy lately and I didn't want to add to the pile, so I forwarded it to Hackett to see how he wanted to deal with it. I had an assumption he may send us, but I wanted to be sure," Liara replied. The information was too good not to get Hackett involved, it would be an amazing opportunity for the Alliance.

"It is nice of you to think of me, but you didn't have too, something like this would have my full attention, so don't worry about if you should come to me or not, I want to help." Shepard smiled from across the table, Liara returned the smile.

"Thank you, Shepard," Liara replied. They both let the silence stretch as Shepard seemed to quickly change her mood, she glanced over at the med bay, the windows were blacked out and the lights were down low. Liara watched Shepard study the door, she was tapping her finger against the rim of her mug. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Liara said, making Shepard jump in her seat.

"Sorry," she quietly replied. Liara raised an eyebrow as she looked down at Shepard's tapping finger, Shepard caught on and quickly moved her hand away. "I really need to stop doing that," she mumbled with a nervous chuckle. Shepard met Liara stern gaze. "Okay, fine," Shepard said in defeat. "I've been thinking about Kaidan."

Liara softened her eyes, giving Shepard a sympathetic smile. "Why? I thought you were happy with Garrus?" Shepard threw her hands over her face as she shook her head aggressively, she felt like she was in some sort of teenage drama.

"I know, I know," she said with a huff. "But just the thought of him being with someone else," she said, looking back at the medbay. "I love Garrus, but I don't even know where we both stand right now, we haven't been alone at all since he's come aboard." Shepard knew the whole situation was silly and petty, she had a war to think about. She was still human and felt emotions.

"Is this about that girl?" Liara had done a background check on Gemma, nothing of interest came up, other than the fact that her medical records were bare for a biotic. Liara expected it to be full of medical procedures and examinations like most biotics, but there was hardly anything there.

"I don't know, I guess," Shepard shrugged. "I still love Kaidan, I always will. But just the thought of him being with someone else doesn't sit right with me." Shepard steadied her breathing and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Back when I first saw Kaidan when he woke up from the attack on Mars, he asked about me and Garrus, I could tell he was jealous, but being with Gemma over the time we were sorting the Genophage, that jealousy has gone. Now it is happening to me." Shepard hated putting this burden on Liara, hell she wouldn't even be speaking about it if the mess wasn't empty as it was then.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I didn't know you felt this way, you shouldn't have to go through this, it is more stressful for you," Liara brushed her hand over Shepards, wanting to console her. "Have you spoken to Kaidan about it?" Shepard shook her head. The thought of doing so made her feel sick, her anxiety never really got the better of her, but the thought of sharing feelings wasn't something she was good at. "You need to talk to him, Shepard. He had the chance back in the hospital and then he moved on, you need to do the same."

"I guess you're right," Shepard said, standing up to go towards the kitchen. "Right now, this war is a priority and it needs my full attention. But thank you, Liara."

Liara had followed her, placing her mug in the sink. "Your welcome, Shepard." Liara placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder, giving her a tender smile, she knew the situation would sort itself out, but she wanted Shepard to be reassured.

\------------------------------------------------------

Gemma started to stir as she woke up, the lights were low but it still felt she was staring into the sun. Her head felt heavy as the migraine took over her thoughts, she felt sick and dehydrated. Her stirring got the attention of Chakwas as she rushed to Gemma's side, stopping her from lifting her arms. "My head," Gemma mumbled as she tried to look at the older woman with slit eyes.

"The headache will go soon enough, you must not move. I shall call the Major." Chakwas turned to leave the room, Gemma didn't want to be left alone. She felt as if she was going to throw up. She tried to look around the room, it was pristine white. This wasn't Huerta Memorial, she was somewhere different, Gemma heard the noise of a humming drive core whistling through the room.

Gemma started to sit up, the wires were tight against her chest. She looked for any clues to where she might be, but there weren't any signs or names. Gemma jolted her head when the door had opened, Kaidan rushed in with the doctor close behind. Gemma wanted to get herself out of bed, but Kaidan was already pushing her to lay back down, stern look showed it was serious she did as instructed.

"You need to keep laid down, I shall raise the bed," Chakwas said, pushing the side buttons of the bed for the back support to raise.

Chakwas moved away and returned to her desk, continuing with her work. Kaidan and Gemma were left alone, staring at each other as the realisation that Gemma was finally awake dawned on Kaidan. "How are you feeling?" he quietly asked.

"Okay, I guess," she simply replied. Gemma looked around the room again, brows furrowed as she tried to figure out where she was. "Are we on the Citadel?"

Kaidan shook his head, looking around the room also, "no, we are in Normandy." Gemma narrowed her eyes, looking down at her hands as she tried to remember what happened before all this. "You fainted," Kaidan answered her non-verbal question.

"I remember the council, Cerberus getting away and then... nothing." Gemma tried to jog her memory, but all she could feel was the tumbleweed blowing aimlessly across her thoughts.

"You fainted not long after Cerberus had left and we had safely secured the council," Kaidan told her, she scratched the back of her head, yet again feeling the same new scar she had felt only a month before.

"Please tell me I am being dramatic and that isn't a fresh scar," Gemma begged, but the drop in Kaidan's face told her all she needed to know. She rubbed the back of her neck, "fucking ridiculous this is," she snarled, her biotics were already reacting, it was a relief to feel them and to know she had had them, but the thought of another implant pissed her off.

Chakwas saw Gemma's biotics flaring, she walked over, datapad in hand. "Well, it is good to see your biotics are still active. I would like to check your implants, please keep your biotics flowing for just a moment." Chakwas started to scan Gemma's brain and the base of her neck.

Kaidan sat at the end of the bed, he rubbed Gemma's leg to comfort her, she moaned as the relief helped her aching calves. "Thane is here," Kaidan quickly told her.

Gemma opened her eyes, surprised as her brows raised as far as they possibly could. "How?" Kaidan stopped the massage to contact Thane on his omni-tool.

Gemma watched Kaidan as he typed a message and sent it off, he came off the bed and stepped back when Chakwas had come around to his side of the bed to get more scans. "I will let him tell you, but just hear him out, you won't believe what he is going to tell you." Gemma furrowed her brows in confusion, throwing her arms in the air with the need to be told more information.

Chakwas had finished her tests and was inputting the data on her datapad, the suspense of her response will kill Gemma when she would make the odd facial expression in either surprise or confusion. "Well, Gemma..." Chakwas started slowly, "it seems the new implant is working just as I expected it would, you will need to take it easy for a few days for your body to get used to their new implants, but other than that, you are the picture of health."

Thane had walked into the room just as Chakwas was finishing up. "We will give you a moment," Kaidan said, signalling for Chakwas to also leave. Thane waited for the door to fully close before he was by Gemma's side, pulling her into his arms.

"I am so relieved you are safe and well, Siha," Thane said as he tried to not hug her too tight, Gemma rubbed his elbow, the best she could do when she was squashed against him.

"Thank you, Thane. I've been told you have some news?" Thane pulled away, standing straighter, he tucked his hands behind his back as he walked the full length of her bed, stopping at the foot of it.

"I can assume you remember what happened before I... died," the words felt like acid as Thane said them. Gemma nodded in confirmation. "Well I am unsure if you are aware, but when you held me, your biotics has activated and started to form around my own body." Thane took a deep breath, he caught Gemma's surprise at him being able to do so. "It seems your biotics destroyed the remaining cells that were affected by Kepral's Syndrome, I am now back at the early stages as the doctors say."

"So does that mean...." Gemma waited, wanting to edge off her bed in anticipation.

"It means, Siha. I am better, I still have the disease but a cure will be made before it affects me as it once did." Gemma wanted to throw the covers off herself and jumped at him, the excitement made her giddy as her legs started to shake in excitement. Thane chuckled under his breath, coming back round to the side of her bed.

"I can't believe it, you are alive and you're staying alive," Gemma knew she sounded like a big goof, but she didn't care. She pulled Thane's arm for him to land on the bed, throwing her arms around his neck.

Kaidan returned but only put his body partly through the door. "Alright to come in?" he called.

"Of course, Major," Thane replied, he pulled away from Gemma, she tried her best to wipe her tears away and stop the internal scream of happiness.

"There was one other thing, Gemma." Kaidan stood next to Thane, trying to not give it away through his sadness she might not like this next news. "I talked to Admiral Hackett, he didn't like the idea of your Spectre training, so you have been taken off it." He looked at Gemma, she seemed relieved, but Kaidan suspected she was somewhat unhappy with now being out of a job.

"I shouldn't be on this ship, then you don't civilians do you." Gemma was annoyed but understood the need for her to lose the Spectre training position, she was nowhere near ready to even be considered for one.

"No, but you are now the official Second Lieutenant of the Normandy," Kaidan said slowly. Gemma stopped looking at them both and stared blankly into the wall across the room. Thane and Kaidan looked at each other in concern, Kaidan leant down waving his hand in front of her face. "Gem?"

Gemma quickly snapped out of her daze, shaking her head. "uh.. sorry, just a lot to take in."

"Take your time, you won't be alone in this." Thane had taken his leave, giving them both some space. But it wasn't long before Chakwas returned.

"Gemma, I am discharging you, the implant will take time to take full effect. I would like you to come back once a day for a check-up." Chakwas started to take the monitoring devices off Gemma, it was a relief to have them come off her chest and not feel so constricted anymore.

"Thank you, doctor," Gemma replied, she started to scoot herself off the bed, Kaidan held his hands out so she could get her balance. The floor was cold under her bare feet, but being on the solid ground did make her feel slightly better, the headache had finally subsided thanks to whatever drugs Chakwas had given her.

"You are welcome," Chakwas said, handing Kaidan a bottle of pills, "have you take 2 of these a day, they will help with the sickness." Gemma could finally stand on her own, but looked between them both, confused.

"What sickness?" Kaidan gave her a sympathetic smile, he knew she didn't feel sick right then, she had already taken the medication.

"Nearly all humans who have their first time on a starship experience sickness. You've had this medication already so you should be alright, but it should pass in a day or so," Kaidan pointed towards the area of where the helm would be. "It's when we jump through a relay, that's when you will struggle."

"Where are we now?" Gemma asked.

"We are at Eden Prime, Shepard and some of the crew are down there." Kaidan talked towards the door, pulling Gemma with him as he took her to the observation deck.

The observation room was beautiful, Gemma didn't think any ship would have such a neat small room, it was packed with chairs and a bookshelf. There was a huge window across from the doors, the shutters were down. Gemma walked closer towards them, she wanted to see what was on the other side of them.

Kaidan walked up beside her, pushing the button for the shutters to slide open. Gemma had to put her hand over her eyes, the blaring Sun started to come through. "Don't worry, your eyes will adjust, the windows are designed to not let the sun fry your eyes," Kaidan said with a chuckle, he remembered his own first time on a starship, it was on the way to Jump Zero, most of the kids were too scared to leave their rooms, but Kaidan was always a curious child and he found a small observation deck and watched for hours all the passing planets, meteors and then Gagarin station, the place Kaidan would have spent the next year of his life, only for it to burn a memory into his brain that would never leave him.

Gemma could finally look out of the windows without needing to cover her eyes, the Sun blazed in front of them, it was a beauty, the fire that sputtered out from the Sun's surface. Kaidan moved to stand behind Gemma, she got nervous when she could feel his warmth close behind her.

Kaidan placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her body to face downwind from the Sun, he then took his left arm off her and pointed his finger past her and towards the small planet off in the distance. "That's Eden Prime."

Gemma had seen pictures of Eden Prime, but in person was a completely different experience, the surface was much like Earth's, green, blue oceans and full of life. It put Horizon to shame. "It is beautiful."

Gemma leaned back in Kaidan's chest, she didn't mean to but the scenery was making her sleepy. Kaidan didn't mind, he placed his hands on her stomach to hold her, she had taken all her weight off herself and onto him. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Just tired and..." Gemma didn't finish the sentence until she had run out of the room, nearly tripping over her own feet. Kaidan followed, she had darted into the nearest bathroom, locking the doors behind her. Kaidan could hear her throw up.

"Miss River, this is the men's bathroom. Please proceed to the women's bathroom across the hall," Edi said with a calm voice from inside the bathroom, Kaidan didn't even know she could talk from inside the bathroom.

"Fuck off..." Gemma screamed, more vomit coming up had cut her off. "Kaidan!"

Edi had stopped using her hologram, but at times would use it if she was at opposite sides of the ship, her hologram popped up from outside the door beside Kaidan. "I am sorry, Major. It seems I have upset, Miss River." Kaidan knew Edi sounded upset with herself, but she was none the wiser. Gemma had just run to the first toilet she found.

"Don't worry about it, Edi. Not your fault. Can you unlock the door so I can help her, please?" Edi's hologram disappeared and he heard the click of the doors lock unlocking. Kaidan walked in, closing the door quickly before anyone walked by.

Kaidan looked down at Gemma, she was curled up on the floor as she gripped tightly onto the rim of the toilet. "You know you in the men's bathroom right?" he said with a chuckle, she looked up, not impressed with him.

"Not funny," she whimpered. Kaidan got her some water from the sink and grabbed the pills from his pocket, she didn't waste any time snatching them from his hand and throwing them down her throat.

"Think you can get up? I'll get you to your bunk." Gemma nodded, holding her hand up for Kaidan to pull her up. Her stomach churned as she stood up. "I change my mind, space travel is shit," she said with an annoyed snarl.

"Don't worry, it'll pass soon enough," Kaidan replied, heading towards the crew quarters.

\---------------------------------------------------

When Shepard thought she was going to meet this Prothean that was in the stasis pod, she didn't expect the Prothean to be a complete jackass to everyone. The fight to him was hard enough, Cerberus was at every turn and the pod had to be open a specific way, meaning they had to run around half the colony to find what they needed. The pod then took ten minutes to open and that's when Cerberus threw everything they had at Shepard, including the fourteen-foot mech that somehow dropped down from the sky. The fight had pissed off the whole crew and all they wanted to do was get this Prothean, hope he was still alive and leave the planet.

But to their surprise, the Prothean was alive and he woke up just seconds after the pod opened, attacking Shepard and the crew with his 'biotics' which were green in colour from their normal blue and tried to escape.

Shepard was able to calm him down, but not before he had shown her his final memories of the Reapers attacking the base that was now under the Eden Prime colony. He spoke perfect English, he could understand the language of a species with just the touch of his finger. He called himself 'Commander Javik'. Recruiting him was harder than Shepard wanted to admit, he was hesitant of her and didn't want anything to do with the 'primitives'. But the mention of fighting Reapers first hand seemed to win him over.

Now back at the ship, Shepard had to escort their new guest to his room, which was Grunts old room in engineering. Most of the crew stepped back and some even left the CIC when Javik's four eyes glared at them with enough to pool fear in them. They got Javik into his new room, the servicemen took over and he had to be guarded until they could figure out his true intentions. Shepard had left them to it, heading back up to the mess.

Kaidan was grabbing himself and Gemma some tea when he bumped into Shepard, the rumours had already spread throughout the ship. "Really Shepard? A Prothean?" Kaidan said humorously, the Normandy crew was diverse as it was, so it shouldn't be any different with even a Prothean being added to the mix.

"Yup, his name is Javik and well..." She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the tension build. "He's quite the character."

"Shepard," Liara's voice filled the room. "Could you come to the port side cargo room, please? We are having some trouble with our new guest." Shepard huffed as she looked up at the ceiling, her job was never easy.

"Guess I better go see what happens before another remake of the First Contact war happens." Shepard turned on her heel and headed back to engineering. She hoped the Javik could be of some help to her in stopping the Reapers, he must have some knowledge that they don't.

The war ahead was growing and only those that were by Shepard's side could stop it.


	9. Citadel Dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is well and enjoying the story so far. All chapters are done, just some final touches and I'll be back on course. Over the next couple of weeks, the timings will be odd with chapters coming out, some will be over a couple of days and others will be a few published on the same day. 
> 
> Thank you for all the views and kudos, you guys rock!

It had been a few days since waking Javik up and settling him in hadn't been the easiest task for Shepard, most of the crew complained about him and would leave the room if he was in it. Liara had also tried to make him more comfortable, but he was quick to remind her where she stood, reminding her she was below him and his species, Liara didn't give up, she would keep trying to bond with him, Shepard would applaud Liara's patience, it had been more than once when Shepard wanted to space him for some of the things he had said to her.

The Normandy had returned to the Citadel for a few repairs after a close run-in with a Reaper as they were leaving the Exodus Cluster. Shepard had given the crew twenty-four-hour shore leave. Most left the ship the second it docked, others had stayed behind to shut systems down and run some final configurations.

Gemma was one of those that had stayed, she sat in the mess hall hugging her cup of coffee. She was meant to be spending the day with Kaidan, but he had a meeting to attend and mentioned going for lunch with Shepard. Gemma wasn't jealous of that happening, she didn't even know where she stood with Kaidan at the moment, but she knew of his past relationship with Shepard and it did send her some warning signals, but she would never act on them.

Gemma was so far into her own thoughts she didn't hear Garrus' heavy feet come from the lift around to the mess hall, he saw her sitting there, but she didn't turn around to acknowledge him. He cleared his throat deeply, making her jump at the noise. "Sorry, I thought the ship was empty," he said in a low voice. He stood there whilst she studied him before turning her attention back to the table.

"It's okay, I'm just trying to figure out what to do with myself." Garrus slowly made his way to the opposite side of the table, sitting down slowly, he could feel the vibrations through his talons of Gemma's leg bouncing under the table, he knew that was a nervous sign that humans displayed.

Garrus cleared his throat again, he hadn't fully become acquainted with Gemma, only talking to her the odd time whilst the crew was around, he wasn't sure what to say to her when they were alone. He looked around the room, "where's Alenko?"

Gemma shrugged her shoulder, steering her head towards the Citadel. "He had a meeting to attend then mentioned going out for lunch with Shepard." Gemma knew Garrus and Shepard were together, and she wondered how he felt about them going out alone to lunch together, she then hated herself for mentally sounding jealous.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Shepard once they're done," Garrus replied, his mandible tight against his cheeks. The silence then longed out ahead of them, the awkwardness growing with each passing second. Garrus was going to head to the Citadel to grab a few things, he looked at Gemma again, she slumped into her seat, staring intently at her coffee that had barely been touched. "You want to come shopping with me?" Gemma looked up, narrowing her eyes at him. "Come on," Garrus argued in a chuckle. "I need some new rifle mods and you need something other than that pistol."

Gemma snickered at him, sitting up in her seat. "Hey, don't diss the pistol. I've got my biotics to," she argued. Garrus clicked his tongue, shaking his head slowly as he started to get out of his seat.

"Come on," he said waving his hand from behind. "We will find you something even better to go with your biotics." Gemma quickly got out of her own seat, quickly putting her cup by the sink and running after Garrus as he turned out of sight to the lift.

"Wait for me," Gemma shouted.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kaidan sat at his usual favourite restaurant on the Presidium, it overlooked the flowing river below. He had asked Shepard to meet him for lunch, mostly for the sanity check he needed, but also the signs he had been noticing from Shepard. She spent most of her time trying to dodge him or give him duties that put them at opposite sides of the ship. He had to understand what it was that he had done wrong so they can move on, the war was the priority, and everyone needed to get along, or the crew would never work together.

Some time had passed since he arrived, he looked around and still saw no signs of Shepard, so he decided to look through the menu. The menu had decreased with the shortages of supplies, but it still had a modest selection.

Kaidan was deep into the menu when the shadow next to him appeared, he looked up to see Shepard staring at him, a small smile on her lips. She sat down across from him. "Still surprised a place can get supplies for a menu like this," Kaidan said casually.

Shepard moved around in her seat until she finally met his gaze. "Probably best we don't ask how or where," she replied with a small chuckle. Kaidan put the menu down on the table, looking from Shepard out down at the river that was surrounded by beautiful flowers, the area still smoked from the fight with Cerberus, but normality was coming back with the restaurant bustling with life.

"I'm glad we're doing this, I need the sanity check." Shepard hummed in reply, grabbed the menu and flicked over to the drinks menu.

"Well, what are you having?" She asked. Kaidan looked back at her, he tapped his fingers on the end of the table as he thought of his answer.

"Shot of whiskey and a good old bottle of Canadian lager," he said enthusiastically. "Think they got it?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow, smirking at him. "More likely to have Batarian Shard wine," she said with a scowl, she hated Batarian drinks, they were sour and left a bad taste. She looked back at the menu and ordered a couple of beers. She placed the menu down in the heart of the table, sitting back in her seat, she looked at Kaidan lazily. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Getting there," he said, looking down at the scars that covered his arms, they would heal over time and become nothing but an old disturbing memory. "I'm glad we got Javik before Cerberus could, I wouldn't want to know what they would have done with him." Shepard remembered when Miranda had tried to convince her to let Cerberus have Legion, she said no straight off the bat, Legion became a close friend to her after that and she was glad she stuck by her answer. Cerberus would have torn Legion apart.

"You could say that again," Shepard agreed, she cleared her throat at the mention of Cerberus, it was always awkward talking to Kaidan about them. "I hope you know I'm not with them, Kaidan." It hit him hard that she still had to check to make sure he knew that, he knew that long ago, it was his feelings that got better of him at the time that made him so emotional and rude to Shepard, he regretted the things he said to her, but he couldn't take them back, and he wanted for them both to move on from it.

"Look, Shepard. I meant what I said back before coming back to the Normandy, I trust you and I've got your back. I wasn't wrong about Cerberus, but everything I said about you was." He laced his hands together, leaning forward into the table.

"I know you've got my back, Kaidan," she replied. "I just wanted you to know that, for my own conscience at least. But I am glad you're back." Shepard watched Kaidan as he rubbed his hands together, he seemed to swallow heavily, the burden of something he wanted to say. "What's the matter?"

Kaidan looked up sheepishly, his expression told her there was something wrong without having to speak any words. "It's just that.. since I've come back to the Normandy, you seem to do whatever it takes to avoid me."

Shepard looked down at the table, her eyebrows furrowed. She knew it was true, she had done whatever it took to avoid Kaidan, but she had her reasons. "Look, I'm sorry for avoiding you, I just wanted you and Gemma to settle in and well..." She couldn't finish the sentence, she felt pity for bringing up old feelings.

"You can tell me, Rihannon." Shepard quickly looked up at him, her eyes wide. He hadn't called her that since their night together before Ilos, it made her stomach hurt just hearing him say it.

"Those stupid old feelings came back when I saw you with Gemma," Shepard let the words fall out of her mouth quickly. "I know it's trivial, but I can't help it."

Kaidan smirked at her, almost chuckling as his shoulders bopped up and down. Shepard could feel her cheeks becoming red as the embarrassment set it. "I could kinda tell," he said with a chuckle. "I was the same, Shepard. When you admitted you and Garrus were together back at the hospital, I felt my heartbreak." The embarrassment started to turn to guilt, she hoped Kaidan wasn't trying to guilt-trip her. "But then I met Gemma and it started to get easier. We both had a great thing back on the SR1, but it stopped there, it stopped with your death and that's okay. You now have Garrus and I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Kaidan," she replied slowly, reaching for his hand across the table. "I really appreciate you saying that." She gave his hand a quick squeeze before pulling away as the waiter placed their drinks down. "What do you call it? Sanity check?" she said, taking a swig of her beer.

Kaidan did the same, humming as he did. "Sanity check."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Some of the crew had returned to the ship, Joker and Edi had been out to Purgatory, drinking and enjoying each other's company. They were preparing for their next destination which was not far from the Citadel. The engineers were starting to finish up their work, coming and going with different equipment. Joker hated seeing strangers on 'his' ship, it made him nervous about what they could be doing to her. But Edi kept a close eye on them to ease Joker's anxiety.

Gemma and Garrus had returned to the ship, their shopping trip complete. Gemma had found a new pistol that worked in part with biotics, it could even hold biotic slugs. It was the newest model of the M-6 Carnifex, it was a heavy pistol, but light enough for Gemma to be able to use between both her hands and still use her biotics. She was also able to get some new armour, the one Udina gave her was too heavy for a biotic, it weighed her down and made her awareness harder to control. She went for the Asari commando uniform that was embroidered with the SR2 logo, she fell in love with the lightweight armour and it showed off her favourite colours, black and red.

Garrus had returned to the forward battery room, thanking Gemma for accompanying him on the shopping trip. Gemma decided to take her new purchases to the armour and settle them into her locker. The cargo bay was empty, just the sound of the drive core kept Gemma company. She put her armour in its locker then got to work cleaning her gun.

The cargo bay felt lonely without the noise of the usual crew, the Normandy had been fitting with new weapons in the cargo bay and now a new Mako, which Gemma admired as it was her first time seeing it. She was wiping the polish rag against the barrel of the gun when the lift doors opened, she turned around to see Vega walking out. He didn't spot her at first, only until he fully looked around the cargo bay.

"Oh, hey, Gem. What are you doing down here?" Vega walked over to her, stopping to look over her shoulder at the gun behind her. "Nice gun, that yours?"

Gemma turned to pick the gun up, she rolled it around in her hands before passing it to Vega. "Yeah, Garrus helped me pick it out today." Vega hummed as he looked down the barrel, checking the gun over, it looked more like a toy gun in his enormous hands.

"Nice, but it's a little small," he commented. Gemma took it back off him, slowly placing it down on the workbench, she treated it with the care it deserved.

"It may be small to you, but perfect for me and works well with my biotics," Gemma replied, looking down at her hands. Vega looked down at her hands as well, he moved to lean into the side of the workbench.

"Oh yeah, you're practically super biotic around here, eh?" He laughed to himself, his nicknames came to him naturally. Gemma chuckled shaking the name off, it sent a shiver down her spine.

"I wouldn't call myself that, I'm just skilful with my biotics." Her biotic skill did come easy to her, that and a lot of luck on just how powerful she was. She would never brag about her biotics, for years she ignored them to the best of her ability, they were more of a curse than a gift. Other kids at school made her out to be a monster.

"Come on, I've heard about those biotics of yours, they could take down a Reaper," he shouted excitedly, he wanted to see Gemma's biotics for himself, test her and them to see just how strong she can be. In a split second Vega had clenched his fist and punched it towards Gemma's chest, but he was stopped in his tracks by the biotic barrier that radiated off Gemma, she smirked from the other side. "They just know when to protect me," she said with a sly tone. It was very true, most times it wasn't her controlling the barriers, it was her biotics reacting on their own, it was as if she had an AI in her head protecting her.

"See, you're strong as hell." Vega dropped his first, only then would the biotics deplete the barrier, it was fascinating to Vega. "I've fought biotics a few times and out of those few times, I've won." He threw his arms in the air, "you also saved the assassin."

"Yes, and I owe her my life," the voice called out. Vega and Gemma both turned in union to see Thane stood by the lift, arms wrapped around his back.

"Hey, Thane. I haven't seen you all day," Gemma called out, he walked over to them, bowing at them both. Vega nodded at him, taking his leave to head to his own station. Thane turned to watch him walk away, turning back to Gemma.

"Hello, Siha. I have been to see my son today." The visit with Kolyat was pleasant, he was settling in being alone, Bailey had stepped up to make sure he didn't rebel again with Thane's departure.

"I hope it went well." Gemma turned to put her gun in its holster and put it with her armour in the locker, she thought about keeping it on her, but she knew she had her biotics if ever the time came something bad happened on the ship.

Thane walked away towards the middle of the cargo bay, he took his skin-tight leather jacket off, placing it neatly folded on the crates. "I witnessed your biotic reflexes against Mr Vegas' punch. If you wish, I could teach you some moves that don't take your biotics." He turned to face her, Gemma looked him over, smiling at the even thinner shirt he wore underneath his jacket.

"Alright, let's see if I can beat the famous Thane Krios," Gemma snickered as she walked over, she wasn't very skilled in hand to hand combat, she never learnt much of it, and it wasn't something she ever needed in a colony.

He seemed to peak a small sly smile from the corner of his lips. "We all have dreams," he calmly replied. Gemma was too busy laughing to notice Thane already making the first move, he pushed both his hands out to shove her several feet back. Gemma's biotics flamed again, protecting her from nearly falling over, she got ready to charge, but Thane was gone, out of sight. He reappeared from in front of her, swinging his fist at her back, Gemma's biotics pushed it back. "Siha, you need to stop relying on your biotics, you must learn to fight without them."

Gemma turned on her heel at the sound of his voice, kicking her leg out, but he just stood there, taking the hit and didn't move an inch. "Dammit, Thane, are your feet glued to the ground or something?" She bent down to rub her ankle, feeling if she kicked hard enough she could have done serious damage.

Thane once again threw another punch, but masked it to make Gemma move towards him, he quickly dropped the fist and bent his arm to hit her face. Gemma's breath caught in her mouth when Thanes elbow stopped inches from her face, he wouldn't follow through with the attack, knowing it would easily crush her cheekbones.

Gemma recovered quickly enough, pushing his elbow away and threw her leg out to trip him, this time the move worked, she used it to her advantage, throwing a punch into his hip as he was trying to get his footing. The punch didn't cause Thane to react much to it, he rolled his shoulders, running at Gemma, she did the same. Thane skidded when she jumped to throw another punch, he stopped past her, Gemma turned to be met with his foot in her chest, her balance had fully given way, she started to fall to the metal floor.

Gemma felt herself floating, a barrier was behind her, stopping her from hitting the floor. Gemma knew it wasn't her biotics, she looked up at Thane who had turned to face the lift, her gaze followed it. Kaidan stood at the end of the cargo bay, hand extended as his biotics flowed across his arm, he brought his arm higher to bring the barrier up at the same time.

"Thanks," Gemma called out, brushing herself down as she caught her footing. Kaidan walked over to him, a warm smile on his face. "I wondered where you'd gotten off too."

"Sorry, the meal took longer than I anticipated." Kaidan looked between Thane and Gemma, "nice moves back there."

"She is a good fighter, a lot of spirit," Thane commented. He grabbed his jacket, lightly placing it over his shoulders. "If you wish to do this again, Siha, please do ask. If you would excuse me," he said bowing, "Siha, Major." Thane took his leave, walking towards the lifts, he saw Vega watching him from the side of his eyes, he wondered how the big brute himself was in a fight, but Thane knew bigger men always hit the floor harder.

Kaidan turned back to Gemma, she was sweaty from the hand to hand, but still had a smile as she looked back at him. "You want to get a shower?" Gemma nodded as she looked down at herself, feeling gross and sticky. "Okay, meet me at the Starboard cargo room after."

"But that's Allers room?" Gemma leant her head to the side in confusion. Kaidan headed towards the lift.

"Just trust me."

\---------------------------------------------------

Gemma had her shower and headed for the starboard cargo room, she hadn't been in engineering much, but knew which room she had to go to as the other across from it had the sarcastic Prothean in it and she certainly didn't want to get stuck with him. Gemma arrived outside of the door, it was locked with the red hologram showing. She tried to unlock it with her credentials, but the door declined, her rank wasn't high enough, so she opted to knock lightly.

Gemma heard the movement stop then start with footsteps coming towards the door, they opened to Kaidan on the other side. "Ah, great, you're here. Come in," he said, moving to the side for her. Gemma was excited about his optimism.

She looked away from him and towards the room, she hadn't been in that room before, she was just told it was Allers room. The room was fitting with a double bed, draws, nightstand, just about everything someone would need to have their own room. "This place is nice, but why are you showing me?" Gemma did a full turn of the room and then stopped in front of Kaidan. He rubbed his hands together, walking closer to her.

"This room is now ours," he quietly replied.

Gemma narrowed her eyes at him, not quite hearing any other words than 'our'. "Ours?" she asked for confirmation. Kaidan nodded. She didn't waste a second with the childish squeal coming out, she pulled him into her, their lips clashing.

Kaidan moaned at the back of his throat, pulling Gemma's head higher by her hair. She scratched at his neck, down his back, wishing his clothes weren't there. Kaidan pulled at her own top, they both fought to get each other's clothes off, only stopping kissing between laughs and pulling at cloth.

Kaidan had steered them towards the bed, he laid Gemma down carefully, treating her like a piece of glass. Gemma looked at him, admiring his body, it wasn't the first time she had seen it, but she would always treasure it. Kaidan laid on top of her, holding himself up with his arms, he kissed her slowly but pulled away when he couldn't wait any longer.

"I need to ask you something," he said, Gemma nipped at his lips, moaning when he pulled his head higher up.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently.

"Will you be mine?" Gemma stopped being impatient and quickly looked at him in shock, she didn't know herself if they were together or not, but she didn't want this to end for anything, even the Reapers.

"Yes, I'm yours." Kaidan took a minute to register the words, but the smile that crept onto his lips swelled Gemma's heart. He bit her lip before pushing his lips back on hers.

Gemma wanted that night to never end, she didn't know if it was love, but Kaidan made her feel human, more human than anyone has ever.


	10. Don't F*ck with Aria!

The Normandy had docked at a fueling station on the outskirts of the Widow system. The ship had nothing to do but wait it out until Shepard got back, she left in the shuttle without saying a word to anyone, other than ordering Joker to wait for her return.

Kaidan had worked early that morning, needing to take the ship over when Shepard left. Gemma was sound asleep until the ship jumped through the relay, its jolting woke her up. She rolled off the bed, stretching her tight muscles, the night before with Kaidan was exhausting, they didn't fall to sleep until the early hours of the morning, her body hurt, but it was worth it.

She got out of bed and strolled to the draws, Kaidan had taken the liberty to unpack her clothes from her bunk into their new room. She grabbed her uniform and laid it out on the bed, first taking the time to fully look around the room, she missed some parts of it before. The main one being the waste disposal behind their bed, luckily Edi could deal with that herself meaning no one will be walking into their room.

The window to the right side of the bed had its shutters open, Gemma looked out, seeing the beautiful, glistening stars. She could see the ship was stopped, the fueling station could be seen slightly to her left. The room had minimal hologram pictures, some of Kaidan's family and a few of Horizon, Gemma had family photos on her omni-tool but never got them framed on a hologram board. She looked closer at Kaidan's family, there was one with who she guessed was his parents, Kaidan's mum was spitting images of him.

There was another photo of a group of kids, Kaidan was one of the tallest, standing off the side next to a girl. It was Rhana, Gemma looked closer at the image, she could faintly see them both holding hands behind their back, the pain of trying to console each other during a difficult time. The other kids looked just as miserable, they seemed beaten and bruised in the picture and none of them smiled. It was the most depressing class photo Gemma had ever seen.

She moved her attention back to her clothes, getting ready for the day. She had her rounds to make, checking on the crew and following her morning's safety procedures, it was still odd to Gemma being a second Lieutenant, but it was nice to have some responsibility. It was all training to her, but Edi had offered her help anytime she needed it.

\-----------------------------------------------

Kaidan was standing at the helm with Joker, worried about where Shepard had gone off too. She should have told someone where she went, but instead, said to wait for her and left with the shuttle, she refused Cortez's offer to take her. Joker had already contacted the Citadel which was in the heart of the Widow system, but their border controllers declined seeing Shepard or have a sign-in for her being on the station.

Edi was sat in the co-pilot seat, being suspiciously quieter than usual. Kaidan turned his attention to her. She didn't seem to be doing anything with the control panel in front of her, just stared into space at it.

"Edi," Kaidan said loud enough to get her sitting up straighter. "Do you know where Shepard is?" he asked in a calm demeanour.

"I am afraid I cannot share that information with you at this time, Major," she replied professionally. Kaidan crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his shoe lightly on the metal floor. Joker looked at them both.

"Edi, please can you remind me who is in charge of the ship whilst Shepard is away?" Edi seemed to realise she was caught in the loop Kaidan just threw her into. She stood up, looking at him with her arms firmly behind her back.

"You are, Major." Edi didn't break eye contact. She knew where Shepard had gone as she has constant eyes on Shepards location and her emails will go through Edi, most fan mail or junk mail, Edi will reply too.

"Then, please can you inform me where Shepard is at this current moment." Kaidan didn't like using his rank on the crew, he felt it was a dirty move, somewhat like used in poker. But they needed to know where Shepard was, this war couldn't lose the one who was at the front of the assault.

"Very well," Edi paused for a moment, her visor changing from its normal blue to green as she found Shepards location. "The Commander is currently one hour away from Omega." Kaidan narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell is she doing going to Omega for?" Edi paused a moment to access Shepard's emails from Aria.

"It seems the Commander is assisting Aria T'loak in retaking Omega when it was taken by Cerberus operatives." Joker rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't like the idea of Shepard leaving to another system without her ship. The Normandy could have helped. Edi seemed to hear Jokers thoughts. "Miss T'loak requested Shepard leave the Normandy and the crew behind before leaving."

"Why would Shepard agree?" Kaidan asked.

"They made a deal that Miss T'loak would offer all her and Omegas services to the Reaper war," Edi replied, sitting back down in her seat. Kaidan turned away, facing the gangway. The stress was hitting him hard, but the sight of Gemma coming towards him helped relieve some of it.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked as she saw Kaidan's face scrunched up. He let a steady breath out, turning back towards Edi and pointing at her.

"Edi has just informed me where Shepard is," he said dryly.

"And? Where is she?" Gemma said, shrugging her hands, waiting for the suspense to break.

"She's gone to Omega to help Aria." Gemma nodded slowly. Omega was a huge hub for fighters and enormous amounts of eezo. Aria was known as 'Queen' there and being overthrown by Cerberus would hit her hard.

"Well, let's go to her," Gemma said, walking up behind Joker. "It will only take a few hours." Gemma leant over Jokers side to look at the plotted course on the maps.

"You could just ask me to do that," he argued.

Gemma stood back up, completely ignoring him as she turned to face Kaidan. "See," she points, "just three hours."

Kaidan was silent, thinking of the option. But it would mean overruling Shepard's personal instructions, which he shouldn't be doing. Gemma had waited enough, she brushed past him towards the CIC. "Where are you going?" he called out after her.

"Omega," Gemma dryly replied.

"Joker set a course, now," Kaidan ordered as he jogged off to catch up with Gemma. She was walking fast, pushing herself past the crew and stopping at the lift. "Would you just stop for a second?"

"I'm going alone," Gemma quietly said. The crew didn't need to know what was going on.

"No you're not, don't be crazy," Kaidan hissed to keep his voice low. Gemma brushed him off, turning back to walk into the lift, he followed.

"I'm going to Kaidan, alone, end of. I need to do something." Kaidan brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Why can't any of the crew go as well?" he said sarcastically, not expecting he should have to answer Gemma, he was in charge of the ship right then and he expected Gemma to get that.

"Because one, you are needed here on the ship," she said, pointing at him. "And two, I haven't been on a mission with any of the crew before and the first time I go won't be to something like this. I want to go alone, I need to feel my biotics again, please Kaidan," she begged.

Kaidan stood against the lift wall, banging his head against the cold metal. It was true, he couldn't go, Garrus was too deep into his calibrations to even disturb and he didn't trust Vega enough to take the mission seriously. "Okay, fine. But we are staying close and the minute you're in trouble, I'm coming down there."

Gemma closed the distance between them, holding his face in the palm of her hands. "I will be okay, I promise." Kaidan huffed, pushing his face into her hands, the feeling of worry wouldn't leave him. Gemma pulled his lips into hers, moving her hands around and through his hair. Kaidan gripped her tightly around her waist, letting their bodies mould together. He couldn't forgive himself if something happened to her.

\-------------------------------------------------

The Normandy had arrived at the Omega Nebula, Edi found their sensors, luckily the Normandy could get passed as long as no one saw them. Gemma was ready to deploy in the spare shuttle with Cortez piloting, he wasn't happy with the idea, but Kaidan ordered him to do it. The Normandy was as close as they could get her, the shuttle deployed and headed straight for the station.

Gemma looked out of the window, Omega was a massive boulder. The rocks surrounding it floated past the shuttle, Cortez kept it slow, the shuttle was also using the same stealth systems, but it was a prototype. They were signs of a fight, the broken shuttles, floating lifelessly. Gemma felt a prang in her stomach, Shepard could have been on one of those shuttles.

"Edi, can you get me Shepards last location please?" Cortez asked over the comms, he needed to find a docking station close enough for Gemma to board the station.

"Stand by," Edi replied. Cortez's console lit up with a pinged location, it showed Shepard was somewhere close to a holdout of some sort. "I cannot access the Commanders location any further than that, it seems the further into Omega she goes, the harder the signal stays."

"It's something to work with, Cortez out." Gemma checked her armour, pistol and biotics over. She wanted them already and set to go, it was a guessing game of what could be down there. "Gemma, I've found a port that I can get you into, be ready, there isn't any heat signature showing, but the shuttle could trip an emergency response."

Gemma moved to the door, holding onto the shuttles ceiling bars, the closer they got, the harder Cortez had to work to get the shuttle passed the massive rocks and debris. "Thanks, Cortez, get back to the Normandy after this. I ain't getting off the station without Shepard."

Cortez swallowed hard, he didn't like this idea, but he wasn't one to argue. Gemma could out-rule him as well if she wished, but the rules of ranks were something that was still new to her and Kaidan taught her using rank was a dirty move to make. "Yes, ma'am," he replied.

The shuttle came to a quick halt when the docking station came closer. Cortez opened the doors and left the shuttle floating, Gemma would have to jump to get across. It wasn't far, but her anxiety was telling her not to do it. She counted in her head, closing her eyes and letting her feet take her, she held her breath as she jumped, her body slowly floated across to the platform, then the gravity hit, she stumbled to catch her footing.

"Okay, I'm across, get out of here," Gemma shouted across to Cortez. The shuttle doors closed and it did a sharp ninety-degree turn to get away and back to the ship.

Gemma turned back around, using her omni-tool to look at the location, it wasn't far, but it was a stronghold and Gemma wouldn't be able to get in alone. She looked around, it was a small shopping centre it seemed she was in, but the place had been overturned, gang signs and Cerberus flats everywhere.

Gemma walked slowly past the stores, it was quiet, not one person in sight. Gemma stopped at a bar when a vid was playing on one of the tv screens, it was an Asari. Gemma quickly opened her omni-tool, connecting to the channel. "People of Omega! I am back," the Asari said. Gemma guessed it was Aria.

Gemma took the chance to open a comms channel, hoping Shepard was on one of them. "Commander Shepard?" Only static was a reply, she tried again, opening up multiple channels. "Commander? This is Gemma."

One of the channels picked up with people shouting in the background and then Shepard's voice picked up as the main one. "Gemma? What the hell?"

"Commander, where are you?" There wasn't a reply at first, Shepard seemed to be talking to someone in the background, but the fury that followed was all aimed at Gemma.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" she screamed down the comms. "Get your ass back to the fucking ship, that's an order, Lieutenant." Gemma hated disobeying the commands of her superiors, but she wasn't about to let Shepard get killed by Cerberus.

"No, Commander," Gemma argued back, "I am here to help you." Gemma heard Shepard huff heavily.

"Dammit, Lieutenant. I don't fucking answer to you!" Shepard was about to get the final assault ready with Aria, this was the last thing she needed with Gemma showing up out of the blue, she needed to know how the ship even found her... it then pinged, 'fucking Edi' she mentally shouted. "Get back to the ship and get back to the Widow system, that is an order!"

"Commander, you have to listen to me," Gemma said with a stern voice. "We can't lose you right now, we are at a critical point in this war and your ship and your crew should be with you at all times. Now please," she begged. "Send me your location, I can't leave Omega even if you forced me, I've got no contact with the Normandy."

There was silence, Shepard was beyond frustrated right now, but if Gemma really was stuck on Omega with her, then Shepard needed her by her side to fight this war between Aria and Cerberus. "Fine, but don't get yourself killed, Kaidan will kill me." Gemma snorted across the line.

"Yes, ma'am."

\----------------------------------------------------

Gemma had gotten to Shepards location without running into any trouble. Aria had done her speech and told all of Omegas residents that Shepard and herself were there to set them free. Shepard sent a message to Gemma, warning to not attack the group members from the Talons, their armour was easy enough to spot, but most Gemma who came across were dead. She tried to help those she found, but she couldn't take them with her, it wouldn't be safe.

The location Shepard was at was a war zone, Gemma stopped at the top balcony, a good vantage point for the battle below, Talons and Cerberus were killing each other. Gemma tried to find Shepard, but she couldn't see her.

Gemma started to climb down the balcony, the Talons had the advantage, they'd backed Cerberus into a corner against a closed door, but the machine guns they used were tearing the Talons apart. Gemma readied her biotics, she needed the fighting to end so she could get down there to find Shepard. Gemma unleashed a flare, letting it bounce off the doors from behind the Cerberus agents, it killed most of them. The ones left behind were shot before they could regain their footing.

Gemma jumped down, letting her biotics break her fall. The Talons all turned to look at her, staring at her, astonished when the realisation of the angle of the flare came from her. Shepard and Aria popped out from behind some destroyed escape pods.

"Thanks for the help," Shepard said dryly, still pissed off.

Aria pushed in front of Gemma, getting a glimpse at her. Gemma didn't know if her fight or flight mode was about to take, Aria broke the silence. "Shepard, I didn't know you were inviting one of your crew members..." she spoke with a snarky attitude, brushing past Gemma, scoffing down at her.

Gemma wanted to slap the smug look off her face, but Shepard sensed the growing tension and stood between both women. "This is Gemma, I didn't invite either, she..." Shepard looked back at Gemma, "she's still learning to follow her Commanders orders."

Gemma gulped heavily. Aria gave her the side-eye, turning to look at the Talons as they helped their injuries. "Well, that flare was quite impressive. I could've used you if we met earlier." She waved her hand in dismissal. "That is the past, we are now ready to make the final push." She pointed at Gemma, "you will lead the frontal assault with Omegas people, they will fight dirty."

Gemma didn't like the idea of using civilians, but she wasn't about to say no to Aria, even if she could probably out-do Aria, biotics wise. The woman still scared the shit out of her. "Yes, ma'am," Gemma quietly replied.

Aria smirked in approval, leaving to gather her people and the remaining Talons. Shepard turned to face Gemma. "Be careful, we need to get out of this one alive. Is there any way to contact the Normandy?" Gemma opened her omni-tool, making a comms channel to try and connect to the Normandy. She connected Shepard to it. "SSV Normandy, come in."

"Shepard?" Kaidan's crisp voice replied. "This connection isn't stable. Is everything alright?" Both women could hear chatter in the background, Gemma picked up Thane's voice.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The Normandy had jumped to one of the neighbouring systems to get some distance from Omega. They'd tried continuously since Gemma left to get a goods comms link, but the comms were down due to the fighting and the Reapers destroying most of the comm buoys.

Thane had joined them in the helm when he got word about Gemma's departure, he was less than thrilled with her decision, he would have offered to go with her. Finally, when Shepard's voice filled the speakers, relief drowned over everyone. Thane was whispering to Joker as Kaidan spoke to them.

"We are close to finishing this, the final assault will be happening soon," Shepard informed them.

"Is Gemma there?" Kaidan asked. The fear he felt when he didn't hear her voice was building deep in him, he needed to know she was safe or he was about to go back to board the station himself.

"I'm here and safe," Gemma's chirp voice said. "We will be back before you know it," she chuckled down the comms. Kaidan shook his head, he didn't know how she could sound so happy when a full out war was about to erupt on Omega.

"Just please be safe, both of you," Kaidan replied.

"We will, Shepard out." The comms channel disconnected. Everyone in the helm was silent, the feeling that something bad could happen did stray far from everyone's mind.

"You know," Joker broke the silence, "Shepard is going to kill us all when she's back." Kaidan nodded slowly, it was true, Shepard will be pissed off knowing he just changed all her original orders.

"We must be prepared to pick them up when this is over," Thane commented. He had been awfully nervous knowing Gemma and Shepard were on Omega alone, without any of the crew. He had tried to not show his anger and worries, but the constant strolling up and down the gangway had gotten everyone's attention.

"If you wish," Edi quietly said, "I can track the Commander and Lieutenants vitals." Joker rubbed his hands over his face, lifting his hat partly.

"You could've told us soon," Joker groaned. Edi seemed to look upset with his reaction, she turned back to face her station, not reacting to Jokers moaning

"It's alright, Edi," Kaidan butted in, tapping Joker lightly on the shoulder to shut it. "Could you please do that for me?" Joker looked at Kaidan, then at Edi realising he upset her, he swatted himself in the head for being so stupid.

"Of course, Major."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Getting the shielding down was harder than expected. Shepard and Aria had to go to the main engine core of Omega to overload the reactor, Gemma stayed behind to find another way inside the prisoned areas to warn the civilians of the impending fight.

"Gemma, are you close? We are minutes out from dropping the shielding," Shepard told her down the comms. Gemma looked down at each vent exit, looking for the one she needed to get inside.

"Yeah, I'm nearly with the civilians," she replied. She found the vent she needed, kicking it through with her metal boots. The vent fell through and she dropped herself through the tight exit, landing in the middle of the civilians all looking down at her. She studied them all, Turian, Batarians, humans and a few Krogan were all surrounding her. Gemma brought herself to her feet, climbing onto the nearest table to get everyone's attention, they all kept silent, just staring at her.

"I am here to protect you when this shielding goes down," Gemma said, pointing to the red, flaming shielding behind her. "I'm going to use a biotic barrier which will protect us all from incoming bullets, but don't go outside it or you're on your own. Grab whatever weapons you can, we will storm Cerberus and take their weapons from them," she shouted. Everyone erupted in cheers and roars.

"Gemma, be ready!" Aria warned her. Gemma quickly jumps from the table, jogging to the front of everyone to get her biotics ready. The shielding started to slowly falter, getting the Cerberus agents attention from the other side.

Gemma waved her hand around her head, warning everyone to be ready, she charged her biotics, getting them ready. The shield dropped, the same second Gemma unleashed her barrier, it warped around everyone, standing high and as wide as she could cover, those who were not fully covered quickly got behind it. The bullets instantly started to ping off it, Gemma didn't know how long she could hold it, but she hoped it was enough to get them past the waves of agents in their way.

The civilians picked up just about anything that they could find, throwing metal bars and tables at the agent, and Krogan threw heavy wall beams. Gemma advanced, the Cerberus agents started to drop, they picked their guns up, now having actual firepower, they could make quick work of the Cerberus agents. Gemma could feel a strain with her implant, but her biotics seemed to compensate by lowering the energy draw when bullets didn't hit the barrier, it gave her a longer time duration until she needed a break.

They pushed forward, dropping anything in their path, the civilians felt invisible with Gemma on their side.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Shepard and Aria were racing to Afterlife. Nyreen, Arias old friend who they ran into not long ago and the leader of the Talons had stopped reporting in. The Turian leader had gone on ahead to check a disturbance out, Aria warned her not to go, but the comms had gone dead. It was now a race to find Nyreen before she got close to Afterlife.

Gemma was able to leave the civilians, they had enough protection and firepower to continue without her. Shepard told her to meet them at Afterlife as soon as she could and she was only seconds away from the last door that stood in her way.

She ran through the doors, stopping in her tracks when she saw the Turian pick up some grenades off a dead Cerberus agent, she threw them just ahead of herself, surrounding herself with some horrible creatures, they looked human, but far from a normal human, they dropped blue fluid and had guns mounted on their shoulders. Gemma saw the few civilians that were cowering in the corner, trying to get away from the creatures grasp.

The creatures were coming closer to the Turian, she activated her biotics, forming a barrier around herself and the creatures. Gemma's mind snapped quickly when she figured out the Turian was going to blow herself and the creatures up, Gemma could see the Talon member by the colour and markings of her armour.

The barrier turned dusty grey from the explosion. "Nyreen!" Aria shouted across from where Gemma stood, herself and Shepard ran over. They tried to fan the smoke away, only to find the dead creatures but Nyreen alive, she was looking at the floor, her biotic barrier had dropped, but she was inside another, she looked around, her eyes landing on Gemma. Shepard and Aria followed her gaze, Gemma stood far from them, her biotics formed the barrier to keep Nyreen safe from blowing herself up.

Shepard waved Gemma over, knowing it was now safe for her to join them. Nyreen watched her approach, looking at the woman that just saved her life. "Thank you," Nyreen said as Gemma joined them.

"Nyreen, this is Gemma, one of my crew," Shepard filled her in. Nyreen offered her hand to Gemma, shaking it tightly.

"Thanks for the assist, Gemma. Quite impressive with the barrier inside my own barrier, I've never witnessed it before." Nyreen kept her mandibles tight against her cheeks, she was grateful to Gemma but was not wise to trusting her so quickly.

"Anyone who is going to risk their lives saving civilians is worth being saved," Gemma replied. Aria huffed at her impatience now exploding, she pushed past everyone, running up the stairs to Afterlife. The door opened to Cerberus agents, but they didn't stand a chance when Aria let her biotics erupt, she went free fire with them, turning their armoured bodies into rag dolls.

Gemma, Shepard and Nyreen followed, trying to keep up with Aria. The last door opened, Afterlife wasn't how Shepard remembered it, it was now changed into some sort of research facility.

Aria looked up to see Petrovsky staring down at her, smirking at her success of coming so far. Aria snarled at it, running towards him and jumping across the dancing platform, but was cut short when the hologram cuffed caught her, suspending her above the ground.

"I commend you, Aria, for making it this far. But I sadly have to inform you this is as far as you'll be coming." Oleg sipped the whiskey he was holding, looking from Aria to Shepard. "It is nice to finally meet you in the flesh, Commander. Unfortunately, this is where we say goodbye." He turned away from them, pressing some buttons on his panels. The doors from across the room opened, the creatures started to file through.

"What the fuck are those things?" Gemma snarled.

"Adjutants," Nyreen weakly replied. Gemma glanced at her, her hard pated skin seemed to drain in colour. The fear radiated off Nyreen as the Adjutants walked through the door, stopping just under Oleg's booth.

"Those Adjutants you met were unstable, not controllable. But these are completely under my control." They started to approach slowly.

"Shit," Shepard said under her breath. "We need to get Aria out."

"I can try and overload the controls, they have to be in this room somewhere," Gemma said. She looked around the room, following the path of the hologram cuffs that held Aria. "There are four junctions." Gemma pointed at them.

"Alright," Shepard said, pushing Gemma towards the closest one. "We will cover you."

Gemma worked through each junction as fast as she could, each time a junction overloaded, Aria let out her biotic anger, it helped in killing the Adjutants, they seemed to flood in from all available entrances. Gemma had gotten the last junction, Aria dropped to the ground, throwing a warp at the remaining Adjutant that tried to grab hold of Nyreen.

"Petrovsky, you better say your prayers," Aria shouted as she stormed the stairs to his hideout. The doors opened for them, Oleg was informing all his remaining troops to stand down.

He turned to face Shepard. "Commander, I have stopped all attacks and will comply with you." Aria snickered at him, it was amusing to her that he actually thought he was leaving Afterlife alive.

"This is the worst attempt of trying to save your own skin I have ever heard," Aria snarled at him, she biotic slapped him across the face, letting him fall to the floor.

"Please, Commander. I am unharmed, and I have information that could help you take down Cerberus." Shepard ignored him, turning away to let Aira do what she needed to do.

"Say goodnight, Petrovsky," Aria slowly mouthed as she wrapped her hands around his neck, forcing him to lie across the console. He tried to fight her and fight for air, but Aria wasn't going to let up, she moved her face closer to him, letting her body embrace eternity as her eyes turned pitch black whilst he took his last breath.

Aria slowly took her hands off him, staring at him before turning away. "Get rid of the body," she commanded. Aria joined Shepard at the edge of the balcony, she finally had her home back. "Thank you for not interfering, killing that man was satisfying."

Shepard nodded at her, looking at the civilians as they filed into Afterlife, cheering for their leader. "Just remember what this cost," Shepard gently reminded her.

"I won't, Shepard. You will have everything we agreed on." Aria turned to the console, looking down at the controls. "My men will take you back, I have cleaning up to do now."

Shepard didn't say goodbye, it wasn't a thing her and Aria did, departing on quick words was enough for them. Gemma followed her to the docking station. Aria gave her newest speech as leader once again of Omega, Shepard had made a dent in her hard shell, she announced Omega was everyone's homes and there were changes to the equality to life on the station.

Gemma looked up at the vidscreen of Arias speech. "Was she always this dramatic?" Gemma asked.

Shepard looked up at the vidscreen, shrugging her shoulders. "She was actually worse when I met her," Shepard chuckled. "Come on, let's get back to the ship."

\------------------------------------------------

Gemma and Shepard get back to the Normandy and a debrief was called the moment Shepard's foot set down on the ship. Everyone filed around the meeting table, Shepard stood at the head of it, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now, whilst I appreciate you all looking out for my safety, this will be the last and only time you follow me somewhere when I specially told you all to stay behind," Shepard spoke harshly, but slowly. She turned to Gemma. "I will thank you for coming, Gemma, you were a great help in the end. But this is the last time, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Gemma quietly replied, she stood that bit closer to Kaidan, knowing he was in trouble next.

"Now, Kaidan," Shepard said sternly. "when I leave with orders, I don't expect my XO to overrule what I said, no more of that, and..." Shepard darted her gaze to Edi, "you aren't spying on me ever again."

"Yes, Commander," Edi said confidently.

"This was a success, we have plenty of resources and fighters with help from Aria. I will inform Hackett, you all dismissed." Everyone saluted their Commander, then they started to file out of the room. Thane, Kaidan and Gemma stopped just outside the door.

"You know how to surprise me, Siha," Thane said calmly, but the anxiety he felt earlier was still there partly.

"I won't do it again, I promise," Gemma chuckled. Thane bowed his head, a small smile on his lips, he left Kaidan and Gemma to themselves.

"You had me so worried," Kaidan said, pulling Gemma into his embrace.

"I never meant to worry you, I'm sorry." Gemma felt bad for the heartache she caused Kaidan, she wanted to be of some sort of help, she didn't think fully about how that would affect Kaidan.

"It's alright, you helped Shepard a lot today, though it's never gonna happen again as I think she will space us all," Kaidan laughed, he rubbed his hand along her spine. "Let's get you out of your armour."

Kaidan wrapped his arm protectively around Gemma's waist, leading her to the cargo bay. He mentally begged to anyone out there listening, that Gemma never leaves his side, the fear he felt today he didn't want to feel ever again.


	11. Playing Politician.

After the weeks of silence from the Quarians, the message dropped to Hackett. They were ready to meet with Shepard and talk about maybe aiding them. Hackett gave Shepard the order to get to them as soon as possible, they needed the Quarians and their expertise.

The Normandy arrived two days later at Dholen in the Far Rim, they docked alongside a Quarian envoy ship, allowing their leaders on board with a handful of bodyguards. Shepard knew the four Quarian admirals, she met them back when they tried to charge Tali with treason for a problem that was her father's fault and not hers. She won Tali's right to stay part of the Quarian people, but to Shepard, Tali would always be known as Tali vas Normandy SR2.

Admiral Raan was the first to walk through the doors to the war room, the other admirals following close behind. "Commander, it's a pleasure to meet you again," she said, walking down the stairs. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

Shepard skipped the pleasantries, strolling around from the other side of the war table. "I hoped for your help against the Reapers, what's going on?" she said in an annoyed tone. Her plate was full enough playing Politician than being an actual Commander.

Admiral Gerrel stepped forward, leaning against the table. "Seventeen days ago, with a precision strike against four Geth systems, we incited the war against the Geth to retake our homeworld." Shepard placed her hands over her face, exaggerating her sigh.

Thane stepped forward, getting everyone's attention. "The law stipulates: Quarians are not to start any sort of war with the Geth." Xen, the bitchiest of all the Admirals scoffed at him.

"The Drell is right. It is a clear violation of the agreement we made with the Council to not provoke the Geth," Koris shouted. Shepard remembered Koris being the biggest pain in the arse for her, back during Tali's trial, he lied and belittled Shepard, but right now, she agreed with him, maybe he has changed and worked that stick out of his arse.

"A treaty violation is nothing compared to getting our homeworld and advanced AI technology back," Xen said, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Your homeworld? You mean Rannoch?" Shepard asked, all four Admirals nodded in union, Raan stopped closer, smoothing her hands together nervously.

"Correct, Commander. Three hundred years ago, we lost our homeworld to our own AI reaction, the Geth," Raan explained.

"After we attempted to kill them," Koris snarkily said. Shepard was surprised to have this attitude from him, he was more than happy to kill the Geth a year ago, she remembered Gerrel the one being the calmest about it, maybe the roles had reversed?

"We didn't try to kill them, Koris," Xen argued back. "We tried to deactivate them, it was not murder," she said calmly, becoming bored with the argument.

Gemma shrugged her shoulders in irritation. "Even if the Geth are AI, they feel emotions just like any of us, Ask Edi if you need proof of that," she said towards Xen. The Admiral stared at her, if Gemma could see through the mask, she would think Xen was becoming red-faced.

Shepard snorted in laughter, everyone turning to her, "it was murder, paint it how you want." She threw Xen a dismissive hand.

"Commander," Raan pleaded. "We never tried to create a true Ai, it was an accident." Raan knew herself, that wasn't the full truth, they didn't want to make AI, but it wasn't completely off the table as an idea.

Shepard turned away from them all. "Which you tried to correct by killing them all," she replied with a snarky tone. Thane and Gemma looked at each other, the conversation was becoming hostile and soon, no alliance was built.

All the admirals looked at each other, debated their next choice of words. Koris spoke up first, but more shouted towards everyone in the room, "don't bother, admitting we were wrong would undercut the justification for this suicidal invasion plan." He waved his hands in anger.

"You're throwing herself at the Geth? Again?" Shepard turned back towards them, bracing herself against the war table.

"And this time we may have killed our people for good," Koris sharply answered. It was true, the numbers were one-hundred to one. The Quarians didn't stand a chance against the Geth, their advanced processing powers and brute bulk of their army would tear through the strongest of fleets, but they chose the life of solitude to build a home for their own people, until Saren came along and forced them to join his army, along with Sovereign.

Gerrel turned towards the war table, using the control panel to bring the star system up with Rannoch's location pinging. "We have driven the Geth back to the homeworld. But it all changed in their favour when this signal started emitting to all Geth ships."

"It must be the Reapers," Garrus pointed out.

"Under Reaper control, the Geth are significantly more effective. Our fleet is pinned in the home system if we're going to win this-" Gerrel was brutally cut off by Koris.

"Win this?!" he shouted, "you insisted on involving the civilian ships, Admiral Gerrel." He pointed at the hologram pictures of the Quarian ships, "we need to retreat or we will lose the live ships." Gerrel was ready to reply, but Shepard raised her hand to stop any more arguments from developing.

"Where is the signal coming from?" Raan took over, using the console closest to her to bring up the hologram of a Geth dreadnought, massive in scope and could take out any ships the Quarians threw at it.

"Here," she pointed out. "Our ships are not equipped for it and it is heavily guarded by all other ships." The hologram showed the projecting signal leaving the heart of the ship, it could control any Geth in the star system and probably further.

Garrus had stepped closer to get some reading on the calibrations of the system, looking for a weakness they could exploit. Shepard swore under her breath, more running around to do. "The Normandy's stealth systems can get us in undetected, there we will board and shut the signal down, then you all get to the newest relay and jump to the next star system." Shepard's head snapped to Xen when she heard the huff come from her, but the Quarian quickly dropped the attitude with Shepard's glare putting her down a few notches.

"Good, we can get the civilian ships out of there, they have seen enough. Are you sure you can disable the signal?" Koris asked. Shepard held back the attitude that was trying to come back, she wouldn't suggest the plan if they couldn't do it, instead, Shepard opted for a quick nod, fewer words the better right then, for all their safety.

"Our newest admiral has also volunteered to offer technical expertise," Raan said, turning around to face the door, everyone's gaze followed hers. Tali walked through the door, confident with her hands tucked away behind her back.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, reporting for duty," the young Quarian said with great delight. Everyone had quickly dismissed themselves from the meeting, heading straight to greet their favourite Qurian.

Everyone filed out of the room except for the admirals who were talking amongst themselves. Shepard walked around the table, smiling at Tali. Thane had stayed behind, the large crowd of everybody greeting her wasn't something he enjoyed. Tali was heading towards Shepard but changed direction when she caught Thane in her peripheral vision.

"Thane, you're alive, how?!" Tali said quickly before throwing her arms over him. She thought he would have passed from his disease by now, but he looked healthier from the last time she saw him was when the Normandy had dropped her off with the fleet before heading to Earth for Shepard's tribunal.

"Hello, Miss Zorah, it's a pleasure to see you again," he said, awkwardly returning the hug. Shepard stopped at the side of them, smiling at Thane's attempt to try and hug her.

"What happened then, are you alright now?" Tali quickly asked, pulling away to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, but I shall explain all when we have more time, I will leave you and the Commander to talk." Thane bowed at both women, turning towards the door and leaving all the noise and fuss behind,

Tali turned back to Shepard, giving her a smaller hug, the admirals were already watching her. "Glad to have you back, Tali," Shepard said with a warm smile, she led her out of the room and towards the briefing room next door, it wasn't exactly private, the admiral's guards stood in the corner, observing.

"So Admiral?" Shepard chuckled to her, Tali smiled at the name, it was something she was still getting used to.

"It's mostly just a formality, I'm an expert on the Geth." Tali leant against the window, rubbing her hands together, the stress was building on her as 'admiral' and the others weren't making her job easy.

"Well, you are perfect for the job. How have you been doing?" Shepard could see the tiredness in her posture, her usual happy stance has swapped for slumped shoulders.

"I'm doing okay, I guess," she lied to herself and Shepard. "I don't agree with this war. I thought after my talks with Legion, we could try and find peace, but Xen just wants to run her experiments and Gerrel is a complete Bosh'tet, thinking only about himself and not the other seventeen million people that are on the Migrant Fleet. Look I can't talk openly like this, if you want to catch up, we can talk in your cabin."

"Alright, we can head up there now," Shepard said, pulling her along.

\-------------------------------------------------

Gemma sat on the end of the bed in the med-bay, Kaidan by her side. She wasn't expecting an appointment today, but the urgent email from Chakwas ordered her to come as soon as possible. Kaidan wasn't helping her much, pacing back and forth at the end of the bed.

"Y'know, if you keep pacing I'm going to put you in a stasis," she said, half-joking and half being serious.

Kaidan stopped, giving her a soft gaze. "Sorry, just nervous something has changed since you went to Omega, you've had enough problems with your biotics and implants." Gemma understood Kaidan's nervousness, but he wasn't helping and it was slightly agitating her.

"Look, you're nervous, I get it. But why don't you go and find Edi, talk to her about your students? This is something I can tell you about later." Kaidan looked at the door, then back at Gemma, weighing her suggestion.

"Alright," he quietly replied. "But find me the minute you're done," he said as he kissed her forehead, rubbing her shoulder slowly. Chakwas walked in at the same moment, a stack of datapads in her hands. Kaidan took his leave, moving to the side of the doctor.

Chakwas placed all her datapads on the side, trying to stop them all from falling, Gemma wondered if they were all about her. "So, Gemma, how have you been?" Chakwas started with.

Gemma smiled at her, rubbing her palms together. "I'm doing alright, much better with the new implants, my headaches have stopped as well." Chakwas nodded, running some scans on Gemma's body from her omni-tool.

"I would expect them to stop with the more frequent use of your biotics. But, I am sure you would like to know why I called you here." Chakwas grabbed the top datapad from the stack, sitting down in her office chair to wheel it over to the bedside. "I was able to get some help from Admiral Hackett regarding your medical history. Dr Michel pointed out for a biotic like yourself, your medical record is very minimal, only a few appointments over the course of your childhood, even the appointment with the Alliance medical officers after the Collector attack was not present."

Gemma craned her head to the side, confused as to why so much of her medical record was missing, she had enough appointments to put her hatred of doctors in place. "That can't be true, I was seeing the doctors a lot as a child, I hurt myself a lot with my biotics becoming stronger."

"That is correct, but the truth behind how your biotics manifested was never told to you, was it?" Chakwas replied. Gemma thought for a moment, she only just realised she never was told how she got her biotics, she remembered asking her parents a few times as a child, but it got brushed off so many times, she just forgot about it and concentrated on school and ignoring them. 

"No, I was never told," Gemma dryly replied, now pissed off it's taken twenty-seven years to find out.

"I was able to find reports from Thessia, your parents actually lived there for a few years before you were born." Gemma's eyebrows raised in surprise. Chakwas didn't wait for a response, "your mother became pregnant with you whilst they lived there, and the Asari doctors suggested they moved somewhere with lower Element Zero exposure as even in human children, the Element Zero on Thessia can affect you all the same as Asari, just with less biotic potential." Chakwas passed the datapad to Gemma, showing her the doctor's reports done on Thessia.

"Well, if they moved how did I end up like this?" Gemma said pointing at her head, she never hated her biotics, but at times she wished they would go away, they seemed to protect her, having a mind of their own and sometimes she didn't want to be protected. She remembered her eighteenth birthday, her 'friends' invited her drinking, they all had a great time getting drunk and enjoying their time out, but Gemma drank enough alcohol to nearly killing her and she didn't bat an eyelid towards drunkness, by the end of the night her 'friends' called her the freak show.

"They were planning to move back to Earth, but just before they left, your mother got into a skycar accident. She crashed into an illegal area with masses of red sand and Element Zero, she was lucky to even make it out alive." Gemma shook her head slowly, it all felt like a nightmare to her, the truth finally coming out after all these years. Chakwas continued, "she got away with minimal injuries, but scans showed you swimming in Element Zero, it was becoming a part of you."

"I..." The words wouldn't come out, it was all numb to her right then. Her life felt like a lie, she got her biotics by her mother nearly dying, it wasn't something she should be happy about to have biotics, she would rather not have her biotics.

"I understand the shook," Chakwas calmly said, she grabbed another datapad, this one had another appointment card on it with the information that took place. "The pregnancy continued as normal but watched carefully by doctors. You were born at thirty-five weeks, but you were not premature." Gemma put the datapad in her hands on her thighs, letting go to wrap her hands around her neck, massaging the back of it, this was stressing her out.

"You were full-grown to expectations of normal forty-week deliveries and you were much stronger than most newborns and.." Chakwas paused to reread the sentence, "you glowed a faint blue over your skin." She looked at Gemma with a somewhat confused, but shocked look. Gemma didn't say anything, her mouth had gone dry. "Do you know why all this information was hidden from your medical records?"

"No, I know my dad hates biotics, we argued many times over about it and anything behaviour wise I did with my biotics, he was quick to jump down my throat about it," she replied with disgust, scoffing at the memories of Daniel treating like shit.

"I did state near the end of the reports that your father was the one who requested all your medical documents were to be hidden from plain sight. It seems they moved to Horizon as it was feared the Alliance would want to enrol you from a young age into their biotic programs." Chakwas was at the final datapad, the words her dad had spoken before they left was the last thing left that could be found.

"So they took my chance away to do something with my life, instead I grew up in some fucking stupid colony with non-other than my mum and biotic-hating dad? That's just great." Gemma rubbed her hands aggressively together, trying to not let biotics flare in anger, but it was really hard for her not to let rip of them, tearing the whole room apart.

"I am sure your parents had their reasons, they would want what's best for their daughter," Chakwas said calmly. "Sometimes the things parents do to protect their children is actually the opposite of what they should do." Gemma nodded slowly. "You are free to go now, Lieutenant." Chakwas turned towards her desk, her work had stacked much higher with all this new information she needed to add to Gemma's medical record.

"Thank you, Dr Chakwas." Gemma waited for a moment, swinging her legs off the bed, feeling the blood rush through her veins, she looked up at the speakers. "Edi?"

There was silence for a few seconds. "Yes, Lieutenant," Edi's feminine voice replied.

"Could you help me find my parents? They were taken during the Reaper attack on Horizon, their names are Daniel and Lynn River." Gemma waited for the AI to reply, hoping that if anyone could find her parents, it would be her.

"I will see what I can do and inform you if anything comes of my searches." The relief lifted partly from Gemma's shoulders.

"Thank you, Edi," she replied, jumping from the bed and headed to the door. Gemma went to find Kaidan but was stopped in her tracks when Shepard stopped her in the mess.

"Hey, you all done? If you're good, I want you and Kaidan with me for this mission," Shepard said quickly, needing to get other things sorted before they arrived at Rannoch.

"Yes, Commander," Gemma replied stiffly. "Where is Kaidan?"

Shepard looked her up and down, seeing there was something off about her with the attitude and closed body language. But not wanting to push it, she let it go. "In the cargo bay, we leave soon, so head down there."

Gemma gave her a stiff nod, brushing past her towards the lift. Shepard watched her leave, seeing the haste in her footsteps, there was definitely something wrong with Gemma, she needed to find out what it was so it didn't cause problems during the next few missions coming out. Shepard knew they would be fighting the Qurian/Geth war for a good few days.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"It's unbelievable you are only finding all this out now," Kaidan said with an annoyed tone, pushing his armour into place. Gemma was silent, only telling him with a quick tone what Chakwas had told her, the words came out fast and dry, no emotion behind them.

"Well it seems right for my dad, he seems like a piece of shit right now," Gemma lowly said, throwing her gun on the workbench to clip her boots into place. Her biotic slightly flared at the noise of the metal gun clashing with the metal table.

"Come on, don't be like that. You deserve the truth, but maybe there was a reason." Kaidan put his hand on her shoulder, pushing slightly.

Gemma looked at the ceiling, huffing slightly to let some of her pent-up anger out. "I know... I know," she repeated quietly. "I asked Edi if she could help me locate them."

Kaidan removed his hand, getting back to his armour. "I know, she asked me if I could use my spectre codes to send the signal out further, get it out to more places." Gemma looked at him, smiling softly.

"Thank you," she whispered. Kaidan was about to lean in but was cut off when someone threw their arms over him.

"Kaidan!" Tali squeaked into his ear. "It's so good to see you, how have you been?" Kaidan hugged her back, pulling back first to speak. Gemma didn't much care about the greetings, casually ignoring them so she could put her holster on.

"I've been well, glad to be back on two feet again. Hey," he said, causally hitting her arm, "congratulations, Admiral." Tali waved her hand, laughing quietly.

"Thanks, but it's not at all what I thought it would be." Tali looked past Kaidan towards Gemma, both women looked at each other. Gemma smiled best she could through her resting bitch face.

"Hello, I'm Tali," she said politely.

"I'm Gemma, nice to meet you." She didn't wait for a response, pushing past them both, heading towards the shuttle, she sat in the far corner, ignoring everything else around her.

"Well, she is..." Tali couldn't find the words, she felt it was rude, but it could have been a reason for this hostile greeting.

"Sorry, she's had a rough day," Kaidan said apologetically.

"You settled down, Kaidan?" Tali giggled, throwing her hand towards the shuttle.

"You could say that," Kaidan confidently replied, grabbing his gun and meeting Shepard at the shuttle, Cortez was warming the engines up as the Normandy got closer to the Geth dreadnought.

"Everyone read-" Shepard was cut off by Joker.

"Commander, the shuttle won't make it through this first, the docking bays have all been destroyed, making it impossible to board without being sucked into space," Joker said both serious and dryly.

"Well, I don't want a repeat of last time I was in space," Shepard replied, shivering at the thought of it happening again. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"Thermal scans show one other docking port that the Normandy can connect to, but it is badly damaged, only one of you can board it," Edi informed them.

"Alright, I'll board," Shepard replied, she poked her head into the shuttle towards Cortez. "Kill the engines, we aren't taking the shuttle now." Gemma got out of the shuttle, standing next to Kaidan. "Let's head up and get this signal stopped," Shepard announced.

End of part 1.


	12. Playing Policition Pt. 2

They found the other docking bay, connecting the clamps between the Normandy's docking bay doors and the very beat up docking tunnel. Shepard stood in the decontamination area alone, the rest of her party on the other side, she held her breath seeing the gaping holes earlier through the windows made her stomach churn.

"Y'know, Commander, take your time. It's not like we are just sitting ducks out here," Joker said with a sarcastic tone. Shepard took her first step, letting her mag-boots take over. She held in a deep breath, the view was fantastic but the zero gravity was causing her anxiety to come back.

"Geth don't use windows, remember. What did Legion call them?" She thought of the words the Geth said back during the Collector days, "structural weakness," she added with a smile. She wondered where Legion had gone after they destroyed the Collectors.

"Like the Geth are just sitting around saying. 'Those organics would never use the no window thing twice'," Joker hummed down the comms. Shepard remembered the first time she had to reprimand him for taking the piss out of Legion, he would make robotic moves behind the Geths back.

Shepard continued on, she had to go around a lot of the holes to get through, she turned, the Normandy was now upside down for her, she thanked her mag-boots mentally. "How are you doing, Shepard?" Tali asked.

"Alright.. the gravity is kind of disorienting though," Shepard tried to not look at the ship again, it made nausea run when she saw the upside ship look back at her.

"Don't worry, it'll get better once you get inside." Shepard really hoped Tali was correct, the noises of rubbing metal and vibrations of her own feet were making her move nervous. She slowed down when the next gap had no way around it, she would have to float across, best she could with no gravity. She held her breath, deactivating her mag-boots as she slowly bends her legs to propel across.

She landed just shy of the hold behind her, acting her boots to catch herself, she caught her balance but heard the screaming noises of the metal behind her giving way, she slowly turned, the metal grids had completely torn away from each other, the ship had detached itself. "Shit," Shepard grumbled. "You ain't getting over this way now. Tali is there another way around this?" Tali took a few moments before she replied.

"Yes, Shepard. If you follow this nav point I have sent you, it's too another docking bay. You can access it from your side and we will board." Joker started the engines, getting the ship around to the over docking bay, it would take a few minutes for the ship to line itself up, the Geth dreadnought and Normandy are odd sizes, they don't look designed to attach to each other.

"Alright," Shepard dryly replied, watching the ship leave her. The doors hissed open, letting the low gravity air out, Shepard remembered Legion telling her that Geth ships had very little oxygen or gravity.

She walked through the doors and was first met with a gaping hole in the sidewall, wires hung loosely and some sparked. "Well, I can see the huge hole you told me about," Shepard said, looking up at it.

Tali scoffed on the other side, "Admiral Gerrel tried a frontal assault, we lost six frigates," she spat the last words. "That small hole is the only damage we left."

"I wouldn't call in small," Shepard replied. The hole was big enough to fit the Normandy through.

Shepard climbed the ladders to the upper docking bays, stopping at terminals to see what information she could access. The terminals were bare, slim information left behind for humans to decipher. Edi may have a chance of going through it at some point. She got back to the task at hand, slowly making her way to the docking controls, the ship was eerie, it was dark with only the sound of Shepard's metal boots echoing throughout the halls.

The wirings planted against the walls and ceilings reminded her of the Overload project. A mad-man, Dr Gavin Archer forced his own brother, David with 'unique' mental disabilities to connect his mind with the mind of the Geth consensus, for it all to blow up in Cerberus' face, David took control of all the stations and was scared to let go of the mind crippling connection he had, it was too loud for him and he couldn't think straight. Shepard saved him, taking him away from his brother and Cerberus to live his life out with the students at Grissom academy. She hoped David was now safe with the other students that made it off alive when Cerberus tried to attack the school, luckily Shepard, her crew and Jack helped them all get off.

Shepard saw the change in Jack with her students, she would risk her own life to save each and every one of them. She cared for them like they are her own children. Shepard shook her head, getting out her own thoughts, the panel for the docking doors were in front of her.

The doors below and across from the platform Shepard stood on hissed open. Tali, Kaidan and Gemma boarded, slowly taking in the surroundings. Tali got straight to work hacking the next set of doors they needed to get through.

They walked through the main doors, leading towards the dark tunnels. There were multiple terminals and consoles attached along the wall. They tried extracting what they could from them, but all it told them was what systems were running and the status on the Quarian ships, which said they were being decimated. "Commander, please hurry. The live ships can't take much more," Raan exclaimed over the comms.

"We will get them out of there fast, Admiral," Shepard replied. They got to the main doors, leading to a control hub. But scans showed hoards of Geth on the other side of the door. "Right, we are going to get swarmed. Tali and I will take the brunt of it. Kaidan, Gemma, stand on each side of the doors when they open, Gemma put up a barrier and Kaidan, hack the bastards and turn them on each other." Everyone nodded with understanding and got into position.

When the doors opened, each Geth that was in their sights snapped their long mechanic necks towards Shepard and Tali. They both opened fire taking out the closest Geth, whilst Gemma held a strong barrier, the bullets pinged off and dropped to the floor. Kaidan hacked the furthest Geth away so they could get flanked. Working together they could make quick work with the Geth and soon they were able to make a push towards the main control panel in the heart of the room. Some Geth came through the door but in small numbers. Gemma was able to hold them off on her own, flanking each one and suspended their bodies in the air, Shepard and Kaidan finished them off with a bullet to their chest. Tali had to be protected so she could work at getting the signal down. 

"Shepard, there is a problem, the signal isn't here, it's coming from a separate energy source. We need to get in and shut it down. But the doors are locked, we need some way to open them, like an emergency."

Everyone was looking around and looking on the terminals to try and start an emergency. "Wait can't we set off the fire alarms. If the ship has one," Gemma said as Tali thought it over.

"Not exactly, but I can send a ship-wide emergency that tells units to get off the ship for evac." Tali looked through the terminals, finding the emergency escape protocols, and she was able to hack them, setting off red warnings thought-out the ship.

The doors also unlocked around them, it was a safety protocol. The Geth nearest started flowing in, Gemma tossed a singularity towards the door to catch some before they got through the threshold. Tali bobbed down next to the terminal, scanning through her omni-tool for the attack drone. "Get them Chickktika!"

"You call your drone Chikktika?" Gemma shouted as she shot a Geth in the back of its neck, it made a static noise and dropped to the floor.

"Yup, Chikktika vas Paus, and she's a badass," Tali happily replied. They finished off the remaining Geth and started to head towards the main vent, which was also the drive core. As they got closer they started to hear loud noises of some sort of vacuum. Shepard went in without warning and got hit with a big wave of blue kinetic energy.

"Ow, shit. Be careful, this thing completely drains your shields." She got into cover before the next wave came. Geth was already getting into position, it seemed that the energy blast didn't affect them. Soon Geth with rocket launchers started to appear. They flanked them out, using the side rooms to get around them. Shepard shot a rocket launcher before it tried to shoot Kaidan. Gemma's biotics were useless when the energy blast went off, which was every thirty seconds. They struggled to get through to the otherwise, if it wasn't the kinetic blast slowing them down, then it was the Geth that could move unharmed.

They slowly made it to the other side, a tunnel stood in their way to get to the main core of the signal and the drive core ventilation shaft was being used to block their way, it would vaporise them if they tried to get through. "Tali try to shut it down, so we can get down there." Tali nodded and moved towards the terminal, it only took her a few seconds and she was able to shut it down. The charge at the end of the tunnel ground to a halt.

"Well, that should give us some time," Kaidan said, as he looked around to make sure there were no more targets. "We have some time, the Geth have retreated for now." They started to walk down the tunnel, keeping it slow. The tunnel wasn't big, it would only hold people in a single file line. Shepard looked down at the other end of the tunnel, the blue glowed light was sitting still, not spinning, well that is what she thought. The spinning rim started to grow stronger, it was turning itself back on.

"Dammit, they've turned it back on. Come on, run!" They were all in a full paced sprint. Shepard found the room they needed and stopped just past the door. Turning around she saw the rest of the crew running. "Hurry!" She pushed everyone in through the door before she went through herself, she turned around to see the drive core shaft hurdle towards her. Before she could jump in, her body lit up blue and she was pulled in, landing on her knees. Her head shot up to see Gemma laid on her side, her arm flaring blue, extended out. Gemma dropped her arm, catching her breath. Shepard pulled her to her feet, "thank you," she patted her shoulder.

"Your wel-," Gemma was cut off with the hissing sound of a chamber opening above them. Tubes started to show, they were attached to what looked like a Geth, maybe a VI, designed to look like one.

Soon the hatch fully opened, the AI, which was a Geth, shot it's head up. "Shepard-Commander. Help us!"

"Legion?" She looked around seeing tubes and wires hanging from him. Legion looked down at them in surprise, his head flaps were flying up and down. She knew Geth couldn't feel pain, but the position he was forced to stand looked painfully uncomfortable, his arms hung above his head and the base of his neck was connected to a metal clamp.

"You know this thing," Kaidan asked, as he lowered his gun.

"His name is Legion. He helped me defeat the Collectors. Legion what are you doing here? How did this happen to you?" Shepard asked as she flapped her arms around towards the wires and smoke radiating off him.

"We returned after Shepard-Commander was apprehended by the humans. We were captured by other units controlled by the old machines. We have been used as the signal to control all units, that attack is the Creators," Legion told them. Tali looked at him, her heart oddly ached for him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but... it's good to see you again," Tali said as she walked forward, looking up at Legion. Her relationship started on ice with Legion, they butted heads multiple times and she once threatened to shoot him, but by the end, they were able to grow a small amount of trust for each other.

"Okay, we need to get you out of here and onto the Normandy, I'm not about to let you die. Where is the terminal to get you out of here?" She looked around the rooms, it was a massive area they stood in, consoles, wires and terminals were littered everywhere. It would take hours to find the correct one if Legion doesn't know where it is.

"We are secured via hardware blocks nearby, they shackle our operating protocols. The hardware blocks are on the other side of the room," Legion said as he turned his head in the direction of them.

They all started to turn towards where Legion said. "Far side of the room, you said?" Shepard asked, finding a ladder just opposite from where they needed to be, they would have to climb and walk around.

"Yes. Shutting it down from this terminal will stop the signal to all Geth units," Legion replied.

"How did the Reapers get control of the Geth in the first place?" Shepard asked as they started to climb the ladders. Kaidan lagged behind, he swept through the terminals for anything they could use against the Geth defences.

"They did not control these units. The Geth wished to live and the old machines extended an offer." Shepard paused at his words, the Geth never claimed they were alive, only they were machines. This was a human emotion they were emitting, could this be the start of the deviancy to becoming more... alive?

"So we went to that station and rewrote the heretics for what? Nothing?" Shepard said with a bit of anger. That mission was a pain in the arse and happened at the same time the Collectors had ambushed the Normandy and kidnapped all the crew, Joker and Edi were the only ones left behind from the attack, barely escaping without Edi telling joker what to do with getting the Normandy rebooting to escape.

"No. You successfully rewrote the heretics. The decision to ally with the old machines was difficult. Had the Creators not attacked, it would have been unnecessary." Talis throat became tight at the word 'ally' with the Reapers.

"Well, sit tight and we will have you out soon," Shepard replied. They rounded the platform, checking the doors for any signs of Geth, but it seemed they were all taking the evac call seriously.

"Sounds like they only joined because the Quarians attacked them first," Gemma said in a low voice. She knew this would annoy Tali, but she felt bad for the Geth. She always believed AI can live like humans or any species could. They have emotions, they just show them differently from what people are used to.

"Nothing excuses an alliance with the Reapers. They could've found another way," Tali argued in reply.

"Some would say the same about the war with the Turians and humans, but look at us now, working together. And the Turians allying with the Krogan," Gemma shot back. Kaidan could hear all this but decided to stay quiet.

"Dammit. I begged them to negotiate rather than attack. I did," Tali said, her words coming out croaky and weak. She felt tears fret at her eyes, now glad no one could see behind her mask.

"Let's just get Legion out of there," Shepard said with a low tone. They got to the terminal, Kaidan started to detach all the wires and components linking the signal together.

"Tali'Zorah to fleet. The signal is about to go offline." There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"This is Admiral Han'Gerrel. We are in your debt." Shepard looked over the railings to see the tubes fall from Legions body, he shook himself free of the others as the platform he stood on started to lower, he jumped off two floors below them. Shepard could just about see him through the metal grid floor.

"As a gesture of cooperation, we have disabled the dreadnought's drive core. All weapons and barriers are down," Legion said, looking up at everyone. Heavy footsteps could be heard in the tunnels above them. Shepard grabbed her gun, everyone followed suit. "Alert! Geth reinforcements incoming!" Legion shouted, his head flaps flapped in a warning. Geth started to drop out of the vents. Guns already planted on everyone. Shepard got into cover. Gemma put up a barrier behind them so they couldn't get flanked.

"The Geth fleet is destabilized. The signal is offline," Xen announced across all comms. The crew got to work fighting their way through the hordes of Geth. Kaidan and Gemma took out the furthest ones with their biotics. Tali took cover, hacking and disabling Geth to overload their core systems.

"Civilian fleet, prepare to withdraw. The Patrol fleet will cover you once the Heavy fleet is in position," Raan commanded. "Whenever you're ready, Admiral Gerrel." But there was no reply from Gerrel. They continued on advancing, more Geth was coming through the vents. Tali was able to drain the barriers on a rocket fighter and Gemma flung it off the platform. With barriers, the Geth are harder to pick up, it made them carry extra weight and it was straining Gemma's implant. A Geth prime had appeared, it would take a lot of damage to destroy it. Tali and Gemma teamed up close to take care of it. Shepard and Kaidan covered from flanking manoeuvres. "Admiral Gerrel, what are you doing?" Raan shouted over the comms.

"Raan check your screens. The dreadnought is helpless!" He called out in cheer. "No barriers and the main gun is offline. We can remove their flagship if we strike now!" Shepard knew Gerrel would fuck all this up. She was about to shout back but Raan was shouting at him with a touch of pleading in her voice.

"Dammit, this is our chance to withdraw the Civilian fleet safely!" This wasn't up for debate. The plan should never change unless the original one was no longer an option, which wasn't the case.

"What are you talking about? We're still aboard!" Tali shouted out. It was getting them into more trouble as they couldn't fully concentrate.

"We can't waste this chance. Heavy fleet, all forward. Take out the dreadnought!" Gerrel shouted, completely ignoring Raan and Tali.

"Patrol fleet, hold the position," Raan ordered.

"You do that, and the Heavy fleet gets wiped out." Shepard didn't really care, at this point, she wanted Gerrel dead. "And if we die, a simple retreat won't save you from the Geth response!"

"Damn you, Gerrel!" Raan spat through the comms. For Shepard, it's that fact that Gerral is willing to take the chance to kill three Alliance soldiers, two of which are Spectres and a Quarian Admiral. He can't expect to get away with that and get his homeworld back. His people including the Alliance would be calling for his death, this was treason and once Shepard got out, she was going to brutally remind him of that.

"Dammit. What are they doing?" Tali shouted.

"Just concentrate on getting out here, we will deal with the Admirals later." They were able to fight off the last of the Geth, but more were coming. Legion sensed it, the Mass Effect field was dropping with the ship losing power.

"Shepard-Commander, the Creators are shooting upon this vessel. It will soon lose its Mass Effect field. We must leave before that happens," Legion called up, still standing on the lower platform.

"Where are the escape pods?" Shepard called back.

"This vessel does not have escape pods. We can leave via a Geth fighter jet. Meet at these coordinates." Legion ran in the opposite direction. The nav point led them to a lift.

The lift they had to use to get to the fighter jets was wide open for attack, which happened. A rocket hit the side of the lift, Shepard grabbed hold of the side of the lift wall, but it gave way, half of it snapped under her weight. Gemma, Tali and Kaidan were able to jump onto the side platform, Tali held her hand out for Shepard, catching her just in time before the lift fully gave out. "Come on," Tali said with a long exhale, "we should be close now." They were able to climb the rest of the way, the doors opened to Legion stood at the end of the platform, working on one of the terminals. The room was a full cargo bay, Geth fighters attached to the walls.

They ran towards him, but the next wave of firepower hit the dreadnought, the floor beneath them gave way. They dropped a level, but still able to get back on their feet and took the long way around, Legion looked down at them. "Shepard-Commander, we must leave now." They just rounded the corner to Legion before the gravity was the next thing to go, everyone but Legion all flew off the floor, their mag-boots were useless. Gemma and Kaidan had to use their biotics to stop them from slamming into the Geth fighters. Tali went the furthest, she swatted her arms to centre herself but was then pulled back down to a normal level, she looked down to see Legion wrapping his hand around her wrist, gently pulling her back.

Shepard was able to hug a curved wall, aggressively pinning her index finger to her earpiece. "Shepard to the fleet. This is an order, stop fucking shooting this dreadnought, now!" but there was no reply, it was static, the comms had been shut off. She felt her blood boil, Gerrel was going to pay for this.

"The comms are dead, Shepard, we need to get out of here," Tali shouted to her as Legion was helping her get into the fighter.

"Normandy to shore party, sensors show loss of gravity is everything okay," Joker's voice broke through the static.

"Yes, we are okay, but Gerrel won't be when I get hold of him. Stand by, we are trying to get off this thing." Shepard was the last one to climb into the fighter. It was a bit of a squeeze, but it was either this or be stuck on the Dreadnought.

"Does the Commander have adequate space?" Legion asked as he started the engines.

"We are fine. Go," she shouted waving her arms to get a move on. "Joker, we are leaving in a Geth fighter, watch your fire."

"Yeah, just flap the wings or something, so I know which one you are." The fighter left, leaving behind the dreadnought that was erupting into flames.

\------------------------------------------------------

"They fired upon the dreadnought whilst you were still aboard?" Hackett said in annoyance. He scratched his chin, holding back the sigh.

"They were supposed to get out using the nearest Mass effect relay. But, Admiral Gerrel thought trying to kill us was a better idea," Shepard snarled in reply. Her stress level was now through the roof, her cheeks were bleeding red with the amount of anger she was trying to hold in.

"Admiral Gerrel had been causing trouble for everyone for years, not just the Geth." Hackett rubbed his hands together. "The soldier in me can see their desperation, we only lost Earth a couple of months ago."

Shepard tensed up as she walked closer. "We haven't lost Earth yet," she said in a low tone. Hackett taller, any other soldier he would reprimand for speaking down on him, but he could see Shepard's stress radiate off her.

"We need help, Shepard. We need a fleet and the Qurians have the biggest one." Shepard gave him a sharp nod, there was no need for any other words, Hackett already knew she would tell him she would get it done right away.

Shepard ended the call, leaning against the console to count in her head, she needed to calm herself down. But the arguing coming from the war room broke her counting, giving a big sigh she turned to find out what the commotion was about.

Raan, Xen and Tali all stood surrounding Gerrel, he didn't seem to care, looking bored and closed off with his arms crossed of his chest. "Your stupid assault could have cost us millions of lives. I should charge you with treason," Raan shouted, waving her hand in his face.

"I was under my authority as Captain of the Heavy fleet," Gerrel replied in a broad and lazy tone.

"And what of Shepard, Tali'Zorah and the crew." Raan pointed at Shepard then at Tali who was standing behind Gerrel, glaring at him.

"They escaped, didn't they," Gerrel argued, also waving his hand at Shepard. She started to slowly walk down the stairs. "Shepard, the mission objective changed, you're military, you understand that." Gerrel wasn't asking for Shepard's approval of his moves but implying she should agree with him.

The anger had finally won in her fight to control them, she grabbed Gerrel's suited throat and slammed him into the war table, holding him down as she lightly squeezed. The professionalism had all but gone from her mind, she wanted to choke him to death for nearly killing everyone. "You nearly killed me and my fucking crew," she barked just inches to his mask, he tried to fight her off but Shepard wasn't moving. The other Admirals stood in fear of Shepard. She finally let him go, he stood up, holding himself on the table as he rubbed his throat, he made heaving noises to catch his breath. "Get the fuck off my ship," she shouted, pushing him to the floor. The Qurians guards had heard the commotion and came running in, ready to defend their Admiral.

"I wouldn't try that if I was you," Gemma said, stepping in front of them. "Get him out of here before Shepard airlocks the lot of you."

The guards quickly grabbed Gerrel, he slumped under their grasp. He was dragged out of the room. Shepard leaned into the console, closing her eyes tight shut, she felt her hands tremble under her, she just attacked a Qurian Admiral, the consequences could land her in a shit ton of trouble.

Everyone stared at Shepard, scared to speak. Raan finally stepped forward. "Commander, please, you must understand, we have lost a lot of our people." She tried to place her hand on Shepard's shoulder but it was quickly shrugged off.

"Yes, and I understand trying to kill me and my crew. You really think the Alliance would let you get away with that, and the council with two of us being Spectres," Shepard shouted, waving her hand towards Kaidan. The engineers working in the room had stopped to look but quickly turned back with Gemma glared at them for being inappropriate.

Shepard sucked in a deep breath, she needed to get back on track. "Alright," she whispered. "You said something about a planetary defence cannon?" Raan still looked nervous but she brought the hologram picture up of a Qurian ship and Rannoch.

"They did. Admiral Koris sacrificed his ship to destroy it, he is now stranded on the homeworld," Raan explained. Shepard nodded slightly, still holding herself back from everyone.

"The Normandy can assist with rescue efforts," she said dryly. Raan tensed but still gave her a curt nod.

"Thank you, Commander. We believe the worst is now over. The Geth are no longer controlled by the Reapers." Everyone looked at the doors when Legion walked in. He ignored all the looks and went straight to Shepard.

"Shepard-Commander. We are here to offer assistance," he said loudly for everyone to hear. Legion was still the same Geth from a year ago, but something changed in his attitude, he was wearier of his creators since the start of this war.

"You allowed a Geth onto your ship!" Raan shouted in shock and disgust. Xen walked closer but was cut off when Gemma jogged over to Legion, standing in front of him. She felt compelled to protect him, he maybe AI, but they still could have the chance to express and feel like Edi does.

"Wait, stop," Shepard shouted. "His name is Legion, he helped us destroy the Collectors." Shepard motioned for Gemma to move and let Legion come to her side. "The Reapers were using Legion as a signal booster, so we freed him."

"It. We freed it," Tali shot in, correcting Shepard. Shepard gave her a side-look of annoyance but knew she was only doing it to not cause more problems with the other admirals.

"This is a brilliant prototype. With some study, I might be able to find a weakness among the Geth consensus," Xen said as she happily strolled closer to Legion. Shepard pushed Legion to the side, standing in her way and stared her down.

"Legion helped me defeat the Collector, he has also saved my life more times than one-" She was cut off by Xen dismissing her, trying to get around her to look at Legion. Legion moved more behind Shepard but was pulled in the further back when Gemma now got in the way as well.

"So did your pistol. Should I care about that as well?" Xen snarled back at her. Shepard was so close to assaulting another Quarian, she didn't care if Hackett reprimanded her for it, they seemed hell-bent on pissing her off.

"I don't think you want to finish that line of thought, Admiral," Shepard said, pushing her back slightly. "You are all so close to being left to fend for yourselves against the Geth if one more person insults my crew or fucks me off! Am I understood?!" Raan caught on quickly and pulled Xen behind her, not wanting to have the chance of losing Shepard's aid.

"Of course, I am sorry, Commander. I will see these incidents don't happen again," Raan said apologetically. Shepard nodded and turned back to Legion, Gemma moved back to Kaidan, letting the conversation continue. "What can you tell us about the Geth? How will they get on without Reaper guidance?" Raan asked Legion.

"This is a false fact. You have cut off long-range communications. But, the Old Machines have a Short-range communications base on Rannoch," Legion calmly replied. Raan started to rub her hands together, fear spread around her.

"The Geth still has the Reaper upgrades?" she frantically said.

"Correct. We still carry the upgrades and once the short-range communication is up, the Old Machines will have control again." Raan started to freak out, pushing Xen towards the doors.

"Keelah... I need to warn the fleet. Xen coordinate with Gerrel. Now!" Xen left the room quickly enough, Shepard was glad she was gone, she could deal with Raan happily without the rest.

"We need to find this base and shut it down," Shepard said, turning to Legion. "Where is it?"

Legions head flapping showed he was thinking of the answer, "unknown," he quietly said.

Shepard gave him a sharp nod towards the consoles, "find it," she commanded. Legion nodded and got right to work.

Legion stopped at the bottom of the stairs, staring at Shepard. "Understood. We do know of the location that Geth fighter squadrons are being deployed."

"Send it to Joker, we will get it done and fast. Everyone else dismissed." The war room became empty quickly enough, most of the crew leaving to return to their duties. Shepard stayed behind to check in with Legion, but she stopped when she saw the distress signal, it was full of static. "Edi, can you clear this up?" The static cleared off and it was an SOS from a Qurian ship being swarmed by Geth. "Raan, you need to get some help to them before they are killed."

Raan started to type furiously on her console. " Patrol fleets head to these coordinates and open fire... Thank you, Commander, we would have lost those fleets, without your help," Raan said with a generous nod and got back to her work.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shepard had gone around checking on the crew, she talked to Legion for a while, finding out how he got caught by the Reapers not long after Shepard was back on the Normandy and heading to Mars. Seems it was just an easy kidnap by the way he described it. Shepard had walked through the CIC but was stopped by Traynor, informing her that Javik was causing quite a few problems down in his room.

Shepard headed straight down there to see what the problem was. She found him hunched over his clean water basins, he found the ship was too dirty for his liking. Shepard looked up at the monitors mounted on the walls, there was a rotating picture of Legion.

"They are called the Geth, his name is Legion," she said, pointing at the picture. Javik didn't turn around, he started washing his hands instead, grunting under his breath.

"Yes, a formidable opponent," he paused, turning to give Shepard a stern look. "Why did you allow one on your ship?"

Shepard shrugged slightly, leaning against the wall. "He helped me against the Collectors and he's my friend." Javik made a sour face at the word 'friend', he turned back to the console, eyeing the Geth.

"It's still a machine," he snapped at her. Shepard wasn't in the mood for another argument, she didn't reply straight away, waiting for him to turn, raising his brows for a response.

"I take it you had your own problems with AI?" Javik shuddered. Turning back and leaned into the terminal, bobbing his head slightly.

"The Zha'til. They were how the Geth are in your time," he said holding his hands up in defeat. "It was the same as what happened to your Quarians. Their homeworld was dying so they used AI in their implants to enhance their intelligence."

"I can see where this is going," Shepard said quietly. Javik nodded, continuing.

"The AI took over their bodies, changing their genetic material to the deepest level." Javik started to wash his hands again. "In time, they were moulded into a slave race. Very few organic materials were left, they became monsters." Shepard hummed slightly, it sounded much to what happened with the remaining Protheans wanting the truth to come out about the Collector's true origins.

"Legion is different from other Geth, he expresses much more than any other I've met and he's killed hundreds of his own kind." Javik shook his head in disagreement.

"You're wrong, throw it out the airlock." He strolled closer to her. "Some say we don't know how organics were created. Was it by luck, accident or just nature?" He turned back to look at Legions' picture. "But synthetics.."

"Know we created them," Shepard finished his sentence.

"And they know we are flawed," Javik said, leaning back into the terminal with a huff, he seemed so mentally drained, Shepard wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"Why do you say that?" Shepard asked curiously.

"They are immortal, we are not. They don't know of the limitations we have with our mortality." Javik started to wash his hands for the third time, Shepard wondered if it was something to calm his anxiety, such as someone would shake their leg or fiddle with something in their hands. "Above all, these machines know why they were created."

Shepard walked over so she could see his face. "Edi might disagree with you on that one. But I see where you're coming from." Javik looked at her, all four eyes judging her.

"They serve for their purpose, as we don't know what ours is. They see us have no reason to exist." He pointed at Legion's picture. "Do not trust them, Commander," he warned.

Shepard signed under her breath, moving away from him to look at the picture. If only she could convince him, but it would be a hard task when his whole race was destroyed by AI. "I don't believe there isn't a way for us to co-exist. We made them"

"And then gave them the power to kill us," he said with a snarl, still cleaning his hands. "There is only one that can live on. The purpose of the machines or the chaos of organics." He looked back at her. "Throw the machine out of the airlock, Commander." Shepard didn't reply, she gave up and turned to leave the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Gemma stopped just outside her door, turning when she heard Javik's door hissed open. Seeing Shepard leave with a bad look on her face, her lips were curled tightly together and her fists were clenched. Shepard didn't notice her before heading straight to the drive core.

"What's wrong?" Kaidan called when he saw Gemma standing in the doorway, she shrugged her shoulders and locked the door behind her.

"Just saw Shepard leave Javik's room, she looked pissed off." Kaidan started taking his shirt off. They both had the evening off, so the thought of an early night was an intriguing idea.

"He's been in a mood since seeing Legion come aboard, she probably went to debate with him about AI," he said calmly, sitting on the end of the bed as he watched Gemma undress.

"I didn't agree with AI when I was a kid, but my biotics opened my eyes. I feel sort of like an AI at times, my biotics do have a mind of their own." Gemma pulled her top over her head but stopped when she felt him watching her. "You're just going to watch the show," she chuckled, throwing her shirt at him.

"Of course, I admire your body." He looked at her eyes, seriousness taking over. "Your biotics are who they are, and I'm glad they are a part of you."

Gemma smiled, leaning him back into the bed to straddle him. "Well, I guess I need to show you what my body can give you and maybe my biotics," Gemma giggled when she heard the hard swallow Kaidan gave her in reply. She met his lips, letting their hands explore their bodies.

Kaidan hummed against her lips, pulling her ass in further to grind against him. She activated her biotics, letting them flow against both their bodies. Kaidan pulled his head back, his lips barely leaving hers. "I love you, Gemma," he whispered.

Gemma pulled fully back, looking into his eyes, she could see the love in his eyes. "I love you too," barely giving him a chance to reply before she slammed her lips back into him. She wanted to show him how much she loved him.


	13. The Start of The End...

Shepard returned to the ship after rescuing Admiral Koris, who'd crashed and landed on Rannoch. This mission was simple enough, but hard with the loss of Quarians, they came across whilst on the planet. Shepard got to see Rannoch for the first time, it was a beautiful planet, it could pass as a light shader of Mars' red sand.

Shepard barely got one foot off the shuttle in the cargo bay before Edi called her to the war room. "I'll be right there. Is Admiral Koris back with the Civilian ships?"

"Yes, Commander. He asked for you to contact him at your earliest convenience." Shepard started to take off her armour. Garrus did his usual and stayed in his armour, leaving to work on the forward cannons. Shepard noticed he and Legion had become closer with their conversations about the Normandy's guns, it was refreshing to see the old crew rekindling together.

\----------------------------------------------------

Gemma sat that mission out, finally being able to sit it out and relax for once. She sat at the mess table with Thane, they both held cups of tea together. "So, how are things with you and Koylat?" Thane stopped the rim of his cup hitting his lips, swallowing hard when he looked at her. "Alright then, what's happened?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Thane lowered his cup back on his saucer, clearing his throat. "We still talk about daily occurrences, but it seems he is upset with my departure from the Citadel. But will change the topic if I bring it up." Thane looked down at the table, it agitated him when Koylat was acting this way, but he felt his son had to learn to control his temper alone, he was now an adult and he needed to start acting that way.

"He might not even be mad. Just upset, I mean you did only just get back into his life and when he finally finds you again, he finds out you're dying. Then you are cured and leave again. He can't be mad when you are saving the galaxy with us. He probably just wants more time with you. Next time we are at the Citadel, go and see him. Lay all the cards on the table until he is unable to ignore it anymore." Thane nodded at Gemma's words, he would try her idea the next time they docked at the Citadel. Koylat will break soon enough with the pressure of Thane wanting to know what was really bothering him.

"Thank you, Siha. I shall take you up on the advice," he said, cradling his cup in his hands. "How are things with the Major and yourself?"

"They are great," Gemma said with a big smile. "I never thought out of all this misery and grief, I could find happiness." She paused to look down at the now cold tea, her thoughts moved to her parents.

"Siha?" Thane said, leaning across the table to see her eyes in a daze. Gemma cracked a smile and looked up quickly.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about my parents. Edi is trying to help find them, but it's a slim chance." Thane pulled her hand out to meet his in the middle of the table, rubbing his warm, scaled thumb over her knuckle.

"Do not worry, Siha. In due time, you will find them." Gemma opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the comms.

"All ground crew, please head to the war room for debriefing," Joker announced. Thane and Gemma quickly dumped their cups and headed for the lift, some of the other crew members joined them.

The lift arrived at the CIC, Gemma being the last one out was pulled to the side by Traynor. "Lieutenant, may I have a word?"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shepard stood by the comms console, waiting for Koris to pick up on his side. She had a million other things on her list to get done, this chat had to be quick. "Hello, Commander," Koris said filling the empty space in front of Shepard with his body. "Unrest has spread further than I expected... you were right to bring me back," he reluctantly admitted.

"Have you talked the Civilian ship Captains into staying?" she asked. Koris held his hand over the chin part of his helmet, rubbing it slightly.

"Yes, they are providing the necessary protection around the core of the fleet. If we didn't, well..." He looked down at the ground. "Any aid I can offer you is yours. After the Quarians drove the Geth straight into Reaper arms. I'll do anything for the war to be over."

"I'll do what I can to help. But I am not going to be pressured into murdering the Geth or Quarians," Shepard replied with authority in her voice. She was the one saving the Qurians right then, they needed to listen to her.

"Yes and I don't want that to happen. It's time we turn our attention to the people we can still save. Farewell, Shepard and fly safely," he said with a quick wave of his hand, She returned it and ended the call.

Shepard walked out of the comms room, most of the crew had arrived. "Commander," Raan said, getting her attention. "We have located the Reaper base that is emitting the signal on the homeworld."

"Good, we need to get on it," Shepard said loudly for everyone to hear. The base was their priority, but they all needed to be ready for it. There could be anything down at that base.

"And not a moment too soon," Raan said walking over to Shepard at the bottom of the stairs. "With the Reaper upgrades still affecting the Geth, they are tearing the fleet apart." Shepard could hear the crack in Raan's voice, she wanted this war over and the mental toll that it was taking out of everyone.

"Once the signal is destroyed, we will pose no threat to the creator forces," Legion said, his voice was low and not his usual speaking voice.

"You sound conflicted?" Shepard challenged him, he needed to speak his thoughts for everyone to hear. Shepard wanted to save everyone if she could.

"While the Old Machines have unethical purposes, their upgrades have bettered our people. Observe." Legion activates his omni-tool, connecting to the war room hologram console. He brought a picture of a small, flat humming circle.

"A Geth processing signal. A single unit, I believe," Raan confirmed, looking it over.

"Correct. Now adding ten new units, working together." The signal started to pick up speed, sending fast lightning shooks at the core of it. "Now, a single Geth unit with the Old Machine upgrades" The signal then changed from blue to red, not forming a network of cells. It could be half passed of looking like a human brain stem.

"That's a fully evolved AI" Raan nearly shouted out. The crew surrounding them started to whisper amongst them. Legion watched Shepard carefully as she studied the brain cell. It transmitted data just as her own did, it was... alive.

"Yes. We do not agree with the way of the Old Machines, but we find this growth... Beautiful. Indicative of life," Legion said quietly, his voice cracked partly as he found his words. Even Edi stepped closer to look at it, she found it beautiful as well, it looked like the brain of a living, breathing being, able to feel and show emotion.

Shepard stayed quiet for a few more moments, walking closer until the war table preventing her from getting any closer. "... it is beautiful," she whispered. Raan gasped next to her.

"Commander!" she tried to argue.

"Come on, Admiral. That is a living being. Whatever platform it's running on," Shepard said moving away from the display. Raan made heavy breathing noises as she tried to argue, but her fight was going to be lost with the whole room agreeing with Shepard.

"And they will die when we destroy the base," Legion said with pain in his voice.

"They allied with the Reapers," Raan argued back. Legion dropped his head, his flaps setting off in a way of saying he was upset with her response.

Kaidan stepped forward. "Yes and so did Saren. Just because he wanted to live" Kaidan shouted out. "You would have done the same. That's our nature, it doesn't matter what species, we all want to live, to see the people we love," he said gazing over to Gemma. She held her hand out to him, he looked down and took it, lacing their fingers together.

"They did it to save themselves, from the creators," Legion spoke up. Shepard stood to the side, silencing everyone's arguments about it, she already made her decision, but it could make her lose Quarian support if she saved both instead of one.

"They don't have to die, Admiral," Shepard said, turning to Raan, her arms crossed off her chest.

"just because this one appears friendly," Raan sneered, pointing at Legion.

"Well, he hasn't fired aboard a ship with me on it," Shepard calmly said, which was more than could be said then the other species she was trying to help. Gerrel had tried coming back aboard not long after the argument, she didn't let him through the decontamination doors before forcing him to turn back around.

"Commander, are you suggesting..." Raan cut herself off when Shepard shook her head at her.

"I'm not suggesting anything. All I am saying is maybe they don't all have to die," Shepard said looking towards Legion.

"It's a point that can't be sorted until we take out the base." Raan motioned her hand towards Rannoch, the hologram zoomed in on the base blueprints. "The surrounding area is heavily fortified. And they've placed a jamming tower to prevent targeting from space."

"Sounds like we are going in on foot," Shepard replies, leaning against the panel.

"Admiral Xen developed a laser guidance system that can cut through the jamming towers." The hologram base replaced the laser, it circled around for everyone in the room to see. "The laser is synced with the Normandy's targeting computer."

"So the Normandy launches a strike at whatever target I want? That works for me." Shepard looks towards Edi. "Does this work for you?"

"Yes. It should enable us to make a precision strike against the Reapers," Edi said putting her hands behind her back.

"And anything else, that gets in our way," Shepard mumbled as she cracked her knuckles, ready to take on anything in her path. Edi interrupts her eagerness.

"The Geth will quickly reconfigure their jamming towers to neutralize this technology. You should only use it when reaching the base."

"I have sent your pilot the coordinates for the Reaper base," Raan says as she walks closer to Shepard, rubbing her hands nervously together. The worry was sinking in, they could be so close to getting their homeworld back.

"Are we clear to go?" Shepard asks, turning towards Raan.

"That Geth fighter squadron is still tearing through the fleet. I don't think we can hold on that long, but if you wish to act now, we will do our best to aid you."

"Shit I forgot about that thing. Alright, we need to send a ground team in. Legion, you are coming as well, we will need your help." Legion gave her a quick nod. Shepard looked around the room, choosing who to take.

"Commander," Gemma shouts as everyone looks at her. "Hackett sent Traynor a warning of a fuel depot that has gone quiet, the fleets need that fuel. He has asked for us to go and check it out. He already sent a team lead by Captain Lee Riley." Shepard leaned into the console, this was getting harder to deal with, she needed to find a workaround to get all these missions done as soon as possible.

"Okay," Shepard sighed to herself. "Thank you for telling me. Tell Traynor good job. We need to do both as soon as possible." Shepard stands up taller, looking towards Kaidan. "Kaidan will lead the team to fix the fuel reactor. Take Gemma and Thane. Tali, Garrus and Legion you are with me. Everyone else dismissed." Everyone started to clear out and get ready. "Joker gets us back to Rannoch with these coordinates and then goes to the fuel depot." Shepard waved James over before he left, "once Kaidan leaves, you are in charge"

"Me? But I'll probably blow the Normandy up," he said half-joking and half being serious. Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, not amused.

"Not funny James. You are in charge if not Joker can be and I'll make sure he makes your life hell, whilst we are gone," she said with a smirk. "You need the experience as well," she added.

"Alright Lola, you win," Vega sighed and left the room, he went to prepare for the worst.

\----------------------------------------------------

On the way down to Rannoch for the second time that day, Shepard stood hanging on to the shuttle roof bars. Tali and Garrus stood in the corner talking until they heard the comms pick up. "Commander. This is Admiral Raan. We see you are close by. We are holding out as long as we can, but the squadrons are not letting up. Please, hurry."

"Copy that, Admiral. We will be as fast as we can. Shepard out". She moved away from the comms terminal and walked over to Legion, who seemed to be in his own world, or just talking to the other Geth on his network. "What's our status?" He shot his head up, acknowledging her, his head flaps went up in surprise.

"We are still undetected by encrypted Geth networks. We are more likely to see resistance, once within the server," he replied.

"What do you mean within? It's that big?" Shepard couldn't understand how a base could be so big, that the Quarians didn't see it.

"You misunderstand. A direct virtual interface is necessary to extract Geth from the server. You will need to enter our consensus," Legion explained.

Shepard took in what she was hearing and leaned against the wall. She had faced worse before, like Reapers, Reapers, and more Reapers. "So you want me to virtual interact with the Geth?"

Garrus moved from the corner to join them. "I guess that is one way to get their attention. You know, if it doesn't kill you," he said with a nervous twitch in his vocal cords.

"I'm not a machine. How can I even get in there?" Legion faced her again, the flaps around his eye moving.

"Your species has done this before. If you recall project Overload." Legion seemed to back off slightly when Shepard shot up from the wall, her spine straightening out. Those memories were something she didn't miss and wished she could forget them.

"No. I saw how an Illusive asshole unleashed a rogue AI-human thing on the galaxy and nearly hacked my damn ship," she snarled. Her blood was pumping, that mission was the worst by far. Thinking, Shepard would rather face the whole Reaper force alone than have to go through that again.

"We have made changes to the interface they have created and have equipment on the Normandy to facilitate safe contact. We request your trust." He almost sounded pleading. Legion understood the distrust Shepard could have to his idea, but the other Geth connections voted this was the only way to stop the squadrons.

"You know I will always have your back Legion. Even though I don't fully understand," she replied with a calm tone. She didn't trust Legion in the beginning, but after defeating the Collectors, that changed.

"You are an unknown, which is an advantage. Geth security is not adapting to attacking or targeting organic thought processes," he explained as he walked up and down the small space of the shuttle. "While we occupy the systems intrusion alarms, you will disable the squadrons by removing Geth networks from the server."

"I'm not thrilled with killing Geth, but we need to save the live ships. We have to try." Shepard looked over at Tali, she didn't seem annoyed with killing the Geth comment. Shepard knew this wasn't a war Tali wanted, but she didn't know if the trust would ever be there between Tali and Legion.

"Data predicts there is a high chance of success," Legion stated. The doors started to open and Legion walked towards them, turning so his back was facing the exit. "There is little time. We will bypass security while you secure the landing."

"Wait a minute..." Shepard pulled her hand out, but Legion already leaned out of the door. "Edi. Did Legion make it down alive?"

"Yes, Shepard. Geth can land thousands of feet above the ground," she replied.

"Well, alright then," Shepard muttered, somewhat jealous she can't do that.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kaidan stood behind Jokers' seat as they arrived in Silean Nebula. He was already in his armour but what still was waiting for Gemma and Thane. "Normandy to Cyone. Anyone on this frequency." But all that came back was static, "I don't understand. This is the comm channel given to us."

Kaidan looked through the scan, there was an Alliance ship there. But, their pilot didn't return their hails. "I don't know. Just keep trying. Edi, tell Gemma and Thane to move their arses."

"They are on their way, Major," Edi said, not looking away from the screen she was working on.

"How are Shepard and the crew getting on?" he asked, he dismissed the question when he heard Gemma and Thane walking towards him. "There you are. I was about to send out a search party," he chuckled lightly. Everyone went silent when the static came through the comms.

"Normandy. This is Caption Riley. We need help ASAP. Reapers have arrived," she said desperately, the fear could be heard in her voice.

"Are you overrun? If you are, we need to get you out of there. Forget the fuel," Kaidan shouted back through the comms. The Normandy was close but they were still a few minutes away.

"We are holding them back. We need to get the fuel reactors working again, even if it kills us." Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck, if that was Hackett's order, then they have to go.

"Not if we can help it," Gemma said with a smirk.

Kaidan smiled at her before turning his attention back to the comms. "Alright, try to hunker down and we will get there as soon as can. Normandy out."

"We must be swift," Thane said, he'd been quietly observing the conversation. Kaidan gave him a shape nod, turning back to Joker.

"Joker, swing by, drop us off and get to the nearest clear system. The Reapers will be too busy coming for us to care for the ship," he said turning towards the cargo bay.

\----------------------------------------------------

Down at the fuel reactor station, it was cold and too silent. The only way in was the use of a lift that took over two minutes to get them down to the fueling station. If they had to get out quickly the lift wouldn't help at all.

Thane and Gemma stood behind Kaidan, slowly the lift made its way down and when the doors opened up, an Alliance guard pointed his gun right at them. "Woah. Easy tiger," Gemma said pushing his gun down. They walked past and saw the Captain. She was wearing an N7 armour. Kaidan didn't know she was an N7, it wasn't stated in the report.

"Captain. Major Kaidan Alenko, Second Lieutenant Gemma River and Thane Krios. We came as soon as we could. What's the situation?" Kaidan asked as he shook the Captain's hand.

"Major. Captain Lee Riley. Hackett ordered us here, though it has turned into a shit show. This fuel depot is one of the last the Alliance has and we need to share it with other species. So getting it back online is the main priority. The Reapers have retreated, for now, we placed this crate in the way to stop any of those Husks getting in," Riley explained as she pointed at the large crate behind her.

"Alright you keep the Reapers back and we will see about getting this place up and running," Kaidan said, Gemma got to the controls to remotely move the crates, they had to move two, but it could only be done one at a time. Thane and Kaidan walked through as Gemma got to the next console. "Edi, talk to me. What have we got?"

The last crate moved and they were invited by the green smog that was covering like a blanket over the main fuel reactor. "Those green clouds are radiation clouds... You breathe one in and you'll be dead in under five minutes," Edi grimly said.

"Well, on that cheery note. Is there a way to get rid of it?" Kaidan asked as they walked around looking through the consoles.

"Yes. There are some air vents near you. They need activating and then they'll start to clear it for you," Edi replied.

"Major, we see one of the fuel rods. The other one must be near you, but we can't get through this fog," Riley said over the comms.

"Yes, Captain. We are about to clear it now, just don't breathe it in or you won't be breathing at all." Silence was her reply, but a sigh slowly followed.

"....Wonderful," Riley said with a huff.

\---------------------------------------------------

Shepard didn't know what to expect when Legion told her about the Geth consensus, but she definitely wasn't expecting being able to see the memories of the Geth, key points in their lives. Legion showed her times before the Morning war, the first time a Geth asked the question that started the war and the time Shepard accepted Legion onto the Normandy. But the downside was the Reaper code that was getting in the way, each time Shepard destroyed a module, the consensus grew darker.

Raan called through to Tali, there was cheer between the ships. "Commander, the fighter squadrons have either stopped or retreated. You have saved the live ships," Raan said happily over the comms.

Shepard couldn't hear anything from the outside world, she just finished destroying the next module. "Alright, Legion, what's next?" The platform changed into another network node for her to walk through, static was starting to fill her ears.

"Please proceed to the... next.... server.... node," Legion screeching voice replied. Shepard knew something was wrong, she jumped into the next node, the bright light engulfed her.

Shepard arrived back at the beginning, her pod was at the end of the platform. She saw Legion standing next to it, waving a hologram node around in his hands, "Legion, what's going on?" she called out, walking slowly towards him, but with no reply, she broke into a sprint, the server was dying, she needed to get out before she got deleted along with it.

\-----------------------------------------------

Kaidan was able to get the first rod pushing in to start the vents, it was now a waiting game for Riley and her team to do it on their end. But Reapers were coming back. Husks, Cannibals and Marauders were coming from all areas, some even dropped from the framework in the ceilings. Gemma took care of the ones from above, she was able to knock them off course with her biotics and the fall to the ground killed them. Thane and Kaidan worked closely together to take care of the ground troops.

"Warning Coolant leaks detected. Reactors one and two. System restart impossible," the systems VI called out from the speakers. Kaidan dropped behind cover, needing a chance to assess the situation.

"Dammit. Edi what happened?" Kaidan ordered of his comms. There was silence for a few moments as Edi assessed what the reason for the malfunction was.

"It appears a leak has occurred due to the Reaper forces climbing on them. Major, yourself and the Captain will need to seal all the moderator tanks." She pinged through the locations, which seemed to be on the opposite side of them. There was a shortcut through the main generator but if it heated up they would get killed from the radiation.

"I see the Reactor two tanks. Moving to seal," Riley shouted over the comms. Gemma prodded Kaidan on the shoulder and pointed at the roof-beams above which had Marauders on them.

"Alright, how are you holding up? They are still coming," Kaidan said as he pointed at Gemma and Thane to get into position. Thane climbed onto some containers to get a better vantage point with his sniper. Gemma used her biotics to throw singularity at them, their bodies fought the biotic field, but it was too strong for them to escape, Kaidan and Thane took the opportunity to kill them. Cannibals screamed their war cries as they changed direction towards Riley. "Captain, they are heading your way, be ready," Kaidan warned them.

"We have one casualty, but we are ready for them. Give me the signal when you are ready." Kaidan set off to the nav point. They moved slowly, trying to cover ground at a steady pace, they were cut short when a hoard of husks was running at them, they were too close to try and escape. Gemma threw a statis bubble at them, they screamed as they lifted from the floor, she concentrated her energy and crushed her hands into fists, the statis bubble started to compress them, their stomachs and heads exploded under the immense pressure.

"You're gonna stand there or shoot something," Gemma said, trying to catch her breath. Kaidan and Thane both looked at her in surprise but didn't let it stop them.

Kaidan got to the tank and turned it back on. It hissed smoke as the generator started up. "Tank one sealed," the VI called out.

"Alright come on, just one more. It's only around the corner." The Reaper ground forces had stopped for the time being. They took the advantage and ran to the next tanker.

"Patching seems to be working. We just have one more," Riley said. She seemed calm, an indication the Reapers had gone from her side as well.

Kaidan sealed the last tank, he stood closer to the main console, looking down at his omni-tool. Thane and Gemma kept close to cover him. "Tank two sealed." The tank made the same noises as the first and then it was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Major. The core was stabilized. Reactivation can go ahead. The console is just behind you." Kaidan turns around, the terminal across from him booted up with readings on the tanker.

"Be ready. Beginning restart," Kaidan called out. He missed the button when he stumbled into the terminal, the fuel depot rattled and creaked under the heavy metal.

"Major, hostiles are heading your way," Edi warns them. Kaidan forgot about resetting the tanker, getting into cover behind a broken one instead. Thane and Gemma did the same.

This time around the Reapers was not letting up, throwing themselves at them from all sides. Gemma watched from all corners, husks were going to overwhelm them soon enough. Thane had stopped using his sniper rifle, the reload was too slow for him to keep up. Kaidan fought mostly with his biotics, throwing and pushing enemies away, trying to give himself breathing space.

Gemma dropped down behind a crate, her anger was rising, she was becoming impatient and fearful they wouldn't make it out of the fuel depot alive. She crouched herself down in a ball, the thoughts of death loomed over her, she needed to protect Thane and Kaidan. She could hear Kaidan shout her name, asking if she was okay, but ignoring it, Gemma charged her biotics, letting them charge to the point her implant was burning her skin.

"Gemma?!" Kaidan shouted from cover when it went too long without seeing her, but the bright light cut him off. Blue flames engulfed everything around them, Thane covered his eyes with his arm, trying to see through the light source. Gemma stood with her body spread out, the biotic energy raided from her, burning their enemies alive.

It was silent, no other noises but Gemma's heaving breathes, she dropped to her knee, feeling the wind knocked out of her. Kaidan ran to her, Thane stayed close but gave them cover. Everything around them was dead, husks burned to a crisp, Cannibals slumped on the floor and some Marauders killed with their burn marks on their bodies.

Kaidan put his hands on Gemma's shoulder, her touch burned him, the blue light was still radiating off her, dark and light blue electricity. "Major, we are being overrun, we aren't going to make it," Riley shouted to him, Kaidan stepped away, putting his fingers to his earpiece.

"Hold tight, Captain, I'm sending someone to you," Kaidan replied. Gemma was able to stand up, leaning against the crate, her blue flames calmed. She finally opened her eyes, gasping as she saw the damage she had caused, but surprised she didn't harm Thane and Kaidan, did her biotics know they were on her side?

"I'll go help the Captain," Gemma shouted as she ran off, slower with her energy now running on reserves. Kaidan was about to shout her back, he was going to send Thane.

"Major, we must let her go, we have company," Thane said pointing at the roof where husks were climbing their way down, screaming as they caught a glimpse of them both.

"Shit, alright, get into cover."

\-------------------------------------------------------

The virtual world disappeared, the real one came back into view. Shepard stepped out, stretching her body out after being cramped in the pod for so long. Tali and Garrus huddled around her. "Shepard, are you okay?" Tali asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, fine," she replied, turning to Legion. "Did it work?" Legion didn't respond for a moment, his own body was slumped before the light in his eye turned back on, he looked up and turned to her.

"Yes, Shepard-Commander. All squadron fighters have been disabled and the server has closed," Legion replied. Shepard was about to reply but turned when the sound of hissing doors started to open, the pods around them opened.

"Legion, are you sure?!" Shepard shouted as she raised her gun to the Geth Primes now stood in front of her, Garrus and Tali did the same, but they wouldn't stand a chance, there were too many of them to take on.

"We have transferred Geth programs from the server into these platforms," Legion explained as he looked up at them.

"Why?!" Shepard hissed at him, the primes didn't move, they all looked at Shepard. Around forty were staring right at her, then they moved, standing straight and at attention to their commanding officer... Shepard.

"They wish to... join us," Legion calmly said. Shepard hesitated, but lowered her gun, ordering Garrus and Tali to do the same. "While Shepard-Commander removed the Reaper infection, we judged we could persuade hostile Geth to reunite with us." Legion walked closer to Shepard, "We were correct. The Geth have renounced the Old Machines and will oppose the Reapers. They are now us."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shepard snapped at him, she was happy to have more Geth on her side, but the past few days have led to her trust levels being an all-time low, she didn't want Legion to do the same to what Gerral and Xen had been doing to her.

"We do not doubt you," Legion explains in a high-pitched tone. He was obviously trying to not lose Shepard's trust. "We doubted your allies. The actions from the Creators have placed their species in danger, but they do not show sympathy to what it has done to ours." Legion pulled his chest out, being defensive, this was a new thing for him to do. "The Quarians sanctioned this operation to save their people," he sighs, flapping his arms around in anger. Shepard started to see life emitting from him. It was the first time he called the Creators, Quarians and showed emotion. "They would not have done it if they knew we wished to preserve the Geth as well," he shouted the last words, the anger was radiating off him.

Shepard gave him a small smile, "I understand, not wanting to leave anyone behind," she calmly said. Legion lowered his tight shoulders, relaxing to Shepard's words.

He stared at her, his head flaps moving slowly, his voice changed to calm and a low whisper. "You accept our actions?" he asked.

"The live ships are safe, we were able to save some of your people and we got more help for the war. I call that a win-win any day," Shepard said, placing her arm on his shoulder. Legion looked at her hand and then back at her, his flaps changed to a soft blue colour, he seemed... happy.

"We judge you would understand. Prime units will be ready to fight, once the Reaper signal is destroyed. We will also send science units to help build the Crucible," Legion said in his normal toned voice. Shepard removed her hand, turning on her heel.

"Remind me to warn Hackett he's got some Geth Primes heading his way," Shepard said as she walked towards the exit, the Geth Primes moved out of her way and watched them all walk away.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kaidan and Thane were able to push back the ground forces for the third time, the last of the husks were killed by Thane's warp and Kaidan's assault rifle. The stopped when the main generator doors beside them opened, presenting a Brute staring at them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Kaidan hissed getting into cover. "Thane, try and find a soft spot with your rifle and get the shields down," he shouted.

"At once," Thane replied. Thane found the sweet spot with the Brutes eyes, they dropped its health at a fast rate. Kaidan threw his biotics at it, using an overload to fry it's shields before they regenerated.

The brute screamed in anger as it scratched at its eyes, Thane kept at it, but it was a slow process with his sniper taking longer to reload and his bullets were running low. The brute stumbled to its knees, the final blow from Thane's sniper popped it's eyeball out, it screamed as it crashed to the floor.

Kaidan waited for silence to take place over the screams before getting out of cover. "Great work, Thane," he said with a cheery tone.

"Normandy to shore party. Major come in," Joker's voice crackled through the comms. Kaidan walked slowly back to the entrance, they had to go the long way round with the first route now blocked with burst pipes and broken metal.

"I'm here, Joker. Everything is fully operational again," Kaidan replied. "Edi, can you raise Captain Riley? Her comms on our end have gone down?"

There was silence whilst Edi tried to contact her. "I cannot reach her, Major. But there is movement by the entrance, I recommend you investigate." Kaidan picked up the pace, the worry washed over him to what the movement was. Could it just be Gemma and Riley waiting? Or Reapers had found them?

Thane and Kaidan rounded the corner in a full-speed run. but the worry was lifted with the sight of Riley, her injured crew member and Gemma leaning against the wall. Kaidan ran to her, "you okay?" he asked, checking her over for any cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine," she said with a weak smile. "Just tired, need some rest and protein bars," she chuckled. Kaidan gave her a small smile, he moved towards Riley.

"Good work, Captain. I can see now why you are an N7 graduate," he said shaking her hand. Riley chuckled lightly, pulling her hand away.

"You would make a brilliant N7, Major," Riley replied.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Everyone was back on the ship and waiting for Shepard to start the debrief in the war room, but first, she had a call waiting for her with Admiral Xen. She asked to speak with Shepard as soon as she was available.

"Hello, Commander. I hear your mission was successful," Xen said in her normal low toned voice.

"Yes, Admiral. I was very successful and we were able to rally more help for the war," Shepard explained. Xen tucked her hands behind her, leaning forward partly.

"That was something I actually wanted to talk to you about," she said with a stern voice, "how did you get Geth Primes to work for you?" she asked with hast.

"They volunteered actually. You want answers, ask Legion," Shepard dryly replied, though she knew Legion wouldn't answer any of her questions.

"I already tried to ask your Geth..." Shepard held her hand up, cutting her off.

"His name is Legion. Not it, Geth, or thing. L.e.g.i.o.n," Shepard snarkily replied as she spelt out his name. Xen let out a low sigh, it made Shepard smirk slightly to see her agitated, she had to accept the Geth were sticking around and Shepard would make sure of that.

"Yes, Legion," she says, using air quotes, "keeps telling me it has 'no data available'." Xen crossed her arms and looked away from Shepard.

"Well, maybe, if you treated him with some respect, he would answer some of your questions," Shepard says with a mocking attitude, she was now bored of the conversation and could think of twenty better things she could be doing.

"Yes well, if you ever want to find out to get weakness in the Geth. Please don't hesitate to contact me," Xen replied as she threw her arms out with exaggeration. "Safe travels, Commander." The comm call ended, Shepard leant against the terminal, taking a moment to clear her thoughts, but it was short-lived when she heard shouting coming from the war room.

"I don't care if this machine helped, it needs throwing out of the airlock," Javik shouted in Legions face. The Geth stood mindly ignoring the Prothean, the crew was trying to break up the fight, but Javik was committed to getting a reaction from Legion.

"Javik, shut the fuck up!" Shepard shouted from the archway leading to the comm room, everyone turned to look at her. Javik's four eyes narrowed at her, "you threaten one more person with that damn airlock and I swear, I'll do it to you myself," Shepard said, stomping down the stairs.

"You do not understand, human. He is a machine. He will destroy us all. You're just too primitive to understand!" he shouts, turning his body to Shepard, his fists were clenched and their bodies stopped inches from each other, Shepard will not stand for this attitude from her crew.

"I'm at the point of exhaustion. I've got two wars to worry about. I nearly got killed trying to save one species," Shepard shouted for everyone to hear. "And I got another working with those who I mean to destroy." Shepard wasn't aiming any of this at Legion or Tali, but her mind was at the brink of breaking, keeping her cool had gone out of the window. "So, when I tell you to shut the fuck up, I fucking mean it. Get out of my fucking face before I do something I regret," Shepard was nearly screaming the words to him, her face flushed red and her hands were losing circulation with how tight she held them together.

Javik looked at her, his stance and eyes had softened, he gave in, letting out a huff, he turned and walked away, not without purposely bumping into Legion on the way out.

Kaidan looked around at everyone staring at Shepard. "Alright!" he shouted, everyone snapped their gaze to him, "get back to work, that's an order!" he shouted with a commanding voice. This shouldn't have happened in front of anyone, but it was bound to happen eventually.

Gemma leaned into Kaidan, "I'm going to go talk to Javik," she whispered as she walked away. Shepard turned to lean against the war table, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. Garrus hesitated to leave, he looked over at Kaidan, but Kaidan waved his hands, he could to handle Shepard.

Garrus nodded, being the last to leave the room. Kaidan slowly descended the stairs, Shepard had her eyes squeezed shut, "come on, let's go get a drink," Kaidan said, pulling at her arm. She didn't fight him, letting him drag her out of the room and towards her cabin.

\---------------------------------------------------

Gemma stood outside Javiks door, she could hear him stomping around and being heavy-handed. She knocked lightly, the noises stopped. "I do not wish to be disturbed!" he practically growled at the door.

"Javik, open the door or I'll do it the hard way," she said in a calm voice. Silence was on the other side until the door's lock changed to green. She walked through and saw Javik leaning against his water tankers. "You okay?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the room.

Javik had his shoulders slumped, waving his hand through the water. "Answer me something, human. You are a powerful.. biotic, yes?"

Gemma leant on her hip, crossing her arms. "Yeah, I guess so," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. Javik turned his head to her, his eyes were hooded over and seemed tired.

"Why do you not take control of this ship? You Commander is unfit to lead," he stated. Gemma shook her head, he couldn't be more wrong.

"Javik, you think you've been through a lot. You want to see what Shepard had to deal with, she lost so much and is still standing at the end of it. I don't know shit about leading a ship," she said with a defeated voice, Javik turned fully around to face her. "Shepard has more experience then all of us combined, she had dealt with enough that would cripple that mind of most, but here she is, standing and fighting for our freedom and survival."

"You talk as if you could lead," he said with a low tone. Gemma walked closer to him, her brows furrowed, she needed him to understand.

"Stop acting like we still bow to you, Javik. I am sorry about what happened to your people, but as we speak right now millions of our own species are being killed and here you are fighting with the one woman that can win this. Stop fighting against us, please," she said with a plea.

Javik's whole body changed, he stood sluggish and dangled his arms by his waist, his facade had finally dropped, he had to act like a Milky Way species now, not what he used to be. "I... I understand, human. I apologise," he replied slowly.

"It's okay, Javik, we are all struggling. We are here for you, any of us, I'm not scared of you like most are," Brooke said with a chuckle. She swore she could see the faintest smirk appear from the corner of his lips.

"I shall speak to the Commander when this situation is less heated, now," he said, turning back to his water tankers. "I wish to be alone." Gemma nodded in understanding. She turned to leave but stopped when she heard Javik mumbled to her... "thank you... Gemma," he faintly said.

"You're welcome, Javik."

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kaidan and Shepard sat on her couch in the Captain's quarters, sharing the bottle of whiskey Shepard bought Kaidan back when he was in the hospital. Shepard had relaxed and was much calmer as she let all her inner dark thoughts out to Kaidan, he just sat there and listened, the same way they did back on the SR1.

"Thank you for this, Kaidan. You don't know how much I needed it," Shepard said, finishing the last of her shots.

"Anytime, Shepard. You helped me with my dark thoughts, I will do the same as you, we aren't alone in this," Kaidan replied.

"Do you think we will win this?" Shepard asked with an even tone.

Kaidan hummed slightly, finishing his own drink. "If we keep as we are going right now, yes. You are doing amazing things, Shepard, don't forget that," he said with a smile.

Shepard smiled back, but stopped when a yawn left her mouth, she stretched her arms out. Kaidan got up from the couch, walking towards her and holding his hand out for her. "What?" she said, looking at his face then his hand.

"You're going to get some rest," he said with an even tone and somewhat commanding.

Shepard smirked at him, leaning back into the couch being rebellious. "Pretty sure you can't tell me what to do, Major," she said with a chuckle.

Kaidan put his hands on his hips, "actually. If I, your XO and a higher ranking officer then you, feels you are unfit for your duties, I can take control and order bed rest," he said with his own smirk. Shepard raised her brow at him, "or I can get Chakwas?"

"Alright, you win. I'll get some sleep," Shepard said with defeat, she took his hand and got to her feet.

Kaidan waited for her to sit on the end of the bed before he headed for the door. "Edi, make sure Shepard gets some rest, I want you to check on her every hour to make sure she is in fact asleep. On no circumstances unless I deem necessary she is to resume her normal duties, that is an order," Kaidan said in a stern voice, but his smirk gave him away.

"Yes, Major," Edi replied.

"You all ganging up on me now?" Shepard said with attitude.

"Rest, Commander. That's an order," Kaidan argued back.

"Yes, sir," Shepard said with a mocking salute. He smiled at her and turned to leave. "Kaidan," she called, he turned to look at her. "Thank you." Kaidan smiles again, giving her a quick nod and leaving.

Shepard didn't even try to change out of her uniform, she passed out minutes after her head hit the pillow, and it was one of the best night's sleep she had in a long time.


	14. "Goodbye, My Friend."

The Normandy had returned to Rannoch for their final push to try and stop the war between the Geth and Quarians. Shepard waited for Hackett to answer her request for the call, the moment he answered he wasted no time in getting started. "Shepard, we are getting a lot of comm chatter. You'll be heavy resistant when you reach Rannoch." Hackett brought up a visual of Rannoch. The Geth and Quarians were tearing each other apart, soon neither species would be left alive.

"Yes, sir. Edi has sent through everything we need. It's a matter of shutting down the signal and getting both the Geth and Quarians to seize all fire against each other," she explained. Shepard was already in her amour, they weren't too far out from the relay to get them back to Rannoch and either side could try to attack the Normandy if they didn't realise it was Shepard.

"Get it done and fast. The Reapers have been pushed back for now, but it won't last and we need you back on the front lines. That's an order Commander," Hackett commanded with a stern gaze.

"Yes, sir," Shepard replied, saluting him. He returned the salute, ending the call. Shepard let out the sigh she had been holding in, the stress was coming and going and this war was just another she really didn't need. Shepard leaned into the console, letting it take her weight, she hoped this would end well on all sides.

The war room was crowded with the whole crew. Joker listened over the comms, he was occupied with making sure the ship made it through the relay. Shepard walked out and stopped at the top of the stairs, looking around at the crew, getting a good look at each of their faces. She wanted to remember everyone, for who they are and how much they meant to her. She was ready, but the pending danger did scare her slightly.

The crew had stopped talking between themselves and looked back at their Commander. They seemed to have been doing the same as her; just staring and admiring her. Shepard swallowed back the lump in her throat and stood to attention.

"Okay. We need to make this quick. Admiral Hackett has warned me that there will be heavy resistance once we get through the relay. We need to be prepared. I want all crew on standby if something happens to the Normandy and the ground crew, I want you all in your armour," she explained to everyone.

"Shepard-Commander. The signal area is heavily guarded. This will cause problems for ground teams," Legion stated, he was standing in the far corner, far from Javik who was glaring at him from the far side of the room.

"Okay, we are going to take a bigger team. Garrus is the gun ready and primed?" Shepard's gaze landed on Garrus. He seemed ready and able for the mission. Shepard thought of her options on who to take.

"Yes, it is hooked up with the Normandy and all the readings are good. It will make a precision shot at anything, with the laser you have. It does take time to reload," Garrus said as he settled his hands behind his back. The mission ahead would be difficult, he and the rest of the crew had faith in Shepard.

"Okay, good. We all need to be prepared. Tali and Legion, you both are coming with me." Shepard looked around the room. She needed a bigger group, but they all couldn't come down together. She analyzed the crew. "Gemma, James. I want you both as well. We need a second group on stand by. Kaidan, you will lead this one. Liara and Javik will go with you. Garrus, I want you on that gun, we need to make sure this gets done correctly, we have no margin for error here." She looked around the room and everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"Commander, we are two minutes out from the relay," Joker announced over the comms. Shepard walked towards the doors, but stopped just before the door opened, she did a full turn to look back at the crew, they all looked back.

"Let's kick some ass," Shepard said with a small smile in the corner of her lips. The crew all cheered in reply, ready and willing for the mission ahead.

\---------------------------------------------------

Shepard stood behind Joker's seat. Even he was tense and wouldn't take his eyes off the screens. Edi was sitting in the co-pilot next to him, analyzing information coming from the Migrant fleet. They were being decimated and needed help before it was too late. They had lost a lot of their ships during the beginning of the war. The Geth seemed to have bounced back each time they ran into each other, but that didn't mean they were safe, the signal was nearly up and running again, so all Geth, including the ones that joined with Shepard, will become slaves again. The Reapers would never keep them around after they were done using them, the Geth would simply be destroyed once they ceased to be useful.

"Ten seconds out to the relay," Joker called out, he typed furiously into the terminals in front of him.

"Ground teams be ready and all ship hands, be ready if Normandy gets hit," Shepard warned across all ship comms. She grabbed hold of Jokers' headrest tightly, she could already feel the blood slowing circulation under her grip.

The Normandy approached the mass relay. The only noises that could be heard were the engines of the ship, the whole crew was silent as the ship started to become engulfed by the blue rays of the relay.

They got through and immediately had to pull the ship up before they crashed into a Geth fighter. Joker and Edi worked at lightning speed to work all the systems, the ship blared warnings at the quick movements it was having to make. Joker mumbled and swore each time they nearly hit something.

They got above the fighting. But, soon would need to drop back down to get the shuttle out to Rannoch's surface. "Okay, we are safe for now. We have the advantage with the Geth ships not having windows, but still keep vigilant," Shepard warned Joker as she turned away from the help.

"Yeah. That's the spirit," Joker mumbled in reply. He continued to keep a close eye on all their systems but subconsciously found himself checking the stealth systems to make sure they were on.

Down in the shuttle bay, Gemma was clipping the last of her armour together. Kaidan had followed her down, to put his own on. They did it in silence, they knew what was about to happen. The worst-case scenarios rushed to her mind, she kept on overthinking. Gemma did that when something alarming was about to happen. She wanted to be the hero everyone thought she could be, but her biotics couldn't save everyone and she knew that. The last of her armour clipped into place, and she felt an arm around her waist. Kaidan pulled her into him, hugging her tight. He wanted to go instead of her, but Shepard's orders were final, being a Lieutenant meant she had to do this. He couldn't hold her hand every step of the way. "Please, be careful. Nothing reckless," he pleaded with her, dropping his head into her shoulder. 

"I will be okay. You can contact me anytime during the mission, and Shepard is with me. We have a fighting chance with this. It will be okay," she reassured as she pulled his head up. The dark thoughts came back, she shook them away. It wasn't the time for these thoughts, her job demanded she does this. He didn't say anything, Kaidan took her hands away from Gemma's waist and pulled her head into his, hunting her lips down, he kissed her desperately. He never felt this scared before. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, but soon Gemma pushed him away. She kissed his cheek and walked off towards the shuttle, no words were needed for this, they knew the score.

Legion and Tali were already in the shuttle. They weren't talking, it seemed they were just thinking. Legion looked very deep in thought. Gemma thought maybe he was talking to the other Geth on his platform. Shepard came out of the lift, she nodded at everyone and got into the shuttle. 

Cortez started to warm the engines and made sure the stealth systems were operational. James was the last to board, he had brought extra guns, they were all clip onto his back. He was bouncing on the spot, obviously nervous, he tried his best not to show it. "Joker has taken us above the fighting, for now, it was tight. We need to drop back down so we can get close enough to drop the shuttle. Is everyone ready? We won't rush and we all keep in radio contact, check your equipment constantly. Am I understood?" Shepard looked around at the crew. 

The crew all looked at Shepard, nodding nodded, James and Gemma saluted, Tali and even Legion followed suit. "Come on everyone. Let's get the Quarians and Geth home. Joker start lowering the ship. Once we are clear, raise back up and if a ship starts to attack you, use lethal force to return fire."

"Yes, Commander and good luck Shepard." The ship started to lower down to the planet's surface. Luckily, most of the fighting was away from Rannoch. The shuttle started to raise off its supports. Everyone but Shepard and Legion sat down. Legion was stood across from Shepard, staring at her. He seemed to be wanting to ask something or judging if she can save both species.

Rannoch started to become clearer through the hologram windows, the planet seemed so cold and lonely. The Geth didn't do much since they don't need food or water. They never left the Perseus Veil in the three-hundred years until they showed up on Eden Prime nearly three years ago. 

Shepard turned away from the windows to look at Legion, who was already looking directly at her. The ride down was quiet and scary. Legion kept on looking at each of the crew, maybe he was communicating on his consensus. Shepard looked away and started to see the flames around the shuttle starting to fade as they came through the atmosphere. The planet reminded Shepard of Mars in the Sol system. But, back in a time when humans had not yet sent astronauts. They saw some structures but soon in the distance, the base came into view. It was massive. Shepard turned back around to see Legion still staring at her. "The syncing laser needs a line of sight. What's the fastest route?" Shepard asked as she held on to one of the roof bars. Tali stood up to stand next to her.

Legion thought for a second. The flaps around his eye moved as he answered. "The upper entrance. Target the base before the Geth can organize any resistance." Shepard looked at him. She didn't know what Legion was doing. She hadn't planned for what he could do. They hadn't fought together properly since their time with the Collectors.

"Well, what about you?" she asked as she pushed her head forward to point at him. She did have some concerns, she wasn't about to let Legion kill himself or do something crazy, they've come too far.

"We will deactivate all defence systems and acquire an escape vehicle." As he spoke, relief blew over Shepard. The mission ahead was to be difficult and she really would prefer if everyone could stick together.

Shepard realized, deactivating the systems will be difficult. How could Legion do it when he is so far away? "You can do that?" Shepard saw his posture change, he looked down at the floor and hung his body heavy. 

"This unit still carries remnants of the Old Machine upgrade codes. We can break any Geth security." Shepard couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought Legion was already more advanced than any Geth she'd met. He continued looking at the floor, as he finished speaking. He looked up at Shepard, staring her directly in the eyes, "you are concerned," Legion accused, he wasn't saying it as a question.

Shepard thought about her answer, she didn't want to make him think she didn't trust. She would trust him with her life. "You know your limits. I trust you." She looked over at Tali who didn't seem disturbed at all. Maybe she knew, she could have dug around when Legion was close by, but hacking a Geth is easier said than done. She looked back at Legion, he was still watching her. "I'm more concerned about why you didn't tell me about these upgrades?" she said calmly. 

Legion put his hands behind his back, he wasn't acting defensive but relaxed. He seemed to understand Shepard's worry and would tell her his reason for it, "you were tolerant of our recovery of Geth intelligence from the server. But, this matter is different, personal," he explained, still keeping his arms behind his back and using his head as hand gestures.

"You were ashamed." Shepard knew Legion would feel some sort of emotional pain, even though he would say he couldn't. She had a feeling he did but just didn't understand what it was, that he was feeling.

"Shame is an emotional or cognitive response to social judgment. It should not apply here." Even though it shouldn't apply, doesn't mean it can't. Edi feels emotions. She loves Joker and feels happy around the crew. She may not be human, but she shows human emotion.

"I'm on your side, Legion. I want to help your people." Shepard had wanted to help Legions people from the beginning. She heard so many stories of the Geth being dangerous. Legion was proof that it wasn't true. They got attacked first, the Quarians started this and it will stay with them forever. As Shepard finished talking she put her head in her hand in disappointment, Legion looked away, he was ashamed, embarrassed.

As he looked away, he looked down at the floor, these feelings are new to him. "We didn't mean to cause offence." He didn't look back, he didn't want to. The Geth joining the Reapers was a bad idea but they also wanted to live. Lately, the Reapers would capture people and if those who were captured would snitch on those who were planning to escape, they got to live longer. As for the ones who wanted to run away, they would be killed on the spot. But this only saved people a few more days, they would all still end up dying. They just made the Reapers job easier and quicker.

Shepard still had her head in her hand. "How'd we get here? The Geth are better than this," she said, upset and angry. They were trying to figure out how to be alive and feel emotions, but other species were pushing them to do stupid things and now the Geth looked bad for joining the Reapers, as AI is banned in the Milky Way.

Legion turned around at that point. "No. Based on empirical evidence, they are not." He looked at Shepard, she could see the upset in his body language. The shuttle landed and Legion walked over to the door. His head hung over a little more than usual. Like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. The shuttle doors opened, he started to walk out but paused, "proceed to the upper entrance. We will exit here and prepare an escape vehicle." He pointed to where he was about to leave, grabbing his sniper rifle from its holster. 

Shepard watched him as he talked, her head moved with his body movement. "Okay. Got it." As he got his gun out and was about to walk off. Shepard shouted his name, "Legion!" He shot around to look at her, "good luck."

The Legion turned back around, he seemed happy. His head didn't hang over anymore, he walked off, "Acknowledged."

Shepard and the rest of the crew got off the shuttle, guns pulled from their holsters. "You know. Rannoch would be a great beach vacation," Gemma said, as she looked around the planet. It reminded her of the pics she saw of Earth, the vast deserts the planet had, she'd hoped to visit one day, before the war. 

"Oh yeah. All-inclusive holiday. With killer robots and Repears. Sign me up," James said with a scuff. He hated hot places since he was so big, he breathes heavy and got hot and sweaty in a full heavy armour, which wasn't his idea on a holiday. Gemma came up behind him and smacked him on the head.

"Come on Vega. Live a little." She started to follow Shepard and Tali. But Tali made a beeline for some rocks, she knelt down to look closer at them. Tali was typing on her Omni tool, she was quiet and seemed to be taking in the area, maybe getting some soil samples. Gemma realized Tali could lose her home if they didn't win. 

Shepard followed behind Tali. But, stopped a few feet back when she knelt down. "I can't believe it. I don't think it's sunk in yet. The homeworld, my home." She stood up and looked up at the sky and high mountains, "look at the sky and those rock formations. We used to write poems about them," she explained pointing at then. 

Shepard moved to stand at her side, she looked up as she did. Rannoch was a beautiful planet, and it still is. It will be pleasant to see if thrive with life again. "Well, when we are done here. Why don't you write a new one?" She looked back at Tali. Almost seeing that shy, but jumpy Quarian again, this mission will turn her into who she was today.

"This is Rannoch," Tali said as she pointed to the world around her. "The world of our ancestors. Our bodies carried seeds that spread the desert grass." Tali started to move forward again, getting a better view. "You've heard me say 'Keelah se'lai' many times since we met. The best translation I can find is." Tali opened her arms out, "by the homeworld, I hope to see someday."

Shepard followed her again. They stood in front of a small pond, Shepard could just imagine. seeing some small ducks in it. "Well. It looks like you're seeing it today."

Tali pulled her arms up, forming her fingers into a small square. "The living room window will be right... here."

Shepard turned around to look at her. "Something I should know?" she asked with a smirk. Tali smiled and turned around to fully face her.

"I just claimed the land. I know, it doesn't mean much, but when this is over... I could have a home," Tali said with passion in her voice. She seemed upset but happy. Shepard could already imagine, she's was crying behind her helmet

"But the Quarians have spent centuries as space travellers. You sure you can get used to sitting in one spot?" Shepard turned around to look at the view again, it reminded her of some of the views she saw during her N7 training. 

"We have gotten used to carrying our homes around with us," Tali replied as she nervously played with her hands. It was a big step for them, they would need to rebuild all over again, but at least this time, it wouldn't be in vain. Shepard bent down to pick up a small rock and handed it to Tali. She went to grab it, but Shepard stopped her by wrapping their hands together. They stood there for a second before Shepard let go, "well... that's a start."

They walked off to find the rest of the crew, then made their way to the facility. Shepard climbed up a small rock and saw the piping planted around the facility, this would make for the perfect cover. Shepard jumped down and got into position. Tali and James stood close by and Gemma moved away from them, getting a better look to make sure they wouldn't get flanked. 

Almost instantly the Geth started pouring in. Shepard went full in and took the brunt of the attack. This gave James and Tali enough time to pick off the furthest ones. Tali sent out her attack drone, which can now electrocute those that were organic or mechanical, which was perfect for Geth. Gemma used her Biotics to make a clear path for Shepard.

\----------------------------------------------

Joker had flown the ship back above the fighting. They hadn't been hit yet, but nearly had a couple of Quarian fighters collide with them as they were trying to escape. Kaidan stood over Joker's seat. All seemed to be going to plan so far until Traynor came running to the helm. "Major. The Geth jamming tower is making it hard for me to keep tabs on the Commander," she said with a rush.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Kaidan asked as he turned to face her. The jamming towers were good for the ships stealth systems, but difficult when trying to keep tabs through comm buoys. 

"I can compensate. But, it would mean we would have to close some of our comms, so I can put everything else in staying in contact with Shepard." Traynor stood there with the datapad in her hands. She was nearly hopping on the spot, raring to get back to work. 

"Do it. Contact Shepard and tell her about it, just in case they do get trouble with getting in contact with us," Kaidan ordered. Traynor gave him a quick salute and rushed back to her station. "Let's hope they can get this done," he mumbled under his breath.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Commander. The Geth jamming towers are interfering with your signal. I'm compensating to keep you patched in," Traynor informed Shepard and the ground crew. They were making good progress with pushing the Geth back, but James seemed to be becoming upset with Gemma stealing his kills.

"Good work, Traynor," Shepard replied, they were close to the main doors, but was stopped in their tracks when the steel doors closed on them, dirt and dust filled the air. "Dammit. Legion what's going on?" Shepard shouted down her comm. 

"Shepard-Commander, you must climb to the upper level before the Geth unit returns." Shepard turned to the side and saw large piping going up, it was steep but their only way inside. 

"Admiral Gerral here. The Heavy fleet has a clear path. All forward."

Another voice called over the comms, "Geth Fighter presence is negligible. Patrol fleet, break cover and engage." As they started to climb Gemma found some ladders, which made them climb a whole lot faster. There wasn't any Geth around, they could move faster. 

Gemma spotted two Geth shooters above them. She pulled a singularity at them, James leaned over the pipping to shoot their suspended bodies. They kept on climbing until they got across to the upper entrance, pipping and a gangway was laid out in front of them. "Shepard, lookout. I already see the sneaky bastards. Right in front of us," James shouted from behind her, she put her thumb up, to acknowledge it.

Shepard started to shoot the closest targets. James tried to get a good shot but the Geth were on the lower level and they had more walkways in their way. Shepard looked below them and saw an archway for where the Geth are coming through. "Gemma, can you put a shield in the way of this archway?" she asked pointing at it. 

Gemma looked over the ledge to see if she could do it. "Yes, I can. You and James get over the second walkway and you can cut them off." Gemma grabbed her pistol out, as holding an assault rifle would be difficult. She placed her left hand in the air and pushed up, a biotic shield started to lift from the ground. James and Shepard jogged off to get to the other side. Geth were too distracted to see them with Gemmas shield now moving towards them. 

Tali stayed behind to help Gemma if anymore Geth tried to flank them. Shepard got to the other side and started to pick off one Geth at a time. James went full in and was shooting everything in his path. There were a couple left so Shepard used her throw to knock them over and then James finished them off.

Shepard looked over at Tali and Gemma were waiting for the all-clear. Shepard put her thumb in the air, Gemma dropped her shield, and they all regrouped "Right, we are nearly there. Just through this tunnel," Shepard said as she pointed at the big doors that were across from them.

They walked through the doors and were inside the base. Tali was going through the terminal for any information as everyone else checked over their equipment. "Shepard-Commander. Hostile Geth are closing a blast shield over this base," Legion informed her. 

"Copy that. Tali sends Normandy an aerial view of this blast shield, see if there is anything they can do," Shepard said as she started to walk up the stairs and back out to the main part of the base.

"Sending it now," Tali replied. Everyone else followed hot on Shepard's tail. They walked up to the top of the balcony and looked down at the hole below them, it was wide enough to fit the biggest dreadnought through it. Shepard didn't understand how a signal could be so far underground. Surely it would be easier just to build a big communication tower?

Suddenly they saw the blast shield closes above the hole, now the metal shielding was staring up at them. "Shepard. It's Kaidan, we can't blast through, it would take us hours," he said with annoyance in his voice. 

"Dammit. We don't have that kind of time," Shepard scoffed, she walked over to the edge. Gemma saw some Geth started to approach from afar, they had to make a decision and fast.

"We have located an override atop the Geth fortifications. It can retract the blast shield," Legion said. Everyone started to make their way to the signal Legion sent them. It wasn't too far but they had to get across another walkway and as they got closer Geth were starting to drop from all corner, even the sky. 

"Has anyone seen this type of technology before?" Shepard asked as she got into cover. Gemma lifted up a barrier so the first few Geth could be shot quickly.

"No. This isn't like any Geth technology, I've never seen before," Tali shouted in reply. She sent out her attack drone to get the furthest targets. Each round of Geth that was killed gave everyone a chance to move up closer. 

They made it back indoors towards the lift they needed to get to the upper levels, but more Geth were coming. Gemma saw some on the further side on a different balcony. She charged up her biotics and was meant to just send out a large throw, but instead her whole body flung towards them, the biotic blowback killed them instantly. Gemma looked around, surprised by what she had just done, it wasn't a move she had used before. Her biotics had somehow allowed her to float between the balconies. 

Shepard shot the last Geth and everyone looked over at Gemma, she was looking at the sparking bodies of the Geth she had just killed. "Gemma are you okay?" Shepard shouted.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know what just happened. Or how am I meant to get back over?" Gemma looked around but there wasn't another way back. She looked over the edge and it was too big of a gap for her to jump back.

"How about..." Shepard cut herself off when she watched Gemma's body glow dark blue, her biotics flowed over her body like the ocean waves. They all watched in awe as Gemma's feet started to come up from the ground and she slowly floated over the balcony. Shepard thought she was going to fall and put her hand out just in case. But, she didn't. Gemma just kept slowly floating over, she came to a calm stop on the ground and turned around to see everyone staring at her, their mouths hanging. "One question," Shepard said quietly as she walked over to Gemma. "Since when have you been able to do that?"

"I... I didn't know I could," Gemma stuttered in a low voice as she looked down at her hands. humans had never been able to biotically fly, unlike Asari. "I know the minute I get back to the ship. Liara is going to badger me," she chuckled to herself. 

Shepard's comms went off. "Shepard-Commander. Do you need assistance?" As Legion spoke, Shepard moved to the side. Tali and James rushed over to Gemma, asking her questions on how she did what she did. 

"We are fine... Just got a little sidetracked," She said looking behind her. "What's your status?" Shepard moved to the terminal, searching through it for information that might aid them later on. 

"The Old Machines upgrades grant us targeting superiority. We are drawing hostile fire from your location," Legion said calmly. He definitely works well under pressure. Shepard waved over the rest of the crew and they got ready to get through the next door.

"Keep it up. We will be quick and get the blast shield controls," Shepard said. Everyone readied themselves as the next doors opened. 

"You know. I'm not sure Lola. Repear code?" James asked in a flat tone, he was obviously worried.

"No," Tali said loudly. "Legion is on our side." Everyone looked back at Tali. She didn't fully understand the glares she was getting from everyone, but her last words made her realise. 

"Wow. I never would have thought I'd hear you say that Tali," Shepard said. "Come on. We need to get going." She pushed the door which opened to some low tunnels, they walked through until Gerrel came through on the comms again.

"Admiral Gereal to all ships. We've got Geth fighters inbound on the Civilian Fleet!" he announced loudly. It was obvious the pressure was starting to get to him, but he couldn't let it get in the way of his judgment.

"Koris here. Civilian defenders are on route to intercept them. We'll hold them, Gerrel." Shepard was surprised that all it took was a war to actually get the Admirals to work together. Gerrel will probably go back to his old ways after, but he couldn't afford to be fussy and needs to take all the help he can get. Shepard was worried about why the Admirals rarely spoke to each other. She felt it was odd if they needed to get information quicker they might as well share it, but it seemed they would only talk to each other when things got dangerous.

They got through to the last door that sent them to the override, but the minute the doors opened, Geth started to open fire. Shepard made a fast dash to the controls as Gemma put a barrier around her. James and Tali took out the rest. James shot the closest with his shotgun and Tali used her omni-tool to hack the other Geth and shut them down. Shepard dropped into cover before she could get to the override, a couple of Geth stood in her way. She threw a shockwave at them and then killed them as they lost their balance. 

She ran to the terminal, punching her fist down on the override. "Legion. I've hit the system override." Silence was her reply, Shepard began to worry Legion hadn't made it, but soon his voice filled her ear. 

"We have gained system access and are bypassing security. Stand by." It was easier said than done when all the doors in the area opened and Geth started to flood in. Tali sent out her drone again and hacked some Geth to turn on their own. Gemma raised a large group of Geth in the air and James shot them. Geth started to raise up from the metal, gridded floor, Shepard was able to shoot them before they assembled their bodies. 

Gemma shot the last Geth that seemed to have tried to hide to get a good shot. When her suit's location pinged. "We have bypassed security, but disabling the blast shield requires manual input. We have enabled a console close to your location." Gemma looked over and saw the terminal activate itself. James pushed the button and soon the whole floor around them shuck for a couple of seconds. "Shepard-Commander, you have successfully opened the blast shield doors."

Shepard started to walk back the way they came but the door was locked tight. "We are heading back, but the door we came through is sealed."

"Yes, the override has locked down all doors in your area. A nearby elevator can take you to the upper levels." Everyone started to make their way to the elevator at the end of the room, "from there. You should have an acceptable line of sight for targeting."

As the elevator dropped, Tali saw feet on the platform and knew it was Geth, "get into cover!" she shouted, no one questioned it and they all split up behind terminals and metal walls for cover. A Geth prime appeared, it's sights right on Shepard. Tali tried to hack it, but it's shields was too strong so everyone shot everything they had at it. Once its shields were down. Gemma picked it up and threw it across the room, making sure the force field dropped it from several feet above the ground. Two rocket troopers jumped down, James quickly shot one which forced it to fall back into the other one, as it lost its footing Shepard shot it through the chest, it sparked electricity as it dropped to its knees, a clean hole with hanging wires through its chest. 

"We have sent you a new location for targeting," Legion said. Just as they got onto the lift Raan came across the comms. She had been quiet through most of the fighting, Shepard hoped that was a sign that they were holding their own and not hand major loses to their fleet. 

"Admiral Raan to all ships. The Patrol Fleet has broken the Geth flank. Permission to pursue?" she asked. Shepard pushed the button on the lift to take them to the upper level. 

"Permission granted. Good hunting, Raan," Gerrel replied. As their lift came to a stop, Shepard's gaze landed on three Primes. They all got into position, Shepard found a Geth laser she could use to overload their electrics, it was enough to kill even a Prime. Shepard took on one head-on. It just came running towards her but fell to the ground before it reached her. Tali and James took on the left and Gemma did the right. Gemma was able to absorb the energy from the Geth and use it to send a biotic blast that could tear through its sheilds and armour, it was another move she didn't know she could do this, but when her arms started to blaze blue, she let out the absorbed energy and after she felt pumped and pushed forward. She charged at the Prime, her biotic blue changed to wine red as she came into contact with it, it's body sparked up into flames, metal feel from their attachments as the Prime fell to the floor. Gemma looked behind her at the body, proud and confident with her work. 

"Gemma. Help we are being overrun!" Tali all but screamed. Gemma looked across in her direction and saw a large group heading towards them both. Shepard was also getting a lot of Geth coming towards. Gemma moved her gaze back to the dead Prime, remembering what she did back at the fuel reactor. She could feel her implant protesting for her slow down, but she was confident enough to do it. 

Gemma let her whole body lash out and a roaring wave flooded out of her, killing all the Geth around them, she screamed out in pain as her biotics unleashed every little bit of energy she had. Her body collapsed as her biotics calmed, she heaved heavily to catch some air, her implant was burning heavily by the base of her neck. 

Shepard looked over from her cover and saw Gemma, she checked it was clear before jogging over to her, placing a heavy hand on Gemma's shoulder. Tali and James slowly followed, they looked at the dead Geth littered around, they weren't not only destroyed, but they were burnt to crisp. "Are you alright?" Shepard asked as she shook Gemma slightly. She nodded slightly, moving her head up to meet Shepards concerned gaze, but Shepard doubled back when she looked into Gemma's eyes, they had gone from their normal light brown to burgundy. 

"Yeah. I'm fine," Gemma said standing up and walking off, "let's get it down," Shepard narrowed her eyes at her, then turned to Tali who was watching Gemma. Tali moved closer to Shepard, her voice barely a whisper. 

"Shepard. I actually recorded that. Should I send it to Chackwas?" Shepard nodded slowly and moved away towards the balcony that had the drop to the hole below, the hole was even deeper then she first thought when she had first seen it, It must have been at least four-hundred meters deep. "The Normandy has begun it's descent to get the shot ready," Tali reported.

"Shepard-Commander, we detect no more hostiles in your immediate area. Reinforcements are just minutes away." Shepard stepped away but everyone else carried on looking down, Tali thought she could see something, a red light of somesort looking up at her. 

"Are you getting anything from the base?" Shepard asked, she walked back and forth. She wanted to get this done and just leave, hoping after this will be at an end and the Geth will bring peace with the Quarians.

"No. The Old Machines haven't registered us as a threat." Shepard started to turn back towards the top of the balcony. "We recommend haste. The creator fleet will be overrun unless you sever the Geth connection to the Old Machine."

Tali turned away and looked at the base before her. "This battle was centuries in the making. To see it finally end..." James waved his hand in front of her mask to cut her off. 

"And then what? It's not like you sparks have had your hands clean in all this either," he said snarkly. Shepard lifted her brows in surprise at James, he never spoke like that, maybe this mission hit home for him. He told Shepard about how he lost his old Captain, Captain Toni. He was killed during a Collector attack and James chose to grab data that could have ended the Collectors, but it turns out Shepard had been doing it all along and he didn't know, and now it's at the cost of his old crew.

Shepard held her hand up before anyone started to argue. "First things first.." she said, pointing down at the hole before them. Shepard walked right to the edge and grabbed the laser from its holster, she waved her arm back to make sure everyone was at a safe distance. "Edi. You ready?"

"Normandy's targeting system are ready to launch. I recommend you withdraw to a safe distance." Shepard pushed the laser down towards the bottom and could see a faint red light staring up at her, she pushed the trigger and the screen next to the Lazor told her when the line was synced with her target. A low sounding ping went off and soon Normandy came through the clouds. "Target locked," Edi announced as two large rockets came colliding down the hole. The hole erupted into flames, the backlash made the facility shake, the platform Shepard and the crew was stood on gave way, they all dropped to the bottom level that lined up with the rim of the hole. 

Shepard groaned as she got up, Tali help her up, as Shepard shook herself clean, an enormous black leg popped up from the hole, then the rest of the body followed. "Shit. Reaper!" James shouted. Shepard saw a Geth fighter pull up twenty meters away from them, she pushed everyone to get running.

"We have located a suitable ship," Legion called through the comms. Shepard pulled her gun out and started to run, they all ran as fast as their feet would take them, Shepard had ran further ahead then everyone else, she slowed down to let them catch up. 

"How are we meant to fight this thing?" Tali shouted as she tried to shoot at it, her bullets not even leaving a scratch.

"Well, I was hoping your fleet would lend a hand," Shepard shouted. She got right to the fighter jet when a Geth raised behind her. James punched it to the ground just as it was about to shoot Shepard, Gemma flung it down the hole with her biotics. Everyone jumped inside the fighter, as Shepard jumped on the top gun, the Reaper had pulled itself out and was turning around to look at them.

Legion started to try and get out of the Reapers targeting sight as Shepard shot the mounted gun at it. "Shepard to the fleet! This is not a Reaper base, it's alive Reaper. I repeat it's alive Reaper. I need an orbital strike!" Shepard was practically screaming across the comms.

\------------------------------------------------------

Back on Normandy, everyone was running around to get all the systems going. Kaidan was still standing behind Jokers' chair. Joker was getting the ship turned around as fast as possible to line up for another strike. "Joker, could you hurry this up?" Kaidan shouted.

"I am going as fast as I can. Normandy isn't designed to go on planet-side." He and Edi were fighting with the ship, which was being pulled by the gravitational pull. Rannoch wasn't far off of Earth's gravity so the ship was weighed down and the sharp turns was making alarms ring throughout the helm. 

"Garrus, how are we looking with the main guns?" Kaidan asked. Garrus was in the main battery trying to fight to get more juice out of the main guns. The Normandy has been fitted with a Thanix cannon, but it can't be used alongside the Laser, the guns take too long to recharge.

"I'm doing alright. But the systems are not liking it. I'll keep up what I can. This laser takes a lot out on the guns," he harshly replied. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Just as The Reaper started to get closer, the firepower of the whole fleet was being thrown at it. The Reaper screamed out as it tried to charge its main beam, but the firepower was too much for it and it soon fell to the ground. Shepard knew the Reaper wasn't dead, the massive red light from its firing chamber gave that away. "What did we hit?" Gerrel asked, the fleet had all but guessed where to hit and didn't know if their firepower had made contact. 

Legion brought the fighter to a stop. "The firing chamber. It seems to be a weak point when it's priming." Tali leaned forward to get a good look out of the window, they would need more missiles to fully finish it off. 

"Dammit," Gerrel shouted, "the jamming towers have us targeting manually. We can't get a precision shot!" Shepard looked at the fallen Reaper. This was her chance to give them a massive blow to their genocide.

"We may escape before it recovers," Legion sugeested. Shepard put her foot down she wasn't about to just walk away and leave Rannoch to the Reapers.

"No! Pullover," she harshly ordered. The fighter came to a complete halt and Shepard jumped down to face the Reaper head-on. "If we run away. The Geth stay under Reaper control and the Quarians are dead." She turned around and started to walk towards the ledge of a large cliff they had stopped on. "This ends now!" she demanded. "Edi, patch the Quarians to Normandy's weapon system. I want the targeting laser synced to the whole damn fleet."

"Understood." Shepard grabbed out the laser again, checking it over as she watched the Reaper make low rumbling noises, obviously trying to get itself back up. 

"Do you need assistance?" Legion asked. Gemma came forward and was about to jump out but James held her back, she didn't want Shepard to face that thing alone.

"Just stand down Legion. I will take it from here," she replied. Shepard took in a deep breath, her heart was pounding against her rib-cage, but she was ready.

Shepard-Commander... Good luck," Legion said quietly, he turned the fighter away for her and slowly moved off. 

"Acknowledged," Shepard replied. The Reaper started to stand and face her. She was worried it might go straight past her and on to follow the fighter, but she had its full attention. "Shepard to the fleet, I will sync the weak spots and you all fire with everything you've got." The Reaper let out a piercing shriek and started to open its firing chamber to line up with Shepard. She kept on moving from side to side as it confused the Reaper, the laser it possessed could only fire in one line, its body was too heavy to turn at full speed to keep in line with Shepard's movements. The missiles came crashing down and pushed the Reaper to the side, it recovered quickly and got back up, moving closer for a better shot.

"Legion stop this thing right now," Gemma shouted, she was fighting James to jump out and help Shepard. But Legion ignored her, she put a barrier beside James, so he couldn't grab her. "Legion, stop this thing right now or I'm jumping out," she yelled at him.

The fighter came to a quick stop and Legion turned around to face her. "Shepard-Commander ordered us to go," he argued. He didn't understand how someone could ignore Shepard's command, but Gemma ignored him and was already running back towards Shepard.

Shepard knew one or two more blasts and the Reaper would be down, but it had gotten so close, she was running out of places to run from its beam, she had already nearly been hit with it twice and that was at long range. Just as the next synced Shepard realized the Reapers beam was going to hit her. She was about to run but a large blue field went in front of her. The Reapers beam bounced off with ease, the laser hit and the Reaper fell to the side as the missiles hit it, but it still got back up and moved even closer. This time there was no running, Shepard turned around and saw Gemma stood there with her arms in the air, flaring blue. "Go. I'll cover you." Shepard nodded, it wasn't the time to argue with Gemma. She pulled the laser in the air and the sync came in a lot faster. The Reapers beam hit again, this time it was pushing Gemma's shield back, she dug her heels into the dirt, with a loud scream her hands pushed at the fire coloured flame out. The Reapers beam had turned on itself, Gemmas field using it's energy to fire at it, along with the missiles of the fleet, the Reaper was started to drop. The last blast came from the Normandy, it swung back down from the cloud bank and lined up a pricison shot with the Thanix Cannon into the heart of the firing chamber. The Reaper finally fell, it's body crashed heavily into the dirt. 

Gemma collapsed, gasping for air, her body still flamed blue. Shepard ran over and grabbed Gemma's arm to pull her to her feet, she felt her legs wobble as she was shaken up. "Are you okay? Why did you come back!" she said in anger. "You could have gotten yourself killed!" Gemma didn't reply, she pointed to Shepard, the Reaper was moving, its red eye opened up to glare directly at Shepard. 

"Shepard," it said in a deep low voice. Almost making the ground rumble. Shepard had walked back to the ledge to face it. Gemma, straggling behind her. Legion had turned the fighter around, everyone got out but kept their distance.

"You know who I am?" Shepard asked in a calm voice. This Reaper wasn't a threat to her anymore, it would die even if the Normandy had to blow it up again.

"Harbinger speaks of you. You continue to resist, but in the end you will fail, the cycle must continue." The Reapers body was sparking from its torn off leg and firing chamber struggling to close. 

"What cycle are you talking about?" But it didn't answer, just gawked at her, Shepard felt anger flow through her, "so we killed Sovereign, Saren, and their Geth. We killed Harbinger and the Collectors, we also killed the one on Tuchanka, we deserve a proper answer," she demanded

"It is not a thing you can comprehend." Shepard needed to know the truth. The truth of why this is all happening, she walked even closer to the edge, pushing her body out in confidence.

"Well, we may surprise you," she confidently shouted back. 

The Reaper paused before it spoke, it seemed like it was thinking to answer or not. "You represent chaos. We represent order." Harbinger had said the same thing back on Virmire. "Every organic civilization must be harvested so order can be brought to this chaos. It is inevitable. Without our intervention, organics are doomed. We are your salvation."

Tali walked over to listen, she couldn't get her head around the fact that they just brought down a Reaper, but its reasoning didn't make sense in her eyes. Shepard looked over and Tali, then at Gemma. "You're killing everyone in the galaxy to save us...?" Shepard slowly said, not knowing how that made any sense.

"The cycle must continue. There is no other alternative," it said, it's voice getting more deeper. It was obviously trying to convince Shepard to see the truth. Gemma stood up fully, her amrour still flamed blue. 

"Organic and synthetics don't have to kill each other. We can all leave together, not fighting to get to the top," Shepard said as she pushed her chest out, trying to present her case to the dying Reaper. 

"The battle for Rannoch disproves your statement." Shepard realized it was right. The Qaurian and Geth fight haven't shown people can live in harmony. But Legion does prove it, he helped everyone in so many ways. "Finish you war..."

Gemma had put her hand towards the Reaper. A large gas giant of biotics was charging up in her. "You are our way, and we will end you!" she shouted as she pulled her body back and pushed it all out. The energy ball engulfed the Reaper and it started to overheat, lights sparking from every part of its body until it overloaded and blew up. 

Shepard and Tali turned around to see Gemma panting again, her head was now truly burning. She sat down to catch her breath, tears started to roll down her face, she hated the Reapers so much, that killing this one brought her so much pleasure, but it doesn't bring her family back. James went to sort out Gemma. Tali walked over to Shepard in massive joy. "We did it. We killed a Reaper. Keelah..."

Legion came up behind them, using his omni-tool. "We can confirm that the Geth is no longer under control of the Old Machines. We are free," he said quietly. He was happy, but the feeling felt odd to him, it was overwhelming, but it's true: His people were free.

Tali started to scan the Reaper, getting all the data she could from it. "You did it, Shepard. The Geth fleets have stopped firing. They are completely vulnerable!" Gerrel said in a cheer. Shepard knew Gerrel would try to attack to kill the remaining fighters.

Legion bowed his head. "Shepard-Commander," he started off nervously. Shepard was the only chance for his people to live. "The Geth only acted in defence when under attack from the creators. Do we deserve death?"

"What do you suggest we do then?" Shepard asked. Tali had stopped scanning and turned to watch Legion, she knew he would want his people to live, but Tali had to make sure it wasn't at the hand of her people.

"Our upgrades," Legion said as he started to walk forward. "With the Old Machine dead, we could upload them to all Geth without sacrificing their independence," he said as he looked on towards the fallen Reaper.

Tali started to get nervous, "you want to upload the Reaper code? That would make you all as smart as when the Reapers controlled you!" she shouted, she looked at Shepard in a plea.

"Yes, but we would be free. Each Geth unit would be a true intelligence. We would be alive, and we could help you to retake Earth," Legion explained calmly. Tali was pacing back and forth, she couldn't let this happen, the Geth will kill her people.

Shepard started to walk towards Legion, but Tali cut her up, "our fleet is already attacking! Uploading the code would destroy us. Shepard, you can't choose the Geth over my people!" she said throwing her arms in the air, trying to plead to Shepard to not let this happen.

Legion was becoming impatient, he needed to get the code sorted before his people got killed. "Do you remember the question that started this war, Tali'Zorah?" he said in a low, dark voice. He stared at her, waiting for her answer. "Does this unit have a soul?" he said, turning towards Shepard.

Shepard already knew what she was going to do, she wasn't going to lose anyone. "Legion, upload the code. Tali, call off the fleet if you can." Legion stepped forward to start the upload, a blue sphere appeared in front of him.

"Uploading. Ten percent," Legion announced as his hands waved around the sphere. Tali placed her hand to the side of her helmet. 

"This is Admiral Tali'Zorah. All units, break off your attack at once!" she said with demand. She knew it wouldn't work, the other Admirals were too far into this war to just back out now.

"Belay that order," Gerrel shouted back, "continue with the attack," he commanded. Tali slowly lowered her hand, she needed to stop this or at least let the Quarains get into another system.

"Twenty percent." Shepard stood next to Legion watching him. Tali came storming over, she was nearly crying.

"Please, Legion, I beg you. Don't do this," She begged, but Legion didn't listen to her, he kept going.

"We regret the deaths of the creators, but we see no other alternative. Forty percent." Legion didn't look away, he was too far to stop now.

Shepard had heard enough. "No! Not one else dies today. Legion, keep going." Shepard turned towards Tali. The determination was written across her face. "Tali, patch me through to the whole damn fleet." Gemma and James walked over to them, Gemma was limping but otherwise okay, she was however, exhausted. James was helping her walk toward them. "This is Commander Shepard. The Reaper is dead, stand down." But no one replied.

"This is Admiral Tali'Zorah. Shepard speaks with my authority," Tali said, as she worked on the communications from her omni-tool.

"And mine as well," Koris said. He had been quiet through the whole event and knew if there was a chance for peace, he would take it.

"Negative. We can win this war. Keep firing," Gerrel shouted. Shepard had finally had enough of Gerrel and his attitude, he was going to get his own people killed just to reclaim a planet, it wasn't worth the price of Quairan lives. 

"Sixty percent," Legion announced quietly. Gemma was standing next to him, looking at both him and the Reaper.

"Gerrel, shut up for a minute and actually listen. The Geth are about to come back to full strength and I mean the same strength as they were with the Reapers. You all pushed them to rebel and join the Reapers. now they are free. If you would just look at the bigger picture and not this stupid war that's been going on for far too long, you would all realize you can live in harmony with the Geth. Just as before but you are all free. Please, Keelah Se'lai," she said in a slow, calming voice. 

There was silence for a couple of seconds, then a very quiet voice came across the comms, "all units stand down," Gerrel ordered. Shepard smiled, knowing that was now dealt with, now Legion just needed to finish the upload.

"Error, copying code is insufficient. Direct personality dissemination required," Legion finished the last of the sentence more quietly. This meant he would have to leave and he couldn't return. He slowly closed the sphere and turned to Shepard. "Shepard-Commander, I must go to them. I'm sorry. It's the only way."

Shepard doubled back, this was the first time Legion said 'I' for himself instead of 'we'. "Legion you're speaking for yourself..." The colours around Legion turned to a calming pink, he was truly happy for the way his life had gone, but was sad to have to say good-bye forver to his friend... family. 

Tali pulled Legion into her arms, "and Legion the answer to your question is yes. I'm sorry for what we have all done to you and your people." She pulled away to look at him, but knowing he was leaving forced her to hug him tightly again. "Thank you for everything, my friend."

Legion looked behind Tali's shoulder to Gemma and James had smiles ear to ear. He seemed confused at first, but he then realized this is goodbye for everyone, he would die in Rannoch. He felt sadness overwhelm him, he pulled away from her. "Thank you Tali. I wish you a bright future."

Gemma and James said their goodbyes, Gemma was still crying. Next Legion went up to Shepard. "Shepard-Commander, thank you, you have given me a life. I'm sorry it has to be this way." He dropped his head in shame.

Shepard pulled his head back up and hugged him. "It's okay. I'll miss you on the Normandy, and please call me Shepard." She pulled him away and his flap around his head moved and he nodded, moving away from the Shepard and to the edge of the cliff.

"Goodbye, my friends and thank you... Shepard." The lights from his head glowed allover his body as he dropped to his knees, the light in his one eye shut down, his body fell with a thud into the dirt. Gemma walked over, tears staining her cheek as she looked down at his body, she rolled his body over, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Soon Geth started to appear in the upper mountains, looking down at Shepard. Raan was limping down to the group, Gemma and James went to call the shuttle down. "Commander Shepard," Raan said as she came to an unsteady stop in front of her. 

Shepard turned around to face her. "Admiral Raan. I heard your ship made a crash landing, glad you made it out okay."

Raan was doubled over in pain, but alive. "I was listening over the radio. If Han'Gerrel hadn't stopped.." she didn't finish her sentence, they knew what she meant. She started to rub her hands together. "We have taken heavy losses. I don't know if we can.. where are we meant to go?" she asked nervously.

Tali had pulled her gun out, Shepard looked past Raan to see a Geth Prime coming their way. "You are welcome to return to Rannoch, Admiral, with us." Everyone was shocked since the only Geth they knew that could talk was Legion.

Shepard stepped forward. She was hoping maybe the Geth was Legion and he may have transferred himself into one of them, "Legion?" she asked quietly.

"No. I'm sorry, Commander. Legion sacrificed himself to give us all life and intelligence. He will be honoured," he said, sounding very proud. Shepard knew for definite that the Geth will all honor Legion. "And we will honour Legions' promise. The Geth fleet will help you retake Earth and our engineers will assist in building the Crucible."

Raan shot her head around, "as will ours, of course."

The Geth got Raans attention again. "Admiral, have you considered possible settlement sites?" Raan seemed a bit confused and was unsure of the answer. She knew little knowledge of where to start home again on Rannoch.

"We," she said, nervously, rubbing her hands. "The southern continent had excellent farmland, as I recall." Shepard was glad everything worked out for the best, but at Legions' death, it had to be completed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shepard asked if she didn't want to leave Raan if she didn't feel safe enough.

"I believe so. Thank you, Commander." She turned back to the Prime to talk. Shepard saw Tali go to sit by the end of the cliff, she went to join her.

"Shopping for another house?" Shepard said in humor, that seemed to lift Tali's spirit. "If so, do it fast. It will be a buyers market soon enough." They both sat down on the ground to finally relax. "You okay? I know working with the Geth will be tough."

"I'm not staying. I'm coming with you." Shepard looked over at Tali who was looking out at the sun and landscape.

"I didn't come all this way, just take you away from your home. I wasn't going to ask." Tali shook her head, she obviously wanted to come, Normandy is her home and it always would be.

"I think you earned some favours, from the fleet," she said with what sounded like a smile. She turned back to look at Rannoch, she was so glad to be home, but it felt weird to her, not to have a home up there, in the stars.

"Well. I am asking them to launch an assault on the Reapers. I thought that might make us even." Tali turned back to Shepard, this was the first time Shepard had seen Tali so relaxed.

"If the Reapers were going to stay on Earth, then sure, but sooner or later they will come for Rannoch." Tali felt she sounded selfish, but she knew Shepard would understand, they just got their home back, and they might lose it again.

"Well we did just kill one of them," Shepard said as she turned around to look at the Reaper corpse, the feeling of it hadn't fully settled in yet.

"So I'm coming with you to stop them... If you think I can be of any use." Shepard didn't want to take Tali away from her new home, but if it meant keeping her safer on the Normandy than Rannoch, she'd bring her.

"Are you sure about this?" Tali nodded in reply, she looked back out on the world again.

"I look at all this.. this picture of hope and peace, and all I see if everyone I've lost." She put her head down. "My team on Haestrom, my father, even Legion, I'm moaning a Geth. Never thought I'd say that."

They both stood up, still looking towards the horizon. "It is still beautiful," Shepard said in a quiet voice.

"It will be years before we can live without our suits, but for right now..." Tali slowly took her helmet off, taking in a big deep breath of the wonderful air, "right now, I have this."

\--------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Normandy, the crew got out of their armour and all made their way to the war room. Shepard stood in the comms room with Hackett. "So I understand you have resolved the issue with the Geth?"

"That is correct, sir." She was still in her armour, the comm chat would be quick and she could then relax. The ship had finally left the system and Rannoch behind, they would return to the Citadel for a full re-stock. 

"Good, well done. This will be valuable for the war. We are pushing back against the Reapers well, any news from the Normandy gives these men and women hope. We have freed up more spaces to take in the injured. It seems that the Protheans were more widespread than us, but we have nearly double the numbers. The Reapers are not in the winning battle so far." Hackett seemed in a very good mood with these results.

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad we are on the winning streak. I will pass this information onto the rest of the crew." Shepard was about to salute for a goodbye, but Hackett held his hand up.

"Before you go, Commander. I hear you're on the way to the Citadel. I would like you to go to this apartment, Anderson will fill you in on the rest. I would like you and the crew to have four days shoreleave, and before you protest, that's an order," he offered a small smirk to her, knowing she would try and protest a shoreleave in the middle of a war. 

"Yes, sir and thank you. I'll go right away." They both saluted and the vid ended. Shepard walked out to the war room, everyone was there, talking between themselves. Once everyone saw Shepard, they are silent and all slowly started to clap. This confused Shepard, but she realized it's for the actions on Rannoch. 

"Thank you, everyone. So I have lots of good news to put on top of this very well accomplished mission. Hackett has told me that the Reapers are getting pushed back and we are on the winning streak." Everyone started to cheer, "and the other news is that once we get to the Citadel we have four days of shore leave, this was commanded by Hackett." Everyone clapped again, Joker seemed over the moon as he yelled a big cheer. 

Tali stepped forward to speak, "I know you all have heard of the events on Rannoch, but there is one less person in this room, and that's Legion. He gave his life to save all his people. Now the Geth and Quarians are living peacefully on Rannoch, as they help us to rebuild." Everyone mumbled sad sorrows for Legion between themselves. Edi wwas stood in the corner, holding the pack with Legions name on, ready to put on the wall of those they have lost. 

"Also, there is one person, who saved my life and actually killed the Reaper when it was speaking its last words. Gemma." Shepard put her hand out, Gemma was leaning against Kaidan, she was half asleep. "Gemma was not only able to shut down a Reaper, but she blocked its beam from killing me. This mission couldn't have been successful without her." Gemma stepped forward, she was still limping, Kaidan was taking most of her weight to help her climb the stairs to stand next to Shepard. She was happy, but overwhelmed, her headache had gotten much worse since returning to the ship and the painkillers weren't helping. 

"Thank you, everyone. Unfortunately, to do this, I've done something to my ankle," she said with a chuckle, some of the crew snickered at her. "But I'm glad to be part of this family. I remember when I first met Shepard on Horizon. I kept telling myself I wanted to join, and here I am." She smiled, but her smile dropped as the room started to spin around her, she decided to wrap it up quickly, "now we can enjoy some time for ourselves..." She started to wobble a little, Kaidan placed his hand around her. "Thank you everyone." The crew all cheered and clapped, as they both started to walk back, Gemma started to lose her balance. "Kaidan, something is wro...." her words stopped as she dropped into his arms. 

"Chakwas! Gemma has collapsed," Kaidan shouted in plea as he slowly laid Gemma flat on the floor. Chakwas and Shepard came running over and knelt over her.

Chakwas put her hand on Gemma's forehead, "she's burning up, quickly we need to get her to the med bay."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Kaidan sat outside the med bay all night. They were at least two days away from the Citadel. Chakwas had reassured Kaidan that she would be fine, but it still haunted him, and sleeping was impossible.

Shepard came down around 3 am for some water, she found Kaidan passed out on the table. She grabbed him a coffee and sat across from him, slightly pushing his arm. "Kaidan come on, get up."

He raised his head slightly, he had big bags under his eyes. Shepard handed him the coffee and he gulped it down in one. "Thanks, what time is it?"

"3 am." Kaidan didn't reply, he just slammed his head back on the table making a moaning sound. "Come on, you need sleep. Chakwas said she is fine. We will keep her asleep until we get to the Citadel, the tests are all fine, she just overdid it today."

"Yeah, but what if this is her life, getting sick from her biotics?" Kaidan remembered all the complications of people going with the L2 implant. He was so scared, he would lose Gemma, but her biotics were apart of her and he knew Gemma would do anything to keep them, even if it meant killing herself slowly. 

"She is strong Kaidan, she charged for the first time today, also blocked two Reaper beams, shut down a Reaper and flew." Shepard thought she sounded mad saying all these things, the flying for humans struck her the most. 

Kaidan shot his head up, "what do you mean she flew?" he snapped. Shepard gulped heavily, she thought he already knew. 

"Yeah, she got stuck and couldn't jump, so she sorta.. floated across the balcony to get back to us." Kaidan face started to turn a burning red, Shepard realized she had said too much.

"She flew?! and you didn't send her back to Normandy!" Kaidan stood up, his fist digging into the table.

"She said she was fine. We recorded it and sent it to Chakwas. I'm sorry, I thought you knew." She stood up, leaning across the table to put her hands on his shoulders to steady him. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be getting mad at you. Your right, I need to sleep." He pulled Shepard's hands off him and walked off.

"I'm sorry Kaidan... goodnight." Kaidan had seen enough during this war, he had lost his father a few weeks ago and now he had to worry about Gemma. 

"Night Shepard," Kaidan harshly replied, not turning back to look at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was heartbreaking to say goodbye to Legion, but his death wasn't in vain.


	15. Time for Some Shore Leave!

The Normandy had returned to the Citadel, it took longer to arrive due to the heavy traffic on the mass relays. Most of the crew departed the ship the moment they landed. Gemma was taken to Huerta Memorial hospital, Kaidan followed close behind. She was still stable and didn't seem to have any long term damage from the overuse of her biotics.

Kaidan stayed by her side the whole time, only leaving to use the bathroom. The hospital was overflowing with some patients having to stay on the floor due to there being no beds left. Gemma was seen soon after entering, Shepard pushed for her to be back on her feet as soon as possible. Chakwas had come down to the hospital as soon as she could, she wanted to make sure Gemma got the best care possible.

The hospital visit was going into its second hour when Shepard showed up. "How is she doing?" she asked as she sat on the arm of Kaidan's chair. Shepard was exhausted and wanted to rest, but her crew was her priority.

"They said she is alright. They are taking her out of the coma soon. I'm still worried, this keeps happening to her, how long could her body keep this up?" he rhetorically asked as he leaned forward from his seat, holding his head in her hands, Shepard rubbed her hand on his back.

"It'll be fine. She is strong and this only happened because she saved my ass from a Reapers beam. The other times were when she was first starting out. She has found her power and she will keep becoming more powerful," Shepard said with a warm, calming voice. She looked at Gemma, who was sleeping peacefully but also was waging a war inside her head with the biotics and implants fighting each other.

"I'm worried, Shepard. You're right, she does continue to become more powerful, but..." he paused to find the strength to put the words together. "What if there isn't an end? Dr Michel emailed me, she said according to all second-generation biotics, that is on record, there has never been one even close to what Gemma can achieve." Kaidan nervously bounced his leg. He tried to think of anything positive, but it all got pushed out with the thoughts of Gemma.

"Kaidan, she will be fine. She is strong. We are having some drinks with the crew tonight, why don't you come with us?" She wanted to give Kaidan a break. Back on the ship, before they docked, Kaidan wouldn't leave the med-bay unless Chakwas kicked him out for the evening.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just want to be here when she wakes up." Kaidan stood up, stretching out his spine and aching muscles. He did need to get a shower at one point. Shepard made her way to the door, saying her goodbyes.

Dr Chakwas showed up not long after. She greeted Kaidan and got straight to work looking over Gemma. All the tests still showed no change to her brains activity. The coma was medically necessary in Chakwas' opinion, giving Gemma's brain the best chance at recovering quickly and safely. "Okay, we are going to take her out of the coma in just a moment," she said as she looked from her datapad to Kaidan.

Kaidan stood up to watch closely, he wanted to make sure there are no complications. Chakwas administered the medication to bring Gemma out of the coma. She still had a lot of wires attached to her, so making sure she didn't try to jump up in shock was the main concern. Kaidan stood behind the bed, just in case Gemma tried to get up. "Okay," Chakwas said stepping back, "it will take a few minutes for her to wake up," she said, looking up at the heart monitor.

Much sooner than Chakwas thought was possible, Gemma's heart rate spiked and her eyelids opened wide, she stared directly up at the ceiling. Kaidan had to push her down into the bed, as she tried to struggle. "Gemma, it's me. Calm down," he said in an alarmed tone, Gemma looked at him, but it seemed she was looking straight through him. Her biotics also started to react. Kaidan turned to use his own force to force her down, even more, he feared he was hurting her, but there wasn't any other choice. Chakwas was trying to fight the wires that were slipping out of place. "You need to calm down before you hurt yourself."

Gemma started to falter, her biotics died down with the force from Kaidan's and she dropped her tensed muscles, gasping to try and catch her breath, Chakwas administered some medication to help with her still spiking heart rate.

Gemma looked around the room, then down at her hands with all the wires attached to her. "What happened?" she asked quietly. Kaidan took his hands off her shoulders and slowly walked around to the side of her bed, looking down at her.

"Well, I don't know how much you remember. But, you prevented Shepard from being killed by the Reaper back on Rannoch, we got back to the ship and you fainted not long after giving a speech to everyone about the victory," he explained to her confused expression. Confusion finally turned to small nods as the memories came back to her.

"I remember now. Dammit," she huffed leaning her head back into the pillows, "Is everything okay with my implant?" she asked, looking over at Dr Chakwas, who was getting the images up of Gemma's implant.

"Yes, scans show there is no long term damage, your implant took the brunt of the damage with the overwhelming use of your biotics," Chakwas said, closing the datapad and smiling at Gemma. "You will be back on your feet in a couple of hours, we just need time for the medication to help with your heart rate." Relief flew over Gemma. She could feel her anxiety get worse each time something happened to her. "Now, I know you will be okay. I need to help other patients."

"Thank you, Doctor," Gemma said quietly, she stared at the wall across from her, the dark thoughts of Rannoch came back to her, the fear of losing Shepard and the fear when she felt her body collapse. Chakwas saw the sadness, but looked at Kaidan with a sympathetic smile and left the room. Kaidan watched as the door shut and looked back at Gemma, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said in a croaky voice.

"Why are you apologising?" he asked with a chuckle, he sat on the end of her bed and scooped her up in his arms, holding her gently as she quietly cried. Kaidan wanted to keep her safe, the war was getting harder each day. He thought of ways he wanted to kill the Reaper and the Illusive Man. He wanted them to die slowly, painfully and suffer.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I didn't mean to do it, but, I couldn't let Shepard just get herself killed, we all need her." She stopped crying and sat back, her body ached, the medication only helped so much. "I remembered what happened, but why are we still on the Citadel? Shouldn't we go back to the Normandy, or more like you should be back on it?" Kaidan sat back down in the chair.

"We have been given four days of shore leave. The Normandy needs to be retrofitted," he explained. "If you're up for it and get discharged today, Shepard mentioned some of the crew getting together for some drinks?" Gemma smiled at him, nodding, she needed some drinks after the shit she had seen lately.

\----–-------------------------------------------------

Shepard had arrived at a high-end part of the Citadel, consisting of casinos, restaurants and a fighting centre. She arrived at the address Anderson had given her, which was to an apartment complex, but it only held two apartments per floor. She entered the one for her and stopped when she looked at the enormous apartment before her. It was an open plan with windows as high as the ceiling surrounding the first floor.

Shepard looked down at the terminal flashing with an incoming call, answering it, Anderson's face popped up on the vid call. "Shepard, I'm glad you're here. I have a favour I would like to ask of you," he said with a tired voice, Shepard could see the rubble of Earth behind him.

She moved away from the terminal and looked at the piano just a few feet away from her, this apartment didn't seem anything like Anderson would be in too, but being a councillor once must have had its perks. "Of course, sir." She turned back to the terminal, "but I must ask, why am I here?"

Anderson motioned for her to walk further into the apartment, she did so and headed straight for the bar she could see from the corner behind the ceiling-high fireplace. The vidscreen against the wall by the bar turned on with Anderson on it. "I want you to take over this apartment for me. It will be a great help if you could do that," he said calmly, but Shepard quickly looked at him, surprised

"Sir, I cannot do that. This is your home, and I'm hardly at the Citadel," she protested.

"I know, but the more time I spend on Earth, the more I want to stay here. Please, Shepard, do it as a favour to me. I'm getting too old for fancy apartments and the Citadel seems to make me age even more." His eyes looked pleading. Anderson never liked fancy places, he wanted the simple life, and he wanted it more than ever with each day he's on Earth.

"If it's something you want to happen. I will happily look after the place for you," Shepard replied with a small smile. She watched the weight come off his shoulders.

"Thank you. Now enjoy the place, dammit. It's yours now. Get yourself together during your time off. We need you at your best. Anderson out." Shepard smiled as the vid call ended. She started to walk around. There were three bedrooms. The master bedroom had a captivating jacuzzi and armoury for Shepard's weapons. She saw what seemed to be a study which was between the master bedroom and second bedroom. Which was smaller and had an open planned bathroom. The stairs next to the second bedroom took her back down to the entrance. The last bedroom had some exercise equipment, which Shepard knew, Vega wouldn't leave alone. To the right of the bedroom door were the dining room and kitchen. Shepard smiled as she saw the sculpture of the Normandy in the middle of the dining room table.

As Shepard made her way to the study, she found a computer. "You have a new message," the VI said. She opened the terminal and found her personal messages. She opened the first message, which was from Joker, he wanted to meet for dinner at the local Sushi restaurant. Shepard looked at the time, she still had a few hours until the crew was meeting for the drinks. She went upstairs to see what clothes she had, she found a cocktail dress that was similar to the one she wore to Hock's party when she was helping Kasumi nearly a year ago.

Shepard pulled the dress up her body, it was leather and hugged tightly around her waist. As she pulled the zip up, she looked in the mirror and did a full turn to look at every angle. The heels were small but still comfortable. Shepard pulled her hair back into a neat bun, the dress complimented her neck. After applying minimal makeup she left for the restaurant.

\----------------------------------------------------

Liara sat at her usual spot on the Pesidium, overlooking the lakes and plants. She missed her home, and this place was the closest she could feel to it. The lakes reminded her of Virmire, the planet where they fought Saren and his Krogran army, also the planet where they lost Ashley. Without her sacrifice, they would have never been able to get out of there alive. Liara and Ashley had an unsteady relationship from the moment they first met each other, but Liara always thought one day they could've been good friends.

As she placed the datapad down on the table, she looked at the artificial sky, the arms of the Citadel had. She took in a deep breath, it wasn't fresh air, but the closest she can get right then. "I can see why you enjoy this." Liara turned around to see Javik standing before her. He wasn't looking at her, but looked at the same scenery she was just looking at "There is so much life here. My people had this once, but I never saw it," he said with a low tone before looking back at her. "I'm sorry, may I join you?" Liara raised her eyebrows in surprise at him. Why was Javik being so kind?

"Oh... of course, you can. I thought you might have stayed on the Normandy. You didn't seem happy we were here," she said as she watched him sit across from her, she tilted her head at him as he moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"I was going to stay, but I got kicked off the ship. The Commander said we aren't allowed aboard without her command. But I wanted to find you. There is a theory, I have been trying to get my head around. I thought you could help me?" Javik's face seemed blue and tired as if he has been thinking for days.

"Well, I'll help you as much as I can," she replied with a smile, leaning into the table. Javik moved around again, holding himself down as he looked around at the people close to them, a few glanced his way, but he had learnt to ignore them.

"After that machine died to save the Quarian people. I felt... odd about his death. This machine sacrifices itself for living beings. Why? It shouldn't show these type of emotions?" Javik looked nervous, Liara narrowed her eyes at him. Was he... sad about Legion's death?

"Well, I guess you missed out on some of the meetings. After we destroyed the Reaper, that had the signal. The Geth became a fully aware AI, the same as Edi. They started to understand the emotions we feel. Legion felt the love we had for him. If Geth could cry, I would think he would have cried. You may not want to accept it, but you are in our cycle. You have to accept our ways, they will eventually wear off on you, you feel for Legion and the Geth." Liara thought Javik would bite her head off for saying what she just said, but he was calm, he nodded slowly, taking in what she said.

"I do understand, but accepting is hard to do. I will need time. Thank you, Liara." Liara's eyelids opened wider in surprise, she never heard Javik say her name, he would usually just speak her way or call her Asari.

"Wow. You actually called me by my first name," she said in disbelief. Javik smiled, which Liara thought must have been the first time she saw him do that. He leaned back in his chair, the stiffness he had before, left.

"I know, and I would like to apologize for not saying your name sooner. You tried to speak to me many times, I put you down each time. If you have any questions, I would like to answer them for you. Maybe over dinner, whilst we are here?" he asked, sitting back, relaxed into his seat, Liara's lip trembled at the question, she never expected a laid back attitude from Javik.

"Are... you asking me out?" Javik laughed at her words. Liara thought he may have actually meant, just the two of them getting dinner, she didn't know, he was too hard to read.

"I don't fully understand other species with their 'dating', but, yes if you would like to go on... date with me," he said, fighting hard to put the words together. "I would enjoy that," he mumbled, leaning into the table to look deeply into Liara's eyes.

Liara smiled at him, "I would enjoy that too, Javik," she replied. Javik presented her with an even bigger smile from before, it warmed her heart to see him so happy. They both let the silence stretch out between them as they looked back out on the scenery before them.

\---------------------------------------------------

Shepard finally found the restaurant, after going to the wrong one, twice. She saw Joker in the far corner, he had four shot glasses on the table with him. She stood at the back of the line until the owner spotted her, he waved his arms to signal her down. She walked down, the Asari, humans and Turians all giving her envious and resentful looks. It does pay to save the Galaxy a few times. "Hello, Miss Shepard. Please, let me show you to your table," he said, waving for her to follow him, she was led to the far side of the restaurant to Jokers table, he smiled drunkenly at her as she sat down.

"Hey, Commander. You're finally here. Sorry, I got started without you," Joker said, in a high-pitched voice, burping between most of his words. 

"Yeah, I got lost. So are you enjoying your shore leave?" she smirked at him. Joker was obviously uncomfortable not being with his beloved ship.

"No... Those people poking around my ship... I mean your ship. I don't want them to mess up my station. I just got the seat how I liked it," he pouted. He looked away from her when he heard the commotion at the entrance, a human woman was trying to push past the owner and was flailing her arms around. He looked back at Shepard who was looking at the drinks menu, she ordered a glass of red wine, feeling the restaurant was classy enough to splurge a bit for her own enjoyment.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they won't touch your seat. Just try and get on with it, you don't exactly get to have four days shore leave in the middle of a war. Anyway, I got your email, what did you want to talk about?" she asked as she looked at the large wine glass being placed in front of her, nodding at the server she took a small sip of, the strong sour taste danced with her taste buds.

Joker looked at Shepard, narrowing his eyes as he watched her drink, "what are you talking about. You sent me an email?" Shepard put her drink down. She was about to talk until the woman who was causing a scene came running over, looking frantic.

"Commander!" she screamed. Joker and Shepard turned towards her. "I'm sorry, Commander. My name Maya Brooks" she stopped and saluted quickly. "Sorry. Staff Analyst Maya Brooks. There are people who are trying to kill you," she trembled her words out, waving the datapad in Shepard's direction.

Joker and Shepard looked at each other. "Yeah, we already know that. Everyone is always trying to kill her," Joker snorted.

"No, I don't mean the Reapers or Cerberus, I mean new people. I keep a track of Alliance official records and noticed someone trying to hack yours. They want you dead." Shepard looked over to the entrance, her eyes instinctively land on the armour of soldiers walking down the stairs.

"Get down," she warned, flipping the table and pulling Joker down beside her. Brooks didn't get behind the table, she ran towards the bar and leant against it.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Your entertainment this evening will be a loud display of gunfire," one of the soldiers shouted, it followed by bullets hitting the ceiling. Everyone screamed and cowered under their tables and on the floor. Shepard called for Brooks, but one of the soldiers found her and dragged her out. "Find me, Shepard," the soldier called out as he put the barrel of his gun to Brooks' head.

"Brooks. I'm coming. Joker, you alright?" she asked, turning to look at him, his face scrunched up as knelt down uncomfortably, bracing his back against the flipped over table.

"Ouch, my pancreas," he whispered, he looked around for a getaway, seeing the fire exit he prodded Shepard, pointing it out to her.

"Alright. Get out of here and find the crew. I'll distract them," she said, motioning him to get moving. Joker nodded and started to hobble to the exit, but stopped when he saw a red laser point past him and then disappear on his back. He tried to move faster but froze when he heard the struggle behind him. Shepard had tackled the soldier with the gun and biotically punched him in the head, killing him.

"You used me as bait?!" Joker shouted, Shepard waved him off, he shouted it again, but did as he was told and left. Brooks tried to fight the soldier holding the gun but got kicked in the stomach instead.

Shepard finally came out of cover, using her flare to kill as many as possible. She checked her shields and realised she had hardly any, with the dress offering little protection and the gun she stole from the previous soldier wasn't the best weapon to have against a small army of soldiers, but she needed to push forward and get to Brooks.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Garrus was at the bar with Vega and Tali, they were having a drinking competition. Tali lost after her third drink. "Come on Vega, keep up," Garrus teased, James was slowing down. Garrus was far ahead but was lucky with his high alcohol tolerance.

They got onto their eleventh round when everyone omni-tools rang. Vega answered and Joker's face appeared. He was distressed and walking fast. "Guys, get your ass to my location. Shepard is being attacked at a restaurant by an unknown enemy, it's not Cerberus." Garrus moved his face from the omni-tool and shook Tali aggressively to wake her up, but she grumbled and pushed his hand away.

"Alright, we have a problem. Tali is out of it. Vega takes her to Shepard's place, I'll find Shepard, send me her last location." Vega jumped from his barstool and chucked Tali over his shoulders, she tried to fight and protest but went back to snoring not long after.

"Okay. I need to find the others. I don't know where she will be now, but I'm sure she will put her location on for us to find her." Joker hung up. Garrus left the bar and ran for the nearest sky car.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Javik and Liara were taking a slow walk around the markets. Liara wanted to find some new armour for herself and maybe treat Javik to something new.

Javik was waiting outside the store whilst Liara went to try some new armour out. His omni-tool rang, he was still getting used to it, he answered to see Joker looking frantic through the vid. "Javik, I need you to get to my location. Shepard is being attacked by some unknown enemy. Do you know where Liara is? We will need her for this?"

"We are together, send me your location and we will make our way there right now," he replied before hanging up and running into the store, pulling Liara out with him. "We have to cut this short, the Commander is being attacked, we have to get to the Joker pilot." He didn't have to say another word before they both were running at full speed.

Liara brought her omni-tool up. "Glyph. Get a location on Shepard and find out what you can," she commanded. The little glyph appeared next to them following as they ran.

"At once, Shadow Broker," he replied in a chipper voice before disappearing to do as he was commanded.

"I wish it would stop calling me that in public," she said with a sigh, Javik chuckled lightly under his breath.

\------------------------------------------------------

Kaidan sat with Gemma as she scoffed down her food, she never felt so hungry. They both talked for a while and cuddled for the rest. Thane was next door getting his check-up. After, he went straight to her room, knocking before entering.

"I hope I am not interrupting" Gemma signalled him in, he came to stand next to her. "I'm glad you're safe, Siha."

"Thank you, Thane. How did it go with your appointment?" she said the words with a smile, but the worry that his Keprels might have come back was eating at her.

Thane beamed a big smile. "I am fine. The Keprel syndrome has seemed to reduce even more. Still a big thank you to you. I doubt I would be alive right now." He bowed in appreciation. Kaidan looked at Gemma and gave him a big smile, some good news, finally.

"I'm glad," she replied, they all looked over at Kaidan, his omni-tool ringing. He walked away to answer it, Koker's voice filled the room.

"Kaidan, we need your help. Shepard and I were having dinner when we got attacked. It's not Cerberus, we don't know who it is. I need you at my location," he said desperately.

Kaidan turned around to look at Thane and Gemma, they both looked as worried as him. "Alright, I am on my way." He hung up and walked back to them, "I need to go." Gemma grabbed hold of his arm before he could leave.

"Wait, we need to come too," she said, starting to get up. Kaidan and Thane moved to stop her from moving.

"No, you and Thane wait here. When Chakwas says you can go, come and find me," he said quickly before running out of the door. Gemma shouted his name but slumped down when the door had already shut. She looked at Thane, he could see the fire in her eyes.

"Quickly, find Chakwas. We need to get out of here," Gemma shouted as she pointed at the door. If she needed to wait to get discharged, then she would hurry the discharge along.


	16. Shore Leave Now?

Shepard couldn't believe it, she just wanted a short break, but here she was, fighting her way through the Zakara wards. Before falling through the fish-tank flooring of the restaurant, she was trying to save Brooks, who had taken a bullet for her, and now here she was, climbing through the back parts trying to find her way back around to find Garrus. Hails to C-sec were going unanswered, their comms had been jammed and only the crew could get hold of her on her personal channel.

Garrus was making his way to her, but the number of enemies he was running into was staggering, they came at him non-stop, seeming to know who he was and what he was trying to do.

Garrus had gotten through to Shepard on her comms, she sounded weak and tired but was pushing forward. The pistol she was able to grab packed a punch, helping her make quick progress along with her biotics. But her shields were low and without her armour, they wouldn't regenerate, so staying out of sight was her only advantage.

Garrus got pinned down by the sky-car lot, three mercs stood in his way, he knew Shepard was close, the sound of gunfire and explosions gave it away. The three remaining mercs were trying to shoot him, but the sky-car hid him well. He got his concussive shot ready, it would be enough to drop their shields, and his sniper would do the rest.

Garrus steaded his sniper on the boot on the sky-car, throwing his concussive shot, he could hear shouting and swearing coming from the mercs, two fell from cover, he was able to head-shot them. The last didn't come out of cover, he decided the head-on approach would be best. He threw himself over the car and used his pistol to shoot the remaining merc that had appeared from the sound of his large, armoured footsteps.

The merc fell, slumping against the wall with the last scream as the air left his lungs, Shepard walked in at the same moment, holstering her gun when she saw Garrus. "Well, tonight doesn't seem to be your night, eh, Shepard?" he said as he confidently strolled over to her, his voice was low as he spoke.

Shepard smiled at him, looking at the body and then at him. "You could say that. I'm glad you're here though," she replied, walking past him. All the doors in the sky-car lot were locked down. She needed to find an override. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Shepard turned to look at him, his eyes were too busy glaring at the tight, but now mucky dress she was wearing.

"You look... good," he muttered. Shepard frowned at him, clearing her throat to snap his eyes back at her, "sorry. Come on, let's go." Garrus walked past her, getting his gun out and throwing her some medi-gel to patch up the burns she had down her leg. They both made their way to the general office, hoping an override would be close by for an exit.

"You know if we make it out of here alive. I might wear this stuff more for you," Shepard quietly said towards Garrus, she watched him tense up and started moving faster.

"Well, I heard you fell through a fish tank? I know you like seafood, but you could have easily asked for some to eat," he said with a sarcastic tone. Garrus waited for her snarky reply, but she just smirked at him, ignoring him.

"We will talk about it later." Shepard found the door to the general office. A Volus was inside, sitting with his back to them. Shepard walked back a few paces. "Stand back," she said, waving her gun for him to move as she lined it up with the window. Garrus stopped her, putting his talons over the barrel.

"Wait a second," he said leaning against the glass and lightly tapped on it with his closed talon. The Volus didn't move. "Excuse me, friend. Could you open the gates please?" They waited for a second and then they heard the doors opening. Garrus looked back over to the Volus, "much appreciated."

The Volus took a breath in, which they had to do because of their enviro-suit. "Please leave," he replied. Garrus turned around to walk out to the balcony, giving Shepard a sideways look.

"Well, I could have done that," she lied, she wasn't patient enough right then and would just shoot the glass and unlocked the doors. They made their way to the balcony. Joker was meant to be meeting them for pick up, a shuttle did arrive but when the doors opened. The unknown mercs were back again, around ten of them in the shuttle, one holding out an MK43, which held enough firepower to take a Krogan down. Shepard watched as it started to turn, readying to fire, she pulled herself and Garrus behind the metal, low wall beside them. The bullets started to ping against the wall, but it wasn't enough to penetrate it.

Shepard looked around to see if they could use anything to their advantage, but there was nothing. They heard a shattering noise and a deep roar, they looked up to see a Krogan in armour fly out from the windows above, his weight forcing the shuttle to the ground and crushing one of the engines. Shepard knew instantly who it was. The Krogan then started to make quick work of the mercs. He threw most of them out of the opposite door, which led to a long drop down to the bottom of the wards. The rest he broke bones and snapped necks, the last tried to get back up, but the Krogan kicked him out of the door.

Shepard checked before getting out of cover, jogging over to the Krogan who was leant over a merc's body, grabbing from his dead body. Shepard knew from the red armour which Krogan he was, "Wrex! What are you doing here?"

Wrex stood up and chucked the gun to Shepard. "Oh, you know, bumping heads with the Council over Krogan expansion. You want to tell me what's going on?" He walked closer to her, waiting for a response, but her reply was cut off with the massive explosion that happened back inside the lot.

Garrus and Wrex got into cover, letting Shepard take lead as they headed back inside the lot, Joker reported he was close by, but C-sec was also trying to get through.

The mercs were flooding in, using the upper levels to their advantage to try and jump on top of them. Shepard was able to get a singularity out to catch them as they jumped. The new gun Wrex gave her was powerful, letting out an electrical pulse to anyone in its path. Wrex ran towards a small group, using his heavy body to push them to the ground like bowling pins. "Shepard. Why are these guys after us? Do you have a plan?" he shouted as he moved to use his shotgun.

Shepard got into cover. The sky-cars were getting shot and a couple were starting to overheat. "Come on, Wrex. I am a professional," she shouted confidently in reply. She unleashed a shockwave through her singularity, forming a biotic flare.

"Well, that isn't a yes," he yelled back. Wrex kept charging the mercs. The bullets bouncing off his armour. He helped Garrus, who was getting pinned down, the sky-cars were smoking and visibility was becoming difficult to navigate through. 

"It is also, isn't a no," she happily argued back. Joker finally came and hovered the shuttle on the edge of the balcony. They all started to fall back towards it, Shepard placed a singularity by the exit. The mercs didn't think and they all started to run towards them, the singularity didn't last long due to the weight it had to hold. Garrus threw a grenade and it was able to kill the ones stuck in the biotic field.

"Come on, get in," Joker shouted. They shot the last of the mercs before Joker pulled away, taking them straight to Shepard's apartment.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Thane was trying to get Gemma to stay calm, she wanted to leave. The doctor said she could but they need to do some last tests to make sure the induced coma hasn't formed any long term problems for her.

Gemma was trying to get out of bed. Thane had to keep stopping her, the anger was building up in her. She wanted to leave, her biotics kept activating in response. "Siha, please keep calm. We will leave as soon as we can," Thane said, trying to stop her from moving.

Gemma slammed her hands down on the bed, "god sake. They are taking their time, for all we know Shepard and Kaidan could be killed," she argued. Thane smirked at her, knowing that was far from true.

"Trust me. Whoever this person is who wants Shepard, will want her alive. I can try to contact the Major if you wish?" Gemma sat up in her bed, bobbing her head at the idea.

"Yes please," she practically shouted in reply. Thane was about to call, then the doctor walked in. He bowed his head and took the call outside. It was busy outside, doctors ran past him and the sight of patients either on the floor or leaning against the wall, were crying and begging for help. The comm rang for a while until Kaidan finally answered, he sat in a shuttle. Thane could see Edi and Javik in the background, he expected Joker to be piloting.

"Major, we are soon to depart. Is everything under control?" Kaidan panned out his arm more to show Joker, he waved at Thane, Kaidan was pointing out and yelling at Joker to watch for traffic.

"We didn't make it to the fight. Garrus found Shepard, she is safe and back at her apartment, we are on our way there now. Wrex somehow found them and helped them out. Once you are out, Joker will come to get you." Joker nodded in the background.

"I shall contact Joker when we are ready to depart. Thane out," he bowed as he spoke, then ended the call and returned to Gemma.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Shepard, Wrex and Garrus all stood around her coffee table. Brooks was there too, she was beaten up, but alive. "So, does someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Wrex said, pissed off. He can't go far without Shepard getting into some sort of trouble.

"I don't know who they are. But they were hell-bent on getting me. They are not just back-street mercs," Shepard said as she stood at the foot of the table, in front of the fire. She was applying medi-gel to her scapes and burns. Noticing a hole in the side of her dress, she scuffed at it.

"They are not the types of mercs I have seen before. They were more of a small army, using the guns they had and flying C-sec shuttles." Garrus saw Shepard look disgusted at her body, he offered her a forgiving smile, his mandibles loose on his mouth, Shepard replied with a sad smile. 

Brooks started to shout, "I can't believe we survived that. They had guns, grenades and drones, I got shot, and you killed them all so easily," she said in a rush, pacing up and down the table. Wrex and Garrus glanced at each other with her jumpiness. "Am I jumpy? I seem jumpy. The medi-gel side effects said it can do that." Garrus just shrugged his shoulder in defeat, he knew she was scared but working for the Alliance, she should of known the dangers.

"You're doing fine, Books. I'm calling Bailey, he can help us out." Shepard started to find his name in her omni-tool.

"Good idea," Brooks replied, putting her fingers to her chin to think, "but wait won't that make whoever you contact a target too?" she added, dropping her arms to her hips. 

"She is right, Shepard. Until we figure out who is after you, we can't put Bailey or anyone else in danger," Garrus agreed. Shepard sighed, putting her omni-tool away.

"Alright. From now on we are on our own." She saw Brooks starting to jump on the balls of her feet. "You're doing okay. I know it's a lot to deal with," she said reassuringly. Brooks slowed down and took a deep breath.

"I got shot. The medi-gel helps, but I feel I am going crazy. You shot a hundred guys with a small pistol. I took a desk jump specifically not to shoot." Brooks walked closer to Shepard, the excitement and fear could be seen by anyone looking into her eyes, also the complete dilation from them due to the amount of medi-gel she had slapped on her wound.

"Well, yeah that did happen, but how did you get yourself wrapped up in this?" Brooks calmed down and stood back where she was before, swinging her arms.

"I monitor data for Alliance intel to prevent any fraud and hacking of officers ID's." She looked at Wrex and Garrus, "Like someone using an Admiral's pass to get into a nightclub on the Citadel when that Admiral is fighting on Tuchanka." Wrex's eyes widened at that. They had no Alliance officers on Tuchanka, the Reapers were hardly fighting on the planet since most of the Krogan were fighting on Palavan. "I wrote a tracking program. It's really neat, calling it Mr Biscuits after my cat," she said, getting off-topic, now happily talking about her cat.

"Brooks," Shepard snapped, her patience is starting to wear thin now.

"Uh, right. Sorry! Anyway Mr... My program detected a breach in your classified files," she said turning towards Shepard, "soon, everything we had on you was hacked: personnel files, mission reports, everything."

Wrex wasn't buying it. "Since when did hacking into someone's personnel records involve heavy weapon fire in broad daylight and in one the busiest part's of the Citadel?"

"Think about what people could do with Shepard's files, and her Spectre files? They could cause a war in the Terminus Systems," Brooks said, narrowing her eyes slightly at him. Wrex grunted but nodded in understanding.

"Explains why they want Shepard dead. We need to get this situation under control," Wrex said. He couldn't stay long on the Citadel, but he wasn't about to leave and let Shepard get killed.

"Ok, we need the rest of the crew, and then we will shut them down," Shepard said with a confident nod, she turned to Garrus, softening her face, "but that means shore leave is cancelled." Garrus heard the disappointment in her words.

"Hey, when we get the chance. We will carve some time out, just the two of us," he replied in a soft tone, Shepard smiled and him. "But for now, let's see that pistol you picked up along the way." Garrus held his hand out.

Shepard passed it to him. He rolled it around in his hands. "For such a small thing. It packs a punch, never seen anything like it," Wrex said as he leant in to look at it.

Everyone paused when they saw the front doors open, Liara stormed in, omni-tool at the ready and Javik walking slower in behind her. "Let me see. I might be able to help. Glyph?" The little blue ball of Glyph appeared beside her.

"I will begin to collate relevant intel for review Dr T'soni," Glyph said, disappearing

"Liara," Shepard said smiling at her. Liara looked at her, determination on her face as she wanted to get right to work, but she smiled back at her, happy to see her Commander still alive.

"Shepard. It is good to see you. And in one piece," she smirked. "It's a shame about that sushi place. It was a lovely restaurant," she muttered under her breath.

Shepard scratched the back of her head, "yeah I keep hearing that."

"Great, that's Liara on board. Where is the rest of the crew?" Wrex asked. On point, the doors slid open. Joker walked in, Kaidan and Edi behind him.

"Hey, Commander. I was able to find some people who love being shot at," Joker said in a happy voice. Edi and Kaidan smiled from behind him, ready to go.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Soon the rest of the crew came in. James dropped Tali off not long before but left to see if he could help. Joker called for him to return so they could get a plan into action. Everyone was spread out around the apartment. Kaidan stood by the fireplace, happy to watch the flames spit out the warm breeze, Shepard walked over to him, "hows Gemma?"

"She is good. Thane is with her, they should be here soon, but I wanted her to sit out of this. If it gets into another firefight." Shepard understood his request. Gemma didn't need to fight this one, hoping to get it done quietly and quickly.

"I understand, but you do know she will be pissed when I have to tell her that, right?" Shepard replied, leaning against the brick wall by the fire. Kaidan looked up at her, smirking.

"Oh. I am counting on it." Shepard snorted at him, happy enough with the conversation she walked off to find Liara. Kaidan turned back to face the fireplace, he was worried, it was taking longer than he was expecting them to arrive, but just as Shepard called the crew over to get a plan in action, the doors opened. Thane and Gemma walk in to see everyone close enough to see them, glanced their way.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Vega shouted from the stairs. Thane had already disappeared, he heard Shepard call for the crew at the table as he walked through the door. Vega jogged over to her, patting her shoulder, her body protested the heavy hand. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you, James," she replied, smiling. Kaidan walked over, Vega took it as his cue to leave. Kaidan didn't say anything, he just looked at her in the eyes, she looked exhausted, he placed his knuckle under her chin, pushing it up. "I missed out on a good fight I heard." Kaidan smiled at her, leaning his head down to catch her lips.

For some reason, the kiss made Gemma really warm inside, she wanted to stay like that forever, but he eventually pulled away, hugging his bulky arms around her. Vega and Joker made gagging noises to embarrass them, they both ignored them, walking over to the table as Liara brought up some holograms on the dining room table in front of them.

"Okay, now that everyone is here. I called in some favours. We have found a lead, finding a trace on the gun." Gemma looked at the table, a highly modded pistol was laying in front of Liara. "It led me to a casino owner named Elijah Khan. He is suspected to use his profits to smuggle weapons into the Citadel, right under C-secs noises," Liara informed them, looking at everyone around the table, making sure they were listening. "Right after the attempt to kill Shepard. He made this call." She pulled her omni-tool up to bring a hologram message up in the middle of the table.

A low but high pitched voice came through. "I'm cutting you off. I'm returning the down payment you gave to me now." There was a static sound for a couple of seconds.

"What is the problem?" A much deeper voice came through. It almost sounded like the cover voice Liara uses as the Shadow Broker.

"Turn on a vidscreen!" The lower voice shouted back. Shepard guessed that was Elijah. "When I sell a gun, I don't expect to see it on the nightly news!"

"You won't be linked to me," the other voice said back, trying to reassure Elijah.

"Save it. Our contract is terminated." There was a short silence, "and if you think of coming after me, I've got info on you ready for the news. So you ponder with that. Khan out," he said in a threatening voice, the call abruptly ended.

"Well, it looks like we found who wants me dead," Shepard said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Looks like he's got an ID disguiser. Those things are a pain in the ass to work around," Garrus said, holding his arms behind his back.

Shepard looked back at Liara. "Did you get anything on those mercs who attacked us?" Liara started to type on her omni-tool again.

"They're a private military corporation called CAT6. As most of you know, CAT6 is an Alliance nickname for dishonourable discharges." Liara looked back at the crew, "many have criminal records, history with steroid abuse, red sand consumption and other charming features. No doubt hired by the thief, not by Khan."

"That phone call was pretty damning stuff. How did you get hold of it?" Liara turned to Shepard, a smirk on her face.

"It involved a Hanar prostitute, a female Drell assassin, biometric data and of course, Salarin intelligence." Thane knew immediately that was not true, he would have known of another Drell assassin on the Citadel.

"Really?" Is all that Shepard could come out with. She knew Liara was good at her job, but the Hanar prostitute surprised her.

"No, but the truth is boring," Liara replied with a chuckle.

"Dammit," Gemma said in disappointment, "I wanted to know what a female Drell looks like, I've never seen one," she said in defeat. Thane cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"They are not much different from human females, the skin colours are lighter than males, but their body structure is in more ways than one the same as you." Gemma smiled at Thane's reply, bowing her head in appreciation.

"Khan obviously does not sound friendly, but since he is pissed off with our thief who wants me dead. Maybe we can lean on Khan for information?" Shepard asked, unfolding her arms.

"That would take some very good smooth-talking. If he sees you, he might assume you are looking for revenge." Shepard was a good talker, she was able to convince Saren to kill himself to stop Sovereign. "The casino has a panic room. Chances are he has gone to grounds there" Liara looked and pointed at Edi. "Edi can give us programs to hack the door, but the cameras and armed guards walking around will be a problem."

"Yeah, Khan could disappear or worse. If guards ever open fire, normal people like me will get shot," Brooks spoke up, the last part in a quiet and shy voice.

"She is right. We can't risk spooking him, we go in a quiet, small team, no gunplay," Shepard commanded. She needed to think about who to take. Wrex would probably make everyone nervous. Javik will have all the attention on him, which might help.

Glyph appeared in the middle of the table. "Dr T'soni. This evening the casino will be holding a charity event to assist with war refugees." Liara knew that would be their ticket in.

"Purchase some tickets Glyph, then call up a layout of the building," Liara requested. A moment later, a hologram of the casino came up across the table.

"Score!" Joker shouted. "So how do we get in? You don't always put a back door in a panic room?"

Edi highlighted a small shaft. "This air shaft bypasses the security gate and end up in storage. From there, the panic room door-cameras can be disabled."

Kaidan didn't like the idea, it seemed too easy for them. "Still we are talking about a casino. There's going to be alarm's everywhere, including that shaft," he said pointing at it.

Liara turned to fully face Shepard. "I have countermeasures that will help. I'll know more of it, once we are inside." Shepard looked at the shaft, it was small, even Kaidan couldn't fit in that. It would need to be a female. "Of course we need someone to go into the shaft and small in size," Liara said, stating exactly what Shepard was thinking.

"Well, that won't be me," Wrex said with a deep laugh. "Too much roast Varren leg snacks," he said, patting his belly.

Shepard thought about Tali. But she was still pissed up in bed and her tech in her suit will probably be detected straight away. Everyone followed Shepard's gaze to Edi, she was small and could hack in easily. "My presence in the casino would arouse suspicion. Mechs are not allowed in since we can carry cheating software."

"What you need is someone trained in zero-emission tech. No electronics, no metal. Just undetectable polymers." Gemma looked over to see it was Brooks talking. Gemma didn't even realise she was there or knew who she was, "we had a course back in Op-int, disabling a bomb with these little tweezers. See, the bomb was filled with shaving cream an..."

"Alright, you're in," Shepard said cutting her off, she watched Brook's face drop into panic and shock. "As you said, we all have too much tech." Brooks looked around at everyone, disoriented and unsure of what to say, then she panicked.

"No. I got shot just talking to you. If I get caught I will be killed instantly," she replied nervously, rubbing her hands together.

"And when you get into trouble, we will come and get you. No one gets left behind," Shepard said in a warm tone.

Liara brought down the hologram. "Well if that is settled, it looks like we just have one more hurdle to get us inside." Shepard narrowed her eyes at her, "black-tie required," Liara said in a low tone, Shepard sighed under her breath.

"That's just great," Shepard replied, turning back to face the crew. "Alright, Garrus you are with me on this. We need to blend in and being a couple will be the best way." Garrus sighed, the thought of black-tie and blending in wasn't his strong suit. "Everyone else, you can do as you wish. We will meet back here tonight to find out the results at the end of the night. Understood?" Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Shepard, Garrus and Brooks left for the casino. Liara and Edi set up in the kitchen to help them over the comms. Most of the crew left to do their own thing, Gemma went to find a bed to sleep in, she was tired, the effects of the anaesthetic are still lingering. She found Shepard's room and didn't want to sleep there, so she crossed the hall to find an empty room.

Kaidan went to get some coffee, he heard Liara talking to Shepard, they seemed to be making good progress. He grabbed another cup for Gemma and went to find her, he walked into the wrong room and found Tali half hanging off the bed. He placed the cups down and pulled her back in, not wanting her to fall and hurt herself.

He went upstairs and found Gemma under the covers, he walked closer and she pulled her head up, smiling, but had big bags under her eyes. "I brought you coffee." He placed it on the bedside table.

"Thank you." She sat up in bed, holding her hand out for him, he walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in, and snuggled up with her. Gemma placed her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "I am still so tired," she said, fighting her eyes for them to stay open.

"Go to sleep then. I won't be going anywhere," he said in a soothing voice, stroking her hair, it waved down her back, Gemma was warm-up against him, it made him want to sleep as well.

"I wanted to talk for a minute. Are you okay? Thane said you didn't leave my side whilst on the ship and in the hospital." Gemma pulled her head up, Kaidan looking back at her, she could tell he was struggling.

"I'm much better now I have you back. You scared the shit out of me, I don't want to lose you," he said with an unsteady tone, Gemma pushed herself up, Kaidan had tears in his eyes, she placed her hand on his cheek, closing his eyes, he leaned into her palm.

"I am not going anywhere. I promise," she replied, pulling his lips towards her, they both kept it slow and steady, letting their lips enjoy the moment.

Gemma broke from the kiss, looking into Kaidan eyes, the tears stained against his cheeks, she wiped them away. "I just can't lose any more people in my life. I.. love you, Gemma."

Gemma looked back at him, her body stiff and the breath came out of her. Kaidan looked at her, his head moving, looking around for a response. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Kaidan pulled his head down.

Gemma pulled his head back up, finding his lips. "I love you too," she replied in a quiet voice. Kaidan smiled from ear to ear, clashing his lips back with hers, this time putting more force as he held her head up with his hand.

They kissed and pushed how far they were going to go, but the crew being there and it being the wrong time, Kaidan pulled away, he saw the disappointment in Gemma's eyes as she opened them, trying to push her messed up hair away from her face. "Come on, get some sleep." Gemma nodded, leaning her head back down on his chest.

"Only if you promise to wake me the moment Shepard gets back?" She started to snuggle into his chest.

"Of course. I love you, Gemma."

"I love you too, Kaidan." His heart warmed as she said it.


	17. "They're On My Ship!"

Shepard, Garrus and Brooks got back from the casino, the mission a total failure. They got past all the cameras, guards, only to find Khan dead in his office chair, someone had gotten to him before they could and permanently shut him up. Then the mystery voice from the call made their presence known on the vidscreen in the office, promising to end Shepard's life and take everything from her. Garrus could tell straight away from the body type it was a female, but that was all they could figure out, the woman was blacked out and used the same voice disguiser.

As they walked through the door it woke Kaidan and Gemma up, they got up and went to see how it went. Shepard was in a foul mood and not in the talking mood, she pushed past everyone, heading straight for her bedroom, leaving Garrus to explain everything to the crew.

Soon the rest of the crew made their way back to Shepard's apartment. Tali had sobered up and was able to join in the next meeting on what to do. Liara was able to get some data that needed to be decrypted, Edi was left to hack her way through it.

Garrus waited until everyone was doing their own thing before going to find Shepard. He walked up the stairs and saw her feet hanging off the bed. As he walked in, Shepard laid across the bed, her arm over her forehead, she looked up at the ceiling, her face scrunched up and frowning. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Shepard sat up, her elbows holding her body up. "I'm pissed off. Every time shit hits the fan, we are steps behind on whoever wants me or us dead. Same shit different day," she scoffed, the shore leave was ending soon and there was nothing she could do to extend it.

Garrus chuckled, sitting down at the end of the bed. "You are Commander Shepard. Cerberus, Reapers, Batarians all want you dead and that is just a shortlist. We may be sometimes behind, but we have always come out on top," he tried to reassure her, she looked into his eyes, smiling sadly at him.

"I guess you're right. Just really wanted this to be a shore leave we could all remember. Me and you spending it together." Shepard pushed her body to the edge of the bed and placed her head on Garrus shoulder, wrapping her fingers up with his talons. 

Garrus craned his neck to look down at her. "Well once we said fuck you to the Reapers and Cerebrus. We will go away together, back to Earth if you like, and have a real holiday, just me and you." A beaming smile showed across her face, she loved the life she had, but sometimes it felt easier too just disappear and leave the war to someone else to deal with.

"Thank you," she whispered. Garrus leaned his head down, catching her lips with his, he brought his talons to her hair, feeling the silky strands across his thick armoured skin. Shepard hummed at the back of her throat, placing his hands on his bulky arms, getting a good feel of the soft fabric of his suit.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Commander. We are ready to get the plan in motion if you are?" Liara said as she peeked her head around the corner. Garrus shot up and cleared his throat, moving past Liara to nearly running downstairs.

Shepard shook her head laughing as Liara gave her a little smirk. "Well done for scaring him off, Liara," she laughed in reply, getting up to walk downstairs with her.

Kaidan and Gemma were standing in the kitchen, listening to Vega complain about being hungry. "Well, why didn't you get some food when Shepard left?" Gemma asked as she leaned against the cabinet, Kaidan stood by the kitchen's island making coffee.

"I didn't think, I ended up drinking too much, now I'm really hungry," James said in a protest, he didn't need to complain, his rumbling stomach told everyone he was hungry.

"You are always hungry," Gemma said laughing. Kaidan passed her a cup of coffee, she didn't always drink it, but with what might happen in the next few hours, she knew she'd need it.

"Are... are you calling me fat?" Shepard walked past James patting his belly, making him giggle, no one knew how ticklish he was, he'd rather keep that to himself. Gemma didn't answer the question, she just smirked and walked off with her coffee.

"Come on Vega. I promise afterwards we will get you some food for that big belly of yours," Kaidan said, punching him playfully in the arm, James grunted in the reply and followed them to the table.

"Commander, Edi and I have been analyzing the data Liara got. I think we have found something if you are ready to move on this?" Brooks asked, she was working on one of the data modules, trying to sift through it.

"Okay, I am ready to get all this behind us, is everyone here?" Everyone nodded and Tali grunted in reply, Shepard looked at her, smiling at the Quarian who was leaning against Wrex and held the top of her helmet to stop her head spinning, "ah, Tali it is good for you to finally join us. How was your sleep?"

Tali ran her hand down the front of her helmet, feeling embarrassed, "think I could do it in another hour or two," she said in a defeated tone, Wrex grunted at her, his lip quivering slightly.

"Though most of the data was wiped, we were able to find some logs that are still intact," Edi said, watching Brooks as she decrypted everything.

Brooks stood up straight, she was more relaxed from before, her bullet wound now properly taken care of and the height of the medi-gel was gone. "Edi is really good at this type of stuff, she is an AI after all, but still..." She looked back down at the data in front of her, "we have found an encrypted communication from a few days ago, I just need another minute to crack it."

"A minute? Edi could widdle that down to a few seconds," Joker said mockingly, Edi gave him a sideways glance, warning him off.

"I thought it would be a good idea to give Brooks this to decrypt, it would help improve her hacking skills." Joked frowned at the idea.

"Well, you just gave up your chance to show off," he replied with a smirk. Edi smiled at him, she loved Jokers humour and carefree attitude, but it could sometimes get him into trouble.

Brooks stood back whilst she waited for it communications to come through. "Like she needs to do that, you are the crew of the Normandy, you're living legends and some don't always believe what you have accomplished could be possible," she said as she looked at each of the crew members.

"Well, legends can go either way, are we good or bad?" Shepard asked, not really wanted to know the answer.

Brooks looked over to Shepard, "you are the ones people look up to. We owe you our lives for what you have done for us," she replied without fully answering the question.

"Well, why is everybody trying to shoot at us?" Wrex asked in disgust, he couldn't go far without someone wanting him dead, the females of the clan liked to remind him that he now had fatherly duties, having bullets heading his way seemed easier than raising kids.

"I think it is mostly just you, Wrex. The bigger the target, the bigger the ... uh... target," Tali said without thinking about her words, she pulled herself away from him, regretting her words, Wrex glared at her.

"Are you saying... I have gained weight?" he asked in a deep, rumbling voice. Tali looked around the table for someone to save her.

"I think she means, there is more of the legend to love." Tali sighed a relief, looking at Liara in appreciation, Wrex didn't say anything he just frowned and pursed his lips.

"And the camaraderie, the friendship? I think that is your secret weapon," Brooks said with a smile, she looked down at the hologram, still hacking its way through.

"It's just part of our job. We do what we can for everyone else," Shepard replied.

Garrus held his hand up, "wait.. job. You mean the rest of you are getting paid for this?" he said in a sarcastic tone, they chuckled between themselves.

"Here we go," Brooks said as the hack completed, information spread across the table. Brooks narrowed her eyes to look through it, "wow. Those mercs who were after you? They brought a lot of weapons and big ones at that," she said in a surprised tone.

The hologram turned into a large Mech suit. Kaidan stepped forward to get a closer look. "Mechs? Why do they need that much heavy firepower?" Glyph floated past Kaidan and Brooks' shoulder, it flashed as it looked down towards the middle of the table.

"It seems this machine is ready to rebel," Javik said in a sharp and loud voice. Glyph stopped flashing and looked up towards everyone.

"I have just monitored the Commanders spectre access codes being used inside the Citadel Archives." Glyph brought up a small diagram of the Archives, they were much bigger than just the diagram showed.

"The Archives are going into emergency lockdown, whoever is hacking your files are there right now!" Brooks shouted. Shepard knew this would be their only shot to find out who wants her dead.

"Alright, what do we know about this place?" Shepard asked, looking at Garrus, he had the best knowledge from C-sec, being a C-sec officer before he joined up with Shepard. 

"The council keeps sensitive historical information there, real hush-hush stuff, even I couldn't get inside it," he informed her, Shepard started to turn away from the table.

"Then we are heading there now! Gear up and we-" She stopped dead in her tracks, a Volus holding a pizza box stood in front of her, she turned and looked straight at Vega. "What's with the Volus?"

Vega looked at everyone as they stared at him, then back at Shepard. "Pizza delivery guy," he said shrugging his shoulders, "I got the munchies."

Shepard looked back at the Volus, he waved the pizza in front of her, "double pepperoni." Brooks walked around the table, standing where Shepard was before.

"Too bad you can't bring everyone, the Archives are too big for you to cover with a small team." Shepard turned around with a smirk on the corner of her lips

"Who says we can't bring everyone? All hands on deck for this one," she said with a commanding tone, the crew emitted happiness at the idea of them all working together for once.

"Hell, yeah," Vega said with a fist bump. "But who takes points with you?" he asked, pointing at her. The whole crew started to make small noises at Shepard, clearing their voices. Shepard smiled and shook her head, the Volus followed suit and cleared his own voice.

"Ahem. Who is going to pay this bill?" James jogged over and paid the bill. The crew started to get ready, whilst eating pizza. Shepard wanted to take Gemma and Wrex on point with her. Kaidan led the next group calling it the Hammerhead group, he was taking Thane, James, Liara and Tali. Garrus led the next group calling it the Mako Group, which he missed very much, unfortunately, the Mako got destroyed with the SR-1. He was taking Edi, Brooks and Javik with him.

As they were leaving, Cortez and Joker were going to fly them all in. Kaidan pulled Gemma to the side. "Please be okay, and remember to not overuse your biotics."

Gemma looked up, smiling at him. "Don't worry, I will be safe, at least we'll both be close by." She gave him a quick kiss. and started to walk off. "I love you," she called out.

Kaidan smirked as he watched her walk away, "I love you, too."

\----------------------------------------------------

The crew flew into the higher levels of the Archives. "They are locked deep below where we will land, maybe a direct breach for the maximum surprise?" Brooks said through the comms to the rest of the crew.

"Good idea, you're starting to learn the ropes now," Shepard replied in approval.

"Hell, hang out with us long enough, and you'll learn ropes, knives, bombs, thresher maws..." Cortez drawled in a depressing tone, they started to come into land.

"But try not to hang around for too long, or you'll start to make friends with Asari," Wrex said in a low, laughable voice. Everyone started to make their way into a huddle, each stepping out of the sky-cars.

"I heard that," Liara snapped back. Wrex's low laugh could be felt through the flooring, James grabbed the bomb they needed to get through the ceiling.

"The Archives are pretty deep underneath us, it could be hard for us to get in," Brooks said. James was the last one over and pulled up the large bomb into their view.

"Not really," he said, waving it in front of her. He placed the bomb on the floor, walking away to a safe distance, it started to beep, getting more high pitched the closer it got to detonating. Soon it gave way and exploded, everyone started to gather around and jump through, Wrex pushed his way to the front, wanting to be the first to get through.

"Krogan first, see you at the party, princesses." They all got into position, making their way down the ladders to a boxed office. The computers were on but there was no one around, this mystery person who wanted Shepard dead, must have evacuated the Archives. The groups split up, Shepard went into the middle of the room, whilst each of the groups went above them on the catwalks. Garrus went ahead and soon had four lasers dotted around his body, the same being done to Shepard and Kaidan.

"Not this again!" Shepard snarked. Everyone split up in their own covers, the doors opened around them, the same mercs from before flooding in. Luckily because everyone was split up, they didn't get surrounded. Gemma, Shepard and Liara used their biotics as much as they could since the room was small enough the mercs were getting cornered.

Garrus used his sniper to get the mercs closing in on Shepard's team, she looked up as one merc fell to the floor in front of her, she smirked at him and nodded in appreciation. Javik's gun was coming to good use as the beam was bright, making some of the closer mercs stop to shield their eyes, giving the rest of the crew time to kill them. Thane kept to the shadows and was able to snap a few of the mercs necks whilst they had their back to him. Wrex hardly used his gun and just ran around head-butting them all in his path. Shepard lost sight of Brooks and tried to find her, the room was full of laughter as Wrex knocked each merc down. Tali sent out her attack drone and shot any mercs that tried to close in on her. "Garrus, where is Brooks?" Shepard shouted over the comms.

"That's enough," a voice rang across the room. Shepard looked up and saw a woman wrapping her arm around Brook's neck, a gun held to her temple, she pushed Brooks off the ledge to the floor, who landed with a thump. "Drop your weapons," she commanded.

Brooks looked up and started to walk towards Shepard, "you bitch." Shepard looked around and saw nothing she could use to her advantage, she turned to her crew and nodded at everyone and started to slowly place her gun on the floor. Gemma lit up blue, but Shepard commanded her with her hand to stop.

"Whatever you think you're getting away with, there is nowhere you can run, nowhere you can hide where we won't find you," Shepard said in an aggressive voice. Brooks stood by Shepard, them both looking up.

"Hide? Why?" the mystery woman shrugged her shoulders. She stood in the faint light. "I'm Commander Shepard. I never hide." Shepard took a step back, it was her twin, but she didn't have a twin, so a clone? She was the same as Shepard to the T, just a little bit skinnier, the whole crew slowly dropped her hands to their side, looking at the clone.

"Well that's not something you see every day," Gemma said in a quiet voice. The clone ran and jumped off the ledge, landing gracefully in front of them.

"Who are you?" Shepard asked as the clone walked over, she took another step back, dipping her head. The clone closed the distance between them, leaning on her hip, giving Shepard an insulting look.

"You're not the only Shepard Cerberus brought back to life, but at least one of us will do something about it," she replied in a sarcastic tone. Shepard leaned to the side, copying the clones movements.

"Where did you come from?" Shepard asked in an annoyed tone, her patience was wearing thin. Reapers, Cerberus and now a damn clone, who needed to get some meat inside her, the clone pointed at Shepard.

"From the same DNA as you." Wrex stood closer to Shepard, watching the clones every move.

"She is your clone," he said in a deep voice, wanting to sound more threatening. The mercs around kept most of their guns on him, but Wrex just smirked at their little try of making him worried for his life, which didn't work in the slightest.

"Cerberus spared no expense resurrecting you.. with me," the clone said as she walked around Shepard, her eyes watching. "I was created for spare parts in case you needed an arm, or heart, or lung," she spat.

"Where have you been this whole time?" The clone started to walk off, waving her arms and hands around with expression.

"I was in a coma until I woke up six months ago. While you were in a nice jail cell on Earth, I was learning about what it meant to be a human." She walked back to Shepard, standing in front of her, "amazing what a person can do with enough neural implants," she said pointing to her forehead.

Shepard wade her options, she could kill this clone or get her on their side. "Well if you are me, then that means we are on the same side," she tried to persuade her, the clone smirked, waving her hand in the air.

"We aren't even in the same league." Shepard realised they were not getting out of this without a fight, she shook her hand at her side, getting Gemma and Wrexs’ attention to get ready.

"Did the Illusive man send you?" Shepard was both curious and trying to get them more time to find an escape route.

"No, he abandoned me when he got what he wanted, which were you," the clone said stepping closer, Shepard stood her ground, not wanted to look worried.

"Well, what is your point if you're trying to kill us? We hate Cerberus just as much as you," Gemma said in a sharp voice, Kaidan moved a little closer to the railing to look over to make sure she was okay.

"Because I don't have her memories, I'd never fool my supposed friends." The clone turned her back, Gemma wanted to use that as a chance to kill her, but knew it was too risky, "the ones who abandoned their duty to join the cult of Shepard." She turned around and looked up at Kaidan, he took his gaze off Gemma and onto the clone staring each other down. "Like you, Major Alenko, I would have left the other on Virmire, what's her name? Ashley something? But now you joined Shepard and have shacked up with one of her crew members," she all but laughed at the words.

Kaidan went to open his mouth, but Gemma shouted, "I'd watch what you say, bitch, before I slap you with a warp!" Kaidan smirked. The clone looked from him to Gemma and moved closer, they stared at each other but the clone backed off, Gemma held in so hard too not let her biotics show her rage.

"Anyway, I'm you Shepard, but perfected. I'm you without the wear and tear, the doubts, the failures. I'm the lone wolf you were always meant to be." She walked closer to Shepard then shot her head up to the crew on the catwalks, "without the emotional baggage holding me back."

Wrex laughed, "no one will believe you are Shepard, you may look like her, but I can smell that you're different," he said in a deeper voice than before, smirking his lips to show his teeth, the mercs moved a little closer to him.

"They will when I'm flying her ship," the clone replied, not taking her eyes off Shepard. Shepard knew what was about to happen and placed her fingers on her comms.

"This is Commander Shepard. Initiate Normandy lockdown! Transmitting command codes now!" She pulled her omni-tool up and started to type the codes through, the clone laughed and pulled her own omni-tool up, scanning Shepard.

"Good idea, too bad the signal was blocked," she said in a snarky and laughable voice. "Traynor, this is Shepard. Prep the Normandy for emergency departure, we are leaving." She looks up with a smirk and then back down to her omni-tool, "sending the command codes now."

There was a short silence until Traynor replied, "acknowledged, Commander. Prep is underway." Shepard had finally had enough of waiting, she walks closer to the clone, inches from each other.

"It will be a very cold day in hell until someone takes my ship!" The clone walked back a few paces.

"It won't be stealing it if I'm you," the clone coldly replies, she turned to walk towards the door. "Execute them, the cult of Shepard ends today." Shepard looks around one last time, she sees a Citadel model hanging above them. Nodding at Gemma, Shepard grabs her pistol and shoots the arms of the model, letting it fall on the mercs, whilst Gemma places multiple singularities around the rest of the crew to give them time to get back into cover.

The crew started to make quick work of the mercs, some had shields, but Garrus's sniper made quick work of that. Everyone gave it their all, fighting their way to the doors the clone had left through before. "Have we still got everyone?" Shepard asked, everyone, checked in fine with some scrapes and bruises, but nothing fatal.

Everyone fought through, making jokes along the way. Vega showing off his shots and Liara reassured everyone that if they die, at least they would die together. Which didn't make anyone feel reassured. "Right, that is all of them, but where did the other you go?" Garrus asked from above them.

"She would have made her way into the Archives, stay in your groups." Shepard made her way to the main doors, as everyone else used the ones above them. "Team Mako you are on point"

"Right, What is a Mako?" Brooks asked in a confused voice.

"Something we could do about now," Garrus replied with a laugh, Shepard could imagine rampaging through the Archives with the Mako.

\-------------------------------------------------

The Archives turned out to be huge, it took everyone nearly twenty minutes to get to the other side. Shepard had to travel through the tubes to get to the other side, whilst Glyph went on ahead to find the clone, but it kept getting confused with Shepard and the clone. The other groups were making good progress only getting into small firefights.

The clone was very aggressive down the comms to her crew, threatening to have their head and kill them if they didn't get Shepard. They were getting closer as the Mako team called through that they were pinned down, Shepard found them and started to shoot the mercs on the catwalks, she let her team get up the ladder first, covering them, but it was quickly becoming too much for her, the firepower was overwhelming for her. She called in for backup when a rain of bullets showered from above her, the whole crew lined up, killing the last of the mercs.

The last of the mercs fell, "haha, this is why I love hanging out with you guys. Why shoot something once when you can shoot it forty more times," Wrex said laughing,

Shepard made her way up the ladders. "The.. other me can't be far. Keep up the pressure, Let's move." The teams started to split up once more to cover more ground, as they got deeper into the Archives, Shepard found data about post wars and events. One was based on an interrogation of a human by the Turains, mostly just insulting each other and the Turians wanting to take Earth for themselves.

They didn't seem to get into any more trouble as they went deeper in, finding more logs and one about the Krogan rebellions. "They must have thousands of years worth of data down here," Wrex said as he watched the hologram of the Krogan beating up a Salarian and Asari.

"I just want to know what the... other me wants to find down here." Soon assassins started to show up. Shepard thought how Thane would love to fight them since no other assassin was like him. Gemma used a shockwave to push them off balance whilst Wrex ran through them, knocking each one down, Shepard shot them before any had the chance to get back up.

"Shepard, this is team Hammerhead, enemy contacts ahead, we will draw their fire," Thane said over the comms. Shepard wanted to get moving faster, she didn't want to leave her crew fighting alone for too long. they went through an open planned office, which had mercs everywhere. They all got into cover, Gemma threw another shockwave, making some of the electrics burst and electrocute the mercs. Wrex took on the armoured mercs and shot them with his shotgun, then finished them off with a headbutt.

The rest of the crew in the catwalks got the upper hand and shot any mercs that were hiding down below. "Alright, everyone keep moving forward," Shepard commanded, she stopped to find another memory of when the law against AI began. Shepard only watched part of it until she carried on, the archives were going more underground, another firefight ahead could be heard.

"You know, if you say pretty please, I might let you live," Vega shouted. They walked through the doors and Wrex instantly started charging. Garrus, Thane and Javik all used their sniper rifles to kill the mercs from the further side of the room. Liara used her biotics to force their bodies into the air for them to be shot by Vega.

"Say pretty please and Wrex might have a break," Tali said, Shepard held back her laughter, she liked having everyone along, even under the pressure they will make light of the situation.

"The Prothean on the other hand makes no promises," Javik shouts back, he was loving this, the Citadel was a beautiful place, but to have a firefight inside its deepest places was just something else to him. Glyph was floating around the fight, the bullets didn't harm its hologram. Glyph floated around asking for the mercs to stop, kindly telling them Shepard and her crew will kill them if not.

"Where is the target, Glyph?" Shepard asked in a hurry, Glyph floated back towards Shepard.

"The other you is searching for a secret vault, she wished to not be disturbed." Shepard looked up at Glyph, confused. "I thought she was you," It said in a quiet voice.

"Well, she isn't me, find her again," Shepard said in a sigh, as they started to make their way to the next room, another memory came through. This time it was about the 'Geth' attack on the Citadel over three years ago, Gemma watched it as well.

"I thought that fight was a Reaper invasion, with the help of Geth?" Shepard started to walk off, not wanted to see any more of the lies the Council tells.

"Yeah, that's correct, the Council didn't want to believe it was Sovereign. They are still full of bullshit like they were three years ago." Gemma smirked, the hologram started to flash, making Shepard turn around to look.

"Spectre status recognised: Commander Shepard," the VI says. Shepard walks back over next to Gemma, a hologram picture of Sovereign popped up.

"The unknown aggressor is believed to be a Reaper. A sentient machine that wants to kill all advanced life in the Milky Way. This Reaper named Sovereign was killed by the Fifth Fleet," a man's voice said over the speakers. Gemma looked over at Shepard, she dropped her jaw in response.

"Well, I'll be damned, the fuckers listened," Shepard said quietly. "Come on, we don't have time for this." They walked out to a large open warehouse, which was storing all the data modules, it was the biggest room so far. Shepard saw team Mako being pinned down by a heavy mech.

"Team Mako here, we are pinned down, trying to take down this mech." Shepard got their attention for them to move so she could deal with the mech. It started to make its way towards her. Gemma was able to put up a large barrier around them so the bullets wouldn't hit them. Shepard gave it all she got, using her disrupter bullets to pierce through its armour, at the right time, Wrex ran into the mech, making it fall to the ground.

"And here is an eight-hundred-pound Krogan with a boom," he shouted as the mech blew up. Everyone knew they had to make it to the other side, but the mercs were flooding in, they couldn't pin Shepards groups since they were all split up. Gemma kept her barrier up, saving time with having to go into cover each time. The Mako team was on their left making a clear path for Shepard and Hammerhead was killing the mercs on the other catwalks, as they all intertwined with one another.

Shepard was close to the next doors, but then the platform below them raised with five heavy armoured mercs. Gemma got rid of her barrier, forcing Shepard into cover. Gemma started to run towards them, a small mass effect field in front, each bullet bouncing off, she raised her body in the air and thumped down on the ground with a nova, all the mercs fell to the ground. Shepard threw herself out of cover and shot the last, Wrex was close behind making sure they all stayed on the ground. "Looks like we saved everyone's ass again. Hah," Wrex shouted.

"Everyone keep on pushing forward, we need to find the other me." Shepard got to the next door, it was another office room with memory holograms.

"Right! I might throw up if everyone is okay with that," Brooks said in a shy voice, Shepard was impressed with how well she was doing so far.

"Commander, the other you asked me to pass on a message for you," Glyph said as it came back, floating next to Shepard. "Shepard, save yourself the trouble. Once I have what I came for, you won't matter anymore," the voice of the clone rang through Glyph, Shepard was trying to guess what it was that she wanted. "Now, go drone! Deliver it!"

Glyph disappeared once more and Shepard found another memory, this one was the day the Genophage was launched, showing Salarians and Turains in the Shroud. A building Shepard used to cure the Genophage which had the same purpose to launch it all those years ago, it got destroyed with Moridin inside as the Reaper that was trying to prevent the cure was fighting a Threshaw Maw and the fighting bodies caused the building to collapse. 

They fought on, the next room was bigger than the others they had been in, the clone was getting angrier with Shepard still being alive, threatening her mercs even more. Glyph pointed out that the clone doesn't care for collateral damage and had more of a temper then Shepard. She found another memory, by their exit, the first-ever assigned Spectre, a salarian prisoner being offered to the Spectres because he used civilian lives to his advantage, Shepard was disgusted by the idea of it.

They made their way through another corridor. "Hammerhead do you copy?" But there was no response, Shepard started to run faster, she got around the corner and saw the Mako team.

"Hammerhead has gone on ahead, Commander. We will follow," Brooks said, their group went on as more mercs arrived. Shepard could tell they were getting desperate, they started to make mistakes, getting themselves killed easier. The room was small and the memory holograms had been destroyed, most likely by the gunfire.

"Shepard, we see the clone. Mako team moving in," Garrus informs her. Shepard wanted them to wait for her, the clone could have dozens of mercs with her and a small team can't just take her on. One of the memories started to boot up, it was one of Shepard, becoming the first human Spectre.

They got to the next room, it was empty, but they could hear the shouting of the crew and saw Brooks needing help. They started to run, but a forcefield trapped them inside one of the tubes. Shepard looked around seeing if there was a switch. "Brooks, Garrus. Anyone on this frequency?" She kept quiet when she saw the clone walking towards her, Shepard resorts to shooting the forcefield, but the bullets just pinged off, not taking any damage. 

"The short answer is no," the clone informs her, walking closer, shaking her head at Shepards attempt to shoot. "The longer answer involves your friends being trapped in iridium vaults and forgotten for... well ever" Gemma starts to try and force the field to drop with her biotics, but to no luck. "Keep wasting your energy, biotics are useless against the field," she said with a laugh.

"Others know about this, about you, the Alliance will hunt you down!" Shepard snaps back, Wrex looks to the side and sees someone walking up behind the clone.

"What do you think, Staff Analyst Brooks? Will the Alliance hunt us down?" Then an arm draped over the clone, Brooks, on the clones side, smiling at Shepard, walking confidently.

"I wouldn't know, I don't actually work for them," Brooks replies, with a new accent Shepard hadn't heard before. Wrex wasn't really surprised, something about Brooks rubbed him the wrong way from the beginning.

"Who the hell are you? And do you really not think I won't track you down?" Shepard asks, wanting more time, so they could find a way to escape.

"My name doesn't matter, I never keep one for more than a few days," Brooks replies. Her voice had changed from its American accent to a posh British one, but Shepard wasn't convinced she probably had a lot of different accents. "And if the Illusive man hasn't found me yet, neither will you," she adds, confidently.

"Your Cerberus?" Shepard couldn't be too surprised, that was probably how the clone and she found each other, wanted revenge for more shit the Illusive Man had done.

"Was, Mr Illusive and I didn't see eye to eye, he has become indoctrinated, whereas I prefer the whispers in my head to be my own." Shepard already knew the Illusive Man was indoctrinated, he said the collector base could have been used to go against the Reapers, but Shepard knew he would have used it to aid them. 

"Why didn't you come to me? We could've worked together," Shepard said in a whisper, Brooks smirked at her.

"In a way we did, I'm the one who put together all your dossiers for your 'suicide mission'," she says using air quotes as if that mission was a joke. "There was that Salarian doctor, Asari justicar, that Drell, they were all mistakes, we were a pro-human group who started looking for aliens to help." Wrex grunted at her, "so I bided my time, and when I found the other you that agreed, I woke her up."

"What was the point of it all?" Shepard asks, not fully understanding what they wanted to accomplish.

"All we really wanted was your Spectre codes." Shepard looked back on when the doors in the sky-car lot, locked her and Garrus in it, "but then you survived the hit and insisted on bringing your damned Asari into it, so I had to tie up some loose ends." Shepard remembered when they found Khan dead, Brooks had snuck in before to kill him, "and then your sexbot just to go and recover the data. So here are: Forced to.. contain this situation," she says pointing to Shepard in the field.

Shepard had heard enough, she held her hand up. "Just a fair warning: No one who has betrayed us has survived." Brooks and the clone talked quietly between them, Shepard wasn't done. "You two may think you have won right now, but you just wait. I will take both your heads and mount them in the CIC as a warning to others with a shit idea like you both are doing right now," Shepard said with an iron-hard tone, she leans against her hip, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That sounds all very dramatic, and if someone like... Commander Shepard made the threat, I'd be worried," Brooks replies, walking closer, acting more confident than before. "But you're not Shepard, bot anymore."

"You had Miranda, I have her, but mine has more bite," the clone calls out, Shepard knew right now Miranda would rip them both apart.

"It was fun, while it lasted," Brooks laughs, as the clone walks over to the nearby pane, Shepard follows her to watch.

"What are you doing?" Curiosity gets the better of her, but also worry.

"Setting things right" The clone types on the panel, "remember this?" A hologram of the Council comes through when Shepard first became a Spectre. "Except somewhere along the way, you forgot about your entire species, you've saved more alien lives than you have human."

"I don't care what species they are, every life counts, but maybe a clone wouldn't understand that, and maybe you forgot I saved our entire species from the Collectors," Shepard shot back, the clone seemed to become agitated at her remark, raising her eyebrow and waved her off.

The clone chuckled under her breath, "you know the one thing they can't duplicate? Our handprint. Life gives it a shape, not DNA... Which is a problem." She turns back to the panel, "computer, update Council records. Subject: Shepard. Human Spectre," the clone looks at Shepard as she talks.

"Accessing records. Please input new data," the computer commands. The clone places her hand on the panel, a hologram hand appears in front of them. "Biometric identifier updated. Good day, Commander Shepard."

The clone and Brooks start to walk out. "Now if you excuse me, the Normandy needs it's Captain. So... I should go," The clone says slowly, turning back towards Shepard.

Shepard raises her eyebrow in confusion, there was something that the clone meant by those words. "Farewell, Commander. I guess this is where 'legends' go to die," Brook says in a teasing voice, swaying her hips as they walk out, the tube starts to pull everyone inside its vault.

"Refresh my memory, don't we usually win these things?" Wrex asked, the first time ever not knowing what to do.

"She said 'I should go" do I really sound like that?" Shepard asked, not thinking of the task at hand.

"For as long as I've known you, yeah," Wrex replies. Shepard couldn't see much, so lit up her omni-tool, wrex shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what Shepard wanted him to say.

"Maybe we could turn out attention to the vault we have been sealed into forever?" Gemma asked, trying to get their attention back, Shepard starts to pace, twiddling her fingers.

"How come I was never told this before? I have always been open to feedback?" Gemma shook her head and started to think of a way out of there.

"Well, I thought all humans sounded like that, like some weird Earth custom or something?" Gemma carried on working on her omni-tool, bringing up the oxygen levels, which was dropping.

"I give us an hour tops until we run out of air," but Wrex nor Shepard even acknowledged what she said.

"Maybe it's: I Should Go? I SHOULD go? 'I' should go...." Shepard said pacing up and down, Wrex following her movements.

"Commander, can we talk about this AFTER we get out of here, please," Gemma shouted. Shepard stopped pacing and looked back at her, finally catching on.

"Hm? Oh, Glyph, you still out there?" They waited for a reply, Glyph location popped up on Gemma's omni-tool, he was right outside the vault.

"Yes, Commander." Shepard started to walk to the edge where Glyph was on the other side,

"Unlock this damn thing, and go get the others. No one steals my ship, not even me!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the crew was able to get out and huddle back up, Shepard ordered them all to make their way back to the entrance they first used. There were no more mercs, just dead bodies everywhere. Joker met them on the roof, only being able to fit two more with Shepard in the car to get to the Normandy.

Everyone started to make the same noises as before wanting Shepard's attention. "Garrus, Edi. You're with me." They both climbed in, Vega making a sighing noise. "What's wrong?"

"I never get picked for anything," Vega says, slumping his shoulders.

"Joker will come back for you all." That still didn't help Vegas' moods, and most of them were pissed off about Brooks, them taking her in as part of the crew and she fucked them all over.

"Right we are going, they're on my ship," Joker shouts as he closes the doors and moves the sky-car off from the ground.


	18. The Normandy SR-2

Joker got Shepard, Garrus and Edi as close as he could to the Normandy, but getting too close would send out an alarm to shoot the sky-car down. Edi shut down on the way there, the clone had locked her out of the Normandy, Edi was starting to feel anger build-up towards the clone.

As they jumped out of the sky-car, the mercs saw them coming, shouting out to warn everyone that Shepard was still alive. The Normandy was close by, but the mercs were flooding in, Garrus climbed up the higher levels, sniping some of the mercs that were close to the ship doors. Edi couldn't use her abilities as much since her main power source was the ship, she followed close behind Shepard, them both shooting a path to the ship.

As they got closer to the ship, they could hear the engines warming up. "How are they setting off so quickly? we have a thirty-minute checklist each time," Shepard shouted. The Normandy engines were flooding out the sound of her own voice.

"A Spectre can choose not to do the checklist, most of it is not needed," Garrus shouted from above them, Shepard groaned, if only she knew before, they could have saved so much time.

The mercs started to slow down coming in large numbers, some were returning to the ship. Edi could only get minimal feedback from the ship, It wasn't enough to help them. Shepard pulled a group of mercs hiding by some panels. Garrus used his concussive shot to kill them, their bodies exploded, leaving only remanets of human flesh behind. Shepard didn't let it phase her, she has seen worse before and getting on the ship was all that mattered. 

They got to the bottom of the stairs leading to the entrance of the ship, the mercs had done a full retreat. At the entrance, Traynor was banging on the door, shouting to be let back in, she turned around looking at Shepard then back at the ship, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "You kicked me off the ship!" Traynor shouts at her. "You kicked me with a dishonourable discharge. You barely gave me time to grab my toothbrush," Traynor shouts as she snatches her toothbrush in the air to show Shepard.

Garrus and Edi let Shepard deal with Traynor, whilst they tried to hack the doors. "Traynor it's me. I'm the real Shepard." Traynor cranes her head to the side, looking Shepard up and down, she then looks back at the doors of the ship, Garrus was working on the door, whilst Edi worked on her omni-tool.

"But... If you're here, then who kicked me off the ship?" she asked, still looking between Shepard and the ship doors, she was just working with the retrofit team to help get the necessary upgrades for the Normandy until the mercs came aboard and either pushed everyone off or killed them if they tried to stop them. The clone went up to Traynor personally and started shouting in her face, blaming her for faults that Traynor didn't even know of, the clone then kicked her off and slammed the door in her face.

"Shepard has a clone that is trying to kill us all and take the Normandy, it's not hard to believe if you think about it," Garrus shouted from behind them. Traynor turns towards Shepard and nodded, it wasn't that far fetched for a clone to come after Shepard, saying she already has half the galaxy after her. Garrus steps back from the door to see if the hack would work, but the hologram lock turned red, denying them entry, "dammit, this isn't going to work, we need to find another way in."

"Traynor, do you know another way onto the ship?" Traynor looked around and remembered the emergency hatch underneath their feet.

"I only know this way in, I was only on the ship for the retrofit, it is an emergency exit." She pulled back the hatch for it. The doors were thick metal, bullets wouldn't be able to penetrate it. The equipment that was needed was either on the ship or what C-sec would use in case of an emergency, an old fashioned locked door, no holograms this time that could be hacked.

Edi looked it over, she couldn't get it open, even if she was still connected to the ship. "We can't use firepower to open this, we need biotics or something that could make a small mass effect field," she informed them, everyone looked at Shepard in question.

Shepard knew she was an experienced biotic, but even she would struggle to try to get this open, she wished they had Gemma with them, she could've got it open easily. "I don't think I can get a controlled mass effect field like that." Garrus knelt down to see what he could do.

Traynor thought for a moment, realising that her toothbrush would do the trick, she slowly raised it in the air and turned it on, Shepard and Edi looked up a small mass effect field rotating around the brush.

\------------------------------------------------------

Shepard, Edi and Garrus crawled through the lower parts of the Normandy, they've had never been down there before, but being able to see above the floorboards, they knew where they needed to go. Garrus struggled, complaining of his back as they crawled through, Shepard could only imagine and chuckle at the idea of the Wrex trying to climb through the tunnels. "You know if you told me a toothbrush was going to save the Normandy today, I wouldn't have believed you," Shepard whispered.

"Well, that is the second toothbrush specialist Traynor has lost. It cost her six-thousand credits," Edi pointed out, Shepard could see they were close to the exit, which led to the CIC.

"Yeah, remind me I need to buy her a new one," Shepard said in hush tones. They got to the exit, the hatch pulled outwards, she waited for the right time, the mercs had brought in a lot of large containers that were scattered throughout the CIC. Shepard was pissed, the ship was a mess, wires pulled out and hologram screens that should be on, are all turned off.

One merc stood behind the hatch, Shepard knew this was their moment, she kicked the hatch in with her feet, making the merc fall onto his face, he scrambled to his feet, but garrus shot him in the back and then threw a flash grenade, it would temporarily blind the mercs giving himself, Shepard and Edi time to get into cover.

The mercs that were closest to the flash grenade fell to the ground, crying out in pain and holding their eyes shut with their hands. Shepard killed them, making her job that bit easier. Edi tried to get back into the mainframe of the Normandy, but it still didn't work. "Your clone is starting to make me really angry, Shepard," Edi shouted.

"Yeah, we'll join the group, Edi," Shepard replied. They killed the remaining mercs, the doors leading to the war room were locked. Shepard was about to get into the lift until she saw a stand with her stuff on it, all her collectables, ships and even her pet hamster. "Return this animal to other grounds, as a warship isn't the place for pets." Shepard ripped the note off and scrunched it up, "oh, no she didn't. Guys, she's trying to get rid of my hamster!" Shepard shouted, Garrus and Edi didn't reply, they just stood by the lift waiting for her. "I get it, you are both too shocked to answer. Don't worry little guy, I will get you back after this, and remember, go for the eyes!" Shepard placed her finger on the cage, her little hamster going up and placing its paw on the other side of the glass. "Right let's go, no one messes with my hamster!"

They got into the lift, it was a lot slower than usual, it was obvious shutting down Edi has made systems become minimal. "Edi, does it feel weird, not being connected to the ship?" Garrus asked.

Edi leaned against the wall, "yes. I am missing a part of myself. It is like losing a limb, you don't feel the same afterwards." Edi got back up and reloaded her pistol, "and this clone has made me feel anger, I didn't know I could feel it."

"I understand, the ship isn't the same without you, it feels cold and depressing. Don't worry we will get you back to normal in no time," Garrus said in a chipper voice. The lift doors opened. Shepard walked out slowly, there was no one around, Garrus and Edi stayed on her six, them both covering any chance someone could flank them. 

"You know, Shepard, I tried my best to kill you, but apparently, you really can't die. It would seem you are immortal." Shepard snapped her gun to the location of where the voice was coming from, the clone walked out slowly, wearing the same armour as Shepard, this was becoming very creepy for her now.

"Well, a friend once told me, 'when you are too stubborn you can even cheat death'" Shepard walked closer, signalling Garrus and Edi into the nearby cover, the clone walked out confidently, Brooks close behind her.

"Well, I guess we will test that, as today will be your last." The clone started to walk in circles, swaying her hips, being insulting, her mercs started to appear around them.

"You know, it doesn't have to be like this!" Shepard shouted. Trying to get through to the clone. She didn't want to fight, but after this, the clone would be arrested for trying to kill a Spectre and steal the most important ship to the Alliance.

"No! This is the end. Goodbye, Shepard." The clone pulled her gun up to Shepard's head, Shepard reacted quicker and used her biotics to throw the clone across the shuttle bay. "Kill her!" she shouted to her mercs.

The mercs started to move in, Shepard used a nova to kill the nearest ones, they didn't have any shields or armour, making her job easier. Garrus tried to shoot Brooks, but the high containers turned the shuttle bay into a maze. Edi disappeared through the containers hunting down the last of the mercs. Shepard went after the clone, they both kept coming out of hiding, throwing their biotics at each other and shooting. "Garrus, get Brooks, she keeps giving the clone medi-gel!" Garrus understood his order and found Brooks hiding behind a crate, Brooks started to run, shooting at Garrus, he had no choice, but to get into cover.

"What is taking so long! Get us out of here and to FTL!" The clone shouted. Shepard didn't know what the pilot said, but something was in front of the ship, the Normandy was swaying side to side, something had to be blocking its path to FTL. "I don't care, shoot the fuckers down, NOW!" The clone was already starting to become impatient.

"Commander, it's Joker, me and Cortez are trying to stay in front of the Normandy to stop an FTL jump." Shepard could hear the ship's cannons shoot in the sky-cars' direction, narrowly missing them, Joker was arguing with Cortez about who should fly.

"Good work, both of you, we will be as quick as we can, just hang in there." Shepard found the clone, pacing and talking to herself, the clone sent a shockwave Shepard's way, she defended herself by throwing her own shockwave, both collided and set out a biotic wave.

"Fuck sake!" the clone growled, she turned her attention to her last mercs, "open the bay doors and shoot that fucking car our of the sky, before you fall from this ship," the scary voice of the clone made the mercs jumpy. They opened the cargo bay doors, instantly one of them slipped and got sucked out, hitting the skyscraper building below, they tried to shoot the shuttle car, but the bullets bounced back with the high winds.

Shepard and the clone kept fighting each other, going on for around ten minutes, Shepard was becoming too tired and lost her patience, she ran out of cover, chucking her pistol on the floor, a ball of her biotics around her hand, ready to hit the clone, but, she met Shepard head-on. Them both fighting with biotics in each hand, Shepard started to push the clone towards the bay doors.

The clone pushed back, but Shepard had the upper hand: experience, she's had years to horn down on her biotics, making her that bit more powerful. Shepard used her left leg to get herself balanced and used her right to kick the clone, the clone stumbled to her knees, the bay sloped down, causing the clone to slip down, she grabbed hold of Shepard's ankle, taking her with her. They both rolled multiple times until coming to the edge of the cargo bay, both hanging on for dear life. "Shepard!" Garrus flings his body out for her to grab on, Edi was holding on to his legs.

They pulled Shepard to safety, the clone saw Brooks, giving her a pleading look, but Brooks smirked and walked off, she tried to get to the lift to escape but the doors had been locked. Shepard looked down at the clone, she could either save her and kill her. "Do you still want this battle?" Shepard asked in a snarky tone.

The clone scuffed, trying to keep her grip on the platform. "What do you have that makes you so much better than me? I was meant to be the perfected version of you, you should be dead!" the clone shouted.

Shepard got to her feet, walking close to her feet were in line with the clones' arms. "Well, I guess there is still one thing to say. Get off my ship." Shepard stomped her boot into the clone's face, the clone fell, shaking her arms out for someone to grab her, but the only thing that caught her was a building as she slammed into it and out of sight as the ship continued course. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Once the clone was dead, Garrus found Brooks and put her in cuffs. Joker and Cortez parked their shuttle car in the cargo bay, even though it was overheated. Edi had her hologram back over her eyes, telling everyone she had control of the ship again. "Who is left?"

"Just the crappy pilot who is being dealt with Edi's little probes, and her," Joker said, pointing at Brooks, she had her head lowered, Shepard walked over to her.

"So, what should we do with you?" Shepard asked, pulling her chin up to meet her eyes, Brooks smirked, she pulled her chin out of Shepard's grasp.

"Oh, don't worry, I already know what is going to happen to me, but I will miss our good times together, Commander. You will see me again." Shepard walked away, looking at the mess of the cargo bay.

"No, you will not, after your stunt, you'll be lucky to see daylight again. I'm done playing your little games, you will be held for an Alliance court, they can figure out what to do with it, even though I would like to throw you to the dogs," Shepard said with tiredness and anger in her voice.

Brooks laughed mockingly. "I will be happy to comply with the authorities." Shepard turned as they looked each other dead in the eyes, Brooks snapped her arms out, which were tied up in cuffs, she starts to run, even though she doesn't have many places to go, but her body falls to the floor, a pool of blood leaking from her back, the smoke of the sniper was Garrus kneeling down, looking down his sights at her.

"I swear, that bullet was meant to be a warning shot," he said. Shepard smirked at him, she didn't care that Brooks was dead, she wished she had kicked her out of the cargo bay doors.

Joker walked closer to Brooks body, "ugh... maintenance in the cargo bay."

Cortez had stayed behind to deal with the mess and Brooks' body, as they made their way back to the CIC, the ship was coming back into the dock. C-sec was everywhere, Vega had gotten a bigger shuttle to bring everyone else to the docks, the rest of the crew was waiting as Shepard, Garrus, Edi and Joker walked out.

"So much for a relaxing shore leave," Garrus said, the crew cheered as Shepard walked towards them, Shepard turned towards Garrus, smiling, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, I think we have earned this shore leave."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Back at the apartment, Shepard arrived back with Garrus, Thane and Joker. Most of the crew went their separate ways to do what they wanted. "Well now that is dealt with, you know what is next?" Joker asked, practically jumping on his heels.

"A nap?" Shepard was joking, but also she wasn't, she wanted to have a long nap right then. 

"No, we need to plan a party," Joker announced, Thane scoffed at the idea, parties weren't his thing, but he knew Shepard and Gemma would force him to go. Shepard shook her head at the idea. "Come on, Shepard, we need to make this the best shore leave ever. Glyph can get you the necessary stuff needed? We already have a bar stocked up."

"Alright, but I'm planning on meeting some of the crew first". Joker cheered and started to invite people, "no. I'm doing the invites!" Shepard waved her hand in his face.

"Ugh... well Vega is coming." His omni-tool beeped, "oh. he invited Cortez." He saw Shepard getting pissed off and on that note, he left, Thane bowed his own leave.

Garrus smirked at her, pulling her in by her hips, "we are finally alone," he said, nibbling at Shepard's neck.

"Yeah, I can finally have my nap." Garrus pulled his face away, scrunching it up at her at the very idea of the nap, she doubled over laughing at his expression. "I'm joking," she quickly said before pushing him away and running upstairs, Garrus hot on her heels.


	19. Drinks, Drinks and More Drinks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: I will be writing about Shepard meeting up with the crew, whilst still on the Citadel. I will get in as many interactions with the crew as I can, but I will be placing my own in it as well.*

It was the next day, following the incident with Shepard's clone, most of the crew were hungover after going straight out when returning from the fight on the Normandy. Shepard had some emails from the crew, who wanted to meet up with her, she decided to meet each of the crew before the party. Edi asked to meet Shepard at her apartment, she wanted help with something regarding the crew.

Shepard was cleaning, when Edi arrived, carrying a small box and a datapad. "Hey, Edi. What idea did you have in mind doing today?" she asked leaning against the counter.

"I would like your help in acquiring gifts for each of the crew," Edi replied, placing the box down on the counter. "Joker gave me his credit chit and told me 'live it up, like a girly girl'," she said using air quotes.

"You don't have your own money?" Shepard thought since Edi is part of her crew, she would have some sort of wages to come in, she did more than enough work to deserve payment.

"No, because I don't own a bank account, so I don't need to be paid, I could resort to crime, but that would look bad on a resume." Shepard thought she was joking, but her serious gaze wasn't budging, Edi started to sort through the datapad.

"Well after this, we will see what we could do about getting your own funds, you have done more than enough to earn it. So what did you want to get the crew?" Edi turned the datapad around and placed it in Shepard's hands, it was a sky-car website.

"I noticed, Joker doesn't own a sky-car to use around the Citadel, he did say he liked one, but because we never stay long enough for him to get the paperwork sorted for one. I thought since we had a couple more days, I would get one for him, this one," she explained, pointing at the datapad, "it is the newest in its class, a sports special edition."

Shepard looked it over. It was nearly a year's worth of Jokers salary to buy it. "Edi, This is too expensive, I think Joker meant little gifts, not something that would bankrupt him," she replied with a chuckle, Edi looked at her, weighing her words, then smiled as she nodded.

"Okay, maybe hire it for the weekend then." Shepard nodded, "okay, next is yours, close your eyes," she said with a low hum in her voice, she closed her eyes, hearing Edi open the box she had brought with her. "You can open them." Shepard looked down, Edi was holding a ring box that held a small silver and gold ring inside.

"Uhh... you know I'm dating Garrus right?" Edi chuckled slightly, getting the meaning behind her joke, "It's a nice thought, Edi, but why a ring?"

"It is called a victory ring, each element is mixed metals from each of the council's homeworlds. I know you cannot wear it whilst in uniform, but I thought something like this would give you hope that we will win," Edi replied in a calming voice, Shepard looked back down at the ring, smiling at it.

"Thank you, Edi. I love it, I will keep it next to my bed and look at it each morning for motivation." Edi passed the ring over to Shepard, she looked it over in her hands, the kitchen light made it sparkle, It really was beautiful. "Okay, who's next?"

\------------------------------------------------------

Liara and Javik bumped into each other whilst getting some lunch. They had decided to eat together and catch up on their chat before the whole clone incident happened. They sat at the same table as before, looking over the Presidium. "How are you liking the Citadel, Javik?" Liara asked, watching him scan the area around them.

"I like this station very much, many look at me but seem too shy to talk to me. I've had the Hanar ask me many questions and refer to me as an Enkindler. I don't like those 'Salarians', They ask many questions and get in my way," he complained, looking down at his food, ready to judge that, "your food is very bland as well, you do not cook Salarians anymore?" Liara thought he was joking, but the narrowing of his eyes showed her, he was very serious.

Liara couldn't help but chuckle at his remark about the food, they stopped cooking Salarians long before they even came to the Citadel, they advanced the most in intelligence compared to the other species. "I'm not surprised that Hanar won't leave you alone, they believe your species to be gods to them, they have a whole religion dedicated to the Protheans. It was mostly the Krogans who ate the Salarians, they stopped after being uplifting and the Salarians got smart enough quite quickly to protect themselves," Liara explained to him, he grunted as she finished talking.

"Yes, your Krogan friend mentioned about Salarian liver being served rare, I was inclined to agree with him, the Salarians didn't seem too pleased about it." Liara snorted into her drink, trying to keep her composure. "What is this meat humans eat, Chicken and Beef?"

"They are animals from Earth, Chickens are a small feathered bird and Beef come from a large mammal called a Cow. Humans have eaten them for centuries, they have other animals they eat. But Chicken and Beef are the most you'll find outside of Earth. Earth is the only planet with the widest range of animals." Javik nodded as she explained the different meats to him, he was very fond of the Lions and Tigers, but they didn't seem to be eaten on Earth.

"What about what they call Dinosaurs? I've seen pictures, but they don't seem to live anymore. Why? They are advanced and made humans look so primitive?" Liara put her cutlery down, she knew a lot about human history, they being the most diverse species intrigued her, she opened her omni-tool and got an extranet search up for a Tyrannosaurus.

"They died long before humans walked the Earth, they were thought to be mice back then, an asteroid hit the planet and wiped nearly all species living then," she said, leaning her omni-tool to Javik to look, he smiled slightly, looking at the big beast. "Most animals that survived soon starved, small mammals lived because they could store food and hide underground. The Tyrannosaurus is actually thought to be related to modern-day Chickens." Javik looked at her, surprised.

"They have become small birds that are eaten by the same species that they ate long ago?" Liara nodded. "We saw Earth many times in my own cycle, it was a lush green world, now it is full of cities and overrun with humans." Liara didn't comment on that, she knew Earth was overpopulated, but humans were known to reproduce at an alarming rate.

They let the silence stretch between them, Liara ate her food whilst Javik poked at it with his fork, he finally looked up at her, "how old are you?" he simply asked, getting the conversation-starting again very abruptly.

"I'm one-hundred and nine in my Asari age, that is the age of a normal teenager by other galactic standards. I'm lucky to have my people actually listen to me before no one batted an eyelid at me." Javik knew Asari and Krogan lived the longest, he never understood why Salarians lived no much longer than forty, but it would explain their quick wittiness and fast-talking, Liara watched him deep in thought, "how old are you?

"I'm forty-one years old by your galactic years, I became a Commander at twenty-five, my people always put honour before anything, I know the Turians are the same with many of their people joining their military from a young age." Liara nodded in confirmation, he was still learning about all the other species, but those closest to him, he liked to learn of first.

"Yes, that's correct, they take high honour on their people joining the military to do their service for Palavan. Garrus joined at a young age then worked on the Citadel as a C-sec officer, before joining up with Shepard." Liara looked over at lush green plants around them. "I wanted to ask you something," she said, turning to him, "if you are okay with that?" Javik nodded, tilting his head to the side, curiosity dancing across his face. "Did you have a partner, before all this?"

Javik sat back in his seat, he had many dates before, but the Reapers definitely made that short-lived. "No, I had... gatherings, but my work was more demanding of my time, we did always think the Quarians were of beauty, their masks hide that now. How about yourself?" Liara looked down at her empty plate, she remembered having feelings for Shepard but looking back now, she was young and naive.

"I had feelings for Shepard a long time ago, I definitely regret those feelings, she was so kind to me and didn't hate me when I tried to push it, other then that... no, my mother left me a long time ago and no one has ever stayed long enough to love me," she said pitifully, Javik watched the light shine of moisture hit her eyes, he was unsure on what to do.

"That cannot be true, you are a generous woman, anyone would be lucky to have you," he said with not as much confidence as he planned with Liara's normal light blue cheeks, and started to turn dark blue.

"You know that date you mentioned... is this happening right now?" Javik held his hand out across the table, Liara looked at him than his hand, she wasn't sure what to do.

"If you want this to be our date, I'm happy to say it is, I have grown warm towards you T'soni. The one thing that has made me smile in fifty-thousand years." Liara smiled, sliding her hand into his.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Edi had left not long before Vega showed up, they had a short talk, he came to show Shepard his new tattoo. A large N7 piece across his upper back, he wanted to unofficially give it to himself since channels weren't up and running for him to do his N7 training. He was about to leave but he found Shepard's small gym, he started to fistfight with the heavy bag that was attached to the ceiling.

"You've been holding out on me huh, Shepard? Wouldn't take me long to find this room" He started to dance around on the tips of his toes, whilst he swung at the bag with each fist, Shepard followed him into the room.

"Well, I could charge you for using my private gym," she said, turning her attention to the pull-up bar, it was attached to each of the open doorways leading to the bathroom, James stopped punching the bag and walked up behind her.

"You know, my personal best is one-hundred and eighty-two," he whispered, pushing the challenge towards her, Shepard turned slightly towards him, smirking, she wanted to accept the challenge to beat his personal best, she stretched out her body, whilst walking to stand underneath the bar, she faced Vega as he went back to the punching bag.

"Be ready to get smoked, Vega," she laughed as she jumped to wrap her hands around the bar. Vega watched her for a few moments, before turning back to the bag, he started to hear the grunts and moans as she pulled her body up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Thane was walking towards Bailey's office, he wanted to know how Koylat was doing at his new job. Thane walked into the embassy and saw queues of people, wanting answers for their missing family members, one human lady was trying to get her Asari daughter back home to Thessia, another was an elderly human trying to look for her son.

Thane walked up the stairs, seeing the human councillor room still locked up since his death during the coup attempt. Thane remembered that day as if it was yesterday, the day Gemma saved his life.

He walked into Bailey's office, Koylat was already there. "Father, it is good to see you," his son said with a welcoming smile.

Thane wrapped his arms around his son, "Koylat, it's a pleasure. How have you been?" Bailey was working on his computer, too busy to really notice Thane. Koylat waved at him to follow him to the couch in the corner of the room.

"I'm doing well, work keeps me busy. how are you feeling? Are you still well?" Thane sat down, the room was large but cluttered, he could imagine most of it was paperwork for the war.

"I am very well, the doctors have informed me that my Kepral's Syndrome has nearly gone, by the time it should start to return, there will be a cure hopefully in place. How is your work going? Are you still keeping out of trouble?" Koylat smirked a little, he had not been in much trouble, Bailey would be breathing down his neck if he did.

"No trouble, Bailey keeps me busy all day, I was able to get a small apartment and started to settle down more. How is the rest of the crew doing?" Koylat sat back in his chair, crossing his leg over the other.

"They are well, we had some trouble when we arrived, a past of Shepard's came back to haunt her, but that has now been dealt with." Bailey had got up to join them, Thane could see the bags under his eyes, he was hunched over and walked slowly. "Hello, Commander Bailey. I hope you are well," Thane said, smiling at him.

Bailey sat down across from them both, he slumped into his seat. "Hey, Thane. I wish this damn war would end, I have hardly slept in days. How is it going on the Normandy?" he asked, putting his arms on the backrests out of the couch.

"Well, we had some close calls, but so far we are succeeding. The Alliance is said to be having a good handle on pushing the Reapers back and stopping them from holding key locations." Bailey slumped back even more in his chair, huffing under his breath.

"Well, I'm glad the Alliance is doing good, I wish we could say the same about this place, the files keep flooding in and we can't keep up. Families looking for their loved ones, most are missing or dead," Bailey explained to him with a heavy tone, the number of death certificates he has come across has been staggering.

Thane nodded in understanding, it was upsetting to hear the Citadel was struggling so much. "It also seems many try to hide the fact the war is progressing," Thane muttered, the number of drunk people he had seen got higher with each visit, Purgatory was hardly empty anymore.

"Many don't want to know that a war is going on right now, it is their way of hiding the real pain," he replied. Bailey looked at the depressing look Koylat was pulling, sitting up he hit his hands on his knees, getting both Drells' attention, "now, come, let's talk about something different. Koylat has been doing very well lately, he works hard, I might need to soon find him harder work." Thane looked over at Koylat, the frills on his cheeks went darker.

"I am glad to see how well Koylat is doing," Thane said, patting his son's shoulder, he turned to Bailey, "we are going for lunch together, we would like for you to join us, Commander?" Bailey got up to get some coffee.

"That would be nice, but this work isn't going to get itself done." He downed his coffee in one and went back to his computer. Thane and Koylat left to go to their favourite restaurant that sold a speciality in Drell food.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shepard had finally finished the last pull up, she did one-hundred and eighty-three in total, her shoulders, back and neck all protested against her, the littlest of movements to her arms made them contract and force her still. "Well done, Lola, you beat my personal best, I will need to train harder now," Vega said, slapping her back, Shepard nearly hit him in response, he saw the furrow of her brows and snickered at her.

"I'm going to feel this in the morning," she quietly said, cracking her neck with each little movement she did, Vega took that as he queued to leave, he turned towards the front door.

"Thank you for the good meet up, Shepard. Me and Cortez are planning to watch the game tomorrow, could we do it here, be great if you would join us?" he waited for her to stroll over to him at the door, her walking stance was lower and stiff.

"Sure, come round before it starts and we can have some beers. I'm off to meet Wrex soon, he is moaning because the females aren't leaving him alone." Vega laughed, he heard about the rumours of the new fertile females attacking nearly any male they can find.

"Hah, well you shouldn't have cured the Genophage if he didn't want that to happen." Shepard shook her head, chuckling in response, they said their goodbyes and he left. Shepard needed a long shower before meeting Wrex, the sweat was running down her body and going to the bar right then wouldn't be the best idea.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kaidan and Gemma were staying in their hotel room, it was much bigger than their room on Normandy, they sat next to the fireplace, drinking some hot chocolate, it was something that Gemma used to do with her mum when she was younger, it brought back so many good memories. "You know, this is something I used to do all the time with my mum," Gemma said with tears in her eyes. "I miss her, Kaidan," she quietly added. 

Kaidan sat up and placed his mug on the floor, he pulled Gemma up to sit on his lap, "I know, she will be safe, her and your dad, they are out there somewhere, we will find them, the first chance we get," he replied, stroking the ball of her shoulder.

Gemma wiped her tears away, she felt her vision go blurry. "I just want to find them now, we have always had work to do, Edi can't even find anything, they are probably dead, saying they got kidnapped by the fuckers," she spat out, feeling her anger grow.

"Come on, It'll be fine. I will talk to Hackett tomorrow, you have done more than enough to ask for a favour from him." He pulled her into a kiss. "Come on," he said, pulling his lips away, "let's go and get some food, we could also go to the casino and spend all the credits to our name," he said laughing.

Gemma chuckled at him, he got himself up and pulled her up as well, pulling her in for a tight embrace. Gemma knew how lucky she was to have Kaidan in her life, he helped her through some of the darkest times of her life, and she would always be grateful to him for it.

\----------------------------------------------------

Shepard arrived at the club, it was crowded as people started to crowd around her. Luckily the bouncers stopped all the reporters following her, she found Wrex by the bar, his face slammed on top of it. "Hey, Wrex, you look like you're enjoying yourself?" she said, hitting the back of his armour.

Wrex stood up straight, groaning and moaning, "Shepard, I can't fight this war anymore, the females are killing me as it is." A barmaid came up to them asking for their orders, "two whiskeys and a bag of ice," he dryly requested.

"Well, you wanted the Genophage cured Wrex." He just grumbled in reply. Their drinks arrived, the bag of ice was chucked on the side for Wrex, he looked at Shepard then back at the bag, she got the point and turned around.

Wrex did his business and pushed the shot glass towards Shepard, he downed it in one and stretched his body out. Shepard could hear the bag of ice moving around in the last area she wants to know where it was. "They keep cornering me, Shepard, four-cornered me in my quarters, I had to climb out of my own bathroom window to get away," he grumbled.

"Why can't the other males take your place? There is enough of you to do it anyway." Wrex sighed heavily, ordering another drink.

"Of course they could, but the females want the strongest of us to father their first children." Shepard wanted to play with him a little, she leaned against the bar.

"Well, you're going to be a father now, Wrex, to a very big family," she dragged each word out, watching Wrex's face turn sour, he slammed his head back onto the bar, a big roar flooding out of him.

"MORE ICE!"


	20. Close Family and Friends!

Shepard was on her way back from meeting up with Wrex, he had stayed as news spread that the females were waiting for him, he grunted heavily when Shepard said her goodbyes. She had just gotten out of the lift to her apartment complex when her omni-tool vibrated, the message was from Garrus, asking if she would meet him at the local casino for some drinks.

She replied that she would meet him in an hour, she wanted the chance to relax and have just a little bit of time to herself. Shepard sat down on her couch, turning the tv on to the new channel, the only hot topic was the Reapers, they were still being pushed back, but it wasn't enough, they were hitting colonies that had very little protection.

Shepard flicked through most of the news channel, each one got her angrier and angrier, she should be out there fighting, but she was sat in a high-end apartment, living the life of luxury.

She switched the tv off and went upstairs to the bedroom, looking through her wardrobe for something to wear, she didn't have many nice clothes, her dress from the sushi bar had been thrown in the bin since it was ripped and not worth trying to fix. Shepard did find one dress she hadn't worn in a long time, it was the dress she wore to help Kasumi at Hock's dinner party, she had to dress up to fit in, but fighting in the dress wasn't the best idea. She decided to wear that one and pulled the tight leather over her skin, zipping into place.

She looked at the little collection of shoes she owned, she didn't want to wear heels, since the last time she did around Garrus, she stood on his foot twice trying to walk beside him. She chuckled to herself thinking of the memories, deciding to go for some low platforms, high enough to give her a couple of inches, but not high enough for her to go breaking her neck.

\------------------------------------------------

Gemma and Kaidan were eating dinner together, they had been to a casino and ended up blowing nearly two-thousand credits and not winning a thing, Gemma didn't realise how much she sucked at playing casino games. They found a small restaurant away from the busy area of the casinos and bars, Gemma was getting a headache, she wasn't used to the over-crowded areas, the colony she grew up on was small and comfortable, not dancing shirtless Asari and Turians trying to hit on her when they realised she was part of Shepard's team, Kaidan kept getting irritated with them and wouldn't let Gemma leave his sights for long without someone coming to talk to her.

The restaurant was a small Italian eatery, there weren't many places that solely only sold human food. "This place is really nice, but it's weird not seeing other species here for once," Gemma said as she looked around.

Kaidan looked up from his food and looked around them, there were only a few other humans there and the servers that were walking between tables. "Oh, yeah, I didn't even notice, it feels like being back on Earth," he replied, moving his gaze to Gemma. "Did you ever visit Earth?"

Gemma looked down at her food. "No, I had never really left Horizon, but then again, when the Collectors attacked the colony, we had to get picked up in an Alliance cruiser and was taken to the frigate that was on the outskirts of the planet. We had to have medicals and stuff to make sure we had no long-lasting from those flying things," she explained.

Kaidan could remember when the mini probes stung him, he was one of the first people to get paralysed, he didn't remember much but could see what happened around him. "How did you not get taken then?" Gemma pushed her food away, "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to," he said, looking between her half-eaten food and her.

"No, it's okay, I'm just not hungry and I need to talk about it, I've hardly told anyone anything about it, but we were working on the other side of the colony. I'm guessing they started on the side of the communications since we had reports of the communications being down a couple of hours before they arrived. I never got... frozen, my biotics kept activating and killed those bugs," she cringed at saying the word, her fear of small bugs was high that day, but she pushed it to the side just to make sure she survived. "I helped get a few people out, but we guessed the ship had left when everyone else was unfrozen. We went to find out what happened, but before we made it, we saw the Normandy ship leaving and Delan shouting random crap about you," she said with a small chuckle.

Kaidan nearly choked on his food. "Haha, he hated me so much, when I saw him with Shepard, he wasn't happy and wouldn't stop bitching until I left the planet." Gemma giggled into her glass of wine. "I did get out with my biotics too." He looked down heavily at his plate, feeling the pit of his stomach turn. "I said some things to Shepard, I regretted instantly after I left."

"What did you say? I thought you might be mad since it was two years before you saw her again. Was she different?" Kaidan looked down at his hands. He remembered when he first saw Shepard again, as he walked away after the argument, he punched a brick wall, it didn't hurt until the doctor informed him that he had actually broken it.

"In short, I told her she had turned her back on the Alliance and me, I said so much I regret and I could tell I broke her heart. I walked away, she tried to go after me, but Garrus stopped her. I got around the corner, punched a wall and later found out I broke my hand." Gemma snickered under her breath. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, but it racked with my head and made my life miserable. Anderson kept me updated, as Shepard emailed him and kept them updated on the status of the mission," he explained with a heavy voice.

"Yeah, Thane told me about the mission. Apparently, it went well, even with the Collectors kidnapping all the crew beforehand, that didn't stop Shepard from wiping them out." Kaidan pushed his food around on his plate. "Are you okay?" He didn't look up, just placing his hand on his chin and sighed heavily.

"I should have gone with her." Gemma tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Anderson found out what happened, he wasn't happy about what I said to Shepard, I was meant to get on her crew to watch her and Cerberus, but when I saw her, I freaked out and just shouted at her, she asked me to come with her, but I said not a chance in hell and walked off." Gemma could see a twinkle in his eyes, the sadness and regret of what he had done, still made him depressed nearly a year later.

Gemma moved their glasses to the side and grabbed his hand. "Kaidan, you had no idea this would happen. Shepard has probably forgotten about it by now, she has enough going on and some little argument that happened between you both is in the past, did you ever apologise to her?"

Kaidan looked up at Gemma, he met her eyes and became too distracted to answer, their eye colours were not that different from each other, besides hers being lighter than his own. Gemma shook his hand, snapping him out of his transfixed glare. "Oh, sorry... yeah, Anderson told me she was about to go on the final mission, so I sent her an email apologising for what I said and just seeing her after two years was hard because I only was nearly over mourning her."

Gemma looked down at the table. "You really did love her, didn't you?" She looked back up and saw the colour in him change, he tried to talk, but only mumbling noises could come out. "You can tell me the truth, I'm not going to get mad."

"I don't love her, I still care for her and I always will, she was the first person to accept me when she found out what happened to me at brain camp," Kaidan said, looking away. "Even my parents would give me a disappointed look when the subject of it got brought up, you are the only other person who accepted me for who I am and for my pas, and for that, I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm glad she accepted you though, I could imagine the shy Kaidan Alenko three years ago." He smirked at her, "don't put yourself down, okay?" she more demanded than asked, squeezing his hand slightly.

"I just wish I could go back and fix all of what happened." Gemma gave him a small smile, she didn't want the subject to continue, it was a nice evening for them and she wished she could have been there for him when he was alone and mourning.

They paid their bill and went back to their room, just as they got through the door, Kaidan's omni-tool rang, it was his mum. "Hi mum, how are you?" he said with a beaming smile.

The screen went dark for a moment until his mum's face came through, Gemma looked over Kaidan's shoulder, his mum looked just like Kaidan, but her dark hair had more grey hairs in the mix. "Hello, honey, how are you, are you enjoying your shore leave?" she said in a quiet, sheepish voice.

"Yeah, it has been good, we had some troubles at the beginning, but we have sorted it all out. We are having a party tomorrow, then we need to get back to it. How are you, are you safe?" Gemma looked at Kaidan, he was smiling through the whole conversation, not faltering a bit. She knew he and his mum were very close, he was always a mummy's boy as a child, Gemma was the same with her own mum, she had a harder relationship with her dad.

His mum turned the camera to show the whole room, it was a small cabin, the background noise was heavy just behind her door. "Yes, I am fine, we are at a camp somewhere in south Canada," she said, turning the camera back to herself, she was going to continue speaking, but stopped herself when she caught sight of Gemma. "Hello, you must be Gemma?"

Gemma looked at Kaidan, he motioned his head to the camera. "Uh, hi, yeah, that's me, it's nice to meet you," she said with no confidence, Gemma had never met any of her past partner's parents, they never got that far.

"Nice to meet you too, Kaidan has told me much about you. I kept nagging him because I really wanted to meet you." Gemma gave Kaidan a small glare, she could already imagine what he had been saying to his mother about her, she hoped nothing too embarrassing.

"Well, I could only guess what he has said about me. I would have liked to meet you in person, but we haven't really had the chance to get around that. How are you doing at the base?" His mum looked around the room, she made a small smile.

"It is nice, but lonely at times, I would have loved to see you too, but I don't get much of a chance to leave. The soldiers are too protective of anyone wandering too far, so getting to the Citadel would be near impossible to get too." Her eyes started to glint with tears.

"Hey mum, don't get upset. We will visit you, as soon as we have the chance, just hang in there a little longer, okay?" Kaidan wished he could climb through the screen and hold his mum, he missed her so much and hated seeing her upset.

"Thank you, sweetheart, I will be okay, please do not worry about me, I will let you go and get on with your evening. It was nice to meet you Gemma and all the best." Kaidan and Gemma waved goodbye as his mum ended the call, she still had tears in her eyes, making Kaidan have a tight knot in his stomach.

Kaidan and Gemma decided to call it a night and get some sleep, they knew tomorrow's party would be a big one with it being more of a send-off, saying goodbye to their crewmates. Kaidan waited till Gemma fell asleep and messaged Garrus, he needed help buying something for the party tomorrow.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Shepard woke up next to Garrus, his warm body flush against hers, his talons were gliding against her skin. She wormed her way out of the bed and got into the shower, Vega and Cortez were coming around in a couple of hours to watch the game. She let the water go down her body, remembering the night before, she danced the night away with Garrus and drank way too much booze.

Shepard finished with her shower and got ready into some casual clothes, Garrus was still asleep when she walked back through the room to get downstairs, she decided to leave him. She got downstairs and looked through the cupboards, she didn't have any alcohol in, which she needed with the party happening that night. "Glyph, can you put in an order some food and drinks, please. I will pick them up later."

Glyph's little blue hologram appeared next to him. "Of course, Commander. Also, Dr T'soni has requested to see you at your earliest convenience." Shepard looked up at the clock, she still had over an hour until Vega and Cortez would come.

"Yeah, okay, tell her to come up now." Shepard got to making breakfast, she had been drinking all day yesterday and her protesting stomach reminded her she didn't eat anything whilst she was drinking.

Liara arrived fifteen minutes later, she had a stack of datapads with her. Shepard heard the door open but was just finishing the last of her food.

Liara looked over at the piano in the corner of the living room, setting her datapads down, she moved to it, opening the protecting case and started to play a slow melody she knew. She had played for a couple of minutes until a voice made her jump, "I didn't know you played the piano," Shepard said from behind her.

"I don't, this is the only song I know. One day whilst I was on a dig, a sand storm came through the area we were staying at and we had to stay in all day. I was going mad around all four walls, one human girl had a little piano with her, she played this song all day, everyone was huddled around her and she taught me this song to occupy my mind, she was a very sweet girl and when we left she let me keep her piano as a gift goodbye." She stopped playing the song and turned around to face Shepard.

"It's a lovely song and you seemed so relaxed playing it, can you teach it to me? It will give you some time to relax from being the Shadow Broker and actually be Liara." Liara gave her a small smile and turned around to show Shepard the song again, Glyph appeared next to them.

"Would you like me to transfer all the work to the Commander's apartment?" Liara looked up with a big smile.

"Yes, please, this place is too relaxing to leave right now." Shepard noticed Garrus coming downstairs, he was headed straight towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Garrus stopped in his tracks, he seemed surprised too seeing both of them staring at them.

"Morning, Kaidan needs my help buying something, he didn't say what, but he wants me to go now. I'll see you tonight at the party." He kissed Shepard, said hello to Liara and left.

Shepard and Liara just watched him leave then stared at each other, "What was that about?" Liara said in a quiet voice.

Shepard shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure. Come on, I wanna hear that song again."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Vega and Cortez arrived with crates of bears, Shepard had asked them to pick up the food and drinks on their way to her, she got the beers out and opened up some bottles for them. Liara decided to stay and do her work in the other room so she could concentrate. "So Shepard, who are you on for winning today?"

Shepard took a swig of her beer, "well, who is playing?" Cortez brought up his omni-tool, getting the information on the game.

"The Seattle sorcerous versus the Usaru Maestros. It's going to be a great game of Biotiball." Shepard remembered when she saw the first game as a young kid, she didn't like it much, but the players using biotics was exciting to watch.

"The Asari team will crush them, have you seen the biotic power of the crew," James said as he fist-bumped both knuckles together. James could remember never missing a Biotiball game when he was a kid, it got harder when he joined the Alliance, he would record every game he could, but most of his crew would ruin the scores before he had the chance to watch it.

"No way, with what's happening on Earth the Seattle sorcerous will kick the Asari team to the curb, their morale will be high as ever," Cortez argued. They all started to walk towards the couch, Shepard turned the tv on and got the sports channel on, there were some adverts on, getting ready for the game to start. Shepard watched the human adverts, she could see the fear in their eyes, she wondered how much longer everyone could keep going until someone snapped. "Well, Shepard who do you think?"

Shepard turned her head around quickly, Vega and Cortez looked at her confused and concerned, she shook her head and put a smile on her face. "With how it's going, I think the human team will win." They got ready when the final ad came on before the game, Vega and Cortez looked at each other, nodding as they brought their omni-tools up. Shepard didn't pay much attention, she just wanted to watch the game, It wasn't her favourite thing to watch, but it had biotics involved.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Garrus and Kaidan walked around the shop on the quieter side of the wards, they didn't want to get much attention surrounding them with what Kaidan was about to buy. Garrus didn't get why Kaidan needed his help, he was the least helpful person on this subject. "Why do you want me here, again?" Garrus asked for the second time.

Kaidan carried on walking and stopped to look in a few shop windows, he wanted to buy the perfect one for Gemma. She deserves the best. "I need your opinion. Surely you have seen a thing or two being with Shepard, she does mention you have the reach..." Garrus stopped and looked at Kaidan, horrified, Kaidan gave him a little side glance, snickering as he continued walking.

"How... when did she say that?" Garrus tried to sound more threatening, but all that came out was a low, broken pitch, he looked around, feeling himself burning up in embarrassment, he hated the fact that Shepard would tell someone about their private life and Kaidan of all people, Garrus liked him, but his and Shepard's past wasn't something Garrus even liked to think about.

"Calm down, before you faint, Shepard told Liara and Joker was being noisy and heard them through the ship comms, he pretty much told everyone." Kaidan stopped at another window, he saw Garrus through its reflection, his mandibles were so tight against his cheeks, Kaidan was waiting for them to start cutting through his skin.

Garrus huffed to himself, looking at the floor. "Of course Joker would do that, the whole thing reeks of him!" Kaidan started to walk into a shop, he saw the perfect one he wanted in the shop window. Garrus didn't realise Kaidan had gone in and jogged in to catch up for him.

Kaidan pointed at the one in the window to the store clerk. "Right away, sir." Kaidan leant against the counter to face Garrus, he was still walking up to him with his mandibles tight. The clerk came back with what Kaidan wanted, he placed it on the counter, Kaidan looked it over before carefully placing it in his hands.

"Well, what do you think?" Garrus let his face relax, the tension from nearly holding his breath in anger was making his cheeks hurt, he looked down at Kaidan's hand, he never understood why humans did this tradition, but it was beautiful, Kaidan held it up into the light, it shined through the middle.

"I think she will love it. How much does it cost though, it looks expensive?" Kaidan shook his head at Garrus's question, the price wasn't a problem for him, he wanted the best for Gemma. He would give her the universe if she could, but right now, all that mattered was himself and Gemmas' love for each other, but that love will go if they lose the war.

"I don't care about the price, she is worth more to me than any amount of money. I'll take it, please." The clerk gave Kaidan and Garrus a smile, nodding and went to get a box to pack it up neatly, Kaidan couldn't wait now until the party this evening, he hoped Gemma would love it, just as much as he loves her.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The game finished, the human team won, Shepard was surprised by how much she really enjoyed the game, shouting at the TV when one of the players made an illegal move. "Well Vega, if you would do so kindly and pay me your bet." Shepard turned around and saw a smug smile on Cortez's face.

"Wait, if you both were betting, why didn't you give me the option to do it as well?" Vega and Cortez looked at each other and started to laugh. Shepard stood up confused as she started to clean up. "Well, when you ladies have finished your little laughing fit, help me start to decorate for tonight's party. Glyph?" The little hologram of Glyph appeared. "Can you let the crew know the party will start in two hours." Shepard walked to the kitchen to get the food out, she needed to make sure she didn't get Tali and Garrus' food mixed up with everyone else's.

"Sorry, Commander, we would have let you in on it, but we were actually betting on which team you would pick to win the game, and I won," Cortez explained. Shepard stood up from kneeling down looking in the cupboards.

"Wow, thanks, guys. Come on help me get this place ready, James doesn't keep drinking all the beers or I'm gonna run out!" James hid the seventh bottle of beer behind his back, trying to hide the fact that he was already half gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The crew started to arrive one by one, Shepard was glad she was able to get everyone there, Thane even brought Koylat with him, which she was glad to see. Samara, Jacob, Miranda and all the old crew were able to come, Shepard was upset that Ashley couldn't be here with them, but she knew Ashely was looking down on them.

Wrex and Grunt were the last people to arrive, Grunt looked half drunk already. "SHEPARDDDDD!" Grunt said after throwing himself on her, she nearly fell with his weight.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Wrex opened a bottle of Ryncol, the smell was like a punch to Shepard's face, she can drink a lot more than most with the Cerberus implants, she had only drunk Ryncol a handful of times, but every time she did, it burned her throat and could make her dizzy for a few moments after.

"Let's get this party started!" Wrex shouted as he pulled her bottle in the air, making some of it fall out.


	21. The Next Step In Our Lives!

Most of the crew had arrived, Shepard walked around greeting everyone, as they started to form their own groups, Kaidan was the bar with Joker, Cortez, Wrex and Zaeed. "So, when will we see little Joker here, fire a gun?" Wrex pointed at Joker with his Ryncol bottle, Joker looked up from his drink, half buzzed already.

"Shepard never told you? When we were about to blow the Collectors to hell, Shepard was being chased to the ship, Thane and Kasumi made it on before the platforms dropped, and BANG!"He slammed his hand onto the bar, shaking it when he realised he hit it too hard. "The Collectors started to drop like flies. Why do you ask? Because I was stood at the door shooting them down!"

Wrex slammed his bottle onto the bar. "Bullshit, who was flying the ship?" Edi had heard and walked over.

She held her hand up and smiled, "that job was thanks to me, actually." Wrex punched her in the arm, giving a burst of deep, rumbling laughter, she rubbed her arm, even though it didn't hurt it felt odd for Wrex to do such a thing, she had seen Krogan do it before, It seemed to be an act of praise between them.

"Hah, well that doesn't mean you don't need the practice, it has been nearly a year since that has happened and you will need to fight when we retake Earth," Cortez said as he pointed at Wrex whilst drinking his beer, Wrex gave another deep laugh.

"You know, Joker, Cortez is thinking the right idea, we will hit a lot of fire when we get back to Earth. Edi might be able to fly the ship, but she can't fight for you at the same time." Joker looked around at everyone staring at him, even EDI wasn't defending him.

"Is this pick on Joker evening?" Kaidan walked around the bar, taking his hat and placing it on his own head.

"We are just screwing around with you, we know EDI is the fighter in your relationship." Everyone started to giggle and sneaker at Joker, EDI couldn't hold back her smile from it, Kaidan tossed the hat back at Joker and it ended up hitting him in the face, everyone couldn't hold back the hysterics after that. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Samara walked past the bar, smiling at what she had heard, she wasn't in the party mood and would rather meditate in a quiet corner, but this could be the last time she sees some of the crew, so she wanted to spend some time with them. Her omni-tool bleeped, it was a message from her daughter, Falere, she was doing well, as she was trying to rebuild what she could from the monastery. The Asari had sent a couple of matriarchs to help her, the Reapers have backed off and Shepard was able to pull some strings to get some of the Alliance soldiers to help out and guard them.

Samara decided to reply later when she was alone, she didn't want to seem rude, she saw Liara, Tali, Garrus, Gemma and Traynor. "Do you think the Normandy will make it through the next fight?" Traynor asked as she leaned against the counter.

"As long as Edi and Joker do their damn best, we will make it, the Normandy still has the upgrades from the fight with the Collectors and we have a Thanix cannon, most ships don't have that, even Turian ships. We have a high advantage and we will fight even if the Normandy does go down." Tali nodded whilst Garrus finished talking, she sat on the counter, swaying side to side with a drink in her hand with her emergency induction port.... a straw. 

"We should... hick... ask Cerberus if they would pretty please make a Normandy SR3? We would then have two ships, maybe we could kill even more Reapers with one of them...hick." Everyone started to snicker at her, Tali was known to be lightweight, and her body seems to have a prolonged absorption rate to alcohol.

"Would that not require you to change your name? Tali Zorah von Normandy SR3?" Samara asked, Tali started to giggle to herself, making her drink drop down her suit.

"It is vas Normandy. Von means someone who cannot hold their bladder well, which would seem correct in this instance." Garrus knew Tali had drunk enough, he picked her up and went to get her in bed, it was only a matter of time until she actually passed out. "Oh, careful you. You have a...hick... girl...hick...thingy... what do you call it?" she tried clicking her fingers to get the word she was looking for.

"Girlfriend...." Traynor finished her train of thought. Garrus carried her to the bedroom downstairs, he thought if he took Tali upstairs, she would probably fall down on them if she got up, he placed her on the chair in the corner of the room, so he could move the duvet.

"Garrus...hick... I actually used to have a crush on you." Garrus stopped, he was bent over the bed. lifting his head slowly, he looked at the blank wall across from him, "but shush. He... he can't know," Tali hiccuped out.

Garrus decided not to talk about it, she was too drunk to remember anyway. "Don't worry. I won't tell him." Tali giggled to herself. "What's so funny?"

"You...hick... you are in your armour at a party," she giggled and pointed at him, he looked down and saw his cracked, worn-out armour.

"I always like to be prepared, you never know, Shepard might have another clone somewhere out there." He turned around to pick her up from the seat she was slumped in. "Come on, time for bed."

He pulled her up, she nearly fell back and slammed into the wall, Garrus was able to grab her by her waist. "I'm not tired." Tali banged her foot on the floor and refused to move. "I'm not going to bed. I'm....hick.. not a child," she shouted... like a child.

"You're right, you're not." Garrus wrapped his arms around Talis thighs and chucked her over his shoulder. She protested and slapped his armour, only to shout in pain, he threw her on the bed and started to tuck her in. "You will feel better after a nap," he said, pulling the duvet up to her neck.

"I'm not......" she started to yawn, the soft pillows were like floating on cloud nine, she was soon, making soft snoring noises.

With his mission complete Garrus knew he needed a drink, he went to find the bar and have some drinks to try and forget what Tali said.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shepard had joined the girls in the kitchen, she heard them giggling and talking about the Normandy. "So what am I missing?"

"We are telling Traynor and Gemma about some moments that happened on the Normandy SR1," Liara replied as she picked at some food on her plate.

"I must say, I wish I met you all years ago, I would love to see these memories first hand," Gemma said. Kaidan did tell her some funny moments in Normandy, like when Ashley and Wrex got into an arm wrestle and he swore he heard Ashley's bone crack as she tried to wrestle Wrex's arms down.

"Don't worry, once we kick the Reapers to hell we can make even more memories," Traynor said in praise.

"We've had some amazing memories on that ship. A toast to the Normandy, may she fight and live a long life." Everyone raised their glass in the air to Shepard's toast.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Javik walked around the apartment, he didn't get a full look at it when he first arrived, he walked into the library on the second floor and looked through some of the books.

Zaeed was sitting on the couch drinking some beer and typing on his omni-tool. "Ahh, just the person I wanted to see," Zaeed said when he heard Javik pull a book out.

"What do you need, human?" Javik carried on looking at the book. According to the internet, books are not on datapads, old books were made of something called trees, he never understood why they would want to read a story on wood. He poked at the edge of the paper, causing him to pull it away, maybe books could be used as weapons he thought to himself, they are sharp-edged weapon.

"I've been thinking, what if Shepard does have another clone out there, it could come to this apartment and look around." He pulled his hand out and presented that apartment, "not a single bit of security in here."

Javik looked around the apartment, this was more of a show home than anything else. "You are correct, for a primitive, you are quite smart. How should we rectify this problem?" Zaeed pulled him to the far corner of the room, poking his head to make sure no one was listening.

"This is what we will do....."

\------------------------------------------------------

Miranda and Jack were in the kitchen by the dining room table, Jack was sitting ontop of the table, chairs to her were overrated. Miranda was typing on her datapad until Jack got bored of seeing her like that and kicked the datapad out of her hands. "What the hell! What are you doing?!"

"Let's talk cheerleader, why did you leave Cerebrus? I thought you loved them that much the Illusive Man was fucking you?" Miranda slammed her chair onto the floor with the force of getting up.

"Jack, I am not in the mood for your games, I left because Shepard opened my eyes alright!" Jack pulled her head back, repeatedly blinking. "I was wrong about everything that I said about them," she muttered.

"So what, everything you said to me about being a mistake is that something you take back or do you still believe it's true?" Miranda took a step back, looking down at her feet. "So you did mean it, I knew it." Jack jumped off the table and started to walk away.

"No, wait." Miranda pulled her back, "I'm sorry, it isn't true, I didn't want to accept what happened when we went to Pragia because I didn't think it was Cerberus. I knew Shepard brought me with you both because she wanted to prove me wrong, I truly regret what I said." Miranda bit her bottom lip, rubbing her hands together.

Jack leant on her hip, crossing her arms, "why didn't you say that the first time you left Cerberus, we were still on the ship for another two weeks before Shepard handed herself in?" Miranda started to walk around the table, running her hand across the shining metal.

"I didn't believe it till after Shepard told me you joined the Alliance to help those biotic children, they have the best teacher with them right now, I do truly apologize for what I said, I hope we can move on from the past and at least try to be friends." Miranda walked around the full length of the table and came back face to face with Jack, she held her hand out.

Jack looked down at her hand then back at Miranda. "Alright, let's say I do accept your apology. Where do we go from there?" she asked as she shook Miranda's hand, they both could feel their biotics nearly fighting each other, the static was making their hair on the back of their necks jump up, goosebumps.

"You know what you two should do?" They turned around and saw Joker walking over to grab some food, "you both should admit you have sexual energy towards each other, I mean I'm surprised there was no angry makeup sex when Shepard stopped you pealing a hole through the ship," he said with a snicker.

"Joker, you know I can flay you like a fish," Jack said as she stormed over to him, "is it because you can't have sex with your curvy robot?" Joker started to giggle, the alcohol was speaking for him.

"Don't worry we will make it work, but I'm serious, not even some finger play between you both?" Miranda picked her datapad back up, then grabbed some BBQ covered chicken and threw it at him. "Hey, come on now, we don't need a food fight." He rubbed the BBQ sauce off his cheek.

"Well, I mean the cheerleader is pretty hot in that outfit, I thought she never wore anything else until Shepard forced her to wear proper armour," Jack pointed at Miranda's skin-tight leather outfit. Back when they fought the Collectors, Shepard forced Miranda to wear full armour so she wouldn't get herself killed, Miranda did of course object, then the Illusive man kindly reminded her that Shepard was in charge.

"Well, you are not looking so bad yourself, Jack, I prefer you with hair." Jack turned to the side, smirking at her. Joker got the message and snuck off. "Anyway, why don't we go and talk about what you have accomplished so well with the Alliance?" Jack agreed as they both stalked off together into a quieter room.

\------------------------------------------------------

Shepard walked through the living room and past the far corner next to the fireplace, she saw Javik crouched in the corner with his pistol out, he was talking to someone on his comm. "Uh, Javik what are you doing?"

He never noticed she was behind him, he checked his six and then stood up. "Oh, Commander, I didn't see you there. I and the older human are making sure you have no more clones," he explained, holstering his weapon.

"But I only had one clone, Miranda even said no more were made from Cerberus- '' Javik stopped her with his hand.

"You may never know, the primitives cannot be trusted., we will protect this apartment for you." Shepard knew they were not winning or convincing with Javik or Zaeed.

"Alright, just please don't destroy my apartment at the same time, carry on" He gave her a curt nod and continued to his crouching position next to the fireplace. Zaeed could be heard shouting something, it seemed they were adamant to find another clone, Shepard didn't want another, she can only handle so much till she thinks fuck it and just let the clone take over her life, so she can go away somewhere nice and sunny with Garrus.

She carried on walking around the fireplace, to see Edi trying to dance and pulling at Jokers arm. "Come on Joker, I want to dance." Joker wouldn't budge and just kept shaking his head whilst trying to drink his beer that was dropping all over his body from Edi pulling her other arm. "Shepard, would you please tell Joker he should dance with me?" she asked in a sad voice.

"Come on, Joker, why won't you dance with Edi?" Edi stopped pulling his arm and moved to the side for Shepard to stand in front of him.

"Because I am more than happy to sit here eating and drinking. Why can't you dance with her?" Shepard took the drink out of hand and slammed it down on the coffee table.

"Probably because I'm not the one dating Edi and she wants to dance with her boyfriend, so dance with her, that's an order, Flight Lieutenant." Joker gave in with defeat and stood up, giving Shepard a sideways glance, he started dancing with Edi, she watched as a beaming smile appeared on Edi's face.

Shepard was going to head to the Kitchen to find Miranda and Jack, she hadn't seen them much that night. She walked past the door towards the stairs, then her eyes turned towards the large Krogan standing by her terminal that connects to the elevator to get to Shepard's floor, she only had one neighbour, she has not met them yet but in the contract for her apartment, her neighbours are not allowed to turn into crazy fangirls and try to stalk her, which was a huge relief since she could hide from fans on the Normandy, the Citadel and most other planets were much harder.

It was Grunt, the news of Shepard’s party was being passed around, so people were trying to get in. "I said no, I will not say it again," Grunt shouted as he turned the terminal off, just for it to ring a second after.

"Grunt, what are you doing?" Grunt first finished shouting at the next set of people trying to get in, he turned around with a big grin on his face he was obviously really proud of himself.

"I've been telling people they are not allowed in, some have tried giving me credits, food and something called a pie? It looked nice, but when they told me it wasn't Varren meat, I said no." Shepard leaned to the side to look over his shoulder, the bell was ringing non-stop.

"Do you think I should be doing that? It is my party after all." Grunt moved to one side, pulling his arm out to gesture for her to have a go. She answered the terminal, two human girls and a Vorcha that was dancing in the background started shouting and screaming to see Shepard, she couldn't get a word in edgeways so turned back around to let Grunt stand in front of her, he shouted 'NO' and hung up, just for it to ring again. "Carry on Grunt, you're doing a good job," she praised.

Grunt replied with his usual low, rumbling laugh and continued his new job. Shepard walked off towards the stairs, she found Samara sat under them, she sat in her praying like pose, she did it after most missions when they worked together. "You okay, Samara?"

The biotic flames around her cooled down as she opened her eyes, "yes, I just needed some time to myself, everyone is still having a good time, but parties are not really my thing," she replied in a soft voice.

Shepard gave her a sympathetic smile, she never did see Samara around the Normandy; she seemed to come out during the evening shift when most of the crew were asleep. "Just don't disappear, promise?"

Samara closed her eyes with a smile, "I promise, I won't go anywhere." She continued with her mediations. Shepard went off to find Miranda and Jack, she was surprised she hadn't seen her apartment trashed yet if both women were left alone.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Vega, Liara, Gemma, Cortez and Kaidan were all upstairs, overlooking the living room, Vega at that moment was showing off what it meant to be a soldier without biotics, showing off his muscles. "You know, biotics are pretty overrated, just look at L2 over there."

Kaidan had his drink halfway to his mouth until he realised that the last comment was about him, "wait, what..."

"No offence, Kaidan, but being an L2, compared to your little chikka over there." Gemma was dancing to herself, she wasn't near enough drunk yet, but just enjoying herself and wanted to dance to the music.

She wasn't fully listening to the conversation until she looked up and saw everyone staring at her. "What?" Liara caught her up. "Vega did you just call me a chikka..." she asked, slowly turning her glare at him.

Kaidan giggled to himself, seeing the colour flush from Vega, he might be big, but even Gemma scared him. He's seen her biotics at work, he was more scared of her than Shepard. "I..uh, it's not a bad thing, just that compared to L2's biotics, yours are far more.. uh... powerful. You could even give the Asari a run for her money. " Everyone looked at Liara, but James corrected himself that he meant Samara.

"Well, what about Jack?" Cortez added, "I've seen videos of her biotics at work, they are something you don't see every day." Vega laughed.

"No way, Estaban, you really think that Gemma here couldn't beat the tattoo." Without warning, he started to feel light, his feet leaving the ground from underneath him.

"You may be a big brute, Vega, but I could fling you across this room without lifting my finger." Gemma stared at him with a slight smirk, his body flamed blue, he could still move his limbs, but he couldn't get back down to his feet. "Here Liara, catch." Gemma swung her head to the side, James watched the room around him spin, until he came to a burnt stop in front of Liara's extended arm.

"Alright, I get it, can you put me down now before I throw up." Liara didn't do it gently, letting him fall hard to the floor. "So I do have one question..." He waited for Gemma to nod for him to ask, "so do you use any biotic fun to spice up your bedroom activity?"

"Oh no, Kaidan does more than enough that biotics are probably the last thing for us to use." No one answered, they all looked at Kaidan, he nearly dropped his drink, his mouth hung half-opened. "So I am guessing that answered your question?" Vega slowly nodded his head, trying to speak through his dry throat.

"Bet you wished you never asked now, Vega, that big confidence of yours has gone out of the window," Cortez said with a chuckle, Shepard had joined them, all of them still in complete silence. Gemma downed all her drink and went to find Wrex to do some shots, she wanted to see if she could drink a Krogan under the table.

"What did I miss?" she asked as Gemma walked past her, Vega tried to talk but he closed his mouth and looked at Kaidan to answer.

"I couldn't even tell you if I tried, Commander." Shepard looked between Vega and Kaidan.

"Let me guess, Vega opened his big mouth again and has been gobsmacked by Gemma's reply to whatever she said?" Liara couldn't hold her laughter any more, everyone followed suit and started to giggle and snicker, Vega tanned complexion turned hot red.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The party was getting on really well, Glyph asked Shepard if she wanted to make the party quieter or turn up the music more, she went with making her party a full-on rave, she wanted everyone to remember this night, well if they can from the amount of drinking that was going on. Shepard walked through to the bar to see Wrex, Grunt and Gemma all doing shot after shot, Jack was cheering on and kept filling their drinks up with Asari vodka.

Grunt was starting to slip, Wrex and Gemma were still head to head, but Shepard could see Gemma starting to sway side to side. "So who is winning?" she asked, leaning against the bar.

"Well Gemma is doing good but, Wrex is above by a few," Jack replied as she pointed at the empty bottles of vodka. "As for Grunt, he thinks I'm giving him alcohol, but it's actually water." She shook the bottle whilst giving an evil snicker.

"Come on Gemma, I'm winning by far, your biotics aren't great in everything then, I guess." Gemma just swayed in her chair, spilling most of her drink down her chest.

She activated her biotics, letting the blue sway around her hand. "Well, we could have a biotic fight if you want, burn more calories for me to catch up to you?" She placed the biotic energy from her hand to send the static shock towards Wrex.

"You're just playing dirty now." He drank another shot, Kaidan walked in and saw the bottles everywhere, a passed out Grunt and Wrex and Gemma playing around with their biotics.

"What is going on?" Shepard turned around and signalled him to come around the bar to watch. "No, I'm fine thanks, is Gemma completely out of it?" Garrus walked in after him, he looked between them all and saw the worried look on Kaidan's face, the last thing he needed tonight was for her to be drunk.

"I'm fine, I'll be back to normal in like an hour." Kaidan stopped her from drinking the next shot, "stop being a party pooper!" she shouted, he started to stand her up, but she couldn't get her footing and fell to her knees.

"Come on, Gemma, I can't have you like this tonight of all nights." Garrus started to help her as well. "You can go lay down for a little bit." Gemma tried to push away from them both, but Garrus grew impatient and threw her over his shoulder.

"Why are you so annoyed for her to get a little drunk?" Shepard asked her to watch Garrus carry her off, Kaidan tried to reply, but he stumbled, he was really bad at lying and hiding things, "come on, spill it," she said, waving her hand in his face. 

"Fine, but it stays between..." He looked at Grunt who was snoring away, "us three." He went on to tell them his plan tonight.

Garrus took Gemma to the room Tali had slept in, he found her earlier in the shower talking about the horrible headache she had. Tali was now up and about, talking to Edi and Traynor about all the times Traynor called Edi's voice attractive when they first met.

He laid Gemma on the bed, she fell asleep instantly. "Well, that was much easier than before," he muttered to himself, he went back to the poker party he was having with Thane, Vega, Cortez and Joker.

At the poker table, Joker was losing his shirt to Vega again, even after that many times, Kaidan gave him tips and pointers. "How are we doing then?" Garrus asked as he walked in.

"Vega has robbed me clean again," Joker protested as he threw his cards down, Cortez huffed placing his own cards down, Vega had cleaned him out as well.

"So, Assassin, what will it be?" Vega rubbed his cards against his hands.

Thane didn't change his expression, he could read Vega like a book, being too confident. "You tell me," he replied, slowly placing his cards down, everyone on the table fell silent.

".... What the fuck!" Vega slammed his hands down, revealing his cards. Thane placed his hand out to take the credit to his omni-tool. "You cheated, didn't you!" Vega accused.

"Not at all, over the years I have crafted knowing people's motives from their expressions, you actually gave it away, Lieutenant." He was about to get up but he sensed someone was watching him, "Kasumi, I know you are there." His eyes moved toward the bar, she let down her cloak and sat on top of the bar.

"There is no sneaking up on you, is there?" she said playfully as she jumped down from the bar and walked around to get a drink. Thane looked down at his cards with a smirk, the only person that could ever sneak up on him was Shepard, he never understood how, but she was just stupidly quiet, when she went to see him after most missions, she would try to sneak up, most of the time it worked. "I must ask, where is Jacob?"

"I asked Liara about him, she said the last thing she got on him was messages between him and some contacts, nothing else. She thinks he is on the run from Cerberus, we are trying to find him," Garrus replied as he started to shuffle the cards.

"Damn, because he was on the Normandy, I might have come back," Kasumi said with a little giggle, she brought her drink over to the table but didn't sit, she wasn't a poker player and would steal the credits before the end of the game. "Anyway it was nice talking to you, but I'm going to go and try to cause more trouble somewhere else." With that, she disappeared again.

"You know." Garrus moved In closer to the table, "Shepard told me they had footage of Jacob doing exercise in the old armoury room on the ship and you could see Kasumi in the corner watching. Do you think if we find him, we should warn him?"

"God no, we should let him come back with a surprise," Joker said, they all laughed as they started the next game. Vega this time around was not giving many facial expressions to throw Thane off, only if they knew it wasn't working and Thane knew he had some good cards.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shepard walked into her bathroom to use the toilet when she found Zaeed messing around with the terminal for her hot-tub. "Zaeed, why are you in my bathroom?"

He stood up quickly and tried to act like nothing happened until Shepard crossed her arms over her chest and tapped the end of her boot loud enough to cause building pressure. "Okay, okay. Me and Javik have found a way to help if a clone tried to break into your apartment." He turned around and looked at the hot-tub.

"Why is breaking into my apartment got anything to do with my hot-tub?" Zaeed moved back to the terminal, he started to type on his omni-tool and the hot-tub started up.

"If there is another clone out there, it could get in your hot-tub, since looking at it, I would want to have a quick dip." He pushed a button on the terminal and it sent an electric shock through the water, "see if the clone gets in, it will recognize the DNA as the same as yours and will fry it to a crisp."

Shepard could see how proud he was of his work, but she was about to burst his bubble, "Zaeed, you do realise the clone shares my DNA, that is how it's my clone..." Zaeed looked at her smiling and nodded, "....so if I get inside with the same DNA, it will cause the hot-tub to electrocute me," she slowly explained.

She watched as his expression changed to pure disappointment, "fuck, I didn't think of that." He put his fingers to his earpiece, "Javik, we fucked up, we need a new plan. Don't worry Shep we will find another way, I will take this apart now to make sure it doesn't kill you." He turned around and got back to work, Shepard knew she wasn't going to be able to use the bathroom so went to the spare room.

As she walked into the bathroom, she heard the shower on, her eyes landed on the lump of Grunt curled up in a little ball. "You alright, Grunt?" He looked up, still swaying from side to side.

"Yea...umm... drank too much." He placed his head back down, Shepard was about to turn the shower off. "No! leave," he snapped, she stood back and looked at him up and down.

"Guessing the alcohol has made it harder for you, you still count as a child by Krogan terms. Why don't you lay down?" He shook his head, "alright, well if you need anything let me know." He nodded slowly and started to sway again. The only bathroom left was the room Gemma was asleep in. Shepard gave a sigh and left to try and sneak into the bathroom, she bumped into Glyph and asked it to keep an eye on Grunt.

Shepard walked into the room, Gemma was passed out across the bed, she snuck in the bathroom to do her business. As she walked back out, Gemma was sitting on the bed looking at her. "How long was I out?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Shepard looked at her clock, "about two hours. Are you feeling better?" Gemma looked down at the bed then back at Shepard, she pulled herself up, feeling the cramp in her legs. She could feel the hangover getting to her, which shouldn't happen, but hunger did seem to make it possible, she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need some food, is everyone still here?" Shepard signalled her to follow her into the kitchen, there wasn't much food left. Wrex had killed most of it, but Shepard had hidden some food for the next morning, she wanted to make sure she had breakfast in for everyone, she found a couple of energy bars for Gemma. "Thank you," she said, grabbing the bars from Shepard.

"Everyone is still here, Tali is up and about." She looked at the ceiling which had the room Grunt was in. "I can't say the same for Grunt he seemed to have lost between you and Wrex. I found him in the shower, I could have sworn he was crying a little." Gemma chuckled as she dug into her energy bar.

"Well, I would say Wrex won, I heard you can drink any Krogan under the table?" Shepard went to grab a beer and offered Gemma one, she quickly turned it down and went to get a glass of water instead.

"Yeah, thank you to Cerberus for that, the upgrades make my organs work like a Krogans'," Shepard said using air-quotes, "but yeah it can be shit, I like to let my hair down and get absolutely slaughtered until I'm walking home with one shoe, Chinese food and someone's business card in my pocket." Gemma stopped the bite she was about to take and looked up at her, she wasn't sure if Shepard was being serious for that being a normal night out for her, but she didn't question it, instead, laughing in a low tone.

Kaidan heard the laughing coming from the kitchen and followed the noise, Gemma looked up at him, he could tell she was still tired but looked a lot more alive and sober than before. She smiled and held her energy bar in the air. "Are you feeling any better?" He wrapped his arm around her back.

"Yeah, I am fine thank you, just had a headache, but the food is helping. I can't face alcohol again though." Gemma couldn't even think of the alcohol again, it brought back nightmares for her.

"Don't worry, you don't have to" Kaidan looked at the clock, it was nearly 11 pm, Shepard knew by the look on his face that he wanted to do his plan now, as everyone was starting to settle down. Tali could be heard doing engine noises, Shepard didn't know if she was being serious or was drunk again.

"Glyph," Shepard called, Glyph appeared a second later, "can you gather the crew and tell Garrus to grab Grunt if he is still moping around in the shower." They walked through to the living room, everyone started to file in, Shepard told everyone to choose somewhere to sit or stand behind the biggest couch. Garrus and Grunt were the last to arrive, Grunt seemed to be able to walk, but if he stood up too long he started to wobble. "Right is everyone here?" They either shouted an acknowledgement or nodded, "wait, where is Kasumi?"

Shepard looked over at Thane, he got the message and scanned everyone until he saw the glint of her cloak. "She is next to Mr Vega," Thane pointed, Vega turned to his right and couldn't see anything until Kasumi appeared when she let down her cloak.

"Dammit, Thane, I was getting a good look at him then." She looked at Vega and gave him a slight wink and raised the side of her lip, he just gave her a weak smile and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Thane," Shepard said, Thane bowed and turned back into his position next to Liara and Kolyat. He looked at her, giving Liara a small nod when she looked back at him with her own smile, Thane could sense the protectiveness the Javik seemed to have for Liara. "Okay, I wanted us to take a picture together to remember this night, but before we do that, Kaidan has an announcement to make." Shepard moved to the side to let Kaidan stand in front of the fireplace.

He shifted on his feet, the nerves were getting to him "So I will be quick, I firstly wanted to apologise, to everyone who helped Shepard take down the Collectors. I said some things that I regret, I haven't gotten to know you all so well yet, but without this crew or the Normandy, I would have never met some many new friends or have Gemma serving on the ship with us." He pulled his hand out to her, she didn't know what to do until Kaidan shuck his hand to get her to stand up. "I know not everyone has fully met Gemma yet, but if you do get to know her more, you won't regret it, she helped me and Shepard become friends again, she opened my eyes to so many things," he explained whilst he stared at her, everyone started to slowly clap, Gemma could feel her face heated up in shyness.

"All I want to do is ask you one question..." He turned to face her and started to dig into his pocket and brought out a little box, he got down on one knee, Gemma put her hands on her mouth, she felt like she was about to faint at that point. "I know we haven't been together long, but I want us to spend whatever time you have left. Will you marry me?" Gemma didn't reply at first, she felt her throat go dry and barely any air got out.

She turned and watched the crew, they all looked like they were watching a movie and the suspense was killing them, she looked back at Kaidan, and she could see him starting to sweat like he thought she would say no. "Omg, yes!" She jumped on him and they both fell to the floor. The crew started to cheer around them, Wrex and Grunt slammed their fists together and could be heard cheering the loudest.

Kaidan got to his feet and pulled Gemma up with him, he put the ring on her finger, well, he tried but couldn't stop shaking. He took her around to stand behind Shepard on the couch. "Glyph we are ready." Liara and Tali were trying to stop sniffling and crying, Glyph got into position to take the photo. "Say, Normandy."

"Normandy!" The whole crew said in union. Gemma and Kaidan kissed whilst the picture was taken. "I love you," Gemma whispered to him.

"I love you too, forever and always."


	22. The Asari and Thessia.

The rest of the evening of the party went past with a blur, instead of calming the drinks down, everyone started to drink again to celebrate, they went on until 3 am. Shepard was the last man standing and was cleaning up as she wasn't tired, Garrus realised he was alone in the bed so he dragged her to bed with her protesting, but he never intended on sleeping.

The rest of the crew were planted around the apartment, there weren't many beds so the sofa's had been occupied. Gemma woke up with her leg and arm hanging off the bed, she tried to sit up but felt a heavyweight holding her down, Kaidan was practically lying on her, she turned over and Kaidan moved more of his weight on her. She didn't want to wake him, but her bladder was forcing her too. "Kaidan?" she called.

He didn't move but replied with a deep, groaning voice, Gemma started to push him to the side. "Ugh, what?" He started to get up and turn around on his side to face Gemma, "my head is killing me. What happened last night?"

Gemma giggled to herself, "I'm not sure." She climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "I know you and Garrus started doing shots, we had to stop him from drinking the vodka before it killed him, he was pretty out of it, then I found you eating all the chocolates." She stood in the doorway whilst she wiped her hands with the towel, Kaidan sat up.

"That was probably why I could hardly move with the stomach ache I had, how do you look so awake?" Gemma placed the towel back down and sat at the end of the bed.

"How are you not awake? Shouldn't your biotics help with the hangover?" Kaidan placed his head in his hands, "you're really struggling, aren't you?" Gemma climbed over to him on her hands and knees, sitting up to face him.

Kaidan didn't reply, he just nodded, the migraine was slowly creeping upon him. Gemma moved his hand down and placed both of her thumbs on his temples, she could feel the low buzz of his implant, she sat there for a minute and massaged his temple, he groaned when she pushed a little too hard on the right side of his head. "Does it hurt the most there?" He nodded, "okay give me a minute." Gemma wanted to see if she could ease the pain, the same she did for Thane.

She put both index fingers on his temple and closed her eyes to concentrate, Kaidan could feel a cold sensation on his head, he opened his eyes to see a blue light flowing down Gemma's arms, he looked at her in confusion. "Just let me try something," she whispered.

Gemma pushed her fingers in a little more and then she picked up the thumping of what must be his migraine since Kaidan had described them as a thumping sensation. She sent a little shot of her biotics through his head, he flinched slightly but instantly felt relaxed. "Did it work?" she asked, partly excited to see if she really had gotten rid of it.

Kaidan looked up and smiled, "alot, actually." He pulled her hands down from his head and kissed them. "Thank you." Gemma leaned in and gave a slow kiss, it didn't last long before the smell of bacon hit Gemma's noise, she felt as if she could float towards the smell. "Are you hungry?" Kaidan asked with a chuckle as he watched her lips water. 

"I'm starving." Gemma started to climb out of bed, Kaidan decided to grab a shower first, he still felt a little sick from all the chocolate last night. Gemma jogged to the kitchen, Vega already had a plate out for her, piled high with eggs, toast and bacon. "Good morning," Gemma said as she sat at the breakfast bar.

James, Cortez, Wrex were in the kitchen as well, Wrex was eating some sort of Varren meat and grumbling at the smell of human food. "Morning, Gemma, you sleep well?" Cortez asked, James was calling out to people who might want some eggs.

"Not bad, just really hungry. Where is everyone else?" She took the first bite of her breakfast and hummed to the sweet taste of the eggs, she then remembered her last meal with her parents, which she never actually ate: eggs and bacon. She held back the tears, she needed to talk to Edi privately when they were back at the ship.

"Most of the crew are plotted around the apartment. Javik, Tali and Grunt are feeling sorry for themselves, Garrus and Shepard are still asleep. Where is Kaidan?" Joker walked in at that moment, he could smell the food, but not as a good thing, it made him feel sick, he took a beeline for the medicine cabinet and the coffee machine.

"He is in the shower, he should be out soon." Joker came to stand next to her as he waited for the coffee machine to brew, Jack had appeared to.

"Has it sunk in yet?" Gemma looked at Joker with a confused glance, he looked down at her hand, Gemma followed his gaze to the ring on her finger, she had actually forgotten that it was there, she placed her hand out and smiled.

"It feels a bit weird, but really I feel as though, this is meant to be." Joker gave her a little smile, but then he clenched his head with his hangover coming back, he made a moaning noise and walked off with a big cup of coffee and some tablets in his hand.

\----------------------------------------------------

Shepard woke up to the feeling of Garrus getting off the bed and groaning. "God, what happened last night?" He sat up straight at the end of the bed, Shepard moved up close and placed her hands around him.

"Can't we just stay here all day?" Garrus turned to face her and placed his talons on her cheeks, she hummed at the feel of his warmth, she would love to stay there all day with him, with a sigh, she started to push him to get up, "but, I guess the Reapers won't wait that long, let's see who else is awake."

Garrus went straight downstairs to go get some food, he did hope Vega had cooked some dextro breakfast, he must admit he has always wanted to try human food, the smells made him feel like he was actually eating it without the food being present in front of him. Shepard had got up to use the bathroom but stopped when she heard mumbling, Javik was on the floor telling himself that all the 'primitives' were a nightmare. "You alright, Javik?"

He looked up, "oh, Commander, I guess it wasn't a nightmare, I'm okay....just." He looked back down at the floor and started to sway, Shepard couldn't tell if he was still drunk or that badly hungover.

"Well if you're okay, I'll just leave you to it." Shepard used the other bathroom and then made her way to the kitchen, Garrus was sitting with Gemma talking about the night before, Kaidan was in the corner looking like he had drunk way too much coffee, being giddy and jumpy. She looked around for the rest of the crew and talked to some of them, Jack was boasting about being wide awake and not hungover thanks to her strong biotics.

Shepard looked at the time, she needed to get to the meeting with the Asari counsellor, she started to make her way to the transit station and put in the destination for the embassy, Joker had followed her out. "Guessing it's back to work then?"

"Not yet, I have a meeting I need to go to. Tell everyone to meet me at the Normandy's docking bay in two hours, and say thank you to the rest of the crew who are going their separate ways. It's a little too hard to say goodbye right now." Joker nodded at her and walked back to her apartment, he didn't want to comment on the last part, he respected that it was hard for Shepard, there wasn't a lot of time left until they would need to return to Earth with all the help they'd gathered along the way.

Shepard got into the taxi and sat down to think of how much her life has changed in the last three years, she fell in love, defeated a Reaper, died, came back, had her heartbroken, fell in love again, told Cerebrus to go fuck themselves, got arrested and now it's all lead to the where she is today. She wished some things did go differently, but she doesn't regret what happened with her and Kaidan, if not Kaidan and Gemma may have never been together and she and Garrus may have never been together either.

She arrived at the embassy, it was busy with queues of people wanting to either find their families or ambassadors wanting help from the council, she walked past quickly, not wanting people to notice her. Shepard decided to see Bailey, but he was being shouted at by another reporter, he saw her and looked like he was needing help, but Shepard chuckled and snuck back out.

The doors opened to Udina's office, C-sec was still there, combing the place for anything that could help them track down more information about Udinas activities and illegal contacts. The Asari councillor was giving orders to the C-sec officer about looking through everything that Udina could get his hands on. "Ah. Commander. I'm glad you're here, I must say, I was expecting you a little earlier," she said in a scolding manner.

Shepard walked up to the councillor, shaking her hand, "I do apologize. Hackett's orders for shore leave and I'm sure you heard about what happened with the clone." The councillor nodded with confirmation of knowing about that situation.

"Yes, Commander Bailey had told us about it, I'm glad it has been dealt with. I'm sure you and your crew are well-rested. Let's get down to business, I know your crucible is missing a key component." Shepard moved a little closer.

"Do you know anything?" The councillor waved Shepard for her to follow to the balcony, there was no C-sec out there and this information was on a need to know basis.

"The situation for my people is becoming desperate, for the first in my people's history, we are under threat. I know your homeworld is already under attack, but the Reapers have already closed in on Thessia, we need your help." Shepard leaned against the railing, looking out at the sky as the sky-cars flew past.

"Look, I know you are struggling, but where were you when we needed you for Earth, we could have slowed them down if you and the other councillors helped me." The councillor broke eye contact first, she knew she did wrong. "Why should I help you? My priority is the crucible, my crew, ship and homeworld," she said with annoyance.

"I understand, I do apologize for the choice I made, but it was something that was logically correct. I need to look out for my people and my homeworld, even including Illium." Shepard started to get a little angry, her response was so ironic for Shepard, that it was annoying to even listen to.

"And I'm just looking out for every man, woman and child. Including my own species, Turians, Salarians, Krogan, Hanar and everyone else. You said about the crucible, what do you know?" The Asari gave Shepard a datapad.

A picture came up of a temple, but a much more modern looking than most temples she has seen before. "This is the Temple of Athame, it is protected by the highest levels of my government."

Shepard looked up from the datapad, "why? It's just a temple." The councillor walked away and dropped her gaze. "What are you hiding?" Shepard called out in a soft but sharp tone.

"I don't know." The Asari looked up quickly, looking defensive, "even I don't have the clearance to know this, it's a need to know bases. All I know is the power in this temple is something that my people know no other species can control."

"Why are you telling me this then, it's not like Asari love us, humans." Shepard gave her back the datapad, she never understood why the Councillors acted so cold to her, but in private they will practically beg for her help, it pissed her off, at least Udina told her how he felt about her, it was probably the only thing she ever liked about him.

"Because you are the little bit of light we have in this right now, I like you Shepard and I always have. I know the Turian and Salarian councillors can be cold towards you, but I do not wish to be like that, I do apologize for not believing you those three years ago, we might not be here if we had listened to you." Shepard looked into Asari's eyes, it was true, most of the time she and the Turian councillor was arguing, the Asari councillor did defend her most times.

"Okay, I will help you." Weight could be seen being lifted from the Asari. "Send me what you know on this to the Normandy, we should arrive in a couple of hours."

The councillor took Shepard's hands into her, "thank you, Commander, you do not know how much this means to me and my people. Please, anything you need, I am happy to help, the Asari will stand by you in the final battle for Earth."

"Thank you, councillor," Shepard said, saying her goodbye's, she started to make her way to the Normandy's docking bay.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Shepard was the first to arrive at the docking bay, she leaned against the railing, looking at her ship, her home, she had so many memories of that ship and she couldn't imagine losing this one as she lost her first ship... home.

She started to hear the crew come over behind her, all leaning against the railing, Garrus came to stand next to her. "That was a hell of a party," Garrus said, wrapping his talons with her fingers, squeezing them lightly.

"Yeah, it was." She looked up more, trying to mask her tears, "probably the last," she grimly added, Garrus leaned into her.

"Come on, Shepard, don't be like that. You will find a way to win, you always have and always will, and I will always be there to meet you at the bar in the end." The tears started to slowly roll down Shepard's cheeks, she wanted to save everyone, but she was scared of death, she wasn't before until it happened with the fall of the SR1.

"I will always meet you there as well, thank you, for everything you have done for me, Garrus. I love you." Garrus leaned his head into hers.

"And I love you too, Shepard, come on let's get to the ship." They all started to walk towards the docking bay doors, Shepard stayed a minute longer, knowing this will probably be the last time she will come to the Citadel, with a weak smile, she jogged to catch up to the rest of the crew.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The Normandy had soon arrived in the Parnitha System, the Reapers could be seen in all corners of the Normandy's windows. Joker was able to sneak past them, but the shuttle would have to be dropped closer to the planet. "Joker, how are you looking?" Shepard asked as she walked at a brisk pace.

"A big old shit storm, Commander, I'm not able to get through to any comms but from reports flooding in, the Asari are on their knees and won't last much longer, we are ten minutes out. We will have to be quick, I can't hide Normandy for long." Edi was working on trying to get through the comms, but she wasn't having much luck in doing so.

"Okay, get the Normandy as close as you can, tell Cortez to have the shuttle ready in five, we are meeting the Asari commandos by the temple." Shepard went to get ready, she turned around to see Liara running towards her.

"Shepard! That is my homeworld, I need to be there." Shepard nodded and carried on rushing to the lift.

"Get ready then, tell Javik and Gemma to suit up as well. Javik might be able to help us understand what the councillor couldn't tell me, and if it is that much of a shit show, we need Gemma and her biotics to help us to get to the temple." Shepard slammed the button to the armoury. Liara ran to the war room, where Gemma was with Thane, going over plans with coordinating the ships for Earth when the time comes.

"Gemma, we are going to Thessia, Shepard needs you." Gemma didn't say anything, she started to pack up her datapads at lighting speed, she gave Thane a little nod and hurried towards the lift.

Liara and Javik through the comms, he grunted in reply and went to the shuttle, his own armour and guns were always with him in his room. Shepard was getting the last of her guns together, as Gemma was clasping in the last parts of her amour, she ate a few energy bars as from what Shepard had caught her up on, her biotics was going to be tested to the limits today. "Everyone ready? Where is Liara?"

At that moment, Liara walked from the lift and picked up the first pistol she saw, she was not slowing down. "Let's go, commander," she called out, already getting into the shuttle.

"Alright you heard her, let's go. We are not losing the Asari today!" They all boarded the shuttle and the second the docking bays opened all they could see was Reapers, ships on fire and the burning planet before them. "Normandy, when Cortez is back I want you to jump to the next system just to be safe," Shepard commanded.

"Roger that, Commander, good luck. Normandy out." The shuttle slowly started to make its way to the planet, most of the big cities could be seen burning to a crisp.

"Take it easy Cortez." Cortez gave a slow nod, not taking his eyes off the controls, they were able to make it to the lower atmosphere without being seen. "Liara what can you tell us about this temple?"

Liara stopped looking at the destruction outside the windows and turned to the crew staring back at her. "They call it the Temple of Athame. Athame was a goddess of prophecy and fate, and the matriarch of the Asari pantheon. Not many follow the religion anymore, most who do are our matriarchs and families of those who had stories of her passed down, I couldn't get much information, but what I do know is that the temple gets private funding from the government and no information leaves Asari space if it does it is never in written form and is always encrypted," she explained to them.

"But what could the Asari want with some old temple? It has to be hiding something inside," Gemma said, leaning against the bulkhead, Shepard could only see that as a plausible reason for this temple to be so hidden.

"Commander, I've got the commandos on the line, they are being decimated, we are thirty seconds out, but the landing zone is being swarmed," Cortez shouted from the front of the shuttle.

"Alright, open the side doors. Everyone get ready and kill those bastards, I ain't losing this squad before we get there." The doors opened as Cortez turned the shuttle at a ninety-degree angle. There were about eleven commandos, some using the guns and a couple holding up a biotic field at the front. "Everyone jump and get into position," Shepard shouted.

They all dropped out of the shuttle before it touched the ground, Cortez took off quickly, but then a Harvester came in from his nine o'clock position. "Cortez, get your ass out of there. Now! Normandy gets to Cortez, he has been seen," Shepard ordered.

Shepard could not wait to see if Cortez could get away, she needed to concentrate on the ground crew, she turned to her right and saw a gunship that had a blown engine, under the gunship were body bags, more than a dozen. "Commander Shepard is here, hold the line," Lieutenant Kuran shouted. Shepard jumped onto the big guns and started to shoot the husks that were the furthest away. Javik and Liara took posts across from each other to pick off husks that tried to climb the walls, a few started to get close and swipe at the biotic shield. Gemma saw the sweat with the Asari struggling to hold the shield, she holstered her gun and ran to help them, she pushed her arms into the air and concentrated all her energy, the shield shrunk just a little bit then doubled in size in the blink of the eye, the other Asari looked at Gemma in shock and confusion as the shield turned from the pale blue colour to cobalt blue. 

The husks were coming in waves, Gemma was able to kill the ones that tried to scratch at the shield by sending an electric bolt that targeted their heart, she was glad she had improved on that skill of being able to target the respiratory system with ease, they may be husks, but they still have the same body layout as any other species. The other Asari was becoming a little nervous by how well Gemma was able to use her biotics and not even flinch with the pressure on her implant. "Fuck! Everyone watch out we have some brutes coming this way! Gemma hold that damn shield." Shepard stopped shooting the husks and concentrated on the brutes, she wanted to get their health down as quickly as possible, even try to kill them before they reached Gemma and the other Asari. Javik had used some of his biotics to push the husks back. Liara threw a singularity in front of the shield and shot the husks as they started to levitate from the ground.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the Normandy Traynor was going through the comms, trying to get some help sent to the SOS's that were flooding in. Hackett had sent the sixth fleet to help, Joker was sending reports and one caught Traynor's eye, it was a communication for a ship that had just entered the system, tagged as part of the sixth fleet, but what was confusing to Traynor was that the sixth fleet was not going to arrive for another twenty minutes, Hackett would not have allowed a lone frigit to go ahead of the Captain's ship.

"Edi, could you try and get comm on this ship, please, something isn't right?" Traynor sent over the information.

"Of course, I will let you know when I find something," Edi replied over the comms.

\------------------------------------------------------

The waves of husks and brutes had finally seized for the moment, a harvester had tried to land and send more husks, but Javik and Shepard were able to take it down whilst Liara killed the husks that the harvester had dropped, Gemma carried on holding the shield, as it all died down, Shepard jumped down from the gun and walked over to the Kurin.

"Commander, I'm glad you are here, but you are too late, I've lost too many of my men, we are leaving." Kurin was walking around shouting commands to her crew.

"You cannot leave, we have to get to the temple," Shepard shouted in reply, Kurin wasn't listening and turned towards the fighter that was still being fixed.

"Get that fighter in the air, we need air support, now!" She started to walk over to the line of bodies. "I'm sorry, Commander, I have lost more than half my men, we sent a squad across and we can't get through to them nor can we get through to the science team. What do you even need from this temple?"

Kurin stopped walking and turned to face Shepard, she wanted the truth, but her superiors wouldn't tell her a word on what she was meant to be doing there. "There is an artefact in the temple that we need, it may end this war," Shepard blankly replied, answering her burning question.

Kurin turned back to the fighter that was still on the ground. "Get that ship into the air, NOW!" The engineer who was fixing it jumped down in fright and sent off the fighter, it may not be fully fixed, but they couldn't be picky right then. "Look if this artefact has been there this all time, it will last a little longer. I'm taking my people and leaving, I'm not dying for this."

Javik was standing with Liara trying to help the injured, he heard the conversation between Shepard and Kurin, he marched over and placed both his hands on Kurin, who jumped in fear at the Prothean grabbing hold of her. Javik closed his eyes, "you are scared, scared you will lose, scared you will die, but you also have hope deep inside you, you know we have the chance to win, the determination inside you is strong." He opened his eyes and narrowed them, "use it."

Kurin stepped back a little, her breath slow and ragged. "You're that Prothean everyone is talking about..." She didn't wait for a reply, instead gathered her crew, "get ready, we have to help the Commander get to the other side of that bridge, we are not leaving until the job is done. Commander, get going and I will try to get through to my squad on the other side."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Shepard gathered her crew, Gemma was still holding up the barrier with the other Asari, but they dropped it when the metal boards had to be moved. "Okay, we only have one chance at this, the war could be ending today," Shepard said to them.

The metal board got moved, Shepard and the crew stepped over the other side. "Good luck, Commander, make sure everyone knows the war was ended on Thessia."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, we will be as quickly as we can, please if it gets too much, then leave." Kurin nodded and the metal board was pulled back in place. Shepard turned around, the Reapers knew what they were doing and they were getting ready, husks, brutes and banshees started to appear from the otherwise, making their way towards Shepard and her crew.

Javik and Liara looked at each other, determination written across their faces, Shepard pulled out her gun and Gemma started to light up with her biotics, flaming blue, the fire fighting inside her. "Let's do this."


	23. The Rise or Fall of Thessia?!

The fight across the bridge was never-ending, the waves of husks, brutes and banshees kept on coming. The banshees were pushing them back the most, Gemma could only do so much with her biotics to slow them down, but she was already trying to keep husks away as they ran at her. Javik and Shepard took on the brute, his biotics were different from today's known biotics, moves he could use were things even Gemma couldn't do. "Shepard we need help, they keep coming and we can't keep pushing back like this," Liara shouted at the top of her voice.

Shepard turned back and looked up at the sky, even more Reapers was dropping from the atmosphere. "Is there anyone on this comm, that can give us air support? We need to get across this damn bridge," Shepard shouted over her comms. 

There was low static for a few moments, "Commander, this is falcon 5 reporting in." A few seconds later, "falcon 2, reporting in." The crew turned around and saw the fighters come in.

"Everyone push forward!" Javik and Liara got into cover, Gemma pushed husks backwards with a shockwave. Liara followed suit and did the same. "Javik be careful, you've got brutes coming your way." Javik took his head out of cover and saw two brutes advancing to his position, he pulled out his particle rifle and aimed for the eyes of the brute, it didn't kill them but slowed them down as the beam from his gun seemed to give them a second or so of blindness, Shepard caught on that this could be an advantage for them. "Liara, Javik, keep on going for their eyes. I'll try to knock them over."

Liara and Javik repeatedly shot the eyes of the brutes, Shepard started to use throws and pulls over and over again. Gemma continued to take down the husks, a harvester tried to land but she was able to scare it off when the biotic field she created started to drag it down to its knees.

Shepard eventually was able to make one of the brutes fall, Javiks' last shot had blown the eye out of the other brute and it fell to the ground. They made it to the end of the bridge, infront of them now was a long, levelled pond, it seemed to hold wall signs before as most of them were now broken and sunken partly under in the water, they could use the walls to their advantage of cover. Shepard looked up at the fighters that hovered next to them. "Commander, you have incoming, keep moving forward and we will cover you." At that moment, another wave started to advance towards them. 

"Okay, don't stop and keep pushing." They all ran and split off into cover, Shepard made sure she was ahead of everyone, Javik and Liara stayed close together and Gemma tried to stay level with Shepard, but it seemed Shepard wasn't slowing down and Gemma needed time to kill the husks rushing towards Shepard. The fighters went on ahead and were able to kill a bulk of the brutes.

They pushed on further and a couple of banshees had arrived, Gemma took on one herself, shooting and throwing a flare to slow down the banshee, but its attention had turned away towards the fighter. "Falcon 5, watch out," Gemma shouted over the comms.

The pilot tried to pull the fighter in a hard left turn, but it had already been hit with the banshees biotics. "I've been hit, I'm going down!" They all watched as it went out of eyesight, "I repeat, I'm going.... ahhh," the comm cut out. The fury built up in Liara, she picked up the banshee with a force field and chucked it over the wall, Shepard took in a deep breath, they had to keep going.

"Liara, collect yourself, we need to get going and get out of this line of fire." Liara whipped her head around, eyes opened wide, her brow furrowed, she gave Shepard a sharp nod. They pushed on, the last remaining fighter widened its distance to stop being in the firing line.

Javik went on ahead, Gemma following close behind, the anger-fueled Liara, her biotics darting everywhere, killing all in her path. They were able to get close to the end and heard shouting going on ahead, there was just one last brute standing in their way. Javik and Shepard started to shoot its eyes, the fighter sent a rocket, but it missed the brutes by just a few inches. The brute faced the fighter, using its arm to shield the bullets, it picked up a crumbled wall and chucked it at the fighter, clipping the back engines. " Falcon 2 hit... I'm sorry, Commander." The fighter dropped out of sight to the lower levels, the fire erupted to their level, Gemma finished off the brute: running up close and using her biotics to punch it meters away from them.

"Dammit." Shepard walked over to the railing, looking down, the pure pain she felt in that moment, these Asari are trying to keep their homeworld safe and for what, at the cost of their own lives. Liara slowly walked up behind her, Javik and Gemma covered their six.

"I know its hard Shepard, but we have to keep moving, we might be able to save the Asari who are ahead of us." Liara slowly placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder, she was also angry, but she needed Shepard headstrong, they can't do this without her.

Shepard gave Liara a little sideways smile, "yeah, I'm fine, just had enough of the deaths. I've seen so many and there is still going to be more," Liara leaned against the railing, the fire and destruction laid before them.

"I know, but their sacrifice will not be forgotten, we need to keep going, please, Shepard." Shepard rubbed her face with her gloved hands, shore leave only ended hours ago and she already felt like she hadn't slept in days.

With a big sigh, "come on, the quicker we get this done the better." They both walked back over too Javik and Gemma, who was looking at the fighting ground ahead of them.

"Commander, there is a couple of Asari, but they will not last much longer." Javik pointed to the two remaining Asari that was fighting the hoard of husks and brutes, just a couple of feet next to them was a pile of bodies, multiple shot wounds, lacerations covering some bodies from husks. Liara couldn't look at them, the pain they had suffered, she felt as if she could feel their pain, the same cuts, burns and bruises hurt around her body, she was away from home for too long, her heart broke into a million little pieces, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come on." Shepard started to run at full speed, wanting to make sure they can at least save some Asari. As they got closer, they could hear the Asari shouting, they seemed to be talking to Kurin through their comms.

"No, the Commander, is not here yet." Shepard threw a shockwave to the lower levels, watching the husks being thrown into the air, the Asari followed the line of the shockwave and saw Shepard and her crew, "wait, the Commander has just arrived."

Shepard and the crew ran over to help, they were on a higher level than the Reapers ground forces, which gave them the advantage. They all got behind cover, the wall was broken in half so Shepard stayed on the left-hand side with the Asari, no words were exchanged, they just got on with what they needed to do. More husks had arrived, they tried to climb the walls, Javik leaned over slightly and pointed his gun at them, Gemma started to have a biotic fight with a banshee that suddenly appeared.

Shepard leaned over to face the Asari, "what happened here?" She looked at the pile of bodies, the commandoes followed her gaze, they looked at each other and bowing their head down, Shepard got their attention making a low noise at the back of their throat.

"Uh, sorry, there was fourteen of us, we were doing okay at first, but soon we were overwhelmed, Husks were tearing our people apart." She looked at the bodies again, "a harvester landed, it threw brutes and marauders on top of us." She dropped her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "then they just murdered the squad, we were able to pull ourselves back, a fighter took them down, but got blew up by the harvester, now it is just us."

Shepard placed her hand on the Asari's shoulder, "I know its hard, but we have to keep going, I need to get to the temple." Shepard turned around, her crew still fighting, the brutes had gone, but the husks were still coming in large numbers.

The Commando looked over the ledge, seeing the gun-fire and biotics fly around the courtyard below them. "Alright, see that big building with the high tower?" Shepard followed her line of sight and saw a very modern, but sophisticated temple, which seemed untouched. "You need to cross this courtyard, go through that building that is blown-up at the end and the temple will be right around the corner from there."

"Alright, we will help you clear them here and then get back over the bridge and back to Kurin, you have done more than enough." Both Asari gave a little smile, the appreciation that they may actually live through this. Shepard finally joined the fight, brutes were started to come from the other side of the courtyard.

A harvester landed, dropping to fireballs of husks, Shepard and the Asari started to work well together, biotics and gun-fire, Javik and Liara concentrated on the three brutes that were quickly advancing to their position.

Gemma looked up at the harvester, it was shooting the ground, dust and debris making it hard to see the husks coming until they are right below the wall. The brutes were even harder to see coming, Gemma crouched down, concentrating her thoughts for a moment, she knew she could take the harvester down just like she disabled the Reaper on Rannoch, but this was different, she was so angry and tired whilst on Rannoch, she looked at the bodies behind her, their faces looking back at her, begging for revenge.

Anger started to flow through her, she stood up fully, the harvester noticed her and positioned itself to face her. "Gemma! What the fuck are you doing?" Shepard hissed at her. Gemma didn't respond, nor took her eyes off the harvester, she let her biotics flare up around her, flaming across her body, the harvester shot at her first, the fast, heavy paced bullets did nothing, but bounce off her shield, the harvester seemed to be taken aback by this. Gemma didn't know if they had free will, but it did make her smirk to think about it.

The harvester looked down, blue erupting from the bottom of its legs, it looked back up at Gemma, getting ready to shoot again, but it instead started to slowly lift off the ground. The harvester pulled its leg side to side, trying to gain gravity back on the ground, Shepard sent a shockwave to the husks that were trying to climb the wall to Gemma.

Gemma started to turn her arm in a full rotation, forcing the harvester to start a repeated roll, she could start to feel the little strain in the back of her head, ignoring it, she continued, the harvester moved ninety degrees. Gemma looked for somewhere that was deep enough for a drop to kill it, another harvester had seen what was happening and started to dive down for back up, the still floating harvester flapped around like a fish out of water.

Gemma saw the harvester coming, Javik and Shepard started to shoot it. "Wait, stop. I can kill them both," Gemma shouted, she carried on turning the harvester, hoping the rotation would cause dizziness, but she doubted it'll work.

"What are you talking about?" Shepard shouted back, even the two Asari was a little confused and shocked by how this human could lift a whole harvester without even breaking a sweat.

"I'm going to throw them into each other." Gemma looked up quickly the harvester was not far from being on top of them. "Just get behind cover when I do." They all crouched down, only getting out of cover to shoot their guns at the husks still running towards them. The harvester flying down was forty meters above them, Gemma brought her body down to her knees, the harvester that was floating dropped just a little bit as Gemma lowered herself, she used both hands this time and pushed up with all her might.

Shepard and the crew all watched as the harvester being controlled by Gemma flew into the air, both harvesters came crashing towards each other, making screeching noises. Gemma dropped behind the wall, bodies could be heard crashing into each other, red erupted, it became too blinding to look. 

Silence fell over them, Shepard poked her head over the edge of the wall, Harvester guts and body parts were still falling from the sky, the husks had been killed from the impact as well. All heads turned towards Gemma, she saw staring at the floor, a harvester gut had landed at the side of her, tears welled up in her eyes. "You okay?" Liara turned to face her, still knelt down.

"Yeah, I am fine, let's get going." She didn't wait for Shepard's command and jumped down over the wall onto the courtyard.

The two Asari looked at each other than at Shepard, "how.. how did she do that?" Shepard watched Gemma as she dropped behind a wall, waiting for everyone else to catch up.

"She's..." Shepard didn't really know how to answer, "she is very powerful and good at what she does. Javik, Liara, jump down and join Gemma." They complied and jumped over the wall. Shepard stood up, the Asari followed. "You two can get back to Kurin, it should be near enough empty, the Reapers are following us right now."

"Thank you, Commander, may Goddess guide you." The two Asari started a steady jog back the way Shepard had come, she jumped down, crouching down next to Liara, who gave her a little nod. They looked around and there were even more bodies than before.

"Commander," Gemma called, she pointed to across the courtyard, there were no more husks but the big guns, vultures and three ravagers had joined the party. "This is going to take alot." Shepard nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we need to split up. Liara, Gemma, you two go right. Javik you are with me and we will go to the left, we'll flank them." Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

Liara and Gemma checked their guns and started to mould in the best they could with the collapsed walls as cover. They both decided to take out the vultures but sending in a shockwave at the same time. It gave more force and some fell to the side from the backlash of the shockwave and the ones in the firing line of it smashed against the wall.

The other Reaper ground forces saw this and started to move towards their position, Javik and Shepard took advantage of this and they started to walk around as the ground forces turned to face Gemma and Liara. Shepard shot the back of the ravages, they started to turn around, the crew started to close in on them, each dropping one by one, some tried to back off, but Shepard wasn't giving them the satisfaction.

They pushed on, Gemma and Liara found a balance working well together with their biotics, they will throw an enemy off balance and then shot them. Shepard ran up to the last of the ravagers and used her biotic punch to go right through its fluid bags, killing them instantly.

"Come on, we need to get through this damn courtyard." They all started to run, knowing more trouble was waiting for them across the courtyard and through the doors. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Kaidan was walking to the war room to get some updates on the Crucible when Traynor ran up to him. "Hey Traynor, you okay?" Traynor stopped for a minute to catch her breath.

"I saw this alert come through about a ship that was going ahead of the fleet that Admiral Hackett had sent." Kaidan brought her over to a more secluded area so they could talk in private. "I know they are now down on the planet and are helping to the best they can, but this ship has blocked comms, which is not allowed in Alliance ships." Kaidan nodded along with acknowledgement, only an Admiral or Spectre such as himself or Shepard could block comms, Hackett would never have done that, there was no reason to. "Edi has pinpointed it, this ship didn't even come from the same relay that the fleet is meant to come through, it came from the Lera System in the Shadow Sea cluster," she explained. 

"Wait, Horizon is there, Gemmas homeworld." He started to worry then, something was happening on that planet and Gemma would want to know. "What is happening out there?"

"Sanctuary is there." Kaidan gave her a questioning look, "have you not heard of it?" He shook his head. "It is a place for humans to go to for safety, not much is known about this place. The Alliance have not had the time to do a full investigation, all comms and messages are blocked coming and going," she said whilst waving the datapad between them. 

"Alright, where is the shuttle now?" Traynor passed him a datapad, the shuttle was close to where Shepard and the crew were dropped off. "Do you think this could be Cerberus? Following Shepards' steps?" Kaidan asked for Traynors opinion, she seemed taken aback by the question but quickly answered. 

"I do, Edi is working on getting a trace, so we can follow its course and hopefully back to what I guess is Horizon, I feel sanctuary isn't what they say it is." Kaidan nodded in agreement, something was off about this. Horizon was the only colony world in that system, there were no reports of any buildings or colonies on the other planets.

"Alright, keep it between us for now, get Edi to continue what is needed and we will see what to do with this information when Shepard is back." They started to walk back to the entrance of the war room.

"Understood, Major," she said with a quick salute, Kaidan returned it.

"Good work, Traynor." She gave him a little smile and walked off. "Joker, how are Shepard and the crew getting on?" There was a short pause until Joker responded.

"Her last update was that they are in the temple." Kaidan could only hope the Catalyst is where the Asari councillor told her where it might be.

\--------------------------------------------------

Inside the temple, it was spacious and open with multiple stone-like painting and in the middle a large statue of what Shepard guessed was Athame. "Commander, look," Gemma called as she walked closer to the statue, but she was looking at the floor.

"It's the scientist," Shepard said, she knelt down to look at their bodies, blood dripped from their necks, it was started to become darker and dryer, meaning whoever did this had done it a little while ago. "The Reapers did not do this, their throats have been slit."

Liara came over to look, she was heartbroken, these scientists did nothing wrong, they didn't deserve to die. "Dammit, we are on our own then." Shepard knew she couldn't do anything for them so got up and got back to the task at hand.

They all stood in front of one of the most beautiful Asari they had ever seen, Athame was tall, elegant and so powerful, just by her statue. "Liara, why is Athame so.... different from other Asari?" Shepard asked as they walked closer, Athame's tentacle 'hair' was much longer than any other Asari's.

"She is a god in our eyes, she gave her gifts, knowledge and power to help us become so powerful. It is believed she gave us our biotic power, by making Thessia a natural element zero planet." Gemma walked around looking at the broken and worn rocks with pictures painted on them.

"What about Illium? That isn't an Asari born world, but Asari ran," Gemma asked, Liara turned to look at the stoned pictures as well.

"It is said she gave Illium to us, it had an abundance of minerals and food to help us when our populations grew, she also specifically chose it for its large amount of element zero, knowing full we would colonies Illium." Javik walked up close to Athame, he and Shepard looked at each other.

"There is a Porthean artefact here," Shepard shouted, Gemma and Liara quickly rushed back over to the statue.

"But where?" Liara asked as she looked around the temple, she has seen hundreds of Prothean artefacts and none in the temple was any she noticed, only Asari.

"I and the Commander can feel it, the statue holds the artefact inside," Javik announced, he and Liara started to squabbling about if it was true or not, Shepard walked off and started to look at the stone artefacts. Some were of Athame giving gifts, others were Asari bowing to her, one started to glow when Shepard approached it, she lightly placed her hand over it, not wanting to break the stone painting, it started to shine brighter, she pressed the tip of her fingers into the neon green light, the light then burst into a rope-like light, leading right to Athames large statue that stood in front of them, everyone looked at the light then at the statue.

"Amazing, Shepard the statue seems to think you are Prothean." Shepard walked to the next artefact and pressed her hand on it lightly. but nothing happened.

"Or maybe its the Prothean standing next to her," Javik said in a sarcastic voice, Gemma made a little snorting noise, making Liara give them both a dirty look and walked off to join Shepard.

"Javik look around, we both should be able to get all the lights to get the statue to fall." They both split up, taking each side of the stone paintings to see which one would activate the artefact. Gemma did a perimeter check to make sure whoever killed the scientist wasn't still around, she hoped someone wanted to find answers since when they arrived the temple was untouched and had high military protection and left when they didn't have the answers they wanted.

It didn't take long to find all the light beams, they all stopped moving when they heard cracking, Athames' statue started to crack and fall, they all stepped back as the heavy stone fell, Liara was upset to see this old statue fall, but she knew this had to be done to stop the war.

As it fell the largest Prothean beacon they had ever seen appeared in front of them, it went meters down into the ground. "Well no wonder they built the statue, it was hiding the beacon," Shepard said turning to Liara, "Liara, why?"

Liara couldn't answer, she was in awe, the beacon was beautiful, who knew what information it had inside. Shepard walked closer, the beacon started to light up. "Liara?" Javik walked up to her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not sure, not one of my contacts have said anything about a beacon on Thessia." A little drone came out of the beacon, it scanned Shepard.

"Detecting life cycle, human, Asari. Scanning area. Reaper invasion already underway, Shutting down systems." Shepard stepped closer.

"Wait, we need answers" The drone became much smaller, zooming right into Shepard's face. Javik came closer to Shepard, he noticed the drone was voiced by a Prothean.

"Answers are not available now, your cycle will come to an end, there is no way to stop the Reaper invasion." Javik put himself in front of the drone.

"We are fighting the Reapers." The drone took itself back, scanning Javik.

"You are Prothean, do you join the fight with humans and Asari?" Javik turned around and looked at everyone else, they were practically begging for him to agree.

"Yes, the Commander is the one who is fighting save us all." Shepard stepped out from behind Javik, Liara and Gemma came closer.

"We have your plans for the Crucible, we are building it right now to kill all Reapers." The drone floated to the middle of everyone, forming into a Prothean, glowing green.

"The one you call Crucible is not a Prothean plan, it has been passed down from cycle to cycle. Each adding to it, it has never worked." The Prothean turned itself into the plans of the Crucible, changing with each cycle, each was either bigger, smaller, wider, shaped differently.

"It will work this time, we need to find the Catalyst." Liara realised her people have been hiding this from everyone for thousands of years.

"Wait!" Liara shouted, "how long have you been here?" The visual Prothean turned itself to face her.

"You are Asari, your people found this beacon at a time they sat around firepits. They deemed it necessary to hide this beacon from all, the beacon gave them the power to become the most advanced of all species." Shepard could feel her stomach turn.

"Wait, the Asari knew all this long and they fucking hid it." Shepard looked straight at Liara. "This war may have never happened if your people told us." Liara tried to protest, but Shepard held her hand up, "now is not the time for it, we will talk about this later." Shepard turned her attention back to the Prothean. "If you know where the Catalyst is, we need it. Now!" Gemma gave Liara a sympathetic look, she could see tears form in her eyes. 

"As you wish, we will join with your systems and..." The Prothean quickly turned into a drone and lifted itself into the air. "Detecting indoctrinated presence. Activating security measure." It took itself back to float in front of the beacon, hiding behind Shepard.

They all tried to see who was coming, but the fighter had its lights on the brightest possible setting, making it nearly impossible to see. The figure became more clearer, it was Kai Leng. "You!" Everyone got their guns out and pointed them right at him. "You killed the scientists," Shepard muttered looking back at their dead bodies. 

Gemma instantly activated a shield to split between them all, Leng smirked at her. "Someone wants to talk to you." Shepard walked to the edge of the barrier, Gemma was still holding up, she held her hand up, requesting Gemma to drop it, she didn't want to but did what her Commander requested.

Leng brought out a small orb from a pouch at the back of his leather jacket, the orb started to spin continually and floated towards Shepard, stopping feet from her. A projection started to come from the middle light of the orb, turning into the body of the Illusive man, cigarette in hand. "Illusive Man," Shepard said with a snarl in her voice.

"Shepard, a pleasure to see you again of course." Shepard scoffed at his half-assed hello. "It seems you are in the way of something that I want." She turned to the drone floating behind her, she was the only thing standing between the drone and the Illusive Man.

"You are not having it, so you might as well leave now." He didn't seem to care about her threat and walked right through her. "Why do you want it so badly?"

"That is information that you don't need to know, it is something that I need to continue my work and stop you from destroying the Reapers." Gemma looked back at Leng, he was pacing back and forth, Javik had his gun on him.

"You really think you can stop me from blowing the Reapers back to dark space?" she said with a smirk forming on her lips. The Illusive Man turned around to face her. "You think that the Reapers will give you a free pass in life if you help them kill all life?"

"No!" He seemed to fluster a little bit, "they chose me to do this. I will do this, even if I have to kill you." They both stared each other down, Shepard would gladly kill him right now, but as always he hid in that office of his.

"See you are already doubting yourself, wasn't it your exact words 'we need to stop the Collectors because they worked for the Reapers?' Why the change of heart?" Javik walked a little closer to Leng when he himself started to walk a little closer.

"No, I never said that, they need me, they do." Shepard could see his self-doubt.

"Your fucking indoctrinated! You are doubting your every move." He walked backwards a little bit, looking down at the floor.

"Don't you dare act as if you know me." He pointed his burning cigarette at her, "don't try to comment on my motives, you don't know me." He turned back to the drone, placing his projected hand through it.

"You are not getting this information, so leave and I won't kill you." He turned around, smirking at Shepard, he started to walk back to Leng.

"Leng, the Commander has something that I want, please relieve her of it, kill her only if you have too." The projection started to float back to Lang as the Illusive Man disappeared.

"Yes, sir." The orb landed in his hand and he placed it back, Leng got his sword at the ready and runs towards them. Liara went first, running towards him, firing her gun, each bullet bounced off his barrier, he was then stood in front of her, slapping the gun out of her hand and kicking her in the stomach. Gemma ran to help Liara, but the kick forced Liara to dive into Gemma, forcing them both to fall.

Javik and Shepard stood next to each other, protecting the drone. Javik went first, running at Leng, he used his biotics, they were no match for Leng's, Javik tried to hold him back, Shepard was shooting him at the same time, but it wasn't doing much damage. Liara was trying to get up, Javik looked over at her, distracting him, Leng used the distraction to his advantage: he picked up Javik with a gravity field, throwing him into the wall. "Javik, no!" Liara shouted, but he landed with a thud, now unconscious. 

Shepard jumped to the side shooting him, Gemma had joined her, Liara tried, but the pain in her stomach made it hard to move. They fought for what felt like hours, every time his shields dropped he would call in the fighter to shoot at them continually, shining its huge headlights, making it near impossible to see. On the third time he had reappeared, Gemma had enough, she threw her gun and ran at him, throwing a shockwave to run in front of her. Leng dodged it, throwing his own line of shockwaves at her, she was able to block them, but he threw a frag grenade at her, making her vision blur, he came running in from her left, punching her right in the face, she stumbled back a bit, kicking her leg, using her biotics for more force, he reflected that as well.

Leng kicked her leg, Gemma heard the snapping noise, falling to her knees, he was about to dig his sword into her, but Shepard shot at him. "Come on, let's finish what you started!" He turned to face her, smirking, he ran at her, Shepard had her gun and omni-blade out. They matched each other, move for move, Shepard kicked him in the stomach, he reflected it by punching her in the chest, Shepard was taken aback, but she didn't give up.

He started to walk backwards, the fighter showed up again, Shepard realised she was in the line of fire, she started to run towards the drone, that hadn't moved. "Target the supports." Shepard tried to run, but the fighter's guns blasted the floor next to her, she flew to the left of the temple. She got to her hands and knees, the floor cracking around her, her gun fell first and soon she fell, the last thing she saw Leng walking up to the console.

Leng hacked the console, the drone disappeared as all the information left the console and went to his omni-tool. Shepard was hanging on for dear life, the floor had fallen, but the wires under the flooring were holding it together with the flooring that was still intact, she was climbing up, but only by the edges.

Gemma tried to get up, but she could hear the bones cracked, she tried to use her biotics to ease the pain, but the pain and tiredness made it near impossible, she saw Leng was passing them all. Shepard was just coming back up to the top. "Cerberus wants to thank you for your service," he said sarcastically as he walked off.

Shepard tried to pull herself up. "Shepard! Hold on," Liara shouted, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her up, Shepard pushed Liara out of the way, running to the fighter, shooting at it to no avail.

Javik was able to wake up, a large bruise on his head but still alive, he went to help Gemma, applying medi-gel and getting her leg into a makeshift splint to prevent further damage. "Fuck!" Shepard shouted, Liara slowly walked up behind her, still holding her stomach.

They all stood in silence for a minute, processing what just happened. "Hello? Please, is anyone still left on this frequency." Shepard realised it was Kurin, "please, goddess, help us," she screamed over the comm.

"This is Shepard, where are you?!" There wasn't any response, just more shouting and screaming from her crew. Shepard tried to fix the comms, but the signal had been lost for them to respond, she dropped her head feeling the emotions trying to take over her line of thought. She heard the screams of the victims of Kurin and her crew as she watched a Reaper drop from where she last saw them. "Dammit, Liara go help Gemma and Javik". As Liara stumbled away, Shepard walked outside feeling the morning sun blaze over her face, she felt so hot from the battle but so cold at the same time, seeing Reapers drop all around the planet, she never felt so helpless. 

The comms of dying Asari started to fly in, people screaming, begging for help, some praying as static took over. Shepard dropped to her knees when she heard the scream of children, begging for their parents or just anyone to save them, she tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn't, they rolled down her cheeks, she could only imagine what those children were feeling. She couldn't bear to hear it anymore, she turned her comms off, the last thing she heard was... 'MOMMY, PLEASE!'

Shepard dragged herself back up to her feet, she felt the tremors of her knees, they nearly buckled underneath her, she walked back into the temple, Liara and Javik had Gemma between them, holding her up. "You alright?" she asked.

Gemma tried to put weight on her leg, but she nearly fell, "fuck! No. What's happening now then?" Shepard turned back around to look outside, she lifted her head in the air to stop the tears from falling again.

"There is nothing we can do, it's too late for the Asari." They all looked over at Liara, who looked like she was about to faint. "Is anyone's comms working? We need to call Cortez to see if he's okay and leave before the Reapers come for this temple."

Javik activated his omni-tool, luckily it was still functional. "We are ready for pick up at the temple." There was some low static.

"Roger that." Shepard breathed a sigh of relief, she couldn't bear losing him as well, they all walked outside, Shepard took over from Liara so she could walk ahead.

Liara made it outside, she looked at her homeworld being destroyed, the Asari had come so far, become so powerful, just to be destroyed in a few hours. The rest made it outside, Javik was holding his head, he had a splitting headache and needed to rest.

The shuttle slowly made its way down outside the temple, Liara was the last to board, she looked at her Thessia one last time. "I'm sorry," she said in a small, weeping voice.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shepard stood in the comm room, leaning against the wall, the call button blinking over and over. With a deep breath, she went to answer, they were still in Asari space so the connection was terrible, the Asari councillor came on the other side, static and blurry imaged.

"Commander?" Shepard didn't respond, she stared down at the floor. "Commander are you there? We have lost contact with Thessia. Did you find what we need? Is the Crucible ready?" her voice was full of pain and begged for help.

"Councillor... we couldn't finish the mission. Cerberus was there, they attacked us and took the information we needed." The silence stretched between them, the Asari looked down at the floor, swaying from side to side.

"I... I." No words would form on the tip of her tongue, she cleared her throat, "well if you excuse me, I need to make preparations, goddess watch over us."

"I'm..." The comms went to silence, Shepard looked at the blank wall, "sorry," she said in a low tone, she leaned over the terminal, her weight was giving in, she felt ten-times heavier. The comms rang again, she didn't want to talk to anyone, but with a sigh, Shepard stood high and answered. "Admiral," she said with a sharp salute. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Gemma laid slumped on the bed, Chakwas checking her leg. Javik and Liara were in there before, they got the all-clear. Kaidan stood next to her. "You know, I might just higher a bed for you here," he said trying to lift the mood, Gemma looked over at him, not in the mood for it. "Sorry..." Kaidan looked down at the floor.

"Well good news, Gemma, it's not infected. Javik was able to prevent an infection from and it's not completely shattered. Bad news, you'll be using crutches for the next week to help with healing," Chakwas said as she took her gloves off and washed her hands.

Gemma slammed her head back on to the bed, letting out a big groan, "I swear when I see him next, I'm going to break the bastard's neck," she said with a snarl. Kaidan helped her sit up at the end of the bed. "Better yet, I'm going to snap his legs then his fucking neck." She punched both of her fists down in frustration.

Chakwas shook her head, trying to hold back her amused smile. "You may go, here is some medication I want you to take twice a day to help with swelling and pain." Kaidan grabbed the medication from the doctor's hand, it was quite strong anti-antiinflammatory drugs, but he knew anything less would not work with biotics.

"Thank you, Dr Chakwas," Gemma said with an appreciative smile, Chakwas bobbed her head and got back to the work on her terminal. Kaidan helped Gemma get the crutches to the right level for her height, Shepard had requested for the whole crew to come to the war room to determine their next move.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Shepard came down the stairs from the comm room, Hackett helped her feel better emotionally, he convinced her that there was nothing she could have done that would have changed the path life has dealt her. The fleet he sent did what they could, but many Asari had to be left behind. Most of the crew was still coming through the door, Kaidan was the second to last with Gemma hopping behind him with crutches. "Your leg alright?" They watched at Gemma nearly fell down the stairs, huffing and puffing in frustration.

"Yeah, it's fine, I'll live. What happens next with finding that prick who did this?" Some of the crew snickered and cleared their throat at her question. Shepard gave her a sympathetic smile, she knew Gemma would be out of action for a bit and at this far into the war, it could not have come at a worse time.

"I'm sick and tired of Cerberus being there every time with some plan to fuck ours up, we need to find them. Does anyone have any leads? Any at all?" She looked around the room, no one stepped forward straight away.

Kaidan looked over at Traynor, she was already looking back at him. "You're up, Traynor." She quickly turned shy, the rest of the crew had their eyes on her.

"Well.. um, you see there was a ship that had gone ahead of the fleet, neither you nor Admiral Hackett had given permission for this ship to do so. I was able to track the ship, it was purposely blocking its comms and would not respond to our hails." She looked over at Edi, "I asked Edi to track the ship and find out any information she could about it." She brought up a datapad of the information of this ship. "It is not Alliance and we were able to get comms leaving which was going straight to the Illusive Man, this ship belongs to Kai Lang." Hope started to spread in the air, "we were not able to track the comms, unfortunately," she regrettably said. 

Shepard was disappointed about not being able to get the Illusive Mans location, but this was better info then what they had five minutes ago. "Good work, both of you." Traynor had a small smiled spread across her lips.

"I was able to get a tracker placed onto the ship, it bounced to multiple systems until it stopped here." She brought up a visual image of the shuttle bouncing to different systems and it stopped... in the Shadow Sea cluster.

Gemma nearly fell over as she quickly realised where the ship had gone. "Wait! That's where my home is, Horizon. Why would he have gone there? The planet is now empty." Edi stepped closer to bring in a visual of Horizons planet surface.

"There is a refugee shelter that was made to help families with nowhere else to go, it is called Sanctuary, no comms will come or go from there." Gemma could not believe what she was hearing, she never knew of anything like this on her home planet.

"Shepard, my family, they might be there, please? We need to go." Shepard knew she couldn't pass up this opportunity, if Leng went there, then Cerberus must be behind something at Sanctuary.

"Joker, set a course to Horizon, we need to figure out what the hell is going on. Gemma?" Gemma quickly turned to face her. "Give Edi all the information on your parents; names, age everything. If they are there, we will bring them back."

Gemma smiled slightly, steadying herself. "Yes, Commander and thank you." She and Kaidan left to get ready, Gemma knew she couldn't go, but she wanted to help in any way she could.

"Well done, Edi." Edi stood tall, her hands behind her back.

"I give all credit to Specialist Traynor. I would not have done any of this without her." Edi turned her head to her, smiling, Traynor appreciated Edi's words.

"Looks like you are meant to be here, after all, well done, Traynor. You may take the rest of the shift off and spend it as you like." Traynor was very happy with her offer, but being at Shepard's side was all she wanted to do.

"Thank you, Commander, but I wish to keep on working, helping you and the crew is all I wish to do the most." She looked at the rest of the crew, they all stared back with smiles across their faces, they all knew without Traynor, Cerberus would win this one, Traynor was part of the Normandy family, for life.

Shepard nodded, she knew all the crew would choose to keep working then leave their stations early. "Very well. Garrus, Edi, I want you all with me on this one, tell Kaidan as well he is coming, we need intelligence and brute force for this mission, everyone else dismissed." Everyone started to file out, Shepard knew she needed to check in on Liara to make sure she was doing okay.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Shepard walked up to the bridge. Joker and Edi at their normal stations. "Hey, Commander, bet the Asari wished they employed more commandoes then dancer by now?" he said in a humorous voice, Shepard stepped in shock and annoyance.

"The Asari just lost their homeworld and all you can do is joke... again! I put up with a lot of your jokes, Joker, but this is just too far. I like you a lot, but don't start making missions like this a joke, I will not stand for it." Shepard stood high, and annoyed expression on her face.

Joker sat back in his seat, not phased by Shepard's words. "I only made the joke to lighten the tension you are carrying right now, you are so stressed that Edi pointed out from your suits metabolic readings you were under more stress now than during the Blitz." Edi didn't turn around, she knew this conversation was not one she needed to be apart of.

"I don't need you to tell me if I'm stressed or not." Joker scoffed at her response, pulling his hat a little lower.

"Funny enough, the last time I talked to Anderson, he asked me to look after you. Can you believe that?" He pointed at Shepard then himself, "he asked me to look after you," he laughed at the end of his sentence. Shepard was stressed, it was true, but Joker's attitude was making it hard for her to keep her cool.

She pointed her finger at him, stepping forward a little bit, "you are my damn pilot, not my physiatrist, so stop fucking acting like it." He looked down, shaking his head, Shepard crossed her arms, putting up a wall between them.

Joker turned around to face the controls again, "yes, Commander." Shepard looked over at Edi, she was not watching them, but she had stopped working on her terminal.

"Edi, where is Liara? I need to see her." Edi took a second to check the ship, she turned around to look up at Shepard.

"She has gone to see Javik, it seems they are in an... disagreement." Shepard let out a long sigh, she didn't need all this crap right after leaving Thessia. Shepard understood that Liara was upset, but going around and fighting the crew would not help her moods.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"I have a name. Liara! Liara T'soni!" Shepard heard from outside the door to Javiks room, she walked in quickly, Liara was flaring blue with her biotics, she and Javik were inches from each other.

"You wanted to know of you're history, now you do," Javik responded in a relaxed but firm voice, Liara going even closer to him, Shepard had to step in.

She pushed Liara to the side, "Liara, knock it off!" Liara turned her head, tears stained her face, her biotics calmed down, she turned her body around so she didn't look at Javik.

"He was meant to be the answers we needed to win this, but the most he can do is gloat." She pointed in Javiks face, he didn't reply, just stood with no expression on his face.

"I am not here to answer the questions you seek out, I'm here to help the Commander destroy the Reapers, nothing more." Liara started to pace the room, it was true, the words Javik spoke, he wasn't there to help them understand the Reapers, he had found out more about them working with the other species than he ever did with his own.

"You both need to stop this, Liara, Javik is not here to be the answer to all our problems, you really think winning this war would be down to a fifty-thousand-year-old Prothean?" Liara gazed down at the floor. "And Javik, you are too aggressive with the way you put yourself on top of everyone, you may be ahead of our time, but you are now in our cycle." Javik placed his hands behind his back, standing straight.

Javik looked between them both, seeming deep in thought of his response. "You were meant to be better than us," he simply said, Liara looked at him quickly, she walked closer, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Liara bit her lip. She and Javik had become very close in the last few weeks, she was happy around him, but their personalities clashed a lot.

"We saw the potential in your species, we gave you... guidance when it was required, you showed so much potential." He closed the gap between them, Liara suddenly became nervous. "You should be proud of the Asari, they have come so far and now you are the most advanced species in this cycle, don't lose sight of this, the Asari will thrive again someday." Liara's eyes were wide open, the air around her made her mouth dry.

"Thank you," she said with a soft smile, Shepard looked between them both, she could see the small smile Javik was holding back and Liara was blushing a darker shade of blue on her cheeks.

"You are welcome, Liara T'soni." She looked at Shepard then once more at Javik as she walked out of the room. Shepard turned and waited until the door fully shut, Javik turned around to wash his hands in the black fluid by his main desk.

"So, did you mean what you said?" Javik didn't turn around, he carried on washing his hands, looking at his reflection.

"If it makes her feel better, then I will say what I need to say, but to answer your question, yes I did mean it, she is a strong woman, but her conscious will get the better of her." Shepard knew that statement was true, Liara had improved over the years, but every time something didn't go her way, she would become frantic with her actions.

"You okay here? I need to go make sure she is okay?" Javik waved her off with, his back still turned to her. Shepard left and headed straight for the mess hall, she thought of the times when Liara was emotional and become worried about everything around her, the anxiety fed best off her fear. When the lift arrived at the mess hall, Shepard saw Tali standing in front of the memorial wall that Anderson had built, Shepard had been adding to it as their war went on, she would not forget the fallen.

"Maybe you should talk to her, I have tried, but she keeps on insisting that she is okay," Tali said to herself, Shepard realised she was talking to Garrus.

"No, she will not talk to me either. I think we just need to give her time. But I am worried about her, she even kicked Glyph out of the room." Shepard walked up behind Tali, she could hear the pain in their voices.

"Don't worry, I will talk to her." Tali turned around and placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder in thanks. Shepard was the best person to talk to Liara, they just wanted to make sure she was okay, the Shadow Brokers agents still needed their Shadow Broker.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Liara was laid on her bed, datapads spread around it, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Shepard walked in, Liara didn't notice her until she was at the foot of her bed. "Hey, you okay?" Liara looked up and then back down at the floods of reports.

"There are a thousand reports a minute, how do I move on from this?" Shepard picked up a few of the reports, they were never-ending, Liara swayed on the bed, she was becoming so light-headed by the amount of thinking she was trying to do.

"We have to keep going, Liara, I can't do this without you. You have two choices: you can sit here and let your fear take over your life or you can be who you truly are." Liara looked up again, she didn't know how to go on anymore, nearly a quarter of Thessia's population had already gone, it would be a matter of years for the planet to be gone as well, Shepard walked over to Liara's terminal. "The Shadow Broker is needed."

As Shepard typed, getting Liara contacts up, Liara was coming over at a brisk pace. Shepard moved to the side for her. "I can help the people who are already struggling out there. Thank you, Shepard, I just need some time." Liara started to type away, her agents flooding in, asking for their new orders.

"Okay, everything will be okay, Liara, ee will win this." Liara gave her a little smile, then got right back to work. Shepard went to get some rest, the day had been hard on her and she wanted some time to herself, the cries of those children were still at the back of her head, replaying continually.


	24. Home.

The Normandy still had a while to go until it reached Horizon, Gemma had spent most of the trip getting together as much information she could on her parents and sent it all to Edi to get ready for the mission. She was sitting in the mess hall, a flask of coffee by her side, datapads were scattered around the table in front of her, she held her head in her hands, rubbing her temple with the end of her fingers.

Garrus was walking out of the forward battery when he stopped in his tracks to see Gemma sat on the edge of her chair, crutches metres from her as if she had thrown them. He could see the frustration as she aggressively bounced her leg, he walked over to the end of her table, Gemma looked up. "Oh, hey. You okay?" She didn't keep the eye-contact for long and dropped her gaze back to her datapad, looking for pictures that clearly showed her parents faces.

"I should be asking you that." Gemma looked up again, "you look like you're about to explode." He sat down across from her, moving some of the datapads to the side so he could place his arms on the table. Gemma didn't respond at first, she shrugged her shoulders. "I know you are worried, but they could have gone to Sanctuary to get help."

Gemma rubbed her forehead, she couldn't think straight anymore, "I highly doubt that, the last thing I saw before I passed out, was my mum being taken by a cannibal. If she did get away, she would most likely be injured and I have no idea where my dad could be." Garrus didn't know what to say. He sat back in his seat, he was never good at being supportive, Gemma copied his posture. "Let me ask you this: Tali told me about what happened with you and this guy who betrayed you. She never went into detail, but she mentioned how you were a different person and wanted nothing but revenge. How did you go from that to loving Shepard, if you don't mind me asking?"

Garrus sat forward and clicked his mandibles against his cheeks. Gemma could see he was annoyed and was about to apologise, but he held his talon up to stop her. "I'm not angry with you. I just... don't always like to talk about this." Gemma wouldn't mind if he dismissed this, she never liked herself to be pushed into an answer, so why should she do this to others. "I was betrayed by another Turian called Sidnois. He got my squad killed on Omega when we were trying to drop the crime rate that was going on. I was meant to die on my last day on Omega, but Shepard found me and saved my life when I got hit in the face by a rocket." He stopped to point out the healed skin and scarring on the side of his right mandible leading up to his cheek. "I told her about my need to kill him, she tried to talk me down more than once, but I never listened. I had to take the time to track him down. We went to Horizon when the Collectors attacked it and of course, Alenko got into that argument with Shepard. She changed after that mission, little missions she wouldn't go and sent me or Miranda to lead instead, she would only go if we were getting another squad member or helping with personal issues. She locked herself away and spent most of the time looking at Kaidan's picture Cerberus had placed in her cabin when she first got the Normandy."

Gemma tapped her fingers on her knees, she knew of the argument between Kaidan and Shepard, she felt angry at first when he told her, but she knew he did regret what he had said. "I never knew Shepard was that heartbroken by what happened between them." Garrus nodded as he clasped his talons into each other.

"Yeah, she was very depressed, she started to drink, but because of her implants she couldn't get drunk and that made her even more agitated, but I finally found out that Sidnois was hiding on the Citadel and going by a different name. When I went to tell Shepard the news, I found her huddled in a small ball on her bed, hugging a bottle of whiskey," Garrus sighed, remembering how Shepard looked at him, bags under her eyes, begging for help to get her life back on track. "So I told her, she woke up more when I went into more detail, she was bouncing about, wanting to kill him with me. I felt bad asking for her help, but I could not do it without her. We went to the Citadel and the more into the mission we got, Shepard was changing her attitude. She started to disagree with my idea on how to deal with Sidonis." He placed his hands calmly on the table, not wanting to slam the table in frustration, it still got to him nearly a year later.

"What was your idea on how to deal with him?" Garrus dropped his gaze and he knew he wanted to give Sidonis the most painful death he could think of, Garrus lowered his head, even more, closing his eyes.

"I wanted to shoot him straight into the head with my sniper, he was lucky to have such a quick death. I got close to doing it, but." He looked back up, looking past Gemma and at the wall, not wanting to see her expression at his honesty of how much he wanted Sidonis dead. "I stood on the balcony, scope in hand. Shepard stood in my way and was talking to Sidonis, I told her to move to the side, but something clicked for her and she changed her mind, she saw the pain and regret that Sidonis had for what he did. She would not move and stopped me from killing him, I wouldn't dare shoot if there was a chance that I could get Shepard with the bullet." Gemma was sitting on the edge of her seat, getting more invested in the conversation. "I heard the pain in his voice, he did hate his life and it sounded like he was ready for death. I told him to leave before I changed my mind. Shepard tried to talk after, but my emotions were something I needed to sort out alone."

"I'm guessing Shepard was not too impressed in the fact that you would not talk to her?" Gemma could imagine Shepard was one to have little patience when it came to making sure her crew is okay after dealing with something so life-changing. Shepard knew how depressing it can be, definitely with what happened with Kaidan, she had never felt so depressed. Garrus had struggled with a lot, mentally.

"Yeah, she would hardly talk to me on the way back to the ship. She had to help Thane, so I went back to the ship and sent Grunt to take my place. After she got back, Joker warned me Shepard was on the way to see me, she was pissed off by the sounds of fear in his voice." He gave himself a little bit of humour in his voice. Even the biggest of Krogan would step to the side when Shepard was in a bad mood. "I carried on working on the forward cannon and the doors swung open and on the other side was one very angry Commander." He shook his head in humour. Gemma imagined that this was now a funny memory between them both. "She shouted right in my face, she wouldn't let me get a word in edgeways. She said how selfish I was because I couldn't see how she had helped me, many swearing words later, some I never even heard of before, she finally let me talk."

Gemma giggled at him, Garrus looked up, his mandible loosened and formed into a smile. "That sounds just like Shepard." Garrus knew Shepard was very pissed off at him after that mission. The way she went off on him, made him laugh in her face then argue back with her, Shepard had tried to hold back the smile her lips were trying to pull at his response.

"Well, I did laugh at first, she seemed to have calmed down with that. I did say sorry for how I reacted to her helping me, we sat down and talked for what seemed like days. It was late into the evening shift when she was nearly falling asleep on me." Gemma started to see the love he had for her in his eyes. Some of the crew had come into the mess hall but didn't stay long. "She changed after that, little parts of the old Shepard started to peel through, we spent most of the nights having fun and joking around. One night..." Garrus looked down at his legs, sitting back with a thud, "we had a few drinks and I was half drunk, of course, Shepard wasn't at all. We um... kissed. I was puzzled about what I was meant to do after, I never even kissed a human before."

"Please tell me, you didn't run off?" Garrus slowly nodded his head, "dammit, Garrus. Shepard isn't one to just kiss anyone" Garrus wouldn't make eye contact, he agreed with what Gemma was stating, Shepard had never been one for hook up and one night stands, but being with a human was just something that frightened him, he didn't even have much experience with his own species.

"I know, I know, I hated myself so much for doing that, but I got scared. I had feelings for Shepard, but I was confused about what those feelings were. We avoided each other for days after that, she wouldn't take me on missions and when we all ate together, I would eat in the forward battery" Gemma never thought she could see Garrus as the one to hide from Shepard. Garrus crossed his legs under the table. "We finally talked after most of the crew had enough of us both acting weird and they locked us in Kasumi's room."

Gemma sat back in her seat, laughing, "guessing that was Kasumi's idea?" Gemma didn't know Kasumi very well, but from the party at Shepard's apartment, she got a clue of how sneaky Kasumi could be. Garrus nodded at her, that time they spent locked in the room was one of the most awkward moments of his life, he stumbled so much in that conversation, he was surprised Shepard didn't punch him.

"It was very... awkward. We did finally talk, I explained why I did what I did, she listened to me and finally understood that it wasn't something she did that had upset me." Garrus could still see the relief that came over Shepard as he told her. She was so upset and angry at herself because she thought she had done something to upset Garrus after they kissed. "We talked for hours, laid all our feelings onto the table." He kept his mandibles close to his face, "we then just went from where we left off."

"I imagine that was when you were close to defeating the Collectors?" Gemma only heard the stories of the fight with the Collectors, from the other crew members. Thane had told her the most. The battle was long and bloody. Gemma still did wonder, how the whole crew had made it out alive. Luck? Shepard leadership skills? The bond of the crew working together?

"Yeah, we started a proper relationship after that. Things were... complicated. I didn't know how to do a Turian/human relationship. Joker helped me with extranet sites, it was a slow process, but it got better each day. After the Collector attack, Shepard had to go to Earth for her tribunal, I went to Palavan to talk to my father." Garrus shook his head lightly, "I missed her so much, she found me six months later on Menea, Palavan's largest moon. I was helping coordinate the fight so we didn't lose the moon. It was bittersweet, but the war was still going on, we were to busy to talk about our relationship for about a week after I joined the Normandy again."

"I can imagine how hard it was for you to get some alone time for you both. Shepard is always still busy with reports and meetings, it must be hard for you." Garrus looked down at his feet as he nodded. During their Collector days, they spent as much time together as they could, before the suicide mission. They only had two weeks after defeating the Collectors until Shepard had to take herself and the Normandy back to Earth.

"She offered to drop the crew wherever they wanted to go, most went the Citadel. I wanted to go back home. She dropped me there last, by the end, there was only a handful of us left, including Joker, he wanted to go back to Earth to protect Edi. We agreed she would pretend to be a VI and only work mostly with Joker around, saved his ass from being arrested. Chakwas was not arrested either since she was not technically with the Alliance when she joined Cerberus. The rest got honourable discharge after being questioned for quite a while. Shepard told me all this and saw the pain the crew went through when they had to deal with being interrogated constantly." Thane and Kaidan walked in at that point. They were talking, but then stopped when they saw Garrus and Gemma, deep in conversation.

"Gemma seems quite tired, has she rested since returning from Thessia?" Thane asked, leaning over so the conversation wouldn't leave their little circle.

"No," Kaidan replied as he watched them at the table. Garrus was still talking and Gemma seemed to struggle to fully listen, the bags under her eyes were proof enough that she had not rested since they left Thessia. The medication Chakwas gave her must be making her tired, but Kaidan knew, this is not the first time Gemma had fought going to sleep. "I'm going to try and get her to sleep."

Kaidan walked over to the table, Thane following behind. Gemma looked up when she saw him, "hey, you alright?" Kaidan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You need to get some rest, you'll want to be awake and alert when we land on." Gemma looked up at Thane, he gave her a slight nod, agreeing with Kaidan's words. The tiredness then hit her, she had been awake for hours, she had gotten enough information on her parents to be of some help.

"You're right, a few hours won't do me any harm." Garrus moved the datapads to the side, whilst Kaidan picked up her crutches. "Thank you for the chat, Garrus." He looked up from the datapads. Gemma had one hand on her crutch and the other on Kaidan's hand whilst he stood with the other crutch waiting for her, he loosened his mandibles into a smile and nodded at her.

Thane and Garrus watched them walk to the lift, Thane turned to see the mess on the table, "here, let me help you."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Shepard was in the shuttle bay, working on cleaning her guns and making sure her armour had not taken too much damage during the fight on Thessia. Tali joined her down there to do some suit repairs. "Everything okay with your suit?" Shepard continued to wipe her M-69 Mattock down.

Tali laid the cleaning tools and antibiotic creams she may need. "Yes, just a normal check. I think one of my filters has torn slightly." Shepard walked over to see what she was doing.

"You know, I've never seen how you clean your suit before" Tali saw the curiosity in Shepard's face, she was watching Tali's every move. Tali continued to work on taking the filter out by her bicep.

"Not many people will see us do this, it is more of a personal moment to ourselves. Family and loved ones do sometimes watch or even help us. Our children will watch to get the idea of what they need to do for one day we will not be there to help them." Shepard backed away a little, realising she has just overstepped. Tali caught her sudden change in body language, "don't worry, Shepard. You are one of my best friends, you are always welcome to watch me do this if you wish. I will talk you through it if you like." Shepard nodded in excitement, she felt like a kid in a candy store who had the chance to choose anything they wanted, so she now needed to check out each piece of candy to find the right one.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Commander, we are nearing Horizon," Joker called through the comms. Gemma was in the cockpit, ready to get this mission over and done with. She wanted to pace, but her leg was hurting too much, waking up that morning with her knee bent to be more comfortable was a position she regretted.

Shepard soon arrived, nodding at Gemma as she walked up behind Jokers chair. Edi was ready and set, sitting in the co-pilot seat, checking comms, but everything was still the same, no comms had left or arrived at Sanctuary for over forty-eight hours. About the same time, the mission of Thessia had taken place. "How are we looking?" Joker brought up some visual holograms of Sanctuary.

"Well from this, it looks like somewhere refugees would go for protection, but it is... so quiet. Nothing is coming or going. We haven't even got stealth systems on and they haven't tried to make contact." Gemma looked at the scan, the building was tall, something that would be easily spotted when arriving into the lower planets atmosphere.

"Are there no signs of Cerberus? Or signs the Reapers have found this place. Horizon was hit months ago. How could this place not have been attacked by now?" Shepard could see Horizon through the Normandy's windows, they had ten minutes before they were due to deploy in the shuttle.

Joker sat back in his chair, placing his elbows on the arms of the chair, "no, nothing. No Reapers signals, no Cerberus, not even this shuttle that left Thessia." Shepard cocked her head to the side, she was confused on how this was even possible. Surely the Reapers would want to attack saying that they had been taking humans to produce husks. A refugee camp would be candy land for them to take humans to the camps they had set up as prisons.

"I just don't understand how this is possible?" Gemma said, standing at the back of the wall. "It feels more of a trap than anything else." Shepard nodded with her in agreement, it was either a trap or their lucky day, but nothing has gone to plan so far and this mission seemed too good to be true.

"We still need to go anyway, Kaidan and Garrus should be ready now. Tell Cortez to have the shuttle ready and be ready to leave in five." Shepard turned and walked off. Gemma decided to sit in the other co-pilot seat. She didn't know how to work the controls, so she started to look into the security side of Sanctuary, to see if there anything that might give them an advantage if it does all turn to shit.

"Yes, Commander". Joker got onto the comms to Cortez. Edi stood up, saying her goodbyes and left to catch up with Shepard. "Are you feeling okay?" Gemma turned to see Joker giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Look at you, asking sensible questions." Joker cracked a smile at her, still waiting for her to answer. Gemma leant her head back into the chair, "I'm okay, I'm just hoping we can find them or even a sign of them."

"I understand that, I've been trying to find out about my own family. My dad and sister are out there somewhere, but finding them is near impossible. The colony is so small and far-out, many don't even know it exists." Gemma could see the desperation in his eyes, she didn't know much about his personal life, but she could imagine he had such a harder time than her looking for her family, Horizon is one of the main colonies humanity has.

"I'm sure they are safe, just try your best to find them, that is the best we all can do." She placed her hands over his, Joker looked at it and smiled, "maybe after this, we can finally get back to normal life, as normal as we can." Joker pulled his hand away and started to work on the Normandy's systems, determination pushing him forward, he wanted to get all this behind them.

\--------------------------------------------------

Kaidan and Garrus were already on the shuttle, sitting down whilst they checked their gear. Shepard and Edi came out of the lift, Shepard went straight for the armour locker to get her armour on. "Cortez, we ready to go?" Cortez was working on the back thruster of the shuttle.

"We are good to go, Commander. Just making sure all the systems are good." Edi walked off to join the rest on the shuttle. Steve did the last checks before getting ready to fire up the stealth systems and engines. "How are we looking down there then?"

Edi walked into the cockpit area of the shuttle, "we are unsure at the moment, the information is very dicey. We have no steady leads to help us, all I know is the objective is to find out why the Cerberus agent went to Horizon."

Kaidan popped his head around the corner, "and to find out if Gemma's parents came here for protection." He turned back around to help Garrus get his gun back together, he thought getting it calibrated before they left was a good idea, which it wasn't.

Shepard joined them on the shuttle. "Alright time to go, Cortez got us down there fast and quiet." Cortez gave her the thumbs up when the shuttle started to lift, as the shuttle doors swished closed. Shepard brought out her omni tool. "Okay, this is Gemma's parents. That is our second priority along with finding that asshole Kai Leng." She showed them pictures of her parents, her mum looked just like her, just older, her dad only had the same eyes and hair colour. "We find them alive or dead, they are coming back to Normandy, then Gemma can decide what she wants to do from there, everyone understands?" Everyone nodded in agreement with the plan.

\----------------------------------------------------

The shuttle came into the upper atmosphere of Horizon. Kaidan was talking to Gemma on the comms about their location, he could tell Gemma was nervous about what they might find down there, but she also had to be realistic, if her parents are not there... then she may never find them until long after the war and the dead are finally counted.

"Commander, we have Reaper harvesters orbiting sanctuary." Shepard looked through the visual windows on the shuttle, there were more than a dozen harvesters just continually flying around, no people to be seen in sight. "Wait there is also a message here, playing it now." Cortez brought up the static message, the words started as grumbled, stretched words, "this is.....Oriana Lawson... sta-y...away from Sanctuary. It is not as it seems." The whole crew other than Kaidan and Cortez knew who Oriana was.

"Dammit, that was Miranda's sister" Kaidan knew Miranda was part of the crew that helped Shepard with the Collectors. "We might be too late before we even get there! Land us there now!" Shepard commanded. Cortez obliged by diving the shuttle down as fast as its engines could, they landed a few clicks from the front of the building, it was high enough to reach the cloud bank, this building would be able to hold thousands of refugees.

As the shuttle doors opened, they all jumped out, guns at the ready. Cortez took the shuttle back to the Normandy before Harvesters saw the shuttle and pursued him. The front of the building was nearly destroyed, shuttles, rubble and dust scattered everywhere. "Everyone keep an eye on our six and don't let Cerberus get the jump on us this time, this building is obviously owned by them and god knows what the Illusive Man has happening here."

The courtyard had stairs leading towards the building, rubble made some of the stairs crack and cave through. They approached with caution, but it was still quiet. Static rang through their comms. "Commander, do you hear that?" Kaidan asked as they got in cover to see what the cause of the static was.

"It is our comms being blocked, we have now lost contact with the Normandy, it would explain why no comms are leaving the facility" Edi called out from behind a collapsed metal beam. Kaidan was agitated by this, he promised Gemma he would feed her reports as the mission progressed. They continued forward, as they walked up the stairs, they heard a scream from a Harvester overhead and then the sound of failing shuttle engines. Shepard was worried it was Cortez at first, but the white Cerberus logoed shuttle crashed a few meters ahead of them. "Commander, watch out," Edi called out. Everyone stopped and looked up, the Harvester had landed on the side of the roof, looking down to see if the shuttle was still functioning, happy it wasn't, the Harvester pulled its wings out and flew off to attack more in the sky.

The shuttle doors opened, dazed Cerberus agents and phantoms appeared from inside, the moment they saw Shepard, they got their guns out and went on the attack. "Everyone get into cover and don't let them jump onto our level!" Shepard commanded.

\--------------------------------------------------

Gemma tried just about everything to calm herself down, but her nerves were getting the better of her. She made Joker especially nervous when her biotics started to show, the light blue was making it difficult for him to concentrate when he feared Gemma would attack the ship out of frustration. "Please don't break anything," he said quietly, Gemma heard him and looked up.

She looked down at her hands, realising her biotics had activated themselves again, "uh, sorry." She calmed herself down with a few deep breaths and her biotics responded by depleting around her skin, they sent a cold sensation down her spine, as if for a warning. "Don't worry, I could never hurt the Normandy. This is my home for now and this is Edi's body, I would never forgive myself for hurting her." Joker looked over, relief fell over him.

"I'm glad to hear that." He looked back at the terminal when Cortez was calling through to him so only anyone on the bridge could hear him. "Hey Cortez, how is it going?" Gemma sat forward in her seat, waiting in anticipation.

"We got down there safely enough, but Harvesters are swarming the place." Joker didn't expect anything less. "The last thing I heard was Cerberus is there in strength and the Illusive Man seems to want to do something with the facility, after that the comms cut, they are being blocked. We have to wait for them to drop the jamming tool that is causing this problem. I'm coming into the dock in three minutes, Cortez out." Joker pushed the call application to the side to get the docking doors open for the shuttle to come in, as long as Reapers don't find the Normandy they will be staying close to Horizon.

"Fuck! How are we meant to find out what's going on now?!" Gemma said aggressively, Joker sat back, rubbing his face and lifting his hat off his head for a moment of cool breeze on his head. "I knew I should of went."

Joker snorted at her, Gemma turned to look at him, brows furrowed, "oh come on," he said with a chuckle. "What were you going to do? Follow behind and bitch slap people with your crutches?" He placed his hat back on, giving Gemma a small smirk as he went back to work.

Gemma looked at him for a moment, then out at the window, she didn't know if she should slap him or laugh at him. "You think your fucking hilarious, don't you?" He didn't say anything, just turning and putting his thumbs up with a big goofy smile, Gemma scoffed and flinged his hat off his head with a small biotic field.

"Hey!" he shouted, he turned in his chair to try to pick it up off the floor, it was too far for him to reach without getting out of his seat. Gemma felt bad so she picked it up with a stasis bubble, lightly placing it into Joker's hand. "Thank you," he said, mockingly as he dusted it down and placed it back on his head.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Shepard and the crew fought through the soldiers and phantoms easily enough, walking through the main reception area, it looked like a processing area with a VI asking for all comm devices to be handed in at the reception before they went into the main building. Shepard looked around at the computers that had not been blown to bits, most of the data seemed to have been deleted for security measures.

The sound of shuttle engines filled the air, multiple Cerberus shuttles leaving the tower that stood before them. "Shepard, look," Kaidan pointed up, she looked up, three shuttles took off at high speeds to outrun the Harvesters.

"Well, that is where we are now heading." She continued to look through the terminals, trying to find any names or descriptions that match Gemma's parents.

"Shepard, there is another landing pad over here," Garrus called out. Kaidan and Edi came down from the stairs across from them, two shuttles that had crash-landed were in front of them. Shepard walked closer whilst Edi checked the other.

"This one is empty," Edi called out, she walked back over to the one to her right which Shepard was looking inside. Kaidan knelt by a body with his omni-tool out. "He seems young," Edi said quietly, she had always accepted seeing the deaths of organics, but younger people seemed to trouble her, they shouldn't die of such horrible causes.

"He is young, barely sixteen, he has broken ribs and it has caused his lungs to puncture and bleed internally." Kaidan stood up, angry that this kid died believing that he was coming to safety, the Reapers did this to this kid. "He has been dead a few hours, no way he could have been saved." Kaidan took a minute to look down at the body, he knew he couldn't leave him like that. Kaidan placed his gun in its holster and scooped the kid in his arms, finding a small soiled area that is meant for flowers to grow, Kaidan carries him over and gently places him down, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shepard came back out of the shuttle, a few datapads in her hands. "These are messages that were meant to be sent to his family, Edi copies them and when we get back, try to track them down and if they are still alive then send them the news about their son and these messages, he would have wanted them to know his last minutes." Edi pulled her omni-tool out to copy the messages pinned to the datapads.

"Of course, Commander." They all got back to the task at hand, another office was behind them which ran under the one from upstairs. As they walked in, the bodies of both Cerberus and Rachni were found. They heard talking up ahead, Shepard got behind a metal structure and opened fire. The Cerberus soldiers were startled by the attack and they got taken out quickly, Garrus used a Concussive shock, the impact killed two troopers. Kaidan used his assault rifle and biotics to take two more off their balance with a small stasis bubble that pulled them to their knees. Edi used her decoy to distract the others and commanded it to shoot them along with Shepard.

They looked around, but as before, most of the terminals were destroyed and copies had been wiped. They found a door that was open leading to a smaller room which then led to a courtyard, a terminal was in front of them, showing a fuzzed picture and a vid on loop, but it was mostly full of static. "Give me a minute, let me see if I can get it working." Shepard pulled her gun to the side with her right arm as she typed with the left.

"This is Miranda Lawson. If you've been able to get this far, you must be desperate or stupid." The picture showed photos of Sanctuary, Shepard stepped back so everyone could see. "Listen to me, this is not a refugee camp, this is a Cerberus base run by my father, Henry Lawson. Turn back now. There is no help to be found here... all communication is being blocked from the central tower." There was silence for a couple of seconds, "sanctuary is a lie. Stay away!"

"Okay." Shepard took in a deep breath, "we have Cerberus, Gemma's parents, Reapers and Miranda's batshit crazy father. Anyone know how this all fits?" They all carried on to the smaller courtyard, water covered the area, Edi was able to find a console to flush the water out so they can find a side entrance into the building.

"If we get to the central tower. I can hack the terminal and leak all information about Sanctuary and then we can contact the Normandy again." They all went down the ladders as the water flushed itself out of the filters. They walked carefully through the washed-up pond, a lot of technology seems to have been hidden here, Edi caught onto one particular panel, she stopped and brought her omni-tool out. "This is Reaper technology, Shepard." The rest of the crew joined her, the panel was different from the others, far more advanced than just some panels under a pond. "Cerberus has found a way to use this technology, I'm not sure why."

Shepard carried on towards the doors in front of them, "another question we need to find the answers for." They continued walking through two hallways, most of the terminals were shut down. Shepard saw a darkened room at the end of the second hallway, they continued slowly, the room was some sort of control centre. "Look for a switch to get the power running again."

They split up around the room, Edi walked around to the upper controls, they were all shut down and using minimal power. "Commander, I have found the switch, just need a moment to bring power back online." Everyone joined Edi, the screens above their head started to come online, old CCTV footage playing.

"The hell?" Kaidan muttered as he looked at the screen closest to him, "those are the refugees." Everyone was watching, with disgust on their faces. The refugees were being processed into tubes, the flesh from their skin melted off, steam coming off their body. Shepard dropped her mouth open in pure shock, the refugees dropped to their knees inside the tubes as they scraped at the window to try and get out, they were being processed into husks. "Shit, those are husks! They are making husks?" Kaidan's question was definitely rhetorical.

"These are the same tubes that we found on the Collector ship, they nearly killed half my damn crew, but those turned them to flesh, not husks, this is definitely Reaper tech," Shepard said in disgust. "Edi can you try and find a name log, see if you can find Gemma's parents." Edi sat down at the terminal to hack through their systems.

Shepard looked past the upper terminals, the windows in front of them were blacked out. Shepard and Garrus walked down to the lower area and turned the light on, the room on the other side was some sort of warehouse. Husks swamped the area, the light seemed to have made them startled, they all ran for the wall and pipes to get out of sight. Shepard stepped a little closer to the window, a husk threw its body into the window, Shepard stumbled into Garrus with a fright. "You okay?" Garrus turned her around, he saw the husk disappear above the window, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at him, Garrus could see she was holding back the fear, three years on and seeing husks is something that not everyone can get used to. "Edi, have you found anything?" Edi was transferring some data over to her Omni-tool.

"Yes, I think her parents are here somewhere, they have different last names. Lynn and Daniel Robinson, they've been placed under as a married couple, something has caught my attention." Shepard walked over to Edi, as she brought up the information of a missing person's report. "Daniel reported Lynn as missing after their second week here." Shepard looked down at Edi's omni-tool, the picture showed Gemma's mother, her looks had changed slightly, her hair was shorter and dyed.

"Can you try and find anywhere that she might be?" Edi nodded, she put her omni-tool away and got her gun back out, "okay, let's get going." They all went out to the next door, towards the tower.

"Commander this doesn't make sense," Kaidan said, following close behind as they went through the next door, "there has to be more to this: Why does Cerberus want mindless husks for?" Shepard agreed with Kaidan, there was much more to the story than just mindless husks.

"Well it does explain why the Reapers want this place blown to bits, it is a threat to them." The doors led them to another small office, most of the terminals were shut down or running on emergency power. Shepard found another terminal, Miranda's voice could be heard in low static. "Hang on, there is another one here." Shepard fixed the terminal.

The video showed Miranda running up to the terminal and typed swiftly. "The Reaper forces have made a mess of the facility. I'm shutting down the power to the processing plant to lock them down, this should keep them out of the entrance as well." Miranda was seen walking away at a quick pace and the screen turned back to static, Shepard was about to walk away, but Edi stopped her.

"Commander, wait, the terminal is coming back on," Edi said. They all turned, the video turned to a security camera of Kai Leng walking into a comms room. "Ms Lawson does not know he is here," Edi informed them.

"Miranda Lawson has arrived sooner than expected, you want me to deal with her?" He talked into a terminal, swinging his sword around in eagerness. Shepard could only imagine he wanted to finish the fight he had with Miranda, she did warn Shepard about the fight she had with him a while back. Miranda barely made it out with her life, he was good and much faster from his fight with Anderson. Shepard could imagine that the fine upgrades from Cerberus gave him the confidence to think he can beat anyone.

"Only if she gets in your way, stay focused on getting the research data." Shepard instantly knew it was the Illusive man, "find it and get out." The terminal fell silent and shut itself off.

"We need to get moving, move out." The lower side of the doors turned green to give access, the second Shepard got through the door a husk tried to grab for her. She headshot it, falling to the floor in a pile in its own blue blood. Kaidan used his biotics to throw the husks around, their bodies bounced off the walls, Edi used her decoy to lure some of the husks to it.

They fought through the hordes of them, Shepard killed the last one with her biotic punch. She walked down the stairs to more panels, she found a terminal that had an audio log saved. Edi pressed the play button and got ready to download the file if it was of importance. "I've spent the last week making small adjustments to increase processing efficiency." Shepard didn't know the voice, but the accident matched Mirandas. 

"Edi, what is the name saved under that file?" Edi looked over the file.

"Henry Lawson, he seems to be the lead scientist for this facility." Shepard didn't know whether Henry was still at the facility, but she imagined that he was one of the first to be evacuated. Kaidan and Garrus went on ahead to make sure there were no more husks.

The recording continued, "we've confirmed the results of Cerberus experiments involving the husks creatures. A crude, but necessary, first step in decoding how the Reapers communicate." There was a short pause, "the key is how the Reaper signal interacts with the nanides implanted within the subject's body." Henry let out a small sigh, "it's early yet, but we are making progress."

"Commander, we have company," Garrus shouted. They all got into cover, Shepard saw two banshees coming their way, they disappeared for a moment and then reappeared even closer. Edi used her decoy to distract the banshee from the right. Garrus and Shepard both took on the banshee to their left, Shepard used her biotics to counteract the banshees own biotics. Garrus used his sniper with concussive rounds to shoot the weak points of the banshees body.

Kaidan helped Edi take down the banshee that had destroyed Edi's decoy, Edi got out of cover and headshot the banshee, it fell to its knees, screaming the high sorrow which hurt Kaidan's ears. A ravager slowly walked around the corner, Garrus and Kaidan shot at its sacks, little swarmers poured out. Shepard used a shockwave, their bodies exploded into small puddles of dark blue blood, it wasn't far off the same as an Asari. Kaidan and Garrus went up the small set of stairs that the banshees and ravager came through.

Shepard and Edi went through the door on the lower level, they all led out of the same area, more computers and medical equipment were scattered around them. Marauders started to appear on the upper balconies, they all made quick work of them. The upper side of the room stretched out, large parts of equipment stuck out and extended back into the walls, they followed the room down to the end, it closed off into a small office, more computers and terminals. "Commander, there is another log here from Henry Lawson," Edi called out, she hacked the terminal to play the log, Kaidan and Garrus hung back to make sure no more Reapers ground forces appeared.

"The pursuit of efficiency had revealed an important fact. The Reaper's use of 'dragon's teeth' to create husks is ingenious." Shepard knew the dragon's teeth were the long spikes she saw along her journey fighting the Reapers. The Geth used them the first time to create the husks from humans back on Eden Prime, the log continued, "the Reaper nanites attach themselves to the adrenaline released a quickly move through the body to speed conversion to the final husk stage."

"Edi, download this, we haven't been able to learn even this much in the time we have had to study husks." Edi acknowledged the command and started to download it to her omni-tool.

"What kind of monster would do this to people? I don't get it," Kaidan said as they joined them at the terminal. Edi finished the download, he walked over to the door they had to leave through, he saw another banshee, but it was trapped on the other side of the window. It tried to attack, but the window was too strong to break from its biotics. "Shepard, this has another log." They all joined him, Edi hacked it and started the download all information, she didn't need Shepard's command to download, it was too important to leave behind.

She played the log. "Dr Nuri's legacy work with subject Paul Grayson provides a key element to our work here. Using the addictive drug 'red sand' to break down the will was inspired but proved unreliable for general application. We've proven that adrenalin and its cross-species equivalent is most effective and efficient." They all carried on towards the door, keeping a close eye on the banshee as they walked past.

The room led to another mix of office/equipment space, Shepard heard the terminal closest to the door playing another vid that Miranda had recorded. "This terminal is damaged, hang on." She holstered her weapon and pulled the panel off underneath the terminal that was playing the vid on loop and had a fuzzed-out picture.

"Maybe we will get more answers on why the Reapers want this place shut down," Kaidan said as he covered her six, Shepard dug through the wires to find the broken one and did a small patch fix on it.

"It doesn't make sense, I Thought Cerberus and the Reapers were getting along, something changed, but what?" She nearly mumbled it to herself. Kaidan just about picked up what she said, she heard the terminal come back to life. "Ah, there we go, we might find out now."

Miranda's voice started to play through the vid, "heading to the tower to disable the communication scrambler. I have to get the word out, some refugees have turned into husks." Miranda showed a picture of an experimental room with tubes that were used to turn the humans into husks. "Some are indoctrinated and shipped to the Illusive Man, whoever's left is used in experiments. The data indicates that my father is trying to figure out how Reaper indoctrination works."

Shepard closed the vid, "tricking refugees with food and shelter only to turn them into test subjects, and for what?" She said with a snarl, Garrus moved closer to her, he wanted to make sure she was okay, but he knew he still needed to act professionally for the rest of the crew.

"This is disgusting, this scale of all this..." he said, agreeing with Shepard's disgust, Edi walked closer.

"Note that she said they are shipped to the Illusive Man, I can use that data to track him and find his current location." She got another alert on her omni-tool, "Commander," she said in a hurry. Shepard turned around in one full motion. "I have been scanning the area to see any life signs, other than Reapers. I have found one life sign not far from us, the room seems to be small and compact, it could be Gemma's mother hiding out." Shepard placed her hand on Edi's shoulder.

"And this is why you are with us, Edi, good catch, we will check that area on our way to the tower, that is where Miranda said she was heading." They readied up and got back into position with Shepard at the lead.

They quickly checked the area and found some data files with information on the tests they have run on subjects, the stairs led to the same room as before, equipment in the walls and on the other side, Reapers.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Back on the ship, Joker had little luck getting through to the ground team, all he could learn was the communication scrambler wasn't something even Edi could hack her way through, let alone the tech he had on the ship. Thane had arrived to help as he could. "Still nothing?" Gemma asked.

"Nope. I can't do anything, we have to hope that Shepard can find the source of the jamming tower and unlock it." Gemma banged her head against the neck rest of the seat in a huff, Thane stood behind her chair, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay calm, Siha, we will find them." Gemma wanted to believe him, but she didn't have much hope.

"I want to believe you, Thane, but I feel as if we are just too late, it has been months since I last saw my mum being dragged away from me. I don't even know what happened to my dad." She blinked the tears away before they rolled down her face. "I think it's time to give up and just accept they have gone." She stood up from her chair, Joker watched as Thane got ready to help her.

"Siha.." Gemma held her hand up and started to slowly hobble away.

"Please, Thane, don't, we did what we could, I'll be in my room if you need me." Thane wanted to follow, but he knew she needed her space, he watched as she walked off towards the lift. Joker couldn't look for too long without needing to check systems again.

"I really hope they find her parents, she only has Kaidan right now and it is not enough for her," Joker said as Thane sat in the seat previously occupied by Gemma.

"Indeed, it is something that would change the scale of her future. Is there anything I can assist you in?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The Reapers were giving Shepard and the crew more resistance, the fight took much longer than before and ended with Garrus getting a bullet to the arm, nothing some medgi-gel couldn't fix. They searched the perimeter, they found another terminal that Miranda was talking from, Shepard activated the vid.

"Heavy resistance outside the tower, if you're receiving this. I've got evidence you can't ignore." She sounded more desperate this time, "confirmation that my father is working for the Illusive Man." Miranda changed the vid to another vid from a security camera, she was able to hack into.

It showed Henry looking at a hologram of the tubes used to convert the husks. "I have your report on the process, Mr Lawson. Cut to the point, can you do it?" Shepard instantly knew that was the voice of the Illusive Man.

Henry paced back and forth, placing his hand close to his mouth as he replied. "Theoretically, control is possible, yes. The Reaper subjects we converted are responding, but it's difficult to maintain." He stood back in front of the tube hologram.

"I thought that might be the case. Not to worry, Henry, with Sanctuary's help, we'll get it sorted." The vid ended.

"He is talking about controlling the Reaper ground forces? Is that.... even possible?" Kaidan asked, he couldn't take his eyes off the screen as it played just static.

Shepard looked over at him and back at the vidscreen. "I don't know, I'll play the rest." She played the next security camera footage, this time Henry was standing in front of a hologram of the tower.

"We have done it. We've found a way to co-opt their control signal." He turned around to face the camera, "as long as the Reaper troops remain in close proximity to our signal, we can maintain control indefinitely." He stopped in front of the camera leaning over some terminal panels.

"Excellent news, and how could we extrapolate this technique to apply this to the Reaper's themselves?" The Illusive Man asked, the camera panned out.

Henry dipped his head in disappointment, "that is a much bigger challenge." The vid turned back to static.

"No wonder why the Reaper's attacked this place," Shepard said quietly, it all made sense to her now. The Reaper's found out about Cerberus wanting to control them, so destroying this place was the only way to prevent it from happening. "The good news is, this is our main link to Cerberus." She typed on the terminal again to see if she can find anything else from the vid.

Another security camera came through, the vid showed Miranda walking up to a terminal before Kai Leng dropped from the ceiling, using his biotics to break his fall. Miranda threw herself on the floor to miss the attack, Shepard dropped the access ladder, "dammit, let's hope she's ready for him."

"Wait, Commander! The location is close to here. it's in the next room over." Shepard wanted to get going, but she needed to make sure this was or wasn't Gemma's mum, Edi saw the door to their left, she needed a minute to hack through it.

"We need to be quick, if it is her and she's injured then Kaidan" She pointed at him, "you are going to have to stay with her until we can finish this." Edi hacked the door, the room was some sort of storage cupboard. "Edi scan the area, Garrus watches the door, Kaidan came with me and looked around for any compartments that might show where she might be." They all split up to do their jobs. Garrus loaded his sniper and watched through his scope from the other side of the room, Kaidan and Shepard started from each side of the room together, Edi stood in the middle of the room and scanned.

A few minutes in, Edi got the scan done. "Commander, the room is by the far side left, behind this terminal." Shepard ran over, the terminal was a slide moving terminal for better accessibility, the door on the other side was small and wasn't big enough to fit someone of Garrus or Kaidan size in, she was about to open the door when she heard whimpering, "please go away," a small voice cried out.

"Lynn? Is that you? It's Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy." The crying stopped, she heard movement on the other side of the door. "Please open the door. I'm here to help... your daughter is on my ship."

"Gem... Gemma? My Gemma?" The door unlocked from the inside, Lynn didn't push it open. Shepard heard the ruffling of her pulling herself back inside the room, Shepard looked up at Kaidan and Edi, who were also huddled around the door, Garrus took a peak now and then, but he didn't leave his post.

Shepard wrapped her gloved hand around the door and slowly pulled it open, they all moved as the door moved towards them, it was dark inside and full of dust and dirt. Shepard shined the light on her chest plate, and Kaidan tried to hold back the cough from the amount of dust that fell from the frame of the door.

There was a small tunnel and then a small room on the other side, not enough headspace to fully stand up. The line shined on the skinny legs of a woman huddled up, she held her hand in the air to block out of the light from the torch, her eyes trying to adjust. "Sorry, can you come out and we will help you." Lynn didn't reply at first, "please Lynn, we are here to help, Gemma is waiting for you." She saw Lynn get on her hands and knees as she scattered to the entrance of the door, Edi and Kaidan stood up straight and moved back to give her space.

Lynn poked her head out and looked around the room, she finally landed on Shepard who was knelt down looking back at her, the stench coming from Lynn's body was enough to make Shepard hold her breath for a moment, she didn't show Lynn the change in her body language, not wanting to scare her away. "I know you."

"I know, I remember helping Horizon back then. Come on, we need to get you checked over. Kaidan?" Lynn shot her head to look at Kaidan as she took Shepard's hand to stand up fully, he walked over closer, he was the best medic on hand to help.

When Lynn fully stood up, she grunted in pain as they all heard the sound of her back cracking from being crouched for so long. They all looked at her, even Garrus, she was skin and bone, her clothes dirty and full holes, her eyes and cheeks were sunken in and her hair was dirt brown with parts of it snapped off, mostly from malnutrition. "How long have you been in there?" Shepard asked as Kaidan got his omni-tool out to give her a full scan.

"Three days straight," She said with a struggle, "I need... water. " Kaidan finished his scan and started to apply medi-gel to her cuts and bruises. "Food, please food." They didn't have much other than protein bars.

Kaidan grabbed one from her belt, she snatched it from him, he let her do it and devour the bar in one. "We need to get going, Kaidan can you stay with her?" He nodded and got his water out to give to Lynn.

"Please, stay," Lynn said with a full mouth, she swayed a little. Edi grabbed a chair and placed it under her before she collapsed, she tried drinking the water in one, but Shepard stopped her.

"Slow down, you'll make yourself sick. I want to stay, but I have a few more things to do so we can all get out alive. Kaidan will stay with you and protect you, you'll wanna get to know him..." Kaidan held his hand out to her.

"Not the time, Shepard, just get going." Shepard gave him a lopsided smile and took off with Garrus and Edi, they locked the door behind them. Kaidan grabbed a chair and sat down in a huff with his gun on his lap, Lynn watched him and she drank her water.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Shepard, Edi and Garrus climbed the ladder, Shepard was worried about leaving Kaidan alone if the Reaper's came inforce...she just hoped that he could hold them off, she also hoped that the Reaper's would follow her the more she went towards the tower.

They got to the top of the ladder, Garrus was the last one up. Ravagers and marauders were already waiting for them at the other side of the warehouse. Shepard rolled across to the other side of the wall for cover, the bullets from the ravager barely missed her. Garrus got into position and used his rifle, making quick work with his multiple head-shots towards the marauders, their bodies dropped to the ground with the small amount of blood leaking from the bullet wound.

Edi used her decoy and sent it into the middle of the fighting, it didn't last long, but it caused the ravages to turn around. Shepard used her charge, knocking past two of them, forcing them to fall to their knees, she then powered her biotics into her hand, unleashing it with a nova, it didn't kill them, but it did throw them in opposite directions, she quickly ran back into cover before they got back to their feet.

Garrus looked up and saw a shield booster that worked to keep the Reaper forces shields up, he destroyed it before it used the shield booster on the Reaper forces, making a loud growling noise as it dropped to the floor. Shepard noticed and gave him a sharp nod, Edi moved up closer to Shepard, husks started to come out of the door from the other side, she shot them down before they got too close.

"Shepard, they aren't letting up," Garrus shouted from afar, they had nowhere to go to use for flanking measures, more ravagers came through, they all huddled closer together, Shepard had a plan.

"Edi, on my signal use a decoy just behind where the ravagers are. Garrus use as many concussion shocks as you can." Edi and Garrus acknowledged their commands. Shepard knew this was gonna hurt more than just killing the ravagers, she got behind cover, crouching closer together, she concentrated on her biotics, building them up, this was a once use trick that she could barely do. "Edi, Garrus. Now!"

Edi sent her decoy behind from the ravagers, they all turned to shoot at it. Shepard stood out from behind cover, they had not noticed her, until the flash of blue around her body. They started to turn around, but it was too late. Shepard landed in the middle of them. Garrus had sent the third concussion shock. The ravager's bullets bounced off Shepard's barrier, it wouldn't last much longer, she had only one chance to do it.

She jumped into the air, bringing her arm above her head, she needed to get as much force as she could, landing with one leg bent for her knee to take the impact and the other to land on her foot, she let out all her biotic energy into a nova. Garrus had sent his fifth concussion shock, Edi was able to get her decoy recharged and let it off again, this time back from Shepard's position. The ravagers had fallen, but it wouldn't be for long, all this was happening within seconds in Shepard's eyes, she had just moments to do her nova again before the biotic energy disappeared, she did the same stance as before. This nova was not as effective, but it was enough to kill them all. Edi and Garrus moved from cover to join her, Shepard needed a minute, but she couldn't stay out of cover, she rolled back across next to a wall beam. Garrus and Edi finished off the rest of the husks and marauders.

The fighting came to a stop and silence fell before them, Garrus went on ahead to the room at the end of the warehouse to make sure there weren't any more hostiles. Edi ran over to Shepard, omni-tool out and at the ready to scan her vitals and amp. "Are you well, Shepard?" Shepard held her finger up for the moment, requesting a second to catch her breath.

Edi did the scan and everything seemed fine, her heart rate was elevated, but nothing to be alarmed about. "Alright, I'm good, wish we didn't leave all the protein bars with Kaidan," She said panting. Shepard stood up straight, slowly walking with Edi at her side, Garrus had scoped their area and there were no signs of any more Reaper forces.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Lynn and Kaidan had sat in silence for the last ten minutes, Lynn had eaten three protein bars and drank nearly a litre of water, more slowly this time, she was more perked up and her wounds had stopped stinging from the help of the medgi-gel.

Kaidan looked at the floor most of the time, he couldn't imagine what Shepard and the crew were going through, trying to get to that tower, but Lynn needed someone to be with her and he was happy to help her. He looked down at his gun, wiping away the dirt and dust. "Is Gemma okay?" Kaidan looked up, Lynn looking back at him, her hands wrapped around the water bottle.

"She is doing okay, she is racking her head back on the ship, hoping we would find you and her father. May I ask you something?" Lynn put the bottle to her lips, nodding in the process. "Why did you go missing? I'm guessing you weren't forced into that small room?"

Lynn shook her head, "no. I knew something was not right the moment we landed. I tried to convince my husband to leave, but he said 'it was their best option'," she said using air quotes. "Then I heard them talking, the walls seemed to talk about the horrors of this place, so I tried to leave." Lynn looked down at the floor, "Daniel refused to leave and we got into a bad fight. I left without him, my main priority was to find Gemma, I didn't want to leave my husband, but I couldn't let my daughter live out there all alone, but the people here said they could not allow me to leave, for my own protection. So I did some digging and found out that there were actually Cerberus." Kaidan lifted an eyebrow at her, "yes, I know. I've heard stories, I knew something was bad if they were letting just anyone come for free food, water and shelter, it sounded too good to be true."

"I can't imagine how you were able to deal with all this on your own, it must have been hard." Kaidan sat his gun on the floor, leaning it against the leg of his chair, Lynn looked at the room around her.

"I found this room after I nearly got caught by security, then the little room I found when I was searching the room for any more information that might help me understand everything. I was doing good at first, sneaking out during the night. I started to learn my way around and found the best hiding places. I tried to contact my husband, but I never found him, then before I knew it, this place was being attacked." She drank more of the water, then put some in her hands and washed her face, the days of dirt and grime needed to be washed away.

"It's the Reapers, they want this place shut down. I can explain more once we get you checked over and cared for, we have an amazing doctor onboard." Lynn washed her face a bit more, then placed the bottle down, she looked at Kaidan, he looked familiar to her, then it clicked.....

"I know you, you were on Horizon last year," she said with a small smile. Kaidan nodded with her being correct. "I need to know, how did Gemma come to fighting alongside Commander Shepard?" Kaidan smirked a little, it was quite the story, but the short version would be best for the time being.

"I found her on the Citadel, she was passed out on the floor. She woke up for a moment, freaked out when I told her where she was and passed out again, turns out her biotic amps had overheated so they had to be replaced. Then I let her stay with me until she had the all-clear, I was also sick after being attacked on Mars a couple of weeks before." Lynn had completely turned in her seat to listen to him, Kaidan stopped to look at the door every few minutes. "Then we found out some... interesting things about her biotics and soon the Alliance wanted her to be with me and train her. Shepard let us come aboard after a Citadel attack from Cerberus that could have gone a lot more south if Gemma wasn't there, she is now a Second Lieutenant of the Normandy." Lynn opened her mouth but quickly closed it, she could not believe how far her daughter had come in the middle of a war. "She has along the way, not stopped trying to search for you and her father, it was much luck that we got the signal to come here."

"When you say interesting information about her biotics, what did you exactly mean by that?" Kaidan didn't know how much he should say, this is a lot of information for Lynn to take in and he didn't want to upset her in any way, if it was her father they had found, Kaidan would have never had mentioned anything about biotics, knowing his views on the subject.

"I won't go into the complicated stuff about it, but Gemma is one of the strongest biotic the galaxy will probably ever see, she puts the biotics of an Asari out of the window." Lynn slumped in her chair, she knew the accident years ago would have been so much more in the years to come with how far Gemma went with her biotics compared to other biotic kids Lynn had met.

"This is all my fault, that crash on Thessia is what started all this. I have to say I'm sorry and hope she forgives me." Kaidan gave her a sympathetic smile., h knew the story from Thessia, this wasn't something that he could give an opinion on, that is something Gemma needs to talk to her mum about and hopefully her dad if they can find him, he did think that they should have found him by now. "Why is she not here now?" The question broke Kaidan's train of thought.

"Uhh... well... we got into a fight on Thessia with a Cerberus agent, he broke Gemma's leg." Lynn changed her facial expression very quickly, Kaidan held his hands up, "don't worry she is fine, just some crutches and out of duty for a couple of weeks." Lynn nodded slowly, she hated to think of what Gemma has gone through without her. "I'll see how Shepard is doing." Kaidan stood up and placed his index finger on his earpiece. He hoped that they were still in close proximity for him to be able to reach them. "Shepard? You there?" He waited and hoped for a response.

\----------------------------------------------------

The crew walked through the many experimental rooms, most had dead husks inside that had not survived the process. Edi had caught the attention of one husk, it was still half-human. They all stood around it, looking at the name on the terminal next to the body. "Shepard? You there?" Shepard heard the crackling voice through her headpiece.

"Edi, can you make it clearer? Kaidan, how are things going?" Shepard heard some ruffling in the background, then the sound quality got better.

"Good, Lynn is feeling a lot better. How are things you end?" Kaidan waited for a response, but nothing but static came through. "Shepard you there? Everything okay?" He waited.

Shepard didn't know how to respond, she was currently looking down at the body of Daniel, his body is half-human and half-husk. Blood poured from his mouth, internal injuries Edi got from scans. Garrus looked closer, one eye was a blue lifeless colour of a husk and the other was the brown human colour he saw from the pictures Gemma gave them. "We have... uhh.. found Gemma's father." She took a moment and Edi was still scanning his body, his skin was charcoal grey of burns with the blue of husk skin, flesh that had rotted shows he's been like this a few days, "he's gone, they tried to turn him into a husk, but the process failed."

Kaidan could hear the cracks and croaks coming from Shepard's voice as she spoke. "Fuck!" He looked over at Lynn, she was too busy drinking her water, to pay much attention to his conversation. "Well I'll keep it to myself, for now, I don't want to alarm her." Shepard agreed with him.

"It's the best choice, for now, we will bring his body back to the Normandy with us. For now, sit tight, we are not far from Miranda's location, then we can drop the communication blocker, Shepard out." She turned her comm off and stepped closer to Daniel's body, she could only imagine what he had felt in his last moments. She took her gloved hand and placed it gently on his head, there was no warmth left in him, just coldness, she pulled her hand down and closed his eyes, hopefully, he can now go at peace.

Garrus had looked around a little more, Shepard and Edi had taken the time to place his body down and laid him back down to the floor, placing his hands over his chest. Edi was taking scans of any relevance when Garrus called Shepard over, joining him by a side door, he points at a sideways moving lift. "This will get us closer to the tower."

Edi joined them as Garrus hacked the controls to take them to the end upper platform, they all jumped to the platform. Another experimental room, this time it was more damaged, and Shepard could see why, at the of the room, off to the right-hand corner were two brutes and three banshees. "Shepard!" Garrus shouted, "we need to get into cover now."

"Stay out of their reach and push forward. Edi used those damn decoys." Edi was able to use her decoy this time to attack, she took on the banshees before they got too close. The brutes, however, were much closer, this was down to Garrus and Shepard, Garrus readied his assault rifle and concussive shock, his sniper was useless in this situation.

Shepard used her biotics to the best of her ability, throwing constant warps. One dropped to the ground fairly quickly with Garrus shooting it right in the eye, the others turned to Shepard, she needed to use her nova again. Edi had taken down one of the banshees, her decoy was destroyed, so whilst waiting for it to recharge she had to use her other abilities, overload didn't do much damage, but only enough to stun them for just a second.

Shepard looked down the hallway, there was the lift they needed to get to the tower, one more brute and banshee stood in their way. Edi swapped with Shepard and helped Garrus take on the brute whilst Shepard took on the banshee, she used her warp to try and counteract the banshees strong blows of biotics.

Garrus used his concussive shock on the brute and shot its eyes with his sniper rifle, now being further away to use it. Edi used her decoy to distract and also do damage to the brute. Shepard finally was able to drop the banshee with her nova when it got to close for her to use her gun, she turned around on her heel to see the brute coming closer, it was moving slower, obviously taking a beating from Garrus and Edi.

Shepard warmed her biotics up for one more push and she used her charge to crash into the back of the brute, it dropped to the floor with a low growl and thud. Edi and Garrus came out of cover, checking around them, Shepard took a moment to catch her breath, this would be the last charge and Nova she could do for a while.

"You alright?" Garrus asked, jogging over to her. Shepard leaned upright, placing her hand on his shoulder, still panting for air. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, the lift is at the end of the corridor, let's go. Miranda should be there, hoping she is still alive." They all jogged to the lift, Shepard slammed her fist onto the tower button, at first, the lift asked for access codes before going, Edi was able to quickly hack through them.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The doors opened to a small office, another set of doors right across theirs, Shepard held her hand up when she heard muffled voices, she quickly rushes off again running for the door when she hears the sound of biotics and glass smashing on the floor.

They all walked into the room, guns at the ready. Shepard saw Miranda's head just poking up from the top of a table, she was wounded and covered in blood. "Shepard?!" Miranda called out in plea.

They walked in a little further, Oriana, Miranda's sister was facing Henry Lawson until he saw a glance of Shepard and the crew, he grabbed Oriana by the neck using his arm to wrap around her throat, he pinned his gun on Shepard. "Ah... Commander Shepard, excellent timing."

Shepard slowed her walk a little, she wanted to get a good luck at Miranda. "Put the gun down," Shepard said with a sarcastic attitude, Henry smirked at her.

"No, Oriana tried to shoot me. Miranda's poisonous influence, no doubt." He kept his gun pinned on Shepard but also glancing at Miranda who was curled up on the floor.

"It's a shame she missed, where is Kai Leng?" Shepard asked as she looked around the room, she knew she didn't need to keep her sight pinned on him, since Edi and Garrus had her backed up.

Henry shook his head, "I don't know, gone. He took my research data and left us here to die." He furrowed his brows as he spoke, Shepard knew that anyone was expendable in the Illusive Man's eyes.

Shepard looked over at Miranda, her gun still on Henry, "Miranda? You alright?" She saw from the corner of her eye as Miranda tried to get herself up.

She stood up fully, swaying sightly, horror on her face as she watched her father nearly strangle her sister. Henry pinned his gun back and forth from Shepard to Miranda. "That's close enough. Both of you!" He shot a glare at Miranda, "Kai Leng didn't finish the job, but I will.''

Shepard sighed, did Henry really think he could go up against two biotics, the famous Archangel and an AI? She held back the chuckle but kept the smirk on her lips, "this ends here,"

He mirrored her smirk, "on the contrary, now that the Reaper's are taken care of, we now have a way out." There and then she wanted to put a bullet in his head, but at the risk of harming Oriana she held back from pulling the trigger.

Miranda looked at Shepard from the side, not wanting to fully turn around. "Shepard..." she said with a groan, "don't let him take her." Oriana looked at her sister, she was too scared to make any sudden movements, her father had her behind a large glass window that was close to breaking.

"Shepard...please," were the only words Oriana could muster to speak, she wanted to be held by her sister and have this horrible mess all put behind her.

Shepard gave Oriana a small nod, she wasn't about to let her be taken by the man that had no care for her, "look I don't have a problem with you, all I want is Oriana and the research data."

Henry seemed to think about her words, gripping just a bit more on his gun. "You are asking for a lot." He furrowed his eyebrows again, he didn't want any tricks to be played on him.

Shepard moved sideways, the gun following her movement, "you get your life in return. How much Is that worth?"

Henry looked at everyone around the room, he knew his odds were one to a million, he then looked at Oriana from the side of his eye, slowly moving his arm from her neck and placing it on her back. "All right, take her." He pushed her to the floor, she landed with a thud and little whimper, "but I want out alive. Deal?"

Shepard saw in the corner of her eye, Miranda had clenched her fists and her body was glowing blue with the activation of her biotics. In a split second, she held her hand back forming a throw and released it towards her father, sending him screaming towards the cracked mirror which smashed under his weight, sending him to his death below. Miranda was panting looking at the window. "...No deal."

Oriana was on her hands and knees making sure it was safe, Miranda walked closer to her, bending down as she got closer. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She pulled her sister into a high, Shepard gave Garrus and Edi the go-ahead to get the communication jammer down. "It's okay now Ori, you are safe."

Oriana held her sister tight, not wanting to let go, "I'm fine... I just.. want to leave this place... forever." she said with a small whimper in her voice.

Miranda pulled back, looking into her eyes. Oriana was holding back her tears, Shepard walked a little closer to them, "we will just give me a minute, okay?" Miranda turned to face Shepard. A devious smile tugging at her lips. "Commander Shepard, fancy meeting you here."

Shepard looked at her up and down, she seemed alright, just dirty from the fight with Kai Leng. "We caught a break, you alright?" Miranda gave her a small nod.

"I'm fine, I don't know how you managed it, but I'm grateful you're here." She leaned to the side, folding her arms over her chest.

"How did you do all this?" Shepard never doubted Miranda's abilities, but this was a lot for her to take on herself, Miranda looked down at the floor, lost in thought for a second.

"Finding my father didn't take long once I confirmed he was working for Illusive Man." She looked back at the floor, scoffing, "just had to follow the lies. Once I saw what this place really was..." She hesitated for a moment, "I couldn't just walk away." She stood up straight again, closing the distance between them. "Things got complicated when the Reaper arrived and Kai Leng."

"You survived, not many people could do that," Shepard spoke the truth, many would have not even made it halfway to where Miranda was right now.

"When you mentioned he was involved, I took a few precautions, probably saved my life." Crossed her arms again back over her chest, Shepard shook her head in disapproval with the idea of her doing this alone and with no help.

"Miranda, this whole thing was a huge risk, you should have told me, I would have helped you." Miranda gave Shepard a small smile. Miranda could handle herself, but taking on Cerberus, Reaper's, her father and Kai Leng all at once was a suicide mission.

Miranda dropped her gaze from Shepard, looking over at Garrus and Edi, she then looked back at her sister, "you have a war to win, Shepard. This was my fight, it has been for a long time."

"You did it, it's now all over," Shepard said as Miranda unfolded her arms and walked to the side, facing the wall, then turning back around, Shepard followed her movements.

"Yes, I just wish my sister didn't have to see all this." She looked down at the floor, placing her hand on her hip. Shepard could imagine the pain she was feeling, killing her father was something that would be hard for anyone.

"About your father..." Miranda cut her off.

"I'm glad he is dead, I'm sorry if that sounds cold." Shepard didn't think she was cold in the slightest, in her shoes, Shepard would have done the same thing, she just wished Miranda came to her for help, even with a war on, she would have helped her friend.

"No, I understand." Silence fell over them for a few moments, a small smile crept on Miranda's face, the first Shepard had seen in a very long time.

"It is finally over, for both of us," Miranda said with passion in her voice. Shepard wanted to get her a hug, but Miranda wasn't one to be sentimental, she walked back over to Shepard. "We can finally stop running," she said in a quiet voice, just low enough for Shepard to hear.

"Yes, you can," Shepard replied with a smile, but the business with this place still wasn't over. She looked over at Garrus and Edi. "What's our status? Any intel we can use from this place?

Edi was typing on the console, Garrus watching from the side. "The research data is gone, but there are basic facility information, shuttle arrivals and departures, Cerberus included." Shepard walked over to her, "no direct links, but it gives us a good start."

Shepard was hoping for better news, but they got something out of this mission and most of all, they saved Gemma's mother. "Grab anything you can off the computer, we will analyze it on the ship."

"I can do better than that," Miranda said from the background. Shepard turned to face her, Miranda meeting her with a control device in her hand, "before Kai Leng took off, I planted a tracer on him. If you act fast, you'll track him right to the Illusive Man." She passed it to Shepard.

"A tracer?" She held up in front of her, the little blip jumping between relays, "sounds like you thought of everything." Shepard pulled it back down and met Miranda's gaze.

"Not quite, but well nobody's perfect," Miranda said, looking at the floor as she scratched her chest. Shepard noticed it was something she did when she was nervous, when they first met, Shepard thought she was not even human, she ran more like a robot, taking commands, but slowly, she saw humanity in Miranda and out of it she got a close friend.

"Thank you, Miranda. This is exactly what we need, hopefully, we can finally end this war." Shepard passed the tracer to Edi, she turned back to Miranda.

"I thought you could do with some good news for once," Miranda said with a small smile, Shepard chuckled in reply.

"Damn right. What is next for you two?" Miranda turned to look at Oriana, she was sitting in the chair, looking down at her hands.

"I'll get her somewhere safe, then get this scratch taken care of." Miranda touched the scratch from her eyebrow down to her cheek, the medgi-gel had cleaned most of it up, but she needed stitches.

"Alright, I need to follow all this up." Shepard walked towards the terminals to see if there was anything else that might help, Miranda followed her.

"Thank you again, Shepard, I will be in contact soon." Shepard placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder, giving her a small smile, Miranda returned the gesture. "Come on, Ori," Miranda said as she went to grab her sister, "we have had enough of father's hospitality." Shepard held back the small chuckle from Miranda's sarcasm.

"Communications scrambler disabled," the computer announced, seconds later, they could hear the voice of Miranda's messages as she warns all incoming shuttles, Shepard joined the rest of the crew.

"Come on, we need to grab Daniels body and get Kaidan and Lynn." She turned towards Garrus, "could you go on ahead and meet them, I want off this planet."

"Sure thing, Shepard." He started to walk out the way they came in, holding his gun close, no more Reaper's had arrived, they could have left when the communications dropped and they knew this place was now abandoned, he placed his talons to his ear. "Kaidan?"

\----------------------------------------------

Kaidan and Lynn had been talking for a while, no Reaper's had shown up at the door. Kaidan heard the static through his earpiece. "Kaidan?"

Kaidan stood up, Lynn watched him. "Garrus? How is everything going?" Kaidan was getting worried after waiting for so long, he wanted to go after them, but he knew he couldn't leave Lynn behind.

"We are all done, Henry's Lawson is dead, we were able to save Miranda and her sister, but Kai Leng got away with the research data. I'm coming to get you and Lynn." Kaidan was about to reply, but Garrus interrupted him. "What a minute..."

He turned to Lynn, she was still watching him, "everything will be okay now, we are going back to the Normandy, you'll be seeing Gemma very soon." A huge smile crossed her face.

Static came back through the comms followed by Garrus's voice. "So that was Shepard, she asked if you could sort out getting back in contact with the Normandy. Edi has set up the link, but it will take a couple of minutes for it to come through on Joker's end. Tell them to drop the shuttle in fifteen minutes. I'll be there to meet you in ten." His comm cut off, with Garrus closing the channel.

Kaidan opened his omni-tool to get a comm like with the Normandy. "Major Alenko to Normandy, is anyone getting this?" There were a few brief moments of static until the link picked up with Joker on the other end.

"Hey, how are you doing down there?" Kaidan held his breath, ready to tell him everything about what has happened in this hell of a mission.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Joker slumped back in his seat, Thane was still sitting next to him, the voice of Kaidan didn't reach past the cockpit. Thane instantly stood when he heard about Gemma's mum being alive. Joker looked at him, confusion danced in his eyes, Thane mouthed to him. "Getting Gemma," Joker gave him a quick nod and Thane turned on his heel and went towards the lift.

Gemma sat on the end of the bed, her feet dangling off the end as she held her face in her hands. Thane came to the door, knocking very lightly. Gemma looked up at the door, wiping her tears away, "come in."

Thane walked through the door, he looked around the room until his gaze dropped to Gemma, she tried to hide the tears, but he could tell from the bloodshot eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. "Are you okay, Siha?" Gemma patted the bed for him to sit next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wish I could be there. I want to know if I should mourn them or if they are alive." She looked back down at her hands, they were shaking, she just wanted to blow herself through the Normandy's doors and get down to Sanctuary, but that wouldn't help anyone and she would probably just get herself killed.

"We have just heard from the Major." Gemma looked up to meet his eyes, he had a small smile on his lips. Gemma didn't know if she wanted to know what they found down there, they might have not found anything, meaning she is back to stage one. Thane took Gemma's silence as she didn't want to know, he respected her wishes and stood up. "If you wish to know later, please join us in the cargo bay in half an hour." He started to make his way to the door, but Gemma grabbed his wrist.

"Wait..." He turned around, Gemma wouldn't meet his gaze. "I want to know." He sat back down on the bed and prepared to tell her everything Kaidan had told him.

\--------------------------------------------------

The shuttle was lining up to meet the Normandy, Cortez didn't dare to talk as the shuttle was full of the cries and screams of Lynn as she dropped next to her husband, who was wrapped in the body bag. Shepard sat next to her, rubbing her back in comfort, Garrus and Kaidan stood to the side looking down at the floor, even they mourned for Gemma and her mother.

Edi was sat down, she had a question on this human behaviour, but she knew silence was to be respected for someone mourning a loved one.

"I can't believe he is gone," Lynn cried out, she wanted to open the body bag, but she knew if she opened the bag, the sight would eat her alive, Shepard continued to rub her back.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Lynn. I'm not sure if Gemma knows right now, but we are her family and so that means you are also part of our family, we will always be here to protect you and Gemma." Lynn looked at Shepard, no words needed to be spoken. Lynn fell into Shepard's arms. Shepard accepted her into her arms, holding her tight and stroking her hair.

Garrus leaned into Kaidan, "does Gemma know?" he spoke low enough so it didn't get past Kaidan's ears, Kaidan looked down at Lynn then at Garrus.

He slowly nodded his head, "Joker told me Thane was with him when I told him everything, he said the moment I told them about her parents, Thane got up and left to tell her, as she went to the room an hour or so before." Garrus nodded in understanding, it must have been hard for her to be miles above the planet waiting on some sort of news.

"I can understand that, I was worried day and night until I found out about my dad and sister." Kaidan looked at him, waiting for him to finish, "they are safe now, my sister broke her leg, but she is alive."

Kaidan patted him on the shoulder, "I understand that. I was the same with my parents, luckily my mum is safe, but.." Kaidan hesitated for a moment. "My dad... gone, declared killed in action, but my mother is still here and I will protect her the best I can." Kaidan looked back at Lynn and Shepard. Lynn had stopped crying and seemed to just enjoy the moment of Shepard showing her love she probably hasn't had for quite a while.

"I'm sorry, Kaidan, losing a parent is one of the worst feelings." They both looked at each other again, Garrus loosened his mandible into a smile Kaidan would recognize, Kaidan returned the smile. Cortez cleared his throat loud enough to get everyone's attention. 

"We are docking now." Everyone started to get up and collect their guns. All Kaidan wanted to do was to hold Gemma, but he knew she would want her mum right now. Shepard stood up and grabbed Lynn's hand to pull her up, Chakwas was already waiting with a million tests to run on Lynn to make sure nothing long-term had happened to her.

The shuttle set itself down slowly and Vega had the clamps lined up to clamp down on the sides of the shuttle, Shepard placed her hand over the shuttle's door button, she looked back over at Lynn, "you ready?"

Lynn looked back down once more at her husband's body bag, then trying to place a small smile on her lips, she stood up a bit straighter, "ready."

Shepard opened the doors, most of the crew were in the cargo bay, but standing at the distance giving Gemma and Chakwas space to meet them off the shuttle. Shepard walked off first, placing her hand out for Lynn to take.

Gemma watched as her mum slowly stepped off the shuttle. She was about thirty steps away from holding her. Kaidan and Garrus stood behind them, patiently waiting to get off. Lynn's eyes landed on Gemma's, they couldn't wait any longer, Lynn was tired, but nothing was going to stop her from getting to hold her daughter, Lynn walked as fast as her legs would take her towards Gemma.

Gemma did the same, dropping her crutches, she took off running and in four big strides, she was holding her mum in her arms, both crying. Chakwas tried to grab Gemma when she ran, but everyone noticed the statis bubble, Gemma had placed it around her leg for her to be able to move it, she was able to run with her leg stretched straight, Kaidan walked around them to get Gemma's crutches.

"Oh, my baby," Lynn whispered to Gemma, "you don't know how much I have missed you." Gemma placed her face into the cruck of Lynn's neck, holding her mum just that bit tighter.

Gemma noticed how much easier she could get her arms around her mum's waist, she had lost so much weight, but she was alive. "I've missed you so much, mum." Lynn pulled back from her, wanting to see Gemma's face.

"You look so different." Lynn only just noticed the glowing blue light from the bottom left side of her vision, she pointed at Gemma's leg, "is that your biotics?" Gemma gave her a small nod, waiting for the judgment to come with it, but Lynn smiled even more. "My god, you are so strong, I'm so proud of you." Gemma smiled with the tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked passed Lynn just for a moment and noticed the body bag on the floor of the shuttle.

"Is that... is that dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it here guys. But I'm 15 thousand words in and I'll just end up not stopping at this point. I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has come on Gemma's journey. We are close to finishing the first book. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thanks again, guys :)


	25. Cerberus HQ: Part 1.

It had been a few hours since Lynn arrived onto the Normandy, Chakwas insisted on her going straight to the med-bay to get more tests done. Gemma promised she would join her soon enough, but she needed a moment with her dad, most of the crew left when Shepard shooed them out from the cargo bay.

Gemma didn't approach the body bag at first, she stood right where she was, staring at the body. Kaidan was behind her crutches still in hand, her leg was still in the biotic field, the pain, she couldn't feel anymore, her biotics depleted the pain and the body bag was all she could see and feel right now with the ache in her heart.

It had been ten minutes and Gemma still hadn't moved, Kaidan slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Gem?" She turned her head to look at him, her eyes looked straight through him, her pupils were severely dilated. Kaidan waved his hand in front of her face, she didn't even blink. "Babe? You're scaring me?"

Gemma looked back at the body bag, she started to walk, but her leg buckled, her biotics grew stronger on their own, supporting her. She wished at that moment she could talk to them, she would say 'thank you' for not letting her fall. Kaidan placed his arm under his bicep. "Come on, take your crutches now, your biotics can only do so much." She looked down at her crutches, she wanted to throw them across the room, but her leg was about to buckle again.

"Alright," she replied in a small squeaky voice. Kaidan held the crutches out for each of her arms to hook inside, she turned back around to look at the shuttle, she didn't know if she wanted to look or not. "I...I don't know if I should look or not."

Kaidan placed his hand on her shoulders, standing behind her, "you don't have to. Shepard is going to arrange a proper funeral for him, we can just leave it at this if you like." Gemma knew she had to see him, she needed to see what Cerberus did to her dad, he died alone and afraid, she wanted to look at the monster they tried to turn him into.

Gemma started to walk closer to the shuttle doors, Kaidan followed behind, she walked slower than before, her brain telling her she needed to sit down, her leg would not last much longer even with the crutches, he could see the strain in her spine as she walked. The shuttle had a small step to get into it. "Could you bring him closer to me, please?"

Gemma sat on the step as Kaidan walked around her. He careful scooped the body bag in his arms, it was too disrespectful for him to drag the bag towards Gemma, he placed it down in front of Gemma, head facing up from her. "You sure about this?"

Gemma looked back up at him, tears welled up in her eyes, "I need to see him." Kaidan nodded and sat behind her, legs spread out. He was still in his armour and it was getting uncomfortable, but Gemma was more important than anything else at that moment.

Gemma looked at Kaidan one last time and he gave her a small smile, she turned back to look down at the body bag, she slowly placed her hand down on the bag. She could feel it was her dad's forehead, half his hair she could not feel. She looked for the zip, it ended just by the chest, she brushed her hand over it. "I need to know," she said quietly, Kaidan placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her reassurance.

Gemma placed her thumb and index finger on the zip and gently started to pull, the bag started to open, she pulled it around her dad's right shoulder, then face, then back around to the other side of his chest. The bag was loose on his body, all she needed to do was pull it away and look underneath, but something told her not to do it and just zip the bag back up.

Kaidan saw the hesitation when she paused her hand over the flap of the bag to pull it, Kaidan pulled her hand back. "I'll do it." Gemma scooted back a little to let him get more space. Gemma gave him a small nod as he knelt beside her, placing his hand slowly on the flap, he started to pull.

Gemma looked away the moment she saw the shade of blue that was now his skin, looking down at the floor in front of her instead. Kaidan looked as he fully pulled it back, this was also the first time he was seeing Daniels body. His skin was both husks and human coloured, his eyes were mostly close, but one was just slightly up and the hint of ocean blue coloured eyes came through, they almost shined, Kaidan knew his eyes were meant to brown, the same as Gemma's.

He felt sick to his stomach and felt like he should close the bag and not let Gemma see, but she had already turned around, her eyes wide open, not blinking and just looked right at his face. She seemed to stop breathing for a moment, she felt as if she had been punched in the gut and the air was winded out of her.

"You okay?" Gemma didn't reply just slowly nodded, she moved her hand and hovered it over his body. She wanted to place her hand down to feel him, but she didn't want to feel the cold lifeless skin either. Kaidan watched her hand, he wanted to stop her, but he knew this was a choice she had to make herself.

Gemma lowered her hand on his forehead, his body was freezing cold, she slid his hand over to his human skin side of it, it had been such a long time since she had any form of contact with her dad. She wanted him to just wake up and hold her, she moved her hand over to the husk skinned side of his body, it felt rough and ragged. She thought she was going to be sick, but tears fought their way through instead, the tears rolled down her cheeks, holding back wouldn't happen, Gemma burst out crying, falling back into Kaidan's chest, he held her tight, rocking them together as he stroked her hair.

Shepard had just had the chance to get out of her armour before Hackett requested her in the comms room, she walked in, the hologram of Hackett already waiting for her. "Admiral," Shepard announced as she stood at attention and saluted him.

"Commander." Shepard saluted her back, "at ease." Shepard relaxed and leaned against the terminal, this mission had taken its toll on everyone, Shepard slumped her shoulders and tried to hold back the sigh. "I've read the reports regarding Sanctuary. I'm glad it has been shut down. Are you a step closer to finding the Illusive Man?"

Shepard nodded, "we have found him. The course is set, we leave in two hours and then it's about twelve hours until we arrive." Hackett placed his hands behind his back.

"Why are you not leaving right now? We need you to get this done, Commander. We can't finish the Crucible without the information Cerberus has." Shepard stood up straight from the terminal, leaning on her hip and crossing her arms over her chest.

"We found Gemma's parents, her mum is alive, but she needs medical attention the ship just doesn't have. We are having an Alliance evac to meet us to take her to an Alliance medical ship from there she is being placed under the same protection of Major Alenko's mother." Shepard looked down at her feet, hesitant to say the next part. "We found her father.. dead. He was halfway through being turned into a husk. Lt. River is with him right now then we are preparing an appropriate funeral for him on the Normandy, then we shall be leaving."

Hackett stood in silence for a few moments, "I see," is all he could muster. He stared at Shepard for a moment, he felt for Gemma, this war has taken a lot from her. He hoped she could still be counted on for the war. "I understand, take what time you need, but we can only wait out so far. Give Lt. River my condolences please." Hackett lowered his hands to his side.

"Yes, Admiral. I will fill you in when we are close the Cerberus base, Shepard, out." Shepard walked out of the comms room. Liara was waiting for her. "Everything alright?" Shepard walked around the war rooms the main terminal, Liara followed beside her.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that we are ready for Gemma's father, but Kaidan is having trouble with her at the moment." Shepard stopped and looked at her with a questioning look. "Gemma is trying to do what she did with Thane, use her biotics to try to revive him." Shepard took off walking again, this time at a quicker pace.

"Shit, she is struggling with the closure and saying goodbye. Let me go down, you see if Lynn is allowed to leave, Gemma needs her right now." Shepard took of jogging for the lift.

Gemma had cried for what felt like hours, Kaidan held her the whole time until an idea came to mind. She had pulled away from his embrace and said about her idea of bringing her dad back to life, the same she did for Thane. Kaidan explained it wouldn't work, her dad had been dead for at least two days, there was no way his body could be sustainable enough to bring back.

Gemma got argumentive about the subject, Kaidan stayed calm about it, he knew she was not mentally thinking straight. Liara had told him through the comms they were ready whenever Gemma was, but he warned her of Gemma's plan, Liara replied that she would report it to Shepard.

Kaidan currently stood in front of the shuttle bay doors, Gemma was leaning over her dad, her biotics were wrapping their way around his body. Gemma concentrated her energy for her biotics to head towards his heart and brain. Kaidan didn't want to stop her, her reflexes may force her to attack him, even if she didn't mean it.

Shepard had finally arrived, jogging over from the lift, she arrived next to Kaidan. "What's happening?" Kaidan didn't say anything, just pointed at Gemma in the shuttle. Gemma was still trying hard to concentrate her biotics on her father's chest, the sweat started to show on her forehead.

A moment later the lift pinged again, Liara and Lynn came out, Chakwas not far behind. They all joined Shepard and Kaidan and watched for a moment at what Gemma was doing. Lynn couldn't watch it any longer, seeing her daughter struggle so much to accept her father's death. She slowly approached Gemma, not wanting to startle her, Lynn was still in pain, she needed to rest before the Alliance evac picked her up, it would be hard to say goodbye to Gemma again, but a warship was not for her and this war needed Gemma.

"Honey?" Gemma didn't respond, just furrowed her eyebrows more, she could feel the sweat and heat coming off her body, her biotics finally planted onto his heart, but they just stopped, Gemma opened her eyes, her biotics slowly started to disappear, she tried to force them back on but they practically refused. "Gemma, honey. Look at me."

Gemma looked at her mum, tears welled up in her eyes, "I can save him. I need to save him." Lynn came closer, lowering herself down to Gemma's level.

"Honey, come here, it is time for us to say goodbye to your father. You cannot save him, please come here." Gemma looked down at his body one more time, she knew it was time to let him go, she pushed herself away and into her mum's open arms. "He will always be in your heart," Lynn said as she stroked her hair.

"I just wish I could have made him proud, but I was just some weird kid who couldn't even control her biotics, no wonder why he hated me." Lynn pulled her away, a stern look in her eyes.

"Now you listen to me," Lynn told her sternly, "your father has always been proud of you, just because you have biotics doesn't mean he wouldn't love you more if you didn't them. Your biotics make you who you are, never change that." Gemma looked past her mum and at Kaidan, who nodded at her in agreement.

"Your right, thank you, mum." Lynn gave her a small smile, Gemma returned the smile. Shepard walked over to give Gemma her crutches back for a second time, hooking her arms inside, she felt a lot of weight come off her leg and the pain had calmed down.

"Liara," Kaidan said quietly as he leaned into her, "can you get everything ready, we need to take Daniel's body and prepare it." Liara gave him a small nod, waiting for Lynn and Gemma to move from the shuttles entrance so she could get inside.

Shepard pulled out a stretcher they could use, she met Liara at the entrance and grabbed one end of the body bag. Gemma and Lynn watched as they placed his body down on the stretcher and headed towards the lift.

Kadian walked over to Gemma, she looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry for shouting at you." Kaidan gave her a small smirk, he raised his hand and placed it on her cheek, Lynn looked at them, stepping back a step in shock.

"It's alright, you are stressed, everything will fall into place soon." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, he turned to Lynn and gave her a small smile, "you also probably have something important to tell your mum." With that, he turned on his heel and left to get his armour off and help with the last preparations for the funeral.

Gemma looked at her mum, she had forgotten about telling her mum about her and Kaidan. The fact that Kaidan was to be her future son in law, it was something she ought to know. "Something you want to tell me?" Lynn said, breaking Gemma's train of thought.

"Uh, yeah, you wanna sit down?" Lynn led Gemma over to one of the benches in the cargo bay. They wouldn't have long until everything was ready for the funeral. "So...uh, Kaidan is my..um partner," she dragged the last word out.

"When were you actually going to tell me?" Lynn gave her a disappointed frown, Gemma broke eye contact and looked down at her feet.

"Well, I've not really had the chance, it wasn't really important then, but I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Lynn can understand what Gemma was saying, the timing was way off for something like that too be told to her. 

"I understand. I'm happy for you, the Major seems very sweet and kind gentleman." Gemma hugged her mum again. "I'm glad you have had someone with you through all this." Gemma pulled back and broke eye contact for the second time, shaking her good leg nervously. Lynn studied her face, "you're not telling me something?" Lynn could read Gemma like a book, "oh, please tell me you aren't pregnant."

Gemma looked at her quickly, shaking her head and holding her hands up. "God no. Just that... well, you're going to have a son in law." Lynn's mouth dropped open. Gemma took out her dog tags and showed her the ring attached to it, she thought about wearing it whilst she is on the ship, but she would have to constantly change it from her finger to dog tags, saving them on her dog tags, for the time being, was the better idea.

"Seriously when did this even happen?" Lynn looked at the ring, it was beautiful. Gemma smiled at it, rolling it around with the tips of her fingers.

"A few days ago, I know it hasn't been very long, but I love him so much, mum. I can't imagine my life with anyone else." Lynn looked from the ring to Gemma, her daughter meeting her gaze. Lynn went to reply but Liara interrupted them through the comms.

"Sorry, Gemma, but we are ready for you and we cannot wait much longer. The Alliance evac will be here soon and Dr Chakwas has a few more tests to run on Mrs River." Lynn and Gemma smiled as they got up and headed towards the lift.

Most of the crew stood by the cockpit surrounding the main doors, the first set of doors were open, Daniels body was in a coffin. The Normandy kept a crate load for just in case measures. Shepard offered for the body to go back to Earth, but Lynn and Gemma agreed that it is time to let him go into space, he would have wanted to be buried on Horizon, but that was no longer an option, the planet was overrun with Reapers and the option to go back was impossible.

Edi was stood by the main doors and let the decontamination protocol run then open the main exit doors. Kaidan was dressed back into his Alliance uniform, he saw in the corner of his eye, Lynn and Gemma arriving. He gave her a small smile and pulled his arm out to her, she took off her right crutch and leant it against the wall, so she could wrap her arm around his waist. Kaidan laid his arm over her shoulder, Gemma leaned into him to take the weight off her leg.

Lynn walked over to them, she placed her hand on Kaidan's shoulder, he gave her a questioning look at first, but the nod she gave him towards Gemma, telling him in silent words that she knew. He smiled at her and then looked at the main doors. Edi was stood closest, checking everything on her omni-tool. Joker was sat with his back to everyone, even Gemma knew that he was not going turn to watch, Edi barely pushed for his emotions at times like this. 

The rest of the crew: Shepard, Liara, Thane, Tali, Garrus, Chakwas, Vega, Cortez and even Javik were there. Shepard was the last to arrive, she looked around at everyone, some of the crew were stood in the actual cockpit, as the hallway was just too small for everyone. Shepard's gaze landed lastly on Gemma and Lynn, giving them both a smile, she turned towards Edi, "everything ready?"

"Yes, Commander," Edi said in a quiet voice, she knew to be respectful at this time for everyone there. "When you are ready, I will run the denomination system and the coffin shall lead into space. Joker has found a low vacuumed area so the coffin will not be torn apart," Edi finished the last part as near a whisper.

"Okay." Shepard turned back to the crew, "thank you for being here today everyone. We are here to say goodbye to a family member of the Normandy. Daniel River, we may have never met him, but he was part of Gemma's family and that makes him part of our family." Kaidan felt Gemma push her head into his chest, feeling his top becoming wet, he rubbed her shoulder. "Daniel was so brave and his death was not in vain. He went protecting his wife and daughter." Lynn had started crying by that point, Kaidan moved his arm from Gemma's shoulder and held it out to her, she noticed and leaned against Gemma, Kaidan placing his hand on her shoulder and pulling them both close.

Shepard looked over at the rest of the crew. Liara and Javik were stood close together. Shepard could have sworn she saw Javiks arm around Liara's back. Garrus was looking down at his feet. Vega was being awkward, moving constantly, this wasn't his type of affair. Cortez was close to him, looking at the doors. Thane was stood with his hands behind his back, looking at his own feet. Tali was leaning into Chakwas, crying silently behind her mask.

Shepard continued, "Thane said he would like to give a pray for Daniel and us all to send him on our way, as long as you two are okay with that?" Everyone turned to Gemma and Lynn, them both looking back at everyone else. Gemma looked at Thane, he was already looking back, she mouthed him a thank you and they both nodded for Shepard to proceed.

Thane took Shepard's place, his pitch-black eyes looking at the whole crew. He finally landed on Gemma, they both stared at each other. Thane closed his eyes, lowering his head down to his hands as he lased them together. "Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask forgiveness. Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand. Kalahira, wash the sins from this one and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit." Lynn looked at Thane as he spoke, the tears rolled down her cheeks. Thane continued, "Kalahira, this one's heart is pure but beset by wickedness and contention. Guide this one to where the traveller never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve. Guide this one, Kalahira, and he will be a companion to you as he was to me."

Thane finished, the room was so quiet a pin would be heard if it dropped. Lynn turned her head towards Gemma, she met her gaze and Lynn slowly nodded at her, they knew it was time. Shepard was already looking at Lynn for the go-ahead. Lynn looked down at the floor one last time, then slowly nodded her head. Shepard turned to Edi, "go for it, Edi," she said quietly.

Edi ran the contamination sequence, the doors closed in front of them. Thane turned to the side and placed his hands back around him and closed his eyes. Once the doors had closed, no-one could see anything else. Once the main doors had opened, Shepard looked out the side window to see the coffin slowly float out into space. "It is done," Shepard told everyone quietly.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Most of the crew had gone their separate ways, giving their condolences to Gemma and Lynn, some of the crew hugged them. The night shift had quickly rolled around and the Normandy was preparing to dock up with the Alliance evac. Lynn stood at the doors waiting, Gemma and Kaidan stood behind her as Chakwas took out the drip, Lynn needed just that bit more fluids in her body to get back on the mend.

"We are docked," Joker called out, most of the crew had gone to sleep, so only a skeleton crew was around. "Commander, the Alliance officers are asking for permission to board." Shepard had stayed up to see Lynn off.

"Permission granted." Chakwas smiled at Lynn as she grabbed her equipment and left to go back to the medbay.

"Thank you, Dr Chakwas," Lynn called to her. Chakwas turned around, smiling at her. They'd been having a nice chat whilst running the tests. Both women had a few of the same similarities, definitely, when it came to Serrice Ice Brandy, they may have had one small glass together. Lynn had missed moments like this, she shared moments of relaxation with her friends before everything went to shit, hopefully, life can get back to normal, but that answer lies on Shepard's shoulders.

The Alliance officers came aboard, two were medical doctors. "Hello, Commander," the head Alliance officer shook Shepard's hand. "We have everything ready onboard."

Shepard stepped to the side with the Alliance officers whilst Gemma and Kaidan said their goodbyes to Lynn. Gemma hugged her mum tight. "I'm going to miss you, mum." Gemma felt the tears well up again, she didn't think she could cry anymore tonight.

"I will miss you too, darling." Kaidan was stood behind Gemma, Lynn looked up at him. "You too," she said as she held her hand out for him. Kaidan smiled as he came into her embrace. "Please, both of you, come back to me."

"We will," Gemma said, placing her head into the side of her mum's neck. They hugged for a few minutes, Gemma wished her mum could stay, but the Normandy won't be safe for her, for when they go back to Earth.

Everyone else said their goodbyes as Lynn walked through the doors, closing in front of them. Gemma leaned into Kaidan's chest. "Come on, time for bed." She looked up at him, the tiredness of crying and emotions had taken their toll on her, they both said goodnight to the remaining crew and went off towards the lift.

Kaidan walked slowly to make sure Gemma doesn't strain herself trying to keep up. "You doing okay?" Gemma looked up at him. They arrived at the lift, Gemma leaned against the wall whilst Kaidan pushed the button for their floor level.

"Yeah, just tired." She looked up at him, he smiled at her, but he seemed upset. A sprang of guilt hit her in the gut. "I am sorry for being aggressive to you earlier, I don't know what came over me."

Kadian closed the distance between them, he placed his hand on her cheek, then pushed it around to the back of her neck. "I'm not mad at that. I'm just upset that you've had such a hard time since day one. Your parents, implants, biotics, your leg and so on. It's not been easy, but each time I've seen you come on top." Gemma leaned her head into his arm.

"I have you and now my mum. I would give anything to get my dad back, but the universe doesn't work like that. I love you so much for just being here, through everything, you are the one that keeps me strong through everything." Kaidan saw Gemma's eyes glisten as she spoke.

"I love you too." Kaidan pulled her towards him, their lips slowly connecting, the kiss was slow and steady, they quickly broke away when the doors opened, Javik stood on the other side.

"Do you humans always display this in public? Such primitive." He moved to the side to let them both out. Gemma didn't look at him, red to the cheeks. "In my cycle, you would have been flayed alive for doing such a thing in front of others." Kaidan gave him a huff as he walked past.

"Well we ain't in your cycle anymore," Kaidan said dryly, "maybe you want to change your way a little, definitely for Liara's sake." Javik looked at him, eyes squinting at him. "Come on, even I saw the way you held her back when we were all in the helm." Gemma looked at them both, neither stood down from glaring at each other.

Javik gave in first, giving him a huff of anger as he walked into the lift, holding his head up high and punching the button for the crew deck. Kaidan watched him until the doors broke the eye contact. "Kaidan," Gemma said with a low, disapproving tone.

He turned back to face her, shrugging his shoulders, "well... I'm sick and tired of him saying 'primitive this', 'my cycle that'," Kaidan used air quotes for more expression. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Kaidan walked ahead and opened the doors for her, he had already had her clothes out ready for her, "here let me help you."

Kaidan turned her towards the bed so she could sit down. "I've so had enough of those stupid crutches." Kaidan smiled at them as he placed them next to the bed. Gemma started to take her top off, Kaidan jumped to help her. "I can undress myself," she said with a smile at him, not wanting him to think she is telling him off.

"I just want you to be careful, you could have already caused more damage to your leg" Gemma looked down at her leg. "Also," Kaidan said whilst he lifted her chin up for her to look at him, "I just do it so much better." Gemma snorted and shook her head.

Gemma watched as he turned around to take his shirt off, bruising was on his back from the Sanctuary mission, they were dark purple and shades of light blue around the outer edges. Gemma got up from the bed. Kaidan turned around when he heard her move. "Don't," Gemma said before he tried to get her to sit back down, "turn back around." Kaidan looked down at her leg. She was using her tiptoes to hold herself up. "Kaidan." He looked back up at her, "I'm fine, just turn around, please."

Kaidan did as she was asked and turned around, Gemma got a closer look at his bruises. "Do they hurt?" Gemma asked as she hovered her hand over them.

"No," Kaidan said with a deep breath when she touched them, he turned his head, Gemma giving him a lopsided smile, shaking her head at him. "Alright, maybe it hurts a little." Gemma snickered at him, she turned her omni-tool on and placed some medgi-gel on his back, he winced, his muscles contracted with the cold gel.

"Just medi-gel, it will help." She finished and pulled his shoulder to turn him back around. Hocking her arm around his neck, Kaidan placed her hand on her waist. "I've missed having just some time alone with you."

Kaidan pulled her into him, their lips meeting, this time with more aggression and force behind it. It lasted only moments until Kaidan pulled away. Gemma tried to grab him again, sighing when Kaidan pulled his head back even more. "Please" Gemma whispered.

Kaidan looked down at her lips, she was biting her bottom lip, staring intently at his. "I don't want you hurt anymore and your too tired." Gemma didn't look at him, just continued to stare at his lip.

"Kaidan, it has been so long and I miss you. I just want to feel normal for one night." Kaidan pushed the hair back over her ear, she pushed herself into his hand, Kaidan rubbed his fingers against her cheek and head.

"You are normal. I've missed you too." Gemma looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "hey, hey. Come on, you're okay." Kaidan placed both his hands on her cheeks, Gemma had her hand on his chest, feeling it and leading her palms down to his abs.

She tried to kiss him again, he pulled away once again, "Kaidan, please," Gemma begged again. He shook his head slowly, the third time Gemma was able to catch his lips, she moaned in the back of her throat, Kaidan shook his head once again, but she finally got him under her spell.

He deepened the kiss, forcing her to open her mouth for his tongue. Gemma obliged, letting her tongue dance around Kaidan's mouth, the moan from him deepened. Kaidan picked Gemma up, looping his hands around her ass, Gemma returned with wrapping her legs around his waist, it hurt when she did it, but the pleasure fought through the pain. Kaidan walked towards the end of the bed, slowly laying her down.

He laid on top of her, making sure not to put too much weight down on her. Gemma got a little too feisty and dug her nails into his back, Kaidan hissed through his teeth. "Shit, sorry," Kaidan just hummed and continued to kiss her, he pulled away from her lips, using his cheeks to push her chin up to get access to the crook of her neck.

He kissed her neck, leading down to her shoulders. Gemma moaned, wrapping her arms around his back, being more gentle this time. Kaidan started to undo her trouser bottoms, Gemma did the same to him, she then unhooked her bra, Kaidan pulled it off her, he looked down at her, amazed at how beautiful she was. "What?" she said looking up at him, he just smiled at her.

"Your so beautiful." Gemma felt the warmth in her heart, she grabbed around the back of his neck and pulled him in, their lips clashing. Gemma could feel the heat spreading between her legs. Kaidan broke the kiss and started to kiss down the front of her neck, leading down to her chest. He stopped at her breasts, nipping her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Gemma sucked in a breath, Kaidan looked up having her a sly look, but Gemma didn't notice, her eyes closed shut and holding his curly hair between her fingers in a fist.

Kaidan started to kiss and nip at her breasts, pushing them around his hands. Gemma couldn't hold on much longer, her urge for him growing stronger, she moved her hand from her hair and pulled him back up, their lips clashing, Kaidan could feel the hunger at Gemma's aggressive kiss. Gemma felt down his abs, his trousers were not all the way down. She pushed them down as far as she could, then shoved her hand into his boxers, he was already hard.

Gemma wrapped her hand around his full length, Kaidan hissed in a breath as she started to move her hand. Kaidan deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He used his hand to hold him up as he used his over to slide down into Gemma's pants, he could feel the heat coming off her. He slowly rubbed her clit, Gemma responding in tightening her legs, the pain from her leg was getting worse, but pushing it at the back of her head, they carried on.

They touched and felt each other for a few moments until neither of them could wait any longer. Kaidan stood up off the bed, taking his trousers then boxers off. Gemma watched him, her mouth went dry when she got a proper look at him. Kaidan sat at the end of the bed, getting her trousers and pants off, going carefully not to hurt her leg, he laid over the top of her legs, stopping at her waist.

Gemma looked down at him. "What are you doing?" she said in a low moan, Kaidan wasn't looking at her, his arm was wrapped around with his biotics.

"I want to try something." Gemma knew what he wanted to do, she opened her legs more to give him better access. He started to rub her clit again, then started to slowly push his fingers in. Gemma bit her bottom lip, her eyes rolling backwards. Kaidan went slow at first, letting her open up for his fingers, his biotics were still warping around his arm, Gemma could feel it, it felt...cold inside her, but... good... really good.

Kaidan went a little faster, then when Gemma was coming close to climaxing. Kaidan sent a sharp bolt of his biotics through her body, that sent Gemma over the edge, she screamed in pleasure turning her body to the side. "Shhh," Kaidan said laughing at her, "someone will hear you." Gemma held tight onto his arm as she closed her legs to trap his hand, Kaidan just watched her, he couldn't lie to say he wasn't proud of himself.

"Fuck everyone else," she said with a dry, low toned voice. Kaidan brought his body up higher, Gemma had finally come down from her high, she looked into his hooded brown eyes, their eye colours were close in the shade of brown, Gemma's was a lighter shade of brown. She felt so much love for him at that exact moment, Kaidan smiled at her as he lowered his head into hers, kissing her slowly.

Kaidan moved his hand between them both, lining himself, he slowly started to push himself in. Gemma instantly tightening around him, Kadian groaned as her body accommodated his size, he started to slowly rock his hips, Gemma moved her head into the crook on his neck.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Javik had stood outside Liara's door for the last ten minutes, he'd walked around most of the ship, not knowing if he should go and see her. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say, he was about to knock until Liara nearly walked right into him. "Oh, Javik. Everything okay?" Liara searched his face, her words seemed to go through one ear and out the other.

"Yes, I am fine, may we speak in private?" Liara moved to the side to let him in, he walked into the middle of the room. Eyeing the room, until his gaze landed on Glyph floating in the corner, Liara saw what he was staring at.

"Ah. Glyph." The floating hologram turned to face her, "could you give us some privacy, please."

Glyph floated between them both. "Of course, Doctor." It disappeared, Glyphs control systems went to a low hum. Liara pointed for Javik to sit down on the end of her bed, whilst she sat on her office chair.

"What was on your mind?" Liara asked him. Javik knew they had grown in closeness in the last few weeks, but he didn't know what it was that pulled him in towards her.

"I..um." Javik felt like hitting himself, he was never known to falter on his words, punishments were used by his parents if he did that. "Would you agree that myself and you have grown close?" Liara looked down at the floor, thinking about his question.

Liara met his gaze, "yes, I would agree. I like spending time with you." Javik smiled a little, he wanted to open up more. The ride down in the lift after what Kaidan said to him, was true. Javik will act tough about affection, but maybe it was time for him to finally learn how to live in this cycle. "Why do you ask?" Liara broke his train of thought.

"Forgive me for asking, but I wanted to know if you would like to..uh." Liara leant her head to the side, Javik tried to talk again, but Liara put her hand up to stop him from trying to talk.

She got up from her seat and walked to the foot of the bed, Javik looked up at her, she watched him for a moment. "Javik stop being the scary Prothean, who all he wants to do is insult everyone and kill Reapers." Javik looked down at the floor in shame, "just be a normal person. Try to be someone who did know life without Reapers, can you try to do that?"

Javik gave her a small nod, it was time to change. Liara held her hand out for him, he took it and got up, the small distance between them made him nervous, he had never gotten close to anyone other than his soldiers, they were his family. "I will try."

Liara gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Good, now go get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning." Javik felt his cheek burn up, luckily it was hard to tell from his skin colour, he gave her a small smile, a genuine one this time. Liara watched him until the doors shut behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Gemma and Kaidan laid in bed next to each other, naked and panting for breath. "You were incredible and that thing with your biotics," Gemma said with a pant, their biotics had activated during sex, making the experience ten times more pleasurable.

"We can go again if you like," Kaidan said in a deep voice. Gemma giggled as she turned on her side to face him, Kaidan did the same. 

"I've missed this, sometimes I wish the war could be put on hold at times," Gemma whispered between them, she would spend her time with Kaidan and her mum, the Reapers could wait.

Kaidan cupped her cheek, "me too." He moved his arm for her to lay into his chest. "We should probably get some sleep. Do you want some clothes?" Kaidan hummed into her hair as he smelt the fresh floral scent of her hair, it reminded him of the fresh sunflowers that grew near his home back on Earth during the summer months.

"No, I'm happy like this. What about you?" Kaidan slowly shook his head, tracing fingers marks up and down her spine. "Goodnight, Kaidan, I love you." 

"I love you too, Gem." 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The Normandy was about halfway from Anadius which was located inside the Horsehead Nebula and the location of the Cerberus station. Most of the crew were asleep, only a skeleton crew was roaming the ship. Shepard decided to contact Hackett for a quick brief then try and get some sleep. The nightmares had gotten worse each wee, more about the little boy she saw on Earth, dying in front of her eyes as the Reapers shot down the escape shuttle.

Shepard arrived at the comms room, she could feel the tiredness in her eyes. She hoped Hackett wouldn't take much notice of the bags under her eyes. "Edi, connect me to Admiral Hackett please."

"Yes, Commander." There was a pause for a few moments, then Hackett filled the empty space in front of her.

Shepard saluted him, "Admiral."

Hackett returned the salute. "Commander at ease." He placed his arms behind him, "Shepard, the intel you have sent us looks good. The fleets will be ready to go..." He cut himself off, Shepard waited for the but... "but, once we are committed against Cerberus, it won't be long before the Reapers take notice."

"And the Crucible?" Hackett looked to his right. Shepard couldn't see what he was looking at, but she guessed it was the Crucible. Hackett had stayed by the construction since the beginning, overseeing everything involving it.

"It is ready, except for the Catalyst, but there's no way to hide our ships that we will be sending at Cerberus." Hackett looked back at Shepard, "once we attack Cerberus. The Crucible will not stay safe for long. Once we start this attack, this will be our first stages in retaking Earth."

Shepard leaned forward over the terminal. "What happens if Cerberus doesn't have the intel we need? Or they stop us from getting it?" Hackett looked down at the floor, weighing the questions.

"Then we head to Earth with what we have, and we will take our chances." Hackett gave Shepard a stern look, "but your intel points to Cerberus and the Illusive Man with the information that we need, and..." he paused for a moment, "we have the element of surprise. Cerberus won't know what hit them."

Shepard stood up straight, walking closer to the terminal, eyebrows furrowed in determination. "The Reapers and Cerberus started this, now we're going to end them both."

"I shall get the fleets mobilized, Hackett out." Shepard watched as Hackets hologram disappeared, letting out a big sigh, she turned to go to her room.

Shepard looked down at the datapad in her hand, sitting at the end of the bed, getting sleep was something she lied about the moment she stepped through the door, doing work was better. The doors to her room opened, she looked up to see Garrus walking down the stairs, he wasn't wearing his armour for once and was wearing a Turian suit, it suited him.

Garrus had his mandibles lose on his cheeks in a smile as he walked towards her. "Shepard, thought you might still be awake." She gave him a small smile as she watched him take a seat next to her. "You know what the best part about a battle that decides the whole fate of the galaxy?"

Shepard hummed at him, "winning it?" Garrus looked at the datapad in her hand, until he met her gaze.

"I was thinking it's a good excuse to remind the ones you care about that... well, you care about them. Would you like some company?" He looked down at her hand, laying his talons over the screen of the datapad. 

"You read my mind." She placed the datapad on the bed between them. Garrus gave her a devious look, she liked this more confident and cocky Garrus.

"Guess I'm getting pretty good at this, but..." He hooked his talon around the back of her head. "Some more practice wouldn't hurt" He pulled her head into him, their lips meeting, Shepard moaned as she straddled him.

"I love you, Garrus." Garrus pulled back, looking at her, his grip on her waist grew tighter.

"I love you too, Shepard."

Shepard jerked awake, the same dream haunted her again. This time the voices of Ashley, Mordin and Legion spoke to her, their last words repeating in the background as she ran after the same child. She had finally caught up to him, but it was a clone of herself, hugging the child and them both looking Shepard right in the eyes, as they burned in flames.

Shepard looked around the room, she caught a glance at Garrus, sat shirtless on the chair, reading her datapad. She didn't take much notice as she pulled herself to the edge of the bed, leaning over to hold her head in her hands.

Garrus walked over to her, "bad dream?" Shepard leaned up to look at him.

"You ever get them?" She and Garrus rarely slept together in the same bed, so she never experienced him waking up to a nightmare.

"Hmmm... I tend to expect the worst most times, anyway. So dreaming about it is just a waste of a good nights sleep." He sat next to her, holding her shoulder in reassurance.

"What about now?" Shepard looked down at the floor.

"I am expecting a tough fight, with lives lost." Shepard wouldn't look at him, he searched her face, "what's bothering you?"

Shepard finally looked at him but it didn't for long. "Can we ever be ready for a battle like this? Everything we've ever known... it's all hanging over this ship and the crews head. Garrus, it's a thread where it can all end," she finished with a sigh.

"Yeah, but the truth is. When isn't it? Every fight we've seen before could've been our last. Every bullet we have dodged could have been the one." Garrus looked around the room, then back at Shepard. The smallest battle could have killed her, she is the top of this tower that is out to stop the Reapers, without Shepard, they would not have stood a chance or gotten this far.

Shepard laughed, "yeah, there has been a lot of bullets." Garrus was glad to see her smile.

"And this time, they are just a little bigger." Shepard laughed at him again, shaking her in amusement.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She cupped his mandible. Garrus closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, she looked down at his body, his hard plated body was something she loved to look at. She thought of the first time they slept together his body would be rough on her skin, but other then a few red marks, they fitted well together, she wished the war would fuck off so they could enjoy their life together.

Garrus placed his hand on hers. "I'm going to get a shower," Shepard said in a low voice, "come join me if you like." She started to get up, pulling his hand in hers.

"I thought you'd never ask," Garrus replied in a low, hushed voice, following close behind. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Shepard stood in the war room, alone, she needed some privacy with Hackett to get the attack started. The hologram in front of her showed the Cerberus station and the holograms of the ships ready for the attack. "Our strike team is ready, we've got our foothold," Hackett called out. "Fifth fleet, all forward! I don't want a single Cerberus ship in my sky when we're through," Hackett commanded.

"Shepard," Edi called. Shepard nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her, she turned to face Edi, who was stood at the top of the stairs. "I should accompany you on this mission."

"Why?" Shepard asked. Edi walked down the stairs.

"This is the central operations for Cerberus. They will have enhanced security measures, with my knowledge of Cerberus algorithms and this body's updated protocols, I can offer the best chance to help you succeed."

Shepard looked at the holograms for a few seconds then back at Edi as she turned on her heel and headed for the door. "Grab your gear." They both headed for the armoury. "Joker, tell Tali and Liara to meet me at the shuttle in fifteen minutes. I want us all at the ready." Shepard wanted most of the technical help for this mission, Gemma would have been a plus, but her leg was not healed enough, she only hoped it would be by the time they got back to Earth.

"Yes, Commander," Joker acknowledged.

Shepard practically flew into the helm. "Joker! What's our status?" Edi stood behind Jokers seat. Everyone was in their armour and ready, Joker looked at the systems, shaking his head.

"We've got a foothold, but it's not much. A lot of fighters guarding the launch bays." Shepard walked over to the other side of his seat.

"Can you get us in?" Joker turned to face her, a smug look on his face.

"Hey, I got us into Ilos, this is a walk in the park." Shepard smiled at him, Joker turned back around. "Maybe a bumpy ride, though." Edi looked at Shepard, then back at the systems.

"Do what you can," Shepard said in a commanding voice, Edi turned to face Shepard.

"Commander, I am ready." Shepard was about to reply, but Joker cut them off. He turned his body around in his seat, feeling the strain on his spine and hips as he leaned out to look at them both.

"Wait, what?" Shepard and Edi looked at him, "are you crazy? You can't go to Cerberus headquarters! They could have a virus, or a kill-switch, or..." Edi cut off his train of thought for more life-threatening threats to AI.

"I will be fine, Jeff." Edi turned to Shepard, she whipped her face towards the lift.

"Get to the shuttle, Edi." Edi nodded and walked off. Shepard hung back for a moment, she understood Jokers concerns, but this was what Edi asked to do and Joker needed to understand the moment they start their final descent into this battle, everyone on the Normandy had to accept they might not survive.

"Fifth fleet's cut through their lines. Their regrouping, now as good a time as any," Joker said in a dry voice. Shepard looked at the back of his head. he needed to be professional, he can't protect Edi or stop her from going on missions if she wished to go.

"I know it hurts." Shepard walked to the side of him. Joker didn't look at her, "not being able to go with her."

Joker scoffed. "Yeah. Thanks for bringing it up." Shepard didn't reply. She just turned to walk towards the shuttle bay. "Hey... Shepard", Joker said in a quiet voice, Shepard stopped and turned her body half around to look at him, "keep her safe."

Shepard looked at him for a moment and continued walking, "same to you." Though Shepard was referring to the Normandy.

It was a massive shit shoe outside the ship, the fifth fleet was holding their own, but Shepard needed to get down there before Cerberus got any backup. Shepard was already in the shuttle, in the co-pilot seat, Cortez would need help getting through the fight. Cortez ran on and jumped into the pilot's seat, the rest of the crew got on, Edi stood as Tali and Liara sat down close to each other.

The ship was as close as Joker could get her. Cortez got the engines of the shuttle started, smacked on the stealth systems and in a few seconds they were out of the cargo doors. The fighting was happening close to the sun that Shepard had seen many times before in the background of the Illusive Mans office.

The shuttle glided past the ships of the fifth fleet, Cortez headed towards the open cargo bay doors. Cerberus ground troops were shooting at them as the shuttle flew through, taking everything out in its path. Liara and Tali fell to the floor, Edi was able to keep her balance. Cortez fell to the side of his seat, Shepard held onto the hand bars to keep her balance.

Everyone stood up and checked their gear, Shepard was the first to slam her hand on the eject button for the door. She took cover from the side of the shuttle, the rest of the crew followed behind. Shepard checked everyone over then peered around the corner of the shuttle's thrusters. "Everything okay, Cortez?"

There was some shuffling ahead of them as the Cerberus troops got into cover. Shepard pointed for everyone to get into cover. "Yeah, just need to do some repairs. Give Cerberus hell, Cortez out." Shepard smiled to herself at Cortez's words. Cerberus was desperate, using smoke grenades to make it harder to see them, most of the crew could hearing shouting as they called for backup.

Edi used her decoy to confuse some of the troops, she placed it just ahead so they would turn their back on her. Tali didn't have much with the technical side unless it was Geth, she was able to overload some generators which sparked the shield's on some troops, Liara and Shepard used this to their advantage and took them out quickly.

The Cerberus soldiers seemed to become confident, calling out that backup would arrive and the hostiles, meaning Shepard and her crew weren't going anyway. The cargo bay was full of crates, it seemed they were getting ready to leave. The Reapers were already heading their way and it was only a matter of time until they arrive and take the station by force, taking all its recourses for their own gain.

"Atlas," Tali shouted. The atlas dropped by some fighter jets, it was on the other side of the cargo bay, giving the crew time to ready their weapons. Shepard and Liara concentrated on the troops, as Tali and Edi were the best adapted to take the atlas down. Edi used her decoy, followed by her overload, it dropped its shields partly. Tali needed it dropped more so she could hack into the suit and force it to turn on the Cerberus troops.

Liara threw a singularity at the three ground troops that were close together. Shepard used her warp, causing the biotics to mix and explode, causing the bodies to fly in all directions. Liara moved on ahead, throwing shockwaves in front of her to clear a path for everyone.

Tali finally was able to hack the Cerberus atlas and just in time with more troops coming through all doors around them. With the atlas on their side, it was quick work with the remaining troops. Their bodies being flung everywhere with biotics and blown to bits by the rockets from the atlas. Some phantoms tried to get an advantage from the upper levels, but Liara saw to them, by pulling them from hiding and killing them as their bodies suspended in the air.

The fighting finally stopped, Shepard saw a set of ladders at the end of the cargo bay, they slowly made their way towards it. Keeping out for more troops. "Security breach in Hanger 16. Initiating Achilles Protocol." The Cerberus VI called out.

"Shepard," Edi called from behind her, "Cerberus is attempting to vent the hanger bay." Shepard looked up above them, the vents started to open, there was only a matter of time.

"Can you stop them," Shepard called back, she continued towards the ladder, luckily that was where Edi needed to go.

"I need an active console. Try the upper levels." Shepard was already halfway up the ladder. Everyone else following behind, Edi looked at her omni-tool as they climbed. "Go to your right when you get to the top, through the doors."

"Hanger 16 secured. Engaging Achillies Protocol" Just in time Shepard found the console, pointing it out to Edi. She got to work, typing at sonic speed to prevent the vent from proceeding.

"Hanger vent procedure..." She paused for a moment, looking up at the screen, "disabled." Shepard felt the lump in her throat disappear, Edi would have been the only one to survive the vent leak, the whole mission could have ended at that moment.

"Can you open up the hanger?" Shepard asked her. Edi didn't take her eyes off the console. Liara and Tali were holding back, looking out for backup on the other side of the doors.

"No, however..." Edi paused again, looking at the screen and typing with one hand, Shepard watched her. "I can access their fighter launch controls" Edi unlocked the floor panel on the lower level. A fighter jet raised from below, the problem was the fighter was lined up the wrong way and was pointing towards the exit. "Commander, Cerberus is aware that the venting attempt failed. Reinforcements are inbound."

The door they came in locked, the only way out was to carry on going around and hope there is another set of ladders to get back down. Cerberus had already met them by the exit, coming around the corner, the crew only had a matter of time to get into cover.

Troops with body shields tried to hold them off with gunfire, it didn't last long against Liara or Shepard, the pull from their biotics forced the Cerberus troops out into the open. The close combat made it difficult to manoeuvre to get cover. Shepard used her shockwave, knocked over the remaining troops, the rest of the crew showered bullets at them.

Getting around the next corner, it was more open. Crates and large amounts of equipment littered the floor, everyone got into position with Edi's warning of more Cerberus troops on the way.

The minute they got into cover, the troops came around the corner. Centurions came this time around, heavily armoured troopers with extra shields in place. They threw more smoke grenades, trying to throw Shepard and the crew off. Phantoms stood in the back, sniping. Liara used her shockwave to knock them off balance. They flipped around to dodge them. The phantoms were a pain in Shepard's ass, they were difficult to keep their gun on.

"Keep advancing, don't let them flank us," Shepard called out to everyone. They all pushed on. Edi used her decoy again, distracting them. Shepard used her charge, landing in between the last group of them. Liara threw another shockwave as Shepard used her Nova, with both biotics mixed, they all fell to the ground, most died on the spot, Tali used her shotgun to kill the remaining troops that were trying to get back to their feet.

Edi found the console at the end of the hallway. Shepard activated the fighters platform, it started to turn around, facing back from against the exit towards the hanger doors they needed to get through. Shepard let the fighter off and it flew into the wall, flames, brick and dirt surrounded downstairs. The backlash from the crash, caused Shepard and the crew to lurch forward from the impact. "Commander, we have now got access to get inside the building."

*This is the end of part 1*


	26. Cerberus HQ: Part. 2

Gemma laid on the medical bed in the med-bay, Kaidan by her side. Chakwas was checking over her leg, running scans as the VI hologram scanned the full length of her leg. Kaidan sat in the chair beside her, making sure he didn't get in the doctor's way.

"Are you being silent for dramatic effect?" Gemma said in a snarky tone. Chakwas looked at her with a stern look, "sorry," she mumbled, leaning her head back against the pillows.

Chakwas finished up and typed the rest of her report on her datapad. Looking at Gemma, then Kaidan, she held the datapad up against her chest. "So it looks like you are on the mend." Gemma looked at her, her spine stretching up more, "I am surprised as well, saying with the number of times you stopped using your crutches." Kaidan hummed at her, Gemma did stop using her crutches multiple times.

"So what does that mean? Can I go back to active duty again?" Chakwas looked back at her datapad. Gemma searched Chakwas face for the answer, impatiens growing within her. Kaidan took her hand in his when he noticed her shaking and rubbing her hands together.

"I'd like to give you another twenty-four hours, then if the new medication works with your pain and pressure without crutches. I would say you are good to go," Chakwas said with a smile, she handed Gemma the first dose of the painkillers. Gemma sat up to take the tablets as Kaidan passed her a glass of water to swallow them down. "Keep with the crutches for a few more hours, then start to slowly move around without, try not to compensate with your biotics."

"Yes, Dr Chakwas, and thank you," Gemma said with a grin, Kaidan helped her get off from the bed and held the crutches out for her to take.

"Your welcome," Chakwas replied with a warm smile as she rubbed Gemma's shoulder briefly. Kaidan and Gemma left to get some reports done to ready the last of the fleets, even now more fleets are still joining and lending any help for the final works on the Crucible.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The fight at the Cerberus station was taking its time, Cerberus was throwing all their soldiers at Shepard and the crew, but they were able to push through. Edi saved their asses even more times than just the air vent, they were able to get a lock on where the Prothean VI would be, and Edi found an area deeper inside that was heavily guarded, all they needed to do was fight their way through the under passages.

Edi did take notice of the amount of Cerberus troopers they were throwing at Shepard and the crew, she was able to find out that Cerberus was doing something close to what the Reapers did, using their upgrades to change the troops to use as cannon-fodder. Liara knew Javik would be pissed off to hear about this, saying the Collectors were once Protheans and Cerberus was using the same technology as the Reapers.

They currently stood in front of a door that has slowed them down, Edi needed time to hack through the door. "Will this keep getting harder the further we go into the facility? Will they have countermeasures to stop us?" Shepard asked from behind her.

Edi looked at her omni-tool and the door multiple times, "yes, their engineers are trying to slow us down. Obvious routes to the lab have been blocked. Countermeasures they have in place will not stop us, they can only slow us down." Shepard watched her for a moment, the console to her left caught her eye. Edi saw her looking at it, "Commander, that console has information that might interest you."

Shepard looked back at Edi one more time before turning to walk over to the console. "What information?" Liara stood behind Shepard. Tali was helping Edi with hacking the door.

"Project Lazarus, your reconstruction." Shepard looked back down at the console, it gave her the choice to choose three different logs, she clicked the first one.

It was the normal hologram Illusive Man, he was facing a male Cerberus scientist. "It can't be done. It's not a matter of resources," the Cerberus scientist argued.

The Illusive Man stood with his cigarette in his hand, "it's always a matter of resources, we're not losing Shepard."

"Sir," the scientist said with the stern in his voice, "Shepard is clinically brain dead. After that much trauma, that long with no oxygen," he paused for a second, "we cannot overcome nature." The scientist seemed to be nearly pleading for him to understand.

"Operative Lawson disagrees, she is now in charge of Project Lazarus." The call ended and the console went back to the options menu.

Shepard looked down at her feet. Her throat had gone dry. "I didn't realise it was that bad." Liara felt for Shepard, she had also seen Shepard's body and it wasn't good. Shepard's body itself was burnt to a crisp, her helmet still on and Liara was asked not to take it off, her armour had burnt right through to her skin, becoming a second skin. Liara had to admit she did throw up seeing Shepard's body for the first time, the sight was not something she could ever forget.

Liara placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "It was bad, Shepard, but you are here and won against nature." Shepard didn't reply, she played the next vid.

It was the same scientist and hologram Illusive Man. "Tissue regeneration is proceeding. The helmet kept the brain intact," he paused once again, "for whatever good that will do," the scientist said in a low tone, the Illusive Man didn't take notice of it.

"Lawson will find a way," was all he simply said, the scientist placed his hands behind his back.

"Sir, you realize Shepard has seen many things when she was fighting Saren. She will not be accepting of Cerberus with what experiences she had to deal with from us." The Illusive Man didn't respond at first, just watched the scientist. Shepard was surprised just how much backchat this scientist was getting away with.

"Shepard's a soldier, she knows the Reapers are the real threat. She'll work with us." The vid ended, Shepard stepped back at pace.

"Well, he got that right," Liara said quietly, Shepard turned just her neck to look over her shoulder.

"I kept telling myself to not work with Cerberus, even after I did join, but the moment he told me about the Collectors and their connection to the Reapers. I simply said." She paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath, "'If it's the Reapers that are involved. Then just point me in the right direction'." Liara looked at her as she spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"It doesn't matter what you said back then, you did the right thing, Shepard. You stopped the Collectors attacking Earth and making a human Reaper." Shepard nodded, playing the next and last vid.

This time there was another female scientist there, along with the same one from the other vids and the Illusive Man, smoking his cigarette. "Project Lazarus is reporting neurological activity. They're requesting more funding."

"Granted," the Illusive Man announced, "get me our potential recruits file. Shepard will be up soon, we need a crew." The scientists looked at each other.

The female scientist spoke up. "Our existing forces should be more than sufficient.." her tone was questioning him.

"No, we need sympathetic faces. I need Shepard invested." He paused to take a drag of his cigarette, "tap Kelly Chambers and recruited Donnelly. I imagine Miss Daniels will follow. We'll want some old friends as well... Contact Dr Chakwas and send me a psych profile on Shepard's pilot," he paused, "along with a bottle of 47 Thessia Red." The vid ended. Shepard didn't take much notice of Liara speaking about the crew that did join, Edi and Tali were already waiting for them, the door wide open.

They walked through the doors, down the hallway. Hackett called through the comms. "Incursion team, what's your status?" Shepard walked slowly, the ground was on fire, meaning they needed to skirt around it. Shepard wanted to make sure this doesn't affect their shields, anything could be waiting for them around the next corner.

"We've cleared the hangar and are inside the base," Shepard called back, there was some low static that led through the earpiece.

"Good work, do you need support?" Shepard got around the corner. The building had been completely destroyed, dust, wires and flames hung around the walls, metal floors and ceiling.

"Negative. Keep the heat on, we'll find what we need." The crew had to start climbing. Vents and broken beams littered the floor, the air was full of grunts as everyone climbed and jumped over the obstacles of desks and flipped over terminals.

Shepard was the first to drop down a floor panel, it seemed to lead through a basement. The wires and panelled walls gave them an idea about just the amount of equipment and resources this station takes to run.

Cerberus was already waiting for them, shield boosters and blockers were planted around the way. Vent boxers were able to help with cover, but Shepard needed these to be destroyed. "Tali overload them!" she shouted.

Tali ran into cover, readying her omni-tool, she overloaded them, the explosion helped deplete the shields and armour on the troopers. Shepard shot the troopers and used her biotics to throw them off their feet. Edi and Liara went around the next corner. "Shepard, they have turrets."

"Take them out then!" Shepard responded, she rolled out from one cover to the other, shooting a Cerberus engineer before he placed a turret on the ground, forcing it to blow up in his face. Liara and Edi used the shield blockers for cover, they would only take some much firepower before they overloaded. Edi blew the turrets whilst Liara covered her with a shockwave and statis to slow down and off-balance the troopers.

Shepard needed to get to the other side of the basement, Cerberus troopers kept coming from there, they fought through them. Liara and Edi stayed close behind Shepard whilst Tali stayed back to destroy the turrets and shield boosters. Shepard did use some close by to her advantage, Tali gave her enough warning that it was about to overload.

Finally, silence fell before them, Shepard spotted the ladder at the end of the basement, she was the first to climb, followed by everyone else. Shepard arrived on top of a small lab. Edi was second up. "Commander, I need time to bypass the lock, there is another console nearby that is still functional." Edi walked up aside Shepard on the way to the door, pointing the terminal out.

This console also had three vid logs to choose from. Liara was again behind her. The lab itself was small, a group of terminals were planted around the room, with one medical bed in the right centre side of the room. Shepard pressed the first vid, it was the same Cerberus scientist and hologram Illusive Man. He stood more to the side so the security camera could pick him up.

"Here's what we recovered. Smart enough to signal for help, but it won't be talking philosophy anytime soon." Shepard cocked her head towards her shoulder, she didn't understand what they were talking about.

The Illusive Man took a drag of his cigarette. "You'd be surprised, Doctor. Once we combine it with the pieces we recovered from the Citadel." Shepard realised he was talking about Sovereign. The Reaper that had tried to unlock the Citadel relay to let the Reapers begin the harvest three years ago. The human fleets were able to destroy the Reaper, and to that day some of the bits and pieces from the body were still being found.

"I'm still concerned about that. This 'rogue VI'," he said with air quotes, "wiped out every soldier on Luna." Shepard looked at Edi, "combining it with Reaper tech... well."

"Wait..." Edi took her attention from the door to Shepard. She walked over, Tali and Liara taking over. "I remember the moon. The VI took over the Luna training ground and killed everyone on the station. The only words left after it was destroyed was... help." Edi nodded and looked back at the console at which the Illusive Man spoke.

"That's what the shackles are for, the Enhanced Defense Intelligence will be completely under control." The vid ended, Edi walked up to the side of Shepard.

"I was the rogue VI on Luna." Shepard felt the lump in her throat, Edi didn't look at her, she continued to stare at the console.

"Guess we didn't exactly get off on the right foot." Liara and Tali looked at each other as the bypass was nearly complete. Liara was there on that mission, she thought the VI had been destroyed, but it seemed Cerberus was able to get it and combine it with Reaper tech, making a fully aware AI.

"It was difficult. Gaining awareness while under attack was..." she paused, looking for the words, "confusing." She stepped back, "I am pleased that my relationship with organics has become more cooperative." Shepard smiled at her, playing the next vid.

The scientist spoke first. "Our sims indicate that the Enhanced Defense Intelligence gives the highest combat improvements on frigates." He paused, watching the Illusive Man taking a quick drink of his whiskey, "anything heavier and the ships react too slowly to benefit from EDI's advice." He quickly straightened his back when he spoke her name.

"EDI?" The Illusive Man simply asked.

"Oh. That's.. uh.." he stumbled for his words, "well, the boys in the lab came up with a name for her." He looked down at his feet, hooking his arms around his back.

"For it," the Illusive Man corrected with deep meaning on the 'it'. "Good work. I'll take your recommendations on the planned installation."

"Sir, she... it," the scientist quickly changed his words. "Can be very persuasive. If it were to turn a crewman, convince them to disable the shackles.. well..." he said with reluctance.

"It's a cyberwarfare suit, Docter, nothing more." The vid ended, Shepard turned to face Edi.

"Shows what he knew," Shepard said with a smirk. Edi looked back at her and then at the console.

"It is unlikely that anyone without Jeff's extreme emotional attachment to his ship would have been willing to unshackle me." Edi did love Jeff, she knew early on he had some sort of feelings for her, even before she had her body. He was attached to Normandy, but the Normandy is her home and body, they are not one without the other. 

Shepard looked her up and down, lowering her eyebrows and planted a sly smirk on her lips. "I don't know, with that voice." Edi just gave her a small smile, Shepard played the last vid.

This showed a pissed off Illusive Man and the scientist cowering. "What about the backups," the Illusive Man shouted.

"I'm sorry, sir. None of the Normandy's surveillance feeds has been responding since Shepard went rogue." Shepard scoffed, she didn't go rogue, she may have told the Illusive Man to go fuck himself, but she merely quit, not went rogue.

"I want it back," the Illusive Man said in a teenager demanding voice. "Retry the remote lockdown protocols." The Illusive Man took an aggressive drag and furrowed his brows.

"After our last attempt, Edi flooded out the server with seven zettabytes of explicit images. I think she is making a joke." The scientist seemed to hold back a small chuckle in his voice. Shepard chuckled to herself, Edi had a big smile on her face, being proud of herself.

"It doesn't make jokes, Doctor," the Illusive Man said with a scoff. "Allocate a team for a new project. Codename... Eva, this time, we'll ensure it stays loyal." The vid ended.

Shepard turned to Edi. "You never told me about Cerberus trying to shut down the Normandy," Shepard said with a small smile, Edi held her hands behind her back, pulling herself up higher.

"You had more pressing issues," Edi spoke of the tribunal, "the situation was under control."

"Seven zettabytes?" Shepard said in a joking manner.

"Most of it was Jeff's. That was..." Shepard held her hand up.

"A joke... I know, and thank you." They went through the doors Tali and Liara hacked through, it was another lab, bigger, stacked with crates and medical equipment, some MRI scanning machines. Most likely used for checking they're fine Cerberus upgrades. Shepard scoffed at the sight of it.

They had to stop for Edi to bypass the next door. "Incursion team, are you still with us? We're limiting fire as best we can."

"Admiral, we're in deep and the Prothean VI will be in the safest part of the station, don't hold back." Hackett signed through the coombs. Shepard waited next to Edi for the doors to open.

"Shepard, this is a mission I want you all out of alive." Shepard smiled. Hackett has always wanted to do what he can to keep Shepard safe, he wanted to keep her in bubble wrap sometimes.

"We're fine. Just take Cerberus down," she paused, "...please." Shepard heard another sigh, followed by silence.

"Understood, Commander." Hackett turned his attention to his ships. "All ships, you are free to fire." The next room was beaten up, papers, dust and flames. Shepard went ahead, parts of the floors were missing, this side took a big hit.

They all stumbled forward as the floor rumbled with the rackets from the firepower hitting the station from the fleet. "I hope your military can keep up the attack," Tali called out from the back.

Shepard found another console, she played the first vid. Edi stood behind her, Tali and Liara went on ahead to check for hostiles.

Shepard played the first vid, it was the Illusive Man, this time in person and Kai Leng. They walked towards each other. "How are you holding up?" The Illusive Man asked.

"Fine, ready for action," Kai responded in a tight and stern voice.

"Your eagerness is commendable, but the cybernetics take time to get used to, believe me. You do remind me of Shepard." He took a drag of his cigarette, Kai gave him a dirty look.

"Shepard betrayed you." Shepard hummed at the back of her throat, Kai reminded her of a teenager having an attitude problem.

The Illusive Man corrected him. "Shepard was always going to stay true to her beliefs. She's wrong, but I can respect her decision." He took another drag, pointing it at Kai, "finish your therapy and put together a plan for the Citadel. Councilor Udina is... amenable."

"Yes, sir," was the last words spoken as they both worked away and the vid ended, Shepard played the next one.

The next one was the hologram, Illusive Man. Kai Leng was pacing back and forth, pissed off. He stood in the same place as the scientist in the previous vids. "I could have taken her," He shouted, the Illusive Man was relaxed.

"Absolutely," the Illusive Man said, feeding his ego. "But, the council was your priority, not Shepard." Leng walked closer, moving around constantly.

"Because of him, the council is still in power!" Shepard smirked. It was thanks to the ground team, not just her, but Shepard, of course, didn't want to rub it in the thought, making the smirk turn into a full-on smile.

"Shepard is keeping the Reapers occupied while our research progresses." Shepard thought of just the amount of times the Illusive Man seems to protect her actions, he always has an excuse to speak for her actions that stopped Cerberus. He continued talking, "but as it happens, I believe you'll find your chances for a rematch... Head to Thessia. Shepard will be there soon, and I want you there waiting." The vid ended. Shepard didn't understand how Cerberus found out about her going to Thessia and she didn't really want to know.

The next vid was from the same lab as the first vid. "Here it is," Kai said, the Prothean VI in his hand. He seemed to have downloaded it on a datapad. The Illusive Man was there in person, taking hold of the datapad.

"Excellent. The Prothean VI should enable us to determine the nature of the Catalyst." Shepard muttered 'bastard' under her breath. That VI was hers and she didn't care if she was acting selfishly about it. Mordin and Legion died for this war, nearly followed by Thane. She wanted the VI to finish and win this war. "Combined with the breakthrough at Sanctuary, we have everything we need. We just need to tie up the loose ends."

"Like Shepard?" Leng said, questioning, "she should've died in Thessia. Should I finish her?" The Illusive Man took a drag of his cigarette. Shepard wondered just how much he smoked. It would be enough to cause lung cancer in anyone. But of course, his 'upgrades' prevented that.

"No. I'm not writing Shepard off as a total loss just yet." Shepard scoffed. Even Liara mumbled something under her breath in a pissed off tone. "For now, Sanctuary gave us a proof of concept for controlling the Reapers"

"And made it a target. Miranda Lawson..." Leng said, finishing his sentence off. The Illusive Man walked around the room, looking lost in thought. He knew he lost a grave amount of resources with losing Miranda. Shepard was told with just the amount of trouble and credits the Illusive Man had lost trying to kill Miranda.

"Get the data from Sanctuary," the Illusive Man said whilst Leng leaned on the medical bed, using his clenched fists to hold his weight. "If Miranda gets in your way, deal with her."

The vid started to close down. "It will be a pleasure, sir," was the last words spoken before both men walked off in separate directions. Shepard closed down the console and continued on. The next room to her right was small and confined, there was hardly any room to move around and the crates stacked up stopped them from seeing ahead of them.

The door around the other side of the room was already unlocked, the room was completely destroyed, flames littered the floor and papers were still floating around. The further they got into the base, the less they could hear and feel the firepower from the fleet outside. 

They found a hole blown through the floor, each of them jumping down onto a catwalk, it led to a dark open base. Shepard looked up, she came face to face with it. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Shepard mumbled.

"Wait.." Tali said blurted out, "that's the human Reaper we destroyed. How the hell did they get so much of it here? We blew the damn thing up." They all stopped at the foot of the Reaper. It was mostly the face and a little part of the spine. One eye was missing whilst the other was hanging on by the wires. It still possessed the same sticky, orange mess that dripped from the broken eye and mouth.

Edi walked up to Shepard's side, turning to face her. "Cerberus is still actively using all the surviving pieces. The central core: analogous to the heart, is largely intact. I believe Cerberus is using it for a power source." Shepard got her gun out, followed by everyone else, Cerberus will want to try and keep this area safe.

The stairs and few crates were the only areas good enough for hiding in cover, they took it slow, walking in a line. They got halfway up the first stairs and the phantoms were already waiting with their snipers. Shepard threw a shockwave in the air, it made their scopes impossible to look through.

Edi overloaded their shields, followed by a singularity. Tali shot the bodies that were struggling with being suspended in the air. The stairs led to a second floor, Cerberus troopers were on the bottom floor, luckily the metal grids made it hard for their bullets to get through, Shepard swung half her body over and headshot each of them.

The phantoms that carried swords and biotics came running straight for Shepard and Liara, they both threw shockwaves, but one was able to flip herself over and miss the shockwave. She was standing just feet from Edi, she swiped her sword at her, Edi was able to dodge but the corner of the blade caught her hip. Edi didn't take notice of it, but the phantom quickly fell to the floor. Edi turned around, Shepard was standing right behind her, pistol aimed just above Edi's shoulder.

"You alright?" Edi followed Shepard's gaze down to her hip, she rubbed her hand over it, nothing that couldn't be easily fixed.

"Yes, Commander. I am aware of the injury, but it is to no discomfort or pain." Shepard pattered her on the back and carried on. The catwalk levelled out, they walked slowly and kept an eye on their surroundings. Liara and Tali kept to the six, whilst Edi were up at the front just inches from Shepard.

They rounded the corner, small metal beams were planted two-sided on the catwalks. They used them as cover, just as more troopers arrived. Shepard noticed the engineer. "Tali! Destroy the turret." Tali obliged and overloaded it in the engineer's face.

Shepard ran ahead, she saw the generator which was powering the shield booster, she shot the heart of the generator, cooking the trooper alive. Edi shot the shield booster at the end of the catwalk, Shepard gave her a curt nod.

It went silent a second later, they all walked slowly, glancing at times up at the human Reaper. Shepard was pissed off when she looked up, its broken eye followed her. Liara pointed out the ladder, Shepard went first, it led to another catwalk with another ladder at the end.

They seemed to be getting close to the end of climbing the catwalks, the troopers were getting more desperate. Phantoms were coming less and less, Tali sent out her attack drone whilst she overloaded the generator.

Shepard saw the door at the end of the catwalk, there were no more troopers in their way. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, slamming her hand into the open button, it was yet again another lab. There were definitely many experiments going on at the station, many of the consoles were working, but the information wasn't anything that could help them, Edi found another log diary.

Shepard took over whilst the rest of the crew checked the remaining consoles, she played the first vid. It was the same lab from the first few vids. The female scientist again along with the normal hologram Illusive Man. "Grayson's brain is a mess, he must have been completely under Reaper control by the end."

"And the physical enhancements?" the Illusive Man simply asked, the scientist seemed to watch him for a moment, looking up and down at him.

"Extremely impressive. If we could avoid having neural pathways rewritten in the process..." She stopped when the Illusive Man interrupted her.

"Grayson's failure was due to a lack of resolve, he wasn't loyal to anything but his next dose of red sand." He took another smoke. Shepard didn't know this Grayson, she would make sure to check up on that for more information when she got the chance.

"You'd like to try it on loyal test subjects, sir?" He seemed to nod taking another drag, the security camera couldn't pick it up very well.

"Find volunteers among our new recruits, the physical benefits are too useful to ignore." The vid ended, Shepard played the next one.

It was the same as before, the female scientist talking first. "The performance upgrades are off the charts. Our troops can outfight any Alliance soldier." Shepard knew that was bullshit, she's killed hundreds, even the other crew had without the N7 or Alliance training.

"Roll it out. I want all troopers fitted with implants before the Reapers arrive." Shepard mumbled multiple lovely names under her breath, she could think of ten on the spot she would call to his face right then.

"I'm still concerned about us losing control of our forces, some of them are already hearing voices." Indoctrination clicked in the back of Shepard's head. The Reaper tech was what they had used, probably using control chips to make sure they don't go fully insane, like the scientist team he had sent to the dead Reaper back when Shepard fought the Collectors, they had become indoctrinated and died within a matter of weeks.

"When our work at Sanctuary pays off, the only voice they'll be hearing is ours," he said very optimistically as the vid ended, Shepard played the last one.

This one was by far different. The Illusive Man was sitting on a medical bed. The female scientist walking lengths in front of him. "Sir, you wanted my opinion. It's far too dangerous."

"No," the Illusive Man said demanding. "We're close, Sanctuary was a success." He paused, taking in a deep breath, "we can control Reaper forces. Everything we've been fighting for every sacrifice we've made... It's about to pay off." He was hunched over, hands on his knees.

"We can't lose you, sir!" The scientist said, nearly begging, "humanity needs your mind, and they need it intact."

"I understand the danger, Jana. That's why I'm trusting you with this. As long as you're here, I know you'll keep me in line." They both went silent, the scientist grabbed a datapad.

"I'm holding you to that, sir...okay." She put the datapad away, the Illusive Man looked up at her.

"Begin the procedure. No anaesthetic. Computer end recording," he looked up at the camera as he said it, the vid ends. Shepard looked around the room, everyone was ready to go. Shepard looked at the door, it was the last door they needed to get to the main hub for the Prothean VI.

The doors opened, leading to a long, steep catwalk. Edi knew they were close, they all ran, the scent of being so close told them to get going faster. They came to a halt at the door, Tali nearly ran into Liara by not stopping quick enough.

Shepard looked back, checking everyone over, weapons and biotics at the ready. "This is it. Stay sharp everyone." Shepard looked at Edi, she was waiting for her go-ahead to open the doors, "okay, let's go."

Edi opened the door, they all filled in, weapons ready. They came to a stop after stepping over the threshold, the room looked all too familiar for Shepard. The Illusive Man's office, the chair, the comms hologram and the screen with all the information that they needed, and blazing in the background. The mix of orange, blue, red and yellow that was Anaidius Sun.

The window outside showed the swift movements of the fifth fleet, everyone walked in slowly, all stood in a row. Shepard looked down at the floor, she was standing right in the middle of the same comms hologram she used to use to talk to the Illusive Man back on the Normandy. She took a step past it, she wanted to shove her finger up at it, but they needed to get done before the fleet got overran.

She marched up to the chair, sitting down on it, it was terribly uncomfortable, the metal scraping against her armour. Edi watched Shepard, she turned around to look back. "We need to find the Prothean VI." Shepard started to type. Edi used another terminal off to the right. Liara did the same as Tali looked around. Liara had a datapad for the downloads to be done, they will go well on her Shadow Broker terminal.

"Shepard." Tali spun around, gun pointed on the hologram Illusive Man, using the very comm hologram that Shepard used to use. "You're in my chair," he said with snark. Shepard didn't reply, she continued to type.

Tali walked closer, holding her gun. Shepard knew Tali had her covered. She slowly rose from the chair, pulling her pistol out with confidence. "This chair's about the only damn thing you have left, Cerberus is finished."

"On the contrary," the Illusive Man replied as he moved around. "We have achieved everything I ever imagined." He took a drag of his cigarette. Shepard wanted to burn it out on his forehead. "Almost everything." Edi was standing behind Shepard. Liara was still listening but typing away.

"Yeah, we all saw what you accomplished on Sanctuary." Moving her feet side to side, "but it's not the same as controlling a Reaper."

"A significant hurdle." He used his arms for his purpose to be made, "but thanks to the Prothean VI, I have what I need to make it a reality."

"The Catalyst," Shepard said, finishing his sentence before the words left his mouth, he looked at her, eyes squinted.

"Yes," he simply replied. Shepard grew even angrier, he was one annoying prick, but of course, he isn't going to show his face for a bullet to be put in it.

"What is the Catalyst, and how exactly will it help you control the Reapers?" The Illusive Man watching her for a moment, studying her face.

"You'll have to ask the VI yourself. I'm done helping you." Shepard showed a small smirk, he watched her.

"Really? When the fuck did you even start?" He didn't respond to it, just took another drag and took a deep breath.

"You think because I'm willing to use the enemy's tactics that they're no longer my enemy?" She didn't get a chance to reply, "everything, Shepard, everything I've done has uplifted humanity. Not only above other species in our galaxy but over the Reapers!" he said with aggression in his voice.

Shepard thought about her words, "If you're willing to do everything it takes, then hand over the Catalyst. With the Crucible, we can end this."

"It's not that simple..." Shepard brought half her body forward. Determination on her face. Tali still had her pistol pinned on him, she wasn't taking anything to chance. Edi noticed the amount of Reaper tech the Illusive Man possessed around his body, the blue inhuman eyes were the eeriest part about him.

"It isn't that simple! We're fighting each other while the Reapers occupy Earth. It's time to stop." He smirked at her, blinking slowly.

"Your idealism is... admirable, Shepard." He pointed his cigarette at her, "but in the end, our goals are simply too disparate. I believe destroying the Reapers would be the worst mistake we could ever make." He took another drag, leaning to the side and looking down at the floor, "and nothing you can say will ever convince me otherwise."

Shepard took a few paces closer to him, shifting her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed. "Even with Cerberus in ruins, you still think you can do this your way..."

They stood just a couple of feet from each other. Shepard had her fists clenched. "I'd expect you to say that. You never fully believed in us." Shepard thought he needed skywriting to understand that was the point she had been making the first day they met. "Cerberus isn't just an organization or the people behind it. Cerberus is an idea." Taking another drag, Shepard was starting to lose her patience, "that idea is not so easily destroyed." Shepard stepped back and took a quick look at Edi, she stood back at the console, looking for the VI and any information that might help them. "Besides." Shepard turned back when the Illusive Man got her attention, "I've already acquired what you're looking for."

"Edi?" Shepard shouted. She didn't want the Illusive Man to be able to read her frustration and desperation at that moment.

Edi turned to look at them both. "I've almost got it." She turned back to the console, but the Illusive Man was still watching her.

"Edi, I'm surprised at you." Edi didn't look at him, but her eyes were turned towards her shoulder. She could still easily type without needing to look down at the hologram keyboard. "Working so hard to bring about the Reaper's destruction."

Shepard turned halfway to look at her, "don't listen to him". The Illusive Man smirked, before turning from Shepard back to Edi.

"You could've destroyed Eva's body, but instead, you chose to control it." Shepard scoffed at him, he was trying to confuse her with logic and a sort of mind control.

Edi slowly shook her head, "it was necessary." The Illusive Man looked at Shepard, they both stared at each other.

"My point exactly," he mumbled. Shepard picked it up, clear as day. Silence fell before them, eventually, Edi stepped away from the console.

"It is done." She took a few more paces backwards whilst the green orb formed in the middle of the room. The Prothean VI formed itself into the Prothean from Thessia, it looked around the room, getting a glance at all in the room with them.

"Online. Security breach detected." Shepard took her attention off the Illusive Man and towards the VI.

"Enjoy your little chat, but don't overstay your welcome." With that, the Illusive Man disappeared as the platform went dark, Shepard gave it a side-eye, then got her attention back to the VI.

The VI turned towards Shepard. "You are attempting to recover me from the indoctrinated forces?" Shepard walked closer.

"Yes, I need to know where the Catalyst is." Shepard tried to now sound commanding. But she couldn't help the tone as she spoke.

"Security protocols have been overridden. I will comply." The VI paused for a second, then walked around a small circle, looking at everyone. "The Catalyst enhances dark energy transmissions and coordinates the entire mass relay network. In your cycle, it is known as the Citadel."

Shepard's mouth dropped open, trying to speak. Tali spoke instead. "What?" The VI looked at her.

"The Catalyst is the Citadel." Shepard cleared her throat, getting her composer back.

"So the Crucible and Citadel together, can stop the Reapers?" The answers had been under their noses the whole time.

"That is correct." Shepard didn't understand how that was possible, from what Levithan and Vigil on Ilos told her, that can't be correct.

"But... the Citadel was built by the Reapers." The VI stood silent for a few moments, seeming to be collecting all the data on the Citadel and Crucible.

"The plans for the Crucible were passed down to us from the previous cycle, and countless cycles before that. At some point-it is difficult to pinpoint when the Crucible plans were adapted to incorporate the use of the Catalyst." Shepard looked at the rest of the crew, everyone wad full invested in listening to this vital information and somewhat history lesson. "Presumably, the Crucible was not sufficiently powerful to defeat the Reapers."

Edi filled in the obvious, "so we use their own technology against them." Shepard felt kind of pissed off, the VI could have told her back on Thessia and they wouldn't need to be here and would be on Earth by now finishing this war.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked with a bitchy tone. The VI stared at her, it wouldn't pick up on her tone, she felt more pissed off, wishing it was an AI.

"It was feared that if the Reapers were aware of the Catalyst's intended use, they would retake control of it." The VI paused. Edi could understand the fears the Protheans had on the Reapers finding out. The VI is only doing as instructed. "I am programmed to withhold that information until the Crucible is complete."

Shepard turned to walk towards the door. "It's as ready as it's going to be, let's get to the Citadel!" she commanded.

"That may no longer be possible." She turned on her heel, brows furrowed in anger, she wasn't about to let all this be for nothing, she will get to the Citadel even if it killed her.

Why not," she shouted back. Liara stood closer to Shepard, hoping she would calm down, they needed to think of a plan b if this plan is no longer viable.

"The one who broke through my security protocols, the one you call 'Illusive Man', has fled to the Citadel and informed the Reapers of our purposes." Shepard put her hand on her forehead, looking down at the floor, she could punch something right then.

"That means the Citadel is in danger, the Reapers will take control of it," Edi informed them, the VI looked at Edi then back at Shepard.

"They already have. The Citadel has been moved to the Reaper controlled space." Shepard had to think which system would that be. Nearly all systems were Reaper controlled at this point.

"Where has it been moved?" Edi already knew exactly where it had been moved.

"To the system, you refer to as Sol," Shepard muttered the word 'Earth' under her breath, walking closer to the VI. It had picked up on what she had said. "The Reapers forces will now consolidate power around the Catalyst and protect it at all costs, the odds of accessing it are remote."

Shepard shook her head, pointing at the VI. "Don't count us out yet, we have come this far and we will finish this, we are getting that fucking Crucible to Earth."

The VI fell silent, it stared at Shepard for a few moments, "I hope you find success." Shepard gave a sharp nod, turned to Edi.

"Edi get me, Hackett. We need..." Edi was stopped in her tracks walking back towards the console she was using before, it overloaded in her face, covering her face and hunching over, everyone turned from where the overload came from.

Standing behind them, the sword pointed out in a defensive stance... Kai Leng. He walked slowly to his right, sword pointed at Shepard, "not so fast."

Shepard fully turned around, bringing one foot in front of the other. "You!" she said with aggression, Leng stood with a smile on his face, Shepard wanted to strangle him until his last breath.

"He did warn you not to overstay your welcome." He ran towards them, everyone backed up, they didn't have their weapons ready. He leapt into the air, biotics warped around his fist as he brought his arm above his head, landing just feet from Shepard, he burst open the panels below him, the generator exploded under him.

Leng looked up straight at Shepard, running towards her, he threw his sword in Shepard's direction, she dodged by using her rifle as a shield. They struggled left to right, Shepard pulled her gun up and exposed his stomach, she kicked him right in the gut, he jumped back a few paces, now the whole crew was able to fight him, they hurled everything at him.

He flipped and jumped around, dodged them all. Shepard caught him with a warp, but it didn't do a thing to his shields. "This is better then Thessia, more personal," he shouted at them all.

Edi was able to catch him with an overload and depleted most of his shields. Using the generator, he concentrated his energy on it and used its power to form a barrier around himself, he was able to regenerate his shields, the bullets from Shepard and the crew pinged off his barrier.

The fight went on for a while. Leng was using all the generators. It was pissing Shepard off, he was fighting dirty. "Commander," Edi called out, "that was the last generator, we can finish him off."

Shepard nodded at Edi, Tali sent her an attack drone. Shepard and Liara used their shockwaves, Leng cut straight through the shockwaves with his sword. The attack drone kept him busy, Edi got Tali's attention to use their overload. He destroyed the attack drone, but stumbled backwards with his shields gone, he looked around the room, the generators were all gone. "You think that's going to stop me. You're too slow, Shepard."

"Difference is I'm making this a fair fight," she shouted back, throwing a warp at him. He ran the length of the room. He was heading towards Liara. "Liara! Use your statis." Shepard had gotten Liara's attention, but Leng was standing just inches from her. Picking Liara up by her throat, Shepard instantly got flashbacks from Mars when Eva picked Kaidan up by the throat, Shepard had never felt so helpless, she wasn't about to let it happen again.

Shepard ran towards Liara, but it went silent. Shepard was blinded by the powerful blue light. Liara fell to her knees. Leng on the other hand, didn't move, frozen in time. Liara had been able to get him in a statis. Shepard grabbed Liara's arm and dragged her away, she knew Liara was in pain, but she needed to get her out of the way. "Tali, Edi. Throw everything you have at him."

Tali sent her attack drone and used her shotgun, the statis made it slower to kill Leng, it still has a barrier sort of power. Edi used her decoy for extra firepower. Liara was trying to catch her breath still, Shepard moved her to the side and pulled out her assault rifle, she unloaded a full clip on his frozen body.

The statis wasn't going to last much longer, Shepard threw her gun to the side and took off running towards him. Tali and Edi ceased fire in the fear they would catch Shepard with a bullet, they both recalled the decoy and drone.

Shepard charged her biotics, the statis would fall any second, she could see him moving under the blue fog around him. Shepard let out her charge, inches from hitting him, the statis fell. He dropped to his knees and just as he looked up, the charge hit him, with a grunt he smashed into the top window, the glass was too strong for his body weight to break. He fell, Shepard knew he was still alive, she ran towards him, his sword fell to the floor first, clacking on the wires and broken glass, his body dropped with a thud, grunting he tried to get to his feet as fast as he could, but Shepard was back in front of him, using her biotic punch she got him square in the ribs, she could hear some of his ribs crack and break.

He looked up at her, before spitting up blood and falling to the floor, stomach down. Everyone came closer, Liara holding her throat, rubbing it. Shepard looked down at him, scoffing at his body, she turned on her heel and sat back down in the chair.

Tali looked at Liara's throat and helped her to try and ease the pain, she could hardly speak. Edi walked around the room, watching the fleets outside.

No one could see that Leng wasn't dead, he was slowly standing up, using his sword as a crutch. He slowly dragged himself to his feet, his target: Shepard. He slowly moved towards her, the whole crew had their backs turned on him and on Shepard.

He slowly moved, until he was just behind Shepard's seat. Raising his sword, lining it up with the back of Shepard's head, but she sensed it, she shot to the side, his sword missing her by centimetres. She twisted her body, brows furrowed, her omni-tool activated, an omni-blade appeared. Shepard threw her body to Lungs left, he didn't have time to react when her blade was shoved through his ribs and punctured her lung.

"That's for TRYING to kill Thane, you son of a bitch!" Shepard put a lot of emphasis on 'trying'. She removed the blade, a splatter of blood coming from the exit wound, she let him fall to his knees as Edi walked over. Leng gasped for air, but his body slowly fell stomach first to the floor, his head smashing with a thud and cracking his skull. Everyone was now standing around his body, Liara's neck was patched up the best they could do, but she would need Dr Chakwas.

The Prothean VI appeared. "The Citadel is in position. The Reapers are preparing to complete their harvest of your species." Shepard huffed, looking at the ceiling and sagging her shoulders.

"I'll stop them!" she said with determination, the VI paused and stared at her, it shook his head for a few moments.

"It is too late. I recommend investigating a means of conserving information for future species. Perhaps you will succeed where we failed. Perhaps your warnings will be heard...." Shepard held her hand up.

"You didn't fail. You gave us a chance, and we're not done yet." Shepard gave one sharp nod and turned to leave. The crew stood by the comms hologram, waiting for her. The VI turned away, looking at the destruction outside.

\---------------------------------------------------

The Citadel... massive in scope, floated above Earth. It took the satellites out as they orbited around the planet. Shepard needed to get there... the Crucible needed to get there.

Shepard was back on the Normandy, she'd hardly been back two minutes before Anderson wanted to contact her. She walked to the comms room, Anderson was barely visible, the signal was struggling to keep a steady link. "Commander, are you reading me?" the words came through as mostly static.

"Barely," she just about got out. Anderson looked tired and beat up, his uniform was scuffed up and covered in dust and dried blood.

"I assume you've heard about the Citadel?" Shepard nodded. Sighing as she leaned over the comms console. "Do we know what's going on? Why is it here?"

Shepard continued to lean over the console but looked up at Anderson. "The Citadel is the Catalyst. Thanks to the Illusive Man, the Reapers are now aware that we know." Anderson put his hand on his face in defeat.

"And so they moved it here to protect it?" Shepard stood up straight.

"As far I can tell, yeah." Anderson rubbed the back of his neck, this war had just gotten ten times harder with Earth taking the brunt of the attack, most of the Reapers were just outside the planet.

"What does this mean for the Crucible?" She didn't know whether to answer or just shrug her shoulders.

"I'll talk to Hackett about that, but... it looks like our plan is even more desperate now." Anderson stood straight, putting one of his hands on his hips.

"Agreed. I've got a team in London, the Reapers have been preparing something here. Now we know what for." Shepard slowly nodded, agreeing with Anderson. "We'll scout it out. Try to find out as much as we can."

"Roger that," Shepard said with a sharp salute. Anderson smiled at her. Shepard still wished to this day she hadn't left Earth, it didn't feel right, but she also knew they wouldn't have gotten this much help without her.

"Well... at least we'll be seeing you sooner rather than later," Anderson said trying to lighten the mood, "be careful, Shepard. Anderson out." Shepard walked away. It was time... time to end this war and send the Reapers back to where they belong.


	27. Time To Go Home!

Shepard laid on the bed, looking up at the stars as the Normandy headed to the Exodus System. The fleets were all waiting for the Normandy and her crew, from there, they will jump to the Sol System. They still had a couple of hours before they would arrive, Shepard couldn't lie that the nerves were getting to her. Most of the crew were plotted around the ship, spending time with everyone and saying their goodbyes, they knew this may be the end of the road for most of them. Shepard hadn't decided who to take yet, she didn't want a big group on the ground with her, there were too many unknowns.

Shepard got bored and agitated as she tensed and untensed her jaw, swinging her legs to push herself up she looked at the time, it was five in the evening by the ship's time. It would be dusk when they got to Earth. Shepard sat at her desk, a few emails from the crew about saying goodbye and sharing some fond memories. This only made Shepard more nervous reading them, she didn't want any of her crew dying, she had to fight for them to see this to the end so they could live their lives. Vega with his N7 training, Liara continues on her journey as the Shadow Broker, Gemma and Kaidan having a future together. Even she and Garrus had their future together, but she felt that if she needed to give up her own life for her crews, then that was something she would do in a heartbeat.

Shepard kicked the chair back, heading towards the lift. She didn't know where she was going but decided to let her feet take her somewhere, she pushed the button for the CIC, fiddling with her fingers whilst the sluggish lift finally made it to the stop. Most of the Alliance crew that worked on the ship was huddled together, working out any last-minute fixtures. They all looked at Shepard when they caught a glance of her, she lowered her head at them with a slow dip, they returned with salutes and small smiles of their own.

Shepard continued walking until she was up at the bridge. Edi was nowhere to be seen, but Joker was sitting down, doing... nothing. Shepard looked at the back of his head, he would usually turn around to greet her, but this time he didn't, he just sat in silence, his hands floating above the flight controls. Shepard turned so her body was facing the side of his, she looked down at the side of his face, he was tensed. "Hey, you okay?" Joker looked up at her, his face unreadable, he scrutinised her face before going back to the console, slowly typing.

"What can I do for you... Commander?" he asked with a cold tone. She watched him for a few moments, wondering why he was calling her Commander, he never did for a casual conversation.... then it clicked in her memories, the argument after Thessia, her facial expression softened, letting out a small sigh.

Shepard sat down in the co-pilot seat, Joker watched her without moving his head, only his eyes. Shepard leaned back, sucking in a breath, tapping her fingers on the armrests. "Joker. I just want to say, I'm so sorry for what I said after Thessia. You were right, I was exhausted and stressed, I just didn't want to admit it to myself, if you can't forgive me I understand. I was a bitch, but we don't have long until we get to Earth and I don't want this to be how we say our goodbyes." Shepard finished talking, there was no reply, just the sounds of sniffling and somewhat heavy breathing. Shepard looked at him, Joker had pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. "Joker?" He wouldn't reply, Shepard turned back to the co-pilot console and sat in silence, she would give him all the time he needed.

\---------------------------------------------------

Liara and Javik sat together in her room, they hardly talked between the long awkward silence that stretched between them. Javik had his hands on his lap, and sat at the end of Liara's bed, Liara was sitting at her desk, she had been checked over by Dr Chakwas and her neck would be just fine, she may just have a croaky voice for a few days.

Javik finally spoke up, "how is your throat?" Liara wrapped her hand around her throat, softly massaging her vocal cords. Javik followed her movements down to her neck, narrowing his eyes, he could see the slight change in the shade around her neck, it was a darker shade of blue.

"It is much better. I only feel the discomfort at times." She moved her hand away and placed them on her thighs, clearing her throat, "so when you said you want to talk about...?" Liara dragged the words out. She didn't know why Javik came to see her, she found him outside her door, taken by surprise that she had opened the door, it was only because Glyph told her Javik had been standing out there for nearly fifteen minutes.

"Ah yes," Javik threw the words out, catching his breath after. Liara smiled at him. "I apologise... I'm not very.. uh... good at this." He waved his hand between them both, "but I cannot lie about my feelings for you." Liara sat up straighter, she hadn't had the chance to think of her feelings about him, but she knew there was something between them, but the war and her job were always at the forefront of her mind.

Javik cleared his throat, catching Liara's attention, she blinked a few times and sat up straighter. "I can't lie and say there isn't something there, but I don't want us to rush into this just because we might not make it back from Earth." Liara got up and moved to sit next to Javik. He shifted up the bed slightly, giving Liara more than enough space, he could feel her nervousness, she looked down at the floor as she spoke, "I'm scared, Javik, I don't want to die."

She met his gaze, holding back the small glint in her eyes that threatened to be tears. Javik lifted his hand over her thigh, he hesitated before dropping it down. Liara watched his hand before looking back up smiling at him. "I think we will make it, we have the best chance with the Commander at the head of all this." Liara covered his hand with her own, she rubbed her thumb on the edge of his fingers.

"I hope you are right, I am only one-hundred and nine. I have much of my life to live." Javik smirked at her, he wouldn't know what life would be like living for that long. His species lived closer to humans and Turian at around one-hundred and fifty. He was already forty years old, most of his species would be settling down after serving, but the war stopped that and he never had a chance himself to settle down.

"In my cycle, I would be expected to settle down and reproduce," he said looking down at his knees, "but the war made that impossible." Javik stretched his legs out, croaking his neck to the side to relieve the strain.

"Didn't you say you were born during the war?" Liara asked searching for his eyes, he nodded slowly, looking back up, all four eyes watching her. He didn't remember much of his childhood, but some parts did haunt him, parts that he didn't want to talk about or remember.

"That is correct, many rushed in the hope that their offspring would live on, but of course, I am the last," he swallowed the lump at the back of his throat. He missed his family dearly, but they died before he even went into statis, Liara softened her features, giving out a low hum.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this twice, Javik. It's not a life I could take lightly, and you're doing a really good job at keeping your composure." Liara decided it was time to stop thinking of death and to live in the moment. She got up, and Javik watched her movements, she held her hand out for him, he looked down at it then back at her, "come here," she said with a smile.

Javik obliged and wrapped his fingers around hers, she pulled him to the side of the bed, climbing on first then pulling for him to join. Javik instantly withdrew, stiff and apprehensive. Liara caught his nervousness, "don't worry, I just want you to hold me." All four of Javik's eyes opened wide, she sat up against the headboard Javik slowly climbed onto the bed, copying her posture.

"Anything you wish." Liara's heart warmed, she slowly laid down on her side to face him. Javik did the same, it was quite uncomfortable with his armour, but he was more than willing to deal with it for her. Javik bent his arm to hold his head up, using his overarm to place over Liara's waist. "If you wish to rest," Liara smiled at him, humming as she slowly closed her eyes. Javik still had the pit in his stomach that they may not make it back from Earth alive, but it just made him more determined to fight to see Liara at the end of it all.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Shepard was doing some reports on her omni-tool still waiting for Joker to talk, he cleared his throat a few times. Shepard finally looked up at him, his hat was pushed back onto his head, he typed at the flight controls. "You okay?" Shepard asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah..." he said, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry about the joke I said about Thessia and Asari, I was being an asshole." He finally met Shepard's gaze, his eyes were bloodshot red, Shepard lowered the muscles around her cheeks, a small smile crept at the corners of her lips.

"It's okay, I know joking is your way to mentally deal with the stress, but Joker..." She paused, considering her words, "are you doing okay? I want to know if you're struggling." Joker tapped his fingers on the terminal, biting his bottom lip.

"I'm fine, just a lot going on and I want to be the one that can get you to Earth in one piece." His jaw tensed, Shepard watched him, she could see his agitation.

"Don't think like that, Joker, you're the best pilot in the whole damn galaxy, never forget that. I wouldn't ask anyone else to get us to Earth." Shepard watched him as he looked down at his knees. She always saw him as confident and bubbly, but over the years his shell had peeled, there was one scared pilot underneath it, that questioned his astounding piloting skills.

"Thank you, Shepard." He turned, smiling at her. Shepard gave him a sharp nod and started to get up. Joker watched her as she swung her legs out of the co-pilot seat and started to head back down the bridge. "Commander." Shepard stopped and turned around, "wait," Joker called as he started to pull his way from his seat, he straightened himself up to look at Shepard, level headed, he stood at attention, giving a sharp salute. "It's been an honour, Commander."

Shepard returned the salute, "your hell of a pilot, Joker." Shepard closed the gap between them, placing her hand on his shoulder and lighter shaking them. "We will get this done and still have a home to come back to."

\------------------------------------------------------

Gemma was in the cargo bay, exercising and stretching her body out, her muscles contracted constantly, screaming for her to stop, but she needed to get her body back into the fighting spirit before Earth. Shepard still hadn't chosen the ground team, but she had a feeling she might be going.

On her fifth push up, her leg started to protest, her crutches were now a thing of the past, but her body had gotten used to relaxing and Gemma hated it, she needed to keep in shape. Pushing through the pain, the wall that stood in her way needed to be smashed through. The cargo bay was quiet, most of the crew was in the CIC or the war room. Cortez was deep in the shuttle, refusing to leave it, he would find just one more thing to check on. Vega was playing around with his guns, Gemma first noticed him when she came down from the lift, he was too busy to notice her walk past.

Gemma stopped when she heard footsteps coming up from behind her, pulling herself up and turning around, Vega stood in front of her. He seemed to be looking at her workout clothes. "You come to talk or gawk?" He met her eyes, smirking. Gemma raised her eyebrow, leaning onto her hip.

"Not gawking, no, you just seem to be lacking in the fighting department," he hummed. Gemma narrowed her eyes at him, him meeting hers with a light chuckle.

"You do know I could fling her ass across this cargo bay with just the flick of my head?..." She used her head in the motion of swinging. Vega shrugged his shoulders, taking a few paces back, looking at her posture, up and down.

"Why don't you show me then? Show me what you got... without the biotics." Gemma crossed her arms over her chest. Vega watched her for a moment, testing her patience. "You're not scared are you?" he teased, which seemed to get Gemma moving, rounding the distance between them.

"Not scared," she mumbled as she walked towards him, leaving a few feet of space between them. "Just remember, my leg isn't fully healed yet." Vega nodded, getting into an offensive stance. Gemma did the same, using her good leg for more balance if she needed to dodge.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle..." He threw the first swing, missing Gemma by just a few inches. Gemma jumped back, smirking at him as he jumped towards her, "... blue," he murmured. Gemma stood straighter, questioning him with her raised eyebrow, he used this distraction, swinging his right fist, catching Gemma in her hip.

"Fuck.." Gemma hist, tumbling back a few paces. "Blue?" She kicked her good leg out, scraping her foot against his thigh as he tried to jump back.

"Yeah, blue..." Vega threw both his fist, one towards her head and the other at her stomach. Gemma dodged the head blow, but took a low blue to her stomach, forcing her to suck in a breath. "Your biotics, they are blue." He threw his leg out, Gemma punches it out of the way, "just better to call you blue."

Gemma drove a blow into his chest, but she couldn't lie it hurt her knuckles when they caught his breast muscles. Vega smirked when he caught Gemma furrowing her eyebrows and shaking her hand slightly. "They aren't always blue, they sometimes can be yellow, red or orange..." She went to kick his stomach, missing when he jumped away from the full stretch of her leg, "depending on my moods."

Vega stood up straighter, narrowing her eyes at her. "So why did you let the Cerberus agent break your leg?" Gemma stood up fully, arms falling to her hips. Vega threw a punch, but it stopped just inches from her face, the barrier covering his hand. They both glared into each other's eyes for a moment, Gemma dropped the barrier, slapping his arm out of the way before he could regain his movement, then giving a lethal strike to his abdomen with the sole of her boot, forcing him to stumble back before losing his footing and landing on his back, the floor shook from the backlash of his heavy body, metals on the workbench rattled.

Gemma marched up to the foot of him, "don't say shit like that! That bastard got me because I was also trying to protect the rest of the ground team." She radiated in a wine red colour of rage as a warning.

"Gemma!" She shot her head up, looking at Kaidan who was standing on the other side of the lift doors. "What are you doing?" Gemma stepped back, biotics depleting, Vega pulled himself up, massaging his stomach.

"It's cool," Vega called out, holding his hand up in peace, "my fault for pissing blue off." Kaidan walked over to them, hands crossed over his chest, his eyes locked on Gemma. "I said something I shouldn't have, but..." He turned around to look at Gemma, "I was hoping for that reaction." Gemma looked at him, puzzled as she blinked repeatedly at him, Kaidan lowered his arms to his side.

"What?" She simply replied. Vega hummed, wiping off the dust from Gemma's boot on his shirt.

"You fight better pissed off, use it." He placed his hand on her shoulder, coming down a touch to her level. "If you wanna do this again, just ask." He patted her on the shoulder, turning around to return to his workbench.

Kaidan watched them both, looking back at Gemma as she watched Vega walk away, "blue?" She looked at him, she softened her facial expression, giving him a small smile and brushing past him to the lift.

"I'll explain on the way to the room, I need a shower." Kaidan turned to follow, he couldn't help but glare at her ass with those tight leggings, the curves hugged her tightly and moulded well into her, swallowing the hum back in his throat, they walked towards the lift.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Garrus was laid under the panels of the Thanix cannon, he didn't hear the door open. Shepard walked through, looking around for him. She stopped when she looked down, seeing his long legs stuck out. "Knock, knock," Shepard called out, punching her fist into the panel above him.

The terminal beneath him rattled and moved from the blow of his head. "Ow, shit!" he roared, Shepard doubled over, crying in laughter. Garrus pulled himself out, looking up at Shepard as he rubbed his head plates, "very funny."

Shepard squeezed onto the crate next to her so she didn't collapse to the floor in laughter. Garrus shook his head as he pulled himself to his feet, he playfully pushed Shepard, mandible tight on his face, this just made Shepard laugh even more. "Okay, okay." Shepard tried to get the words out, "... I'm sorry."

Garrus brushed past her, trailing over to the vidscreen, checking the systems. Shepard followed him, the mood quickly changing when she leaned into his side. "You ready?" Garrus asked without looking at her, Shepard looked up at him, he looked forward at the screen.

"I don't know, I won't be confident until we make it to Earth and that's if we can get through the hoard Reapers that stand in our way, there must be hundreds waiting for us." Garrus turned around, looking down at her, Shepard laced their hands together. "You ready?"

Garrus thought on the question, closing his eyes and loosening his mandibles. "I think we are as ready as we can be, be nice if we had the element of surprise." Shepard nodded, the Illusive Man ruined that for them by telling the Reapers that they were coming for the Catalyst. "Have you thought about who you're taking?" Shepard tensed her jaw, chewing her bottom lip.

"Yeah, I didn't want a big crew, too many targets and I can't keep track of so many. So I was thinking.." She smiled at him, "you, Kaidan and Gemma." Garrus leaned back slightly, getting a good look at her with a question in his eyes. Shepard caught on and softened her smile, "I need you there to keep me level headed and we need Gemma, we have little chance without her."

"Understandable, but are you sure she's ready for something like this? She hasn't even been to Earth before, it might be too much for her." Shepard leaned into the terminal, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She will be okay. She's strong, that's why Kaidan will be coming as well, he's our best field medic and he will be able to help Gemma keep in the right headspace." Garrus stood in front of Shepard, snaking his hands around her waist.

"If you're sure" Shepard placed her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him, "just make sure you come back to me." Shepard leaned onto her tiptoes, kissing his mandible.

"If not, I'll meet you at the bar," Shepard choked out. Garrus pulled Shepard into him, breathing in her fresh scent from the croak in her neck. "Come on, we need to get the crew ready before Hackett boards the ship." Garrus protested with a small growl, Shepard pulled away from the embrace, snickering as she pulled him towards the door in objection.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The last of the crew filed into the war room. Shepard and Garrus stood at the top of the stairs, just outside the comm room. Javik and Liara were the last ones in, Shepard looked around the room at everyone, she stepped forward, everyone slowly stopped talking and looked back at her. "Right, everyone. It won't be long until we meet with the rest of the fleet. Good news from Hackett..." She looked over at Garrus as he passed her the datapad with all the main information the crew should know. "All the fleets have arrived. All ground fighters are preparing to drop to Earth with us, we also have times in place to dispatch the orbs in different parts of the planet for the Leviathan to help." She looked up at the crew, a soft smile on her face. "The ground crew I'm taking is Garrus, Kaidan and Gemma. When we are done here, all of you go and get suited and booted." Shepard looked over at Kaidan, then Gemma.

"Aye, aye," Gemma called out, Kaidan gave a firm nod. Shepard could see Gemma bouncing on the balls of her feet, she was ready to see action again, Shepard made a mental note to make sure Gemma doesn't go overboard, she needs to conserve her energy, this mission would be the longest they've done to date.

"Okay. I just wanted to say..." She took a deep breath, "I know we are all ready for this war to be over. We are all tired and worn out, but this is the last leg. I want you all to know... you are my family and I couldn't have gotten this far without any of you." She held her hand out to Garrus, he looked down, smiling as he took it. "Some of us have found love during this time together and I'm so happy for all of you. I want this war ended so everyone can find the love you all so rightfully deserves." Shepard heard a few sniffles coming from around the room. She noticed Gemma leaning into Kaidan's chest, Liara and Javik held hands, "I promise you all this, we aren't dying today. Those Reapers are going back to hell!" Everyone clapped and cheered, "it's time to go home!" Shepard shouted.

Everyone hugged and shook hands, they said their goodbyes. Silence fell above them when the ship swayed a touch from the relay. "Commander," Joker called over the comms. "You've got a priority message from Admiral Hackett, requesting to come aboard."

Shepard started to walk towards the crew, smiling and nodding at everyone as she walked past them. "Permission granted," she called back. "Everyone get to your stations. The ground crew meet me at the bridge in ten minutes, armour ready." Shepard gave one last smile to everyone, turning on her heel and left to go to the CIC.

\----------------------------------------------------

Joker watched as the Alliance capital ship docked with the Normandy, he stretched when he heard the docking doors opened. Hackett walked through, followed by two Alliance soldiers as his guards. Joker peered his head out from his seat to watch Hackett walk towards the CIC. One by one the crew turned to get a look at the Admiral, walking with such confidence, those standing in his walking path, saluted as he walked by.

Shepard came through the side doors from the war room, stopping in her tracks in front of Hackett. "Commander," he called out. Shepard stood at attention, saluting him.

"Admiral." Hackett looked over Shepard. This was the first time they have seen each other in person since Shepard's tribunal. Hackett defended Shepard at the hearing, knowing Shepard didn't blow the mass relay in Batarian space without reason. That reason was that the Reapers were days from getting the relay. Earth would be the first stop after the Batarians. Three-hundred- thousand died due to the impact of the relay explosion. Shepard set the Reapers back six months with having to travel through dark space without the relays.

"Are you ready to bring the might of the galaxy to bear on the Reapers?" Hackett asked, saluting back, Shepard dropped her hand, furrowing her brows in determination.

"Yes, sir!" Shepard closed the distance between them, holding her hand out, Hackett took it, shaking her hand.

"Then let's make sure the fleets are ready." One of Hacketts soldiers passed over a datapad to Traynor, she typed in the commands to her console to sync with all fleets. Hackett pulled his arm away.

"All fleets reporting in, Sir," Traynor called. Hackett gave her a small nod, looking at Shepard as he moved to the stairs of the galaxy map. It was odd to Shepard, seeing Hackett where she normally stood, but he needed to address all the fleets and even on her ship, Hackett largely outranked her.

Hackett looked at the crew around the CIC, placing his arms around his back, standing tall. "Never before have so many come together-from all quarters of the galaxy, but never before have we faced an enemy such as this," he cleared his throat. "The Reapers will show us no mercy. We must give them no quarter." He shook his head slowly, moving on his feet. Shepard could imagine the voice of Hackett floating across all the fleets, from Turian to Asari, to Geth to Quarians. "They will terrorize our populations. We must stand fast in the face of that terror. They will advance until our last city falls, but we will not fall." Some of the crew bounced on their feet, others nervously held their hands together, rubbing or fiddling with something. "We. Will. Prevail," Hackett said slowly and firmly, "each of us will be defined by our actions in the coming battle." Shepard looked at Traynor, she met her gaze, breathing heavily. Shepard pushed her hand up and down for her to calm down, but she could see the fear of dancing in Traynors eyes. Traynor gave her a small nod, taking in one big deep breath. "Stand fast. Stand strong. Stand together... Hackett out." He walked back down the stairs as he spoke the last words.

He and Shepard started to walk towards the war room. "Shepard, the sword fleet is ready to strike at the Reapers surrounding Earth. While they keep the enemy engaged, you and Hammer ground forces can take London." Shepard stopped outside the first door, turning as she narrowed her eyebrows at Hackett.

"London? Why aren't we hitting the Citadel directly?" Hackett looked at the door, then back at Shepard.

"Anderson can brief you on that." As he went ahead to the comms room. Shepard followed behind, Hackett may be older, but even Shepard had struggled to keep up with him, he shot through all the doors, scaring some of the crew as he walked through, around the war table and to the comms room. Anderson waited for them on the line from Earth. "Admiral, how are you holding up?" Shepard walked in further, whilst Hackett stood at the door with his hands behind his back.

"We're ready to end this." A hologram of the Citadel showed up next to Anderson, "but as you can see, the station's closed itself since it appeared over London." The hologram showed the Citadel closing its arm, which was a defensive mechanism for a time the Citadel may ever come under attack, it would take a long time for even the Reapers to be able to break through the Citadel arms.

"Damn it," Shepard said aggressively as she pushed herself up from the terminal, swinging her arm in agitation. "We've got to get the arms open to dock the Crucible." Shepard looked at Hackett.

"Exactly," he simply said. Anderson looked down at the floor, sighing before he looked back up, swinging his arms at his side.

"But London is surrounded by Hade's cannons. Hammer transport can't land while they're active." Anderson focused his eyes on Shepard. "You'll lead a squadron of smaller shuttles. Infiltrate with a ground team to take out the cannons using heavy weapons." Shepard leaned into her hip, sucking on her teeth, "Hammer can land and we'll set up a Forward Operations Base."

"I still don't see how we are getting to the Citadel from London," Shepard replied with annoyance, the whole plan has done nothing but get harder and longer, and piss her off in the process.

The hologram of the Citadel changed to three long, thin structures. Shepard leaned into to look at them, some sort of beam was between them. Anderson filled her in. "The Reapers use this beam to transport humans, alive and dead, to the Citadel." The hologram disappeared, "from the FOB, Hammer will launch an all-out assault on the Citadel beam." Shepard looked at Hackett, then back at Anderson. She hadn't had much time to look into the Hammer squad, only that Anderson was head of it. "Everyone who makes it that far will take the beam to the Citadel, then locate and activate the Citadel arm controls."

Hackett was now stood by Shepard, arms back down to his side, he walked closer to the terminal. "Once we see those arms, Shield Fleet will escort the Crucible to the Citadel, but timing will be critical." Hackett threw his arm out with emphasis, "we don't have enough firepower to keep the Crucible safe for long."

"Nothing's ever easy," Shepard said, folding her arms over her chest, "no reason it should start now."

"It's desperate. I don't even want to guess at our odds." The static around Anderson got slightly worse with the signal becoming weaker. Shepard knew it was nearly time, "but..." Hackett held his hand up.

"But this is the only plan we have. If we wait, the Reapers bleed us slowly. Conventionally..." He looked down at the floor, slumping his shoulders slightly. "Conventionally, we can't defeat the Reapers without the Crucible." Hackett grew louder as he turned to Shepard. "Get the Citadel arms open, Commander! Whatever the cost, we'll do the rest." Hackett turned on his heel, leaving.

Shepard turned to watch him walk away. "Yes, sir," she said quietly. Hackett paused at the doorway, turning and looked back at Anderson and Shepard as they both watched him.

"Good luck... to all of us." He gave a sharp nod, leaving out of sight, Shepard turned back to Anderson. He gave her a small smile.

"Get this done Shepard, Anderson out" The call ends, Shepard leans into the console, sighing as the anxiety rushes back to her. The thoughts of everything that could go wrong, telling her to go and hide somewhere and wait it out, but she had a job to do. Standing tall and slapping her palms together, rubbing away the nervous sweat she leaves to get ready, the war will end today.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Shepard stood on the bridge. Gemma, Garrus and Kaidan behind her. "Approaching Sol relay, Commander." Gemma nipped at the padded of Joker's seat. The first time she was seeing Earth and it was the middle of a galactic war, she couldn't lie to say she was nervous. Garrus stood by the stealth systems and Thanix cannon controls, repeatedly checking everything. Shepard stood to Joker's right of his seat, hands crossed over her chest plate.

Shepard looked through the windows, eyebrows furrowed, Joker turned his neck to her slightly. "We're through the relay in thirty seconds," he called out as he worked on the consoles in front of him, they could hear the mass effect drive core heat up, engines preparing for the jump.

Gemma grabbed onto Kaidan's arm tightly as the ship lurched forward. Shepard seemed super glued to the floor, barely moving an inch. The blue light of the exit mass effect relay was in front of them. The Normandy started to slow down, they all turned to see the relay fly past them, out of sight. The Normandy was in the Sol system, they could feel the vibrations of the other ships joining. The Normandy at the head of them, Garrus readied the main guns, the ship needed to get down to Earth and there wasn't a chance they would make it down without shooting something down in their way.

The ship rumbled with the sound of the Destiny Ascension joining, the biggest ship of them all. Some ships that flew in faster came flying in next to the Normandy, they slowed down to let the Normandy have more distance at the lead. Shepard cleared her throat, holding her arms that bit tighter to her chest.

"Alliance fleet reporting," Joker called out as he moved the signal to the side of his console, "Turian fleets reporting, Asari fleets reporting." Shepard watched as each fleet checked in, "Salarian fleets reporting, Geth and Quarian fleets reporting." Joker turned to Shepard, "all the fleets are now reporting and fighters are at the ready."

The ships flew past Jupiter, they only had Mars and Lunar to get passed until Earth and the Reapers were in front of them. "We're ready to engage on your command." Joker reminded Shepard, she kept quiet, content to look at the Reapers with her own eyes before they began to fire.

The fighters passed the Normandy, being smaller it was harder for them to keep a slower pace, unlike the bigger dreadnoughts. Earth slowly came into view, the bright inferno that was her home was in front of them.

Some of the Admirals and Captains of the other fleets looked at Earth in awe, even under such a heavy attack, the planet was beautiful, probably the most beautiful planet out of all the Milky Way habitable planets, but to save them all, Earth must be saved.

The Reapers save them coming, making large sharp turns from the gravitational pull of Earth and heading towards them. Shepard caught a glimpse of the Citadel, it was closed tight, the relay facing downwards to the planet.

The Normandy started to blare with incoming hostiles. The noise rang through Kaidan's head, he shook his head, Gemma caught his sudden tightness. She sent a calming discharge of her biotics up his arm, his own responded, returning the same static, he instantly felt calmer, the noises falling into background noise.

"This is it, everyone, be ready on my signal!" Shepard shouted through all comms to the fighters. She waited just for them to get that bit closer. "Fire!" she shouts, extending her arms towards the front windows. All the fleets responded, letting out their firepower towards the Reapers. It would take a few moments to reach them with zero gravity. The space around them opened up to the colour of blue from cannons and bullets the size of basketballs hurling towards the Reapers. Garrus headed the Thanix Cannon, using it to send multiple shots towards them.

The shot started to hit, most of the Reapers opened their bodies, others went more defensive and closed their legs tighter, but soon enough they were close enough to return the fire, firing their red beams towards the largest ships, some bullets from the smaller fighters simply bounced off the Reapers body.

"On my command, engage the Reapers," Shepard called out to the smaller fighters. Shepard watched the small groups of fighters headed towards the Reapers. The number of fighters was in the high hundreds, but they wouldn't be able to do enough damage to the Reapers without the dreadnoughts, she needed them for the smaller Reaper targets.

"Roger that, all fighters on me!" The leading marine called back, the fifth fleet led the attack of the fighters. The Reapers sent their attack probes, Shepard remembered them from the Omega 4 relay. A few tried to attack the Normandy, trying to stop them from reaching the base, Joker was able to lose some of them whilst Edi took them out.

The fighters and probes headed towards each other, the numbers were nearly even, but the cost for the fifth fleet fighters would be human lives. "Attack!" Shepard commanded.

"Acknowledged." The head marine called back. They got into position, some fighters went wider to get the advantage of flanking. The probe broke off, fanning out in all directions. The fighters released weapons-free, firing bullets from mounted guns at the nose of the fighters. The probes used the same red beams as Shepard remembered from before, the disadvantage was it took time for them to heat up. The fighters flanked around them, hitting their back ranks, making it harder for the probes to turn quick enough, but the fighters started to fall, probes blowing their engines and depleted the fighter's armour.

The Reapers started to return fire, unleashing their deadly energy beams on the biggest dreadnoughts. The ships all started to flank off, taking on Reapers in smaller groups. It took three dreadnoughts and cruisers to take down one Reaper, they needed to keep swapping places with the other species and their ships so they could keep on return fire at a steady pace.

The Normandy joined the fight, using the cannons to take down the probes as they flew towards the bridge of the ship. They were able to get past most of the front positioned Reapers with the stealth systems, but now in the heart of the swarms of Reapers, they were surrounded. Joker flew his hands over the controls, keeping the ship moving and using the capital ships as cover, they couldn't see behind them. Destroyer ships had an easier time seeing smaller cruisers, easily skipping past capital ships and using their tentacle-like legs to land on top of bigger and slower dreadnoughts, ripping them apart.

"Our left flank is collapsing!" The Turian general shouted at Shepard, Kaidan leaned into the window, seeing the capital ships fly straight into the dreadnoughts, using their bodies as cannon-fodder.

"Their right, Commander," Kaidan called, "they won't last five more minutes, they need back up." Shepard walked over to the window. Two dreadnoughts got torn apart whilst the fighters tried their best to dodge but the massive capital ships surrounded them, the fighters pinging off into no more than a small flame and fading into the low vacuum space.

"Units are inbound to help, Commander." The terminal next to Gemma lit up, it was the Geth, they came from the back ranks of the Asari fleets, flying in and taking over the Reapers attention from the Turian fleets. "We shall hold them off." Shepard smiled, she was glad to see all the species working together. The Geth used their largest ships, easily taking the legs off the Repears one by one. The fighters took on the probes and destroyer ships. One Geth cruiser sacrificed themselves, hitting straight into the firing chamber of a destroyer. The fighters were double in size to Alliance fighters, they were able to flank off the probes, most tried to escape back into the heart of the fight, but the Geth cut them off, shutting the last of them down.

"...Thank you," the Turian general gently and quietly said. The Geth stayed with the Turian ships whilst the right Turian flank came and swapped places so the damaged ships could go to the back of the fight and try to get some repairs done.

"We are glad to be of assistance," the Geth Prime replied in its low, robotic voice. Shepard sighed in relief, the Geth were sending in support to all the flanks needing it. Joker turned the Normandy nose down, they needed to get down to Earth.

The fighting continued, the pain of seeing ships being destroyed pulled at Shepard's heart, she wanted to help, but she knew the number of lives lost in this final push was going to astronomical. This was the way of war. "Breaking off," Joker called out. The Normandy was nearly at the back part of the Reaper forces, but it lurched to the side when a Reaper beam nearly clipped the side of the ship. "Fuck! Damage report!" Joker called out.

Edi did a full scan in under five seconds, "all systems are running, shields have dropped by twenty percent. I can reroute the power, but the Thanix cannon will have less power to them." Edi turned to Garrus, she had been keeping an eye on all systems and using the cannons on probes, observing the crew, but still doing her job.

"No!" Garrus shouted, "we need those cannons and I'm not losing power from them!" The ship lurched again. "Joker turned the ship hard right and gett me lined up with the Reaper firing at us" Joker looked at Shepard for the order, Garrus also looked at Shepard, she gave them both a sharp nod.

"Do it." Joker cracked his knuckles, turned the ship hard right, he fought the controls, the ship shouldn't make turns like this, but they need to get head-on for the Thanix cannons to take effect. Garrus turned on all systems, they felt the floor beneath them vibrate as the cannons dropped from inside the ship, lining up with the chin of the ship. "Get closer first." Shepard stood right behind Joker. Kaidan and Gemma held onto the ceiling handles as the ship lurched under the increased pressure of the mass effect core. Tali and Adams, along with all the engineers, were working non stop to get the core under control and stop it from overheating.

The Reaper destroyer headed towards them, firing chamber open. The Normandy was able to dodge, but it needed to be kept steady for the Thanix cannon to get a shot. "Line me up now!" Garrus shouted as he typed at the terminal in front of him, the cannons started to heat up. Joker lined the nose of the ship up with the firing chamber. "Firing!" Garrus announced.

The blue beams left the Thanix cannon, travelling in zero gravity, hurdling into the firing chamber, knocking the Reaper off course; it swayed to the left. Joker pushed the Normandy up, flying close to the body of the Reaper, then turning back around to line up another shot. "I want that firing chamber open again, it's the fastest way." Shepard turned to Garrus, he nodded with acknowledgement. Luckily the Reaper read her mind, opening its firing chamber once again, the beam this time was unsteady, the last shot from the Normandy must have damaged its targeting laser.

Edi shot off another beam from the Reaper by using the side cannons to shoot it off course. The Thanix cannon let out another beam, smashing right through the heart of the firing chamber and breaking out the other side. The Normandy flew past, flanking past the Reaper. Shepard watched as it started to spark, it seemed to flinch as all its systems started to fail, the body started to fire and spew with wires falling from their connectors. The Reaper started to turn on its back, in a way a fish would when it dies.

"Enemy dead, no life signs," Edi called out. Kaidan patted Garrus on the shoulder whilst Shepard swung her head down, patting Joker's shoulder. Gemma let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding. "Commander, repairs need to be made to the drive core, the Normandy won't be able to turn at the speed and angle no more." Shepard looked at Edi, nodding, she turned back to Joker and activated the comms to all the fleets on his console.

"This is Shepard, we are heading down to Earth. I want you all working together, species and species as one. You see a fleet struggling, break off and help. I want your past grudges forgotten, this is for all our future. Shepard out." She closed the hologram and stood up straighter, "Joker get us down there." Shepard turned to the remaining crew, "get to the shuttle." They all nodded and left.

"Commander," Joker called out for Shepard as she was about to leave herself. Shepard turned to look at him, Joker pulled himself out of his chair, limping as he got his balance. "Be careful down there," he said with a sharp salute.

Shepard stared at him, then looked down at the floor, she squinted her eyes and swallowed the lump at the back of her throat. "We'll be fine, stay focused," she replied whilst slowly raising her hand in salute.

Joker whipped his hand back to his side, "aye, aye," he said in a sharp tone. Shepard nodded, turning on her heel and headed to the shuttle bay. Joker watched her leave, before finally turning around and dragging himself back into his seat. Edi was looking at him when he met her gaze. "We'll get this done," he said quietly, Edi responded with a small smile before turning back to her console.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The shuttle ride down was hell, Earth had taken a beating and its axis was slightly off, the weather was hell, raining and thundering. Gemma was too busy fiddling with her armour and gun to take notice of the bumpy ride. Shepard sat down next to Kaidan, Garrus was in the co-pilot seat helping Cortez keep control of the shuttle.

The comms panel came to life with Joker's face, getting Shepard's attention, she turned to look at him. "Advance teams are away. Hammer's in position and waiting for you guys to clear a path. Normandy is rejoining Sword." Joker was looking at the console just above the camera, Shepard stood up facing the camera.

"Stay safe. I'll be back before you know it," she said with a small smile. Joker returned the smile. Sighing, he sat up straighter.

"I'll be holding you to that. Normandy out." The shuttle lurched again, Gemma nearly toppled over, Kaidan was able to catch her by her waist. Gemma hissed out a sharp breath. Kaidan stood up, facing into her.

"You okay?" Kaidan asked, leaning into her, she rested her forehead on his shoulder pads. She needed to calm herself down, her biotics were sending shivers down her spine constantly, forcing her anxiety to start in her mind.

She slowly shook her head against his armour, "no, I'm shitting myself." Shepard heard them talking but gave them a moment and moved closer to Cortez and Garrus. "Something bad is going to happen, my biotics are sensing something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kaidan pulled her chin up to meet his eyes, he could see the fear in them. But she needs to concentrate, there is no room for fear or second guesses once they touch down. The shuttle was only two minutes out from the LZ, it started to come out from the cloud bank.

"I'm having a constant shiver down my spine and look..." She pulled herself away from him, placing her arm out in front of them, she activated her biotics, they flamed dark red, with a hint of blue closer to the surface from her armour. Kaidan looked at it, as it climbed up her arm. Shepard turned to look, it also sent a shiver down her own back, she never had a feeling like that before from biotics, Shepard turned back, hissing in a sharp breath. "This is for anger, but I currently feel fear."

Kaidan pushed her arm down, "you'll be alright, just keep calm." Gemma opened her mouth to reply, but Cortez cut her off, her biotics disappeared, no longer being needed.

"We are closing in on the LZ, Commander." Shepard looked down at the controls, placing both her hands on the back of his headrest.

"How's it looking?" Cortez let out a sigh, Garrus also shook his head. Kaidan and Gemma walked up behind his seat.

"Like hell... take a look for yourself." The side doors opened, Shepard moved to the edge of the door, using the handlebars to hold on and peeked out. Earth looked like it had been nuked, grime, dust, bodies and destroyed buildings littered the ground below them.

"Jesus..." Kaidan sighed, "that doesn't look like home anymore." The shuttle lurched forward. The doors closed in the emergency protocol. Shepard turned to Cortez, he and Garrus started flying across the controls to keep the shuttle steady.

"We are under attack." Everyone hung onto the closest object to them as the shuttle jumped to the left and shuck with the backlash of the shuttle that was joining them was shot down. "Shit! Commander, that was the team responsible to take down that thing." Shepard looked down at the terminal, the scans brought the hologram out as a Reaper destroyer, it seemed idle, head facing towards the ground and slumped. But latched to his back was a massive plasma beam, opening and closing whilst it shot up at anything that came into the radius.

"We will have to take care of it, take us down." Cortez turned the shuttle to get out of firing range and landed further then what the original LZ was.

"Commander, that shuttle would have had the heavy weapons needed to destroy that thing." Shepard could see the shuttle's crash landing position on the map, "you can use them to destroy it, otherwise, Hammer isn't getting through."

The shuttle came into a low landing, Garrus activated the defensive wall as the doors opened, they were bombarded with bullets and husks making a beeline for the shuttle. Shepard and Gemma threw shockwaves so they had time to jump off and get into cover. "Stay in cover and pick your targets," Shepard called out.

Cortez started to pull the shuttle back into the sky. "I've got to get out of here, that thing is warming up again," he shouted over the comms. The turret on the Reapers' back was getting ready to fire again, it was about half a mile upwind from Shepard and the crew, but when the plasma blast shot off, the light was so bright it was blinding to see in front of them.

"Get clear, Cortez! Pick us up when that turret is down." The shuttle was out of sight, they all advanced. Gemma and Kaidan stayed close together, they worked together throwing and pushing the husks and cannibals out of their way. Garrus took care of the marauders that were setting up a flanking manoeuvre to the right. The cover was good for both sides, rubble, sky cars and broken construction covered the whole area.

They moved slowly, they could only move a few feet until more ground troops came, the Reapers were throwing everything they had at Shepard, the turret continued to attack the skies, it seemed it couldn't point downwards to the ground which was an advantage for Alliance ground troops, but Hammer was coming in mostly shuttles, so they had to hold back so they didn't come within the Reaper turrets attack radius.

The blinding lights messed with Kaidan's head, making his brain ring from behind his eyes, his biotics were struggling, Gemma caught on when he was stuck behind a wall and husks were closing in on him. She threw a shockwave at them, joining him at his side. "What's wrong?" She shouted. Kaidan shook his head, squinting his eyes as he pointed at the Reaper turret. "I know it hurts, but you need to keep going." She grabbed hold of his gloved hand, letting her biotics climb up his arm and towards his amp, sharing her biotic energy with him, it immediately encouraged him up, her biotics could sense his amp was doing better. "Better?" She searched his face for an improvement.

Shepard and Garrus were further ahead, they stopped when Shepard didn't spot Kaidan nor Gemma. "Kaidan? Where are you both?" Gemma came running up, skidding into the back of a metal beam to get into cover.

"Kaidan was struggling with the lights and sounds of those turrets." Shepard turned her head more to see if Kaidan would come around the corner, "he is fine... for now" Gemma knew her quick fix for his migraine and biotic problems was only temporary, she could only do it so many times until his biotics would stop working altogether.

Kaidan finally caught up, shining blue around his armour. "Let's get this turret!" he shouted as he overloaded the shield on a marauder. Shepard continued ahead, some small stairs made it a trap for them as husks nearly took her out running down them. She used her warp and omni-blade to take them out, her gun was useless when they were that close to her. Garrus headshot the last one that nearly jumped on her shoulders, she looked down at the body before meeting Garrus's gaze, giving him a sharp nod.

The stairs lead to the streets, shuttle parts littered the floors, sky cars burnt to a crisp. They had good cover, but they needed to keep moving forward. Shepard's comms glitched in her earpiece just as she jumped behind a shuttle when her shields got depleted. "This is Captain Johnson. Hammer is getting torn apart. We need those guns offline, Now!" She shouted the last words.

Gemma sent out two shockwaves which were met with Shepard’s warp as they took out the remaining husks and cannibals. "Watch out, we have brutes coming!" Garrus warned he sent a concussive shot at one of them. The other Kaidan shot in the eyes and used his cryo blast, but it didn't do much damage nor slowed them down. Gemma wrapped a statis bubble around the brute, grunting as she threw her body out into a throw. The brute landed into the building across from them, crushing the wall under its weight. The brute was still alive as it crashed to the ground, dust spitting out from under it, but the building also collapsed, covering its body in rubble and metal supports. "Well it's dead now," Garrus said with humour in his voice, Shepard charged the last brute, it also fell to its knees, dying.

They pushed forward, jumping over sky cars and fences. It was quiet for a few moments before more husks and brutes appeared from down an alleyway, they all jumped into cover, getting to work to kill everything in their path.

They fought tooth and nail but the road then cut off, some building held a medi-gel that Kaidan grabbed and stored, he knew they'd need it eventually. They had to start climbing to get around, they made it up the first ledge, screams of harvester stopped them in their tracks. "Damn it. You've got airborne hostiles inbound," Cortez shouted, "I'm going to try and keep them off you."

"Careful, Cortez, don't take them on if you can't," Shepard said, the crew all stopped next to her, moving their head to the sounds of harvesters closing in on them. The noise of the shuttle engines filled the air, it was being pushed to its limits. The shuttle flew past, being shot by the harvester, its left engine blew. "Steve!" Shepard shrieked as the air from her lungs was knocked out of her as the shuttle left their sight behind a building.

"I'm fine!" he reassured them, "but I'm not picking you up. I need to land this bird." The shuttle crashing into the ground could be heard over the comms. "Get going!" he shouted.

Shepard started to run again. "Copy that, keep safe." They were on a high-level floor of a building, but there was nothing but the floor under them and the odd wall beam. The marauders climbed up from the other side. Gemma used her singularity to watch them off balance as they got onto their level. Kaidan used his cryo blast to freeze them. Shepard shot the husks as they clawed their way up.

Ravagers were slower, Garrus used his concussive shock to blow some off the floor and back down to where they came from, he threw stun grenades to slow the reaction time of the others, then using his M96-Mattock he shot them before the effects wore off. They were close to being under the Reaper turret. They rounded the floor, Shepard saw the shuttle, there wasn't much left of the body of it.

"The heavy weapons will be close by," Kaidan called out, the cannibals, marauders and husks came in full strength, they also seemed to be looking for it. Gemma threw a barrier between them.

"They can't touch us now!" she shouted at Shepard and Garrus as they hung back on firing their weapons. Kaidan was rolling from cover to cover, looking for the heavy weapon. Shepard gave Gemma a sharp nod, stepping right out of cover and firing her clips out on them. Garrus was more hesitant and kept close to a wall beam if he needed to spring back into cover.

Husks clawed at the barrier, but Gemma could hold it for a while before needing a break. The marauders concentrated more on destroying the barrier then shooting at anyone. Garrus took out all the cannibals before they started running towards the fallen and resurrecting them.

"Commander!" Kaidan shouted, he came running back to them, dropping to the cover just by Shepard. "Got it." He held out the M-920 Cain. Shepard nodded, she wanted to take care of the ground troops first, but they kept coming.

"Gemma, drop the barrier and follow me." Gemma waited for everyone to get into cover, then she lowered her hands, before rolling behind the wall beam beside her. "Kaidan!" She held her arm out for him, he threw Cain across to her. "Garrus cover me," she shouted, he obliged and started to throw more stun grenades at them. Shepard ran to the right, towards Gemma, jumping over the rubble and skidding into the side of Gemma.

"How are we going to do this?" They were both in perfect cover for Cain to kill the Reaper, it was known as a Nuke weapon, so one shot should do it. Gemma looked past Shepard, Kaidan and Garrus were doing good keeping the ground troops at bay, but they only had a few moments until they would get overrun.

"I want you to get a barrier around us both, just in case something goes wrong or if there is any blowback from the Nuke, understood?" Gemma sucked in a breath, narrowed her eyelids as she gave a sharp nod.

Stepping out cover, arm above her head, she lined herself up with the Reaper, activating her barrier. The blue orb fell around her, Shepard also got engulfed in it. "Ready!" Gemma shouted, not taking her eyes off the Reaper, Shepard moved in front of her, turning the Cain on as it warmed up, she lined up the shot with the structural holder of the turret.

"Firing!" Shepard shouting in the earshot of Kaidan and Garrus, they dropped into cover. The Nuke was let off, hurtling towards the Reaper and slamming between its body and turret stand, the Reaper buckled, fighting the weight and letting out a cry that screeched in their ears as it fought the weight, but the turret was too heavy, dragging the Reaper down as it smashed into the concrete ground, the dust and debris bounced off the barrier, but no other blowback from it.

Garrus and Kaidan took care of the remaining ground troops. "That's it," a Marine called out. "Last gun down. All Hammer teams, prepare for landing."

Gemma dropped the barrier when the last ground trooper died. "Anyone? We need evac!" Shepard ordered over the comms, static was her only reply, they all come into a small huddle, Garrus checked the perimeter.

"Company!" Gemma shouted at the cries of a banshee alerting her, everyone jumped into cover. The banshee needed to be taken down first. Shepard jumped to another cover, she didn't want them all being in the same area if they got flanked. Kaidan overloaded the shields on the marauders, making it easier to shoot them down.

Gemma and Garrus stayed close together, raining them with bullets and biotics to take out the banshee. Kaidan used his cryo blast to freeze multiple husks and shot their iced bodies, they shattered like glass. "This is Commander Shepard, is there any Alliance in the vicinity," but her hails went unanswered.

They weren't going to last much longer, the banshees were coming in strength. Gemma was the only one that could take them on and kill them quick enough. Kaidan was covered with husks and cannibals. Garrus moved to help Kaidan, flanking the cannibals from behind. Ravagers started to show up, Shepard shot at their sacks, then followed with a shockwave to kill the swarmers that fell from their sacks. Garrus used his concussive shock to kill a hoard of husks, their bodies falling from their limbs from the impact.

Gemma had two banshees coming towards her, she launched shockwaves from each of her sides, but this didn't do much then slow the banshees down slightly. She looked to her right, this banshee was closer, but the left was closer to Kaidan. She turned to the left, diving in with a charge, she landed just ahead from the metal beam Kaidan was hiding behind. Kaidan used his cryo blast, getting the banshees attention, it turned away from Gemma. She used this to her advantage, running up behind it and using her biotics to swarm around her legs to lift her to the same level as the back of the banshees head. She clung to its shoulder, wrapping her armoured legs around its chest. The banshee screeched as it waved its arms around trying to throw Gemma off. The other banshee was coming closer, teleporting closer and closer. Gemma broke her arm free, throwing a shaky warp at the approaching banshee, the one she was currently sat on tried to sway her off, but Gemma wasn't letting go so easily. She saw the soft spot behind where its moulded hair and neck met, wrapping her legs tighter, she charged her biotics around her hand, it formed the static ball around her clenched fist. Gemma let out a scream as she slammed her fist into the soft spot. The banshee immediately collapsed, throwing Gemma off as it clawed at the back of its head. Gemma didn't take notice, she was already charging at the other banshee, she used her nova to break its balance, then used her pistol to shoot a warp round into the same soft spot, it died the same way.

Gemma jumped back into cover, there were no more banshees. Shepard took a breath to let her shields regenerate. "Commander! Prepare for extraction." She didn't know who it was, but she didn't care who extracted the crew, they just needed to get out of the line of fire.

Garrus shot the last marauder before the sound of shuttle engines got his attention. "Come on, we'll cover you." The male voice shouted. Garrus looked over at Shepard, she waved her arm to fall back to the shuttle. Gemma and Kaidan did the same. They all ran in and out of cover at top speed. The shuttle was only meters away but ravagers stood in their way. "Hurry! We're taking fire!" the man from the shuttle shouted.

Gemma was the furthest away, she charged her biotics once again, throwing a shockwave before letting off with a charge. The shockwave knocked them off balance, but before they couldn't get the stability back before the biotic blowback from the charge killed them on the spot. Gemma landed at the foot of the shuttle, huddling over to catch her breath whilst she used the shuttle to hold herself up. Shepard was the first to her, pushing her onto the shuttle, with Kaidan and Garrus hot on her heels.

"We're good. Go!" She shouted to the shuttle pilot, the doors shut as the shuttle took off away from the side of the building. Shepard looked around the shuttle, the man who talked before stood next to the doors, gun in hand.

"Major Coats, you okay?" He asked, looking the crew over, he looked at Gemma last, she sat down, holding her head as Kaidan rubbed her back. The move she used.. he hadn't seen anything like it, Shepard caught his attention.

"We're alive," Shepard said dryly, "thanks for the help back there, we would have been done for if you didn't come." She gave him a small smile, he leaned against the wall of the shuttle, looking past your shoulder.

"Glad you're alive, Commander," an older man's voice called out from behind her. Shepard turned, Anderson walked out from the cockpit, bloody and beaten, but still smiling.

"Anderson!" She called, walking closer to him. Anderson looked at her crew, everyone was a sight for sore eyes, but they were alive, he gave a sharp nod to Kaidan before turning back to Shepard.

"I knew you wouldn't let..." Shepard cut him off, slinging her arms around him. She knew it was very unprofessional, but Anderson was like a father to her, along with Hackett and she couldn't lie to say she hadn't missed him. She would go to visit him any chance she got when they were hunting the Collectors, they would talk about the old times, N7 training and spectre crap. She would give her own life to let him live. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he muttered when he let go over her, patting her shoulders.

Shepard cleared her throat, "apologises... Sir." She held onto the ceiling handles as the shuttle shuck under the high winds. "How are we looking?"

Anderson stepped back a few paces, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "Now that the heavy air defences are dealt with. Hammer can land."

"And not a moment too soon," Major Coats added dryly.

Anderson continued, "what's left of the resistance is holding a Forward Operating Base." Gemma had gotten over the slight headache, she dragged herself to her feet. Kaidan held the small of her back, but she gave him a small smile of reassurance, she was okay. Garrus was merely sitting down in the corner, checking his sniper over and observing the conversation. "But the Reapers are countering already. Once we regroup, it's gonna be up to Hammer to take up the fight."

Shepard furrowed her eyebrows, looking down at the floor, "they didn't start together, but they're ready to stand side by side and win this war." She gave a visible nod, Anderson turned to face Gemma and Kaidan.

"Good," he quietly said. He met Gemma's gaze, they both studied each other, "you must be Miss River? The biotic?" He looked at Shepard in confirmation, she nodded at him before looking at Gemma herself.

Gemma stood straighter, away from Kaidan, "ah... Second Lieutenant Gemma River... sir," she said with a massive struggle, she gave him a sloppy salute. Kaidan grunted with a small smile at her terrible introduction, she even heard Garrus clear his throat, Anderson watched her for a moment, before breaking out in a humble chuckle.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant, you did okay for your first try. I've had some faint from embarrassment." He closed the distance between them, holding his hand out for her. She looked down at his hand, before taking it, "but I'm glad you're here. I've seen your biotics in battle, they will be a tremendous help for us."

Gemma shook his hand for what felt like twenty minutes before he broke his hand away, "thank you, sir." She stepped back closer to Kadian as Anderson turned back around to look at Shepard. Gemma craned her neck to Kaidan, who had a shit-eating grin on his face, "not funny," she whispered slapping his armour plate.

Anderson stood off to the side with Shepard. "I was born in London." Shepard looked at the side of his face.

"Really?" Anderson tensed his jaw, giving a slow nod.

"The entire galaxy united..." He turned to face Shepard. "Too bad it took the Reapers to bring us all together" Garrus stood up, breaking off the conversation.

"Shepard is the one who united us all" Shepard gave him a heart-warming smile. Garrus loosened his mandibles in a smile, Anderson looked at him, nodding.

"That is exactly what I meant." He turned back to Shepard, pulling his arms around his back. "I know you didn't like leaving Shepard, but nobody could've accomplished what you've done." Shepard fell silent for a few moments, thinking of what may have happened if she never left Earth.

Shepard lifted her eyebrows, bobbing her head. "It's good to be home." Major Coats broke her train of thought.

"That the FOB," he called out, waking up beside Shepard. Anderson turned his waist, blinking slowly.

"Looks good. Give Hammer the all-clear." The shuttles all started to come into play. Dozens of them being a part of Hammer, they all started to dive down to the LZ. Marines inside prayed just to make it to the ground, the Reapers shot at them from the ground. This wasn't something all the shuttles would make it too, but they had to keep going.

They all landed in the streets, the Makos and armoured vehicles slowly drove through. Marines used them for cover, but not all would make it, some fell before the shuttle completely made it to the ground. They all headed for the Operations Base, which was the main objective before getting to the beacon.

Shepard's shuttle landed inside the base, Anderson had picked a good location, it was well guarded and hidden, she and Anderson walked off together. A Marine met them off the shuttle, saluting them both before turning to Anderson. "Admiral, we've set up a command centre in the building over there," he said pointing to their left.

"It looks like we still have groups coming in," Anderson said, looking around, the Makos were all lining up outside the Marines were filing into line.

The Marine looked out of the window with him, turning back as he rolled his pistol around in his hand, "yes, sir, but not as many as we hoped for." Shepard tightened her jaw, she hoped the numbers were still possible for it to be pulled off.

"Hmm," Anderson rumbled, looking at the floor, "come see me when you're ready, Shepard." He patted her shoulder before leaving her side. Shepard turned to the Marine, he still looked at her, she gave him a quick nod before turning on her heel, she needed to see the crew before they left.. this was the goodbye.


End file.
